


South Park: The Tales of Daniel

by Daniel_Monroe



Series: South Park: The Tales of Daniel [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Brasher Club, F/M, M/M, The Tales of Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 144,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Monroe/pseuds/Daniel_Monroe
Summary: South Park has taken a turn when a new clique rises from the shadows. A clique that will seek fame in their wake. Will the kids of South Park retaliate against them or join them to do as they please?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: South Park: The Tales of Daniel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566181
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Greeting

It was a quiet afternoon when no superhero is not outside fighting crimes or even others but then a big gust of wind shoots into the air like a fighter jet. It was the Human Kite or also named Kyle and he is doing test runs with his brand-new kite he had made by his team. “I love this new kite! It’s faster, swifter, and has a rudder so I can make those sharp turns.” After loads of flying and happiness, the Human Kite wanted to try something big. “What if I went up into the air, drop to terminal velocity, and pull up as I’m about to hit the ground?” Kyle asks himself. He decides to try it out, so he blasted off the ground and went into the air at 30,000 feet. After doing that, he lets go of his gravitation and plunges down to the Earth.

Diving down at about 200 mph, he sees the ground and as soon he’s about to pull up, a stray bullet shoots out of nowhere hits Kyle’s kite making him lose control and crashes through a wall leaving him almost knocked out and injured. While Kyle loses conscious, there were a couple of voices and shadows that were negotiating and suddenly, everything blacked out. Hours later after the incident, Kyle’s eyes were starting to open and when open all the way, he is tied to a chair. Kyle tries to untie the rope, but it was too tight. “Where am I? Why am I here?” Kyle said frighteningly. “Hehehehe…. “said a voice. “Who’s there!?” A person walks into the light with Kyle’s kite in his hand. “Who are you!?” “You’re awake. Good. Hey guys! Come here!” said the man. A group of people comes into the light while dressing in black and white clothing with a cow skull and 2 M4’s crossed, all looked at Kyle. “Now don’t be afraid,” said the man. “Whatever you want, I won’t tell you,” Kyle said. “That’s fine. Burn the kite.” “No! Don’t!” The man then turns to Kyle with a devious look. “Oh, wait a minute, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I’ll start. My name is Yellow Jacket, or my real name is Daniel. That kid with the devilish eyebrows, that’s the Demon King he wants to be called…. or Damien. The blonde girl’s name is Young Doe or Bebe AND I think you know this kid very well.” Daniel points at the 3rd kid leaving Kyle mind blown and confused. “Stan?” “That’s Agent Stan to you,” Daniel replied. “You’re the Human Kite or Kyle, I assume, yeah?” Kyle angrily looks at Daniel and says nothing. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now I don’t want to hurt you or anything in that matter. What I want is a person to take and you are going to help me find him.” “No fucking way in hell I would,” Kyle replied with an attitude.

“Woah, woah, woah. Easy on the language, kid. Your parents taught you better than that. If you don’t want to help, that’s fine. Trent! Come and meet your friend.” Out of the shadows reveals a kid that wants to murder Kyle. Kyle was shocked with horror. “T-T-Trent!? How did you-” “They bailed me out.” Trent interrupted. “Now you will pay!” Trent lifts a fist up and Daniel stops him. “Stop! Wait for a while, ok?” “Fine,” Trent grumbled. Kyle breathes in and out very heavily while terrified. “Relax, junior. I believe you don’t know what’s going on.” Daniel said calmly. “I don’t. I don’t know why I’m here. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do an-an-an-anything.” While Daniel looks at Kyle, the group gets out an assortment of “tools” and puts them on a table. “Please, please, dude,” Kyle begged. “You do know your squad very well.” Daniel said. “Huh?” “Your squad!” “I do, I’m the scout of the group, I keep lookout for the team. Overwatch, data feed, messenger. Y’know?” “You’re a fucking spy.” “Oh no, no, no. I’m not a spy.” “If the asswipes at your base know this, they would blaze in by now. Now what would you tell them and what would they tell you?” Daniel gets out a heartbeat monitor and some pads and puts them on Kyle’s chest. “Hey. Hey. Woah, woah. What is this?” Kyle questioned. “This doesn’t hurt.” “The green house in my street. The kid that lives there, he is the head of my group. That’s all I know.” “That’s it?” “That’s it! That’s it.” Daniel looks toward his team. “We’re gonna make him speak.” The team smiles in comfort while Kyle shivers with fear. Daniel takes out a big silver case and hands it to Stan.

“When you guys go to that superhero convention in the middle of the park, I’ll tell you which kid is the kid you kidnap cause I’m tired of all these fucking nitwits dressing and calling themselves ‘superheroes’ at the school, taking all the glory.” “What are you going to do to him?” Bebe questioned. “I think it is a good time buddy, y’know, go for a walk.” Daniel commanded. Bebe, Stan, and Trent went outside and began walking toward the park. While inside, Damien stands next to the tools while Daniel gets his walkie talkie out and contacts the squad. “Actually, first off, go to that green house that Kyle mentioned earlier. Go there first if he’s there.” The team then turned around and went toward the neighborhood. Inside the warehouse, Daniel looks at Damien and said, “Alright so, you get to work and uh…. I’m not here.” Damien smiles evilly, turns to Kyle, and stares at him thinking what “tool” he should use to inflict pain with. Daniel’s walkie talkie rumbles and he answers. “Anything?” “No. This guy isn’t our guy,” Bebe said while hiding behind a bush.

“Ok. Ok. You don’t want to catch him just to make sure?” “If we’re catching someone, we’re catching the right someone. We’re heading back to the convention. So, you guys wanna go and get a drink?” “Sure,” Stan and Trent said simultaneously. Back at the warehouse, Daniel gets a smile on his smug face. “Turns out that was the wrong hero. We need a new identity from Kyle. Choose your instrument and go to work on him.” “Where do we start?” Damien asked. “Wait. What are you talking about? The wrong guy? Huh? What do you want? Just tell me what you want. Huh? Man? Please, look at me, please,” Kyle pleaded. Damien starts off by grabbing a big monkey wrench and holds it up for Kyle to see. “No! Not the wrench! You can’t do this!” Damien paces back and forth looking at Kyle on where to strike. “Take it like a man!” Damien shouted as he swung the wrench toward Kyle’s left arm. The hit made Kyle scream and cry in agony. “Damien! Ask Kyle about… Super Craig,” Daniel commanded. “Why didn’t you ask me?” Kyle said while in pain. “I know Super Craig. He is the muscle of our group. He said he’s going to the convention soon.” “See that wasn’t so hard, was it? Huh?” Daniel teased. “Did you get that? He’s going to the convention too,” Daniel said to Bebe on the walkie talkie.

“Ok gang, here’s what we are going to do. Trent, go and sit over by the buffet area so you can get the guy we need after we shoot him to sleep. Stan and I will be on top of this hill providing overwatch and seeing him from a distance.” “Roger that,” Trent agreed. While Trent makes his way to his position, Stan opens the case on top of the hill and pulls out a sniper rifle with sleeping darts. “Yeah, we need the description of the target,” Bebe said to Daniel. “Ok, I’ll handle this. *looks at Damien* Loosen him up.” “Oh no, please,” Kyle begged. “What?” Damien asked. “Loosen him up!” “Ok, I heard you the first time.” Damien decides what to use next on Kyle. He turns on the amplifier and pulls out a couple of spark plugs. The heartbeat monitor starts to rapidly beep. “That’s dangerous! You could kill me! Turn it off!” Kyle yelled. Damien puts one of the spark plugs on one of Kyle’s nipples. “Please don’t zap me.” Damien puts the other plug on the other nipple and starts electrocuting Kyle. Damien laughed and smiled as he was doing this leaving Kyle in tears of excruciating pain. “Don’t overcook him, Damien,” Daniel commanded. Damien takes off both plugs and turns off the amplifier.

Kyle’s heartbeat went from 70 to 105 leaving Kyle breathing very unusual and irregularly plus his nipples went from red hot to purple. “Hey, hey, hey,” Daniel said while snapping his fingers at Kyle. “Now? Huh? Now you’re ready to talk?” “I-I’ve been willing to talk since when I got kidnapped hours ago,” Kyle exaggerated. “Yeah. Ok, this guy we’re after. What does he look like?” “Black hair, uh… brown eyes, skinny body.” “Yeah, you’re stalling. This better be enough.” Daniel then goes back to Bebe. “Black hair, brown eyes, middle build. Whatever, he’s white. He’s a fucking nerd for god’s sakes. Look around. That enough for ya?” Back at the park, the team is in position. “We’re live,” Stan said while looking down the sights. “Do you see anyone down there who might be white, have black hair, and might be a possible nerd?” “Fuck do I know? You might be white and nerdy for all I know. What’s one look like?” “That’s what Daniel said.” “There are too many people with black hair and are white. Make a call, Bebe,” Stan ordered. “We need to have more info on this guy. They’re also having a party down there,” Bebe said to Daniel.

Back in the warehouse, Daniel exhales heavily with disbelief. “That ain’t gonna cut it, my friend.” “Oh shit, shit. Uh… lemme think,” Kyle said. “Ennnnnkkkk! Sorry, too late. Damien, show our contestant what he’s won today!” “Ok!” Damien said while he claps with excitement. He now gets out a bucket full of water with a towel. Damien flips the chair on its back with Kyle intact, puts a towel over his face, and rains water over it. Kyle felt like he was drowning. “That’s enough,” Daniel said. Damien brings the chair back on all legs while Kyle coughs uncontrollably. “What do you got for us?” Daniel asked. “Hm?” “Do we need Damien to shake up your memory again?” “Oh no. No, no, no, no, please! He’s got a hat! He wears a blue winter hat with a yellow ball on top,” Kyle answered. “Uh huh. I think you’re making this up.” “No. No, I’m not.” “Yeah? Blue and yellow hat?” “Yeah. I’m telling the truth.” “Ok,” Daniel then goes back to Bebe. “Is there any kids wearing a blue winter hat with yellow ball on top? Because if we fail our objective, we might have to put two bullets in our little helper here and call a bomb strike on the park.”

Meanwhile, at the park, “Daniel says he wears a blue winter hat with a yellow ball on top,” Bebe said. “If Superman didn’t exist, I would find him right away. There is so many kids that’s wearing blue, some with yellow, and some with both. Not good enough,” Stan said. “Guys, I’m starting to lose my patience here,” Trent said through the walkie talkie. “Don’t attempt to go in there looking for him. If you do, you’ll eventually spook him, and we’ll lose our target. Just hold on for a few minutes,” Bebe worried. “Alright. Fine,” Trent disgusted. “Too many kids have blue and yellow on. We need a deeper description plus Trent’s patience is running thin,” Bebe said to Daniel. Back inside the warehouse, Daniel covers his face with disgust. “It’s gonna be a long day for you if you don’t give us some more info on our target,” Daniel said to Kyle. “He’s- He’s got a hat. He flips off. He flips off like a fucking dumb driver!” “I don’t know. Damien, maybe one more time? Just to be sure.” “I told you! He-he flips off people so much!” Kyle then looks at Damien, “Dude! Did you even heard what I said?!” Damien ignored him. “You shouldn’t do anything since I told you something already!” Damien pulls out a combat knife and gives Kyle a sadistic look. “What are you doing with that!?” Damien puts the knife in front of his face giving Kyle to back away from it. He then stabs Kyle in the leg and rips flesh off from it making Kyle scream at the top of his lungs and his eyes stream with tears. Damien wipes the blood off from Kyle’s leg and tastes it, “You know what? You taste better than I imagine,” Damien smiled. Kyle almost throws up in his mouth and the heartbeat monitor beeps even faster.

“Make sure you patch that wound too. We don’t want him to bleed out,” Daniel ordered. “Kyle?” “I don’t know anything! Please!” Kyle cried. Daniel then puts his hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “It’s ok…. It’s ok.” “He flips off people… and he- he has an “S” on his chest.” “What’s that?” “He- he flips off people… and he has an “S” on his chest.” “Oh… ok.” Daniel goes back to Bebe and said, “Any of these guys have an “S” on their chest? Kyle says he has one just like Superman.” “It’s written with marker on a piece of paper taped onto him!” Kyle shouted. “Thank you, Kyle!” Daniel said happily. Back at the park, “Daniel’s telling me he has an “S” on his chest that’s written in marker on a piece of paper...” Bebe said. “See what did I tell you? A lot of kids love Superman so much. What’s up with him these days?” Stan interrupted. “... and he flips off people.” “Oh… now I get it. You’re telling me to catch a kid that has black hair, fully white skin, a blue winter hat with a yellow ball on top, an “S” on his chest, and…. he flips off people.” “I’m telling you this kid is a real superhero and we need him in our team. He’ll be a good soldier to have.” Stan aims down the scope looking for the target and after a few minutes of searching, he found a match.

“Oh, I see someone. He fits the profile.” Stan zooms in to have a closer look. “Oh yeah, he does. Does he look like our guy?” Bebe looks down the scope to see. “Yeah, I think so too. Take the shot whenever you’re ready. Trent, we have a match. Get ready,” Bebe warned. “Copy that,” Trent replied. Stan takes the first shot at the target at his back which made him fell on all fours. He takes a second shot to his buttcheek and knocks him to sleep. The people surrounded him trying to get him to wake up. Trent runs toward the scene and picks the target up over his shoulder. “Don’t worry everyone! I’ll take him to the hospital!” Trent yelled. He takes him out of the park quickly and rushes back to base. Bebe and Stan high-fived. “Daniel, we got him. It’s done,” Bebe smiled. “Woo! That is a wrap, my friends! Excellent work!” Daniel said satisfyingly. “Now Damien, if you would like to take care of Kyle here, I think we’re all set.” “The hell you want me to do to with him?” Damien questioned. “I would say bring him in for a “check-out.” Damien then injects Kyle with a serum to make him fall asleep, turns off the monitor, hides it from suspicion and drags Kyle out of the warehouse. “To be exact, Damien, Let’s send him back to whatever rubble he came out of. Make it a message.” Daniel walkie talks his squad to pick them up.

After 10 minutes of waiting, they arrive. Damien puts Kyle next to Trent at the back of the van and sits up front. “Jesus, what have you done to him?” Bebe worried. “Never mind that now, let’s get out of here before someone sees us. Go to the place where we acquired Kyle,” Daniel ordered. The gang drives off and heads to Kyle’s hideout. “So, how’s the other kid holding up?” Daniel questioned. “He’s still asleep even if he’s awake now, he’ll be inside a cell,” Bebe answered. “Good. Now… Trent, remember I promised you the revenge you wanted?” “Yeah.” “As soon as he wakes up, he’s all yours.” “Sweet.” Minutes later, they have arrived at the hideout and soon as they did, Kyle begins to wake up. “Wha- what happened? Now, where am I?” Kyle looks behind and gets jump scared. “AHHH!” “Now, now. Don’t mean to scare you again but if it makes you feel better, we are at your place plus your kite isn’t broken.” “Ok! So that means I can unleash MY team on you guys now after what you’ve done to me.” Kyle tries to open the back doors but won’t budge. “Did you really think we would let you go like this? Now you see, Trent here… is hungry. Have a nice time, you two.”

Trent slowly gets closer to Kyle and makes him go up against the corner shivering in fear. The rest of the team gets out the van while one of them turns the music up on the radio to hide the beating. “Trent! Just give us a couple of knocks when you’re done!” Daniel yelled. “Ok team, let’s just chill here. If people are looking at us, stare at them to make them go away. If that doesn’t work, silence them. No killing, just make them shut up.” “What about the guys inside the hideout?” Bebe questioned. “If they come out, get ready to fight.” The gang leans on the van and relaxes. A few rumbles shook the van a bit from the beating inside. People walked by even inside their cars, they glanced at the team, but they stare back to spook them out of the scene. A few minutes later, a couple of knocks got the gang's attention. They turned off the radio and opened the back doors. There were huge dents from the walls, floors, and even the ceiling also blood leaking out from Kyle’s nose even his mouth and head which then made the team speechless and shocked. “Jesus Christ… Is the kid still alive?” Daniel worried. Trent kicked Kyle a bit making Kyle groan in pain and said, “Yeah, he is.” “Good. I hope you’re happy now because I don’t want to feed you more victims for your bloodlust.”

“Hey, it’s called a fucking loose end, alright?” “Whatever. Take him out of there and leave on the pavement. I want the guys inside know who they are dealing with.” The gang sets Kyle on the curb. “Oh, wait a minute, I almost forgot, since you’ve been a great help and taking this much pain, you can have your kite back. You’re lucky it wasn’t ripped, or anything cause if it did, you would never be a superhero anymore.” The gang then got inside the van and heads back to base leaving Kyle stranded and lifeless. He desperately crawls and tries to reach the doorbell to get his team’s attention but as soon as he reaches for it, his eyes start to fade and passes out. After an hour passed, the team inside the building had been waiting for Kyle since his test runs in the afternoon. “God! What’s taking Kyle so fucking long and why isn’t Craig coming back?!” Cartman complained. “I don’t know. I tried calling them both but neither of them hasn’t responded,” Scott answered. “I can’t wait any longer. I’m about to lose my goddamn mind. Jimmy, go and see where they are right now. I want to kill them when they get here.” “Y-y-you got it,” Jimmy obeyed.

He walks upstairs into the living room and goes to the door but as soon as he opens the door, Jimmy frightened in fear when saw the body of Kyle lying in front of him. “Hey! G-g-g-guys! I f-found Kyle!” Cartman and Scott raced up the steps and became traumatized of what they just saw. “Oh my god! How did this happen?!” Scott screamed. “Don’t ask questions now! Get him downstairs and make him better!” Cartman barked. Jimmy and Scott grabbed Kyle on each end, carried him downstairs, and puts him on a medical bed. “Is he still breathing?” Cartman asked. “No. Jimmy, get the pump starting,” Scott commanded. “Mother of God. How did he end up like this?” Cartman worried. Scott places an air mask over Kyle’s face, puts his ear on his chest, and said, “His heart is still beating, thank god. Ok, it’s only a matter of time until gains back consciousness.” “Ok guys, new plan. Find out how Kyle became a dummy for a training exercise and find out where Craig is,” Cartman ordered. “I’ll stay here with Kyle until he’s awake,” Scott said. “That’s fine, Scott. Jimmy, go around town and find where he is. I’m gonna go and notify JJ to come here for backup.” “Y-yes sir,” Jimmy obeyed as he bolted out of the house like the Flash. Cartman went to his phone and calls JJ. “JJ?” “Yeah?’ “We got problem here.” “Let me guess, Mysterion’s antics again?” “No. Maybe.” “You can’t find a popsicle in freezer?” “JJ don’t be a douche. This is serious.” “How serious?” “Like… how would you react if Kyle almost got torn apart by wild dogs?” “That's what happened to him?”

Cartman then looks at Kyle around him to see what kind of injuries he got. “No but it’s similar to that; his... nipples are purple, he’s got a- oh my god, he’s got a big gash on his leg that’s torn open and a big bruise on his arm looking like it’s broken.” “I think you’re making this up.” “If I’m making it up, why do you think I’m calling you now?!” “Probably to tell me a joke perhaps?” “Just get your ass down here now!” JJ smirked and said, “Ok, ok. I’ll come over. What are you taking by the way? Ecstasy?” Cartman then hangs up the phone with frustration. After 30 minutes of waiting, JJ arrives. “Ok Cartman, what’s the issue?” Cartman points at Kyle giving JJ a speechless look. “Now do you understand, dickface?” Cartman insulted. “Yes, I do and I’m sorry.” “Thank you. Apology accepted. Anyway, I need your help to find out who beat up Kyle.” “Ok, sure thing, but where’s Jimmy and Craig?” “Jimmy went out to find Craig.” “Oh, ok.” Jimmy then comes inside the house and downstairs out of nowhere. “Speaking of finding Craig. Anything?” Cartman asked. “It’s no use. I’ve searched all over the city and I have not found a-a-a clue or sign of Craig an-anywhere.” “Dammit! We need to get something or ANYthing that’s useful.” Suddenly, an email notification popped up on the computer. “What’s that?” Cartman asked. “It’s an email from an anonymous user,” JJ answered. “Ok, just block it.” “I don’t think I can.” “Dude, it’s simple just go to ‘settings’ and ‘block this person’.” “No. I mean… this email is telling about Craig.” “What?! No fucking way.” “I’m serious, man.

It says; “ _So you pricks are the ones that are friends with a Superman reject called Super Craig, is that correct? Well, let me propose something to you. We need soldiers in our little club, and we would like to have him. So just give us your consent and we’ll be on our way.”_ What should I say?” “Here, lemme reply back to this guy.” Cartman types a response to the email and sends saying; “ _Who the fuck are you? Where the hell is OUR soldier? And what do you want?”_ Kyle then starts to move. “Hey guys! Kyle’s waking up!” Scott yelled. The whole team rushes to Kyle and watches his eyes widen. “Where-where am I?” Kyle said frighteningly. “You’re back home with us, my beloved kite,” Cartman said. “Kyle, don’t move just yet. Your body is still healing, and I have to take an x-ray of where all your injuries lie in you,” Scott said. “Ok… alright. Thank you,” Kyle said calmly. Cartman walks back toward the computer and sees a reply of his response. “This asshole is responsible for all of this and he says this; “ _You just want to get your hands on us, don’t you? Who we are is none of your fucking business and your soldier is with us right now. Also, we think he’s tired of your bullshit at what you have been doing to him, so we decided to take care of him. What we want is your approval, take it or leave it.”_ Cartman pounds the desktop in anger. “I want to find wherever hellhole this guy is hiding and where he’s holding Craig.” Cartman responds and says; “ _Where are you hiding at? We want our guy back.”_ Over at an unknown location, Daniel sees Cartman’s response and laughs. “This guy won’t give up, doesn’t he?” “Well, conversations like this doesn’t go pretty,” Stan answered. “Ok, smartass, what should we do then?”

“How about meeting up someplace obscure?” “Ok, well, where should we meet them?” “How about the old abandoned factory 5 miles away from town?” Trent suggested. “That’s a good place but we aren’t going to just go in and fight. Our identity is a secret. Let’s set up a trap instead,” Daniel planned. “And how in the hell are we supposed to do that?” Damien questioned. “By going there early and telling these idiots what time to meet up,” Daniel answered. “But what about our recruits?” Bebe questioned. “We pick them up and we all drive to the factory. But as soon as we get there, I’ll think of something. Ok?” The team agreed with him. “Ok, let’s get moving. Bebe, start the van. What time should they come?” “How bout at 8?” Trent suggested. “Sure, it’s 5 now so we got plenty of time.” Daniel sends a reply to Cartman saying; “ _If you really want your friend back, come to the abandoned factory 5 miles from where you are at 8 pm sharp. P.S. Don’t be late._ “How about we mix things up a little bit? Like… how about we send an invitation to that other group of supers and to their leader named Mysterion, I think?” “Why?” Stan asked. “So, then we can get both of them over there and it will be a jackpot for us. Let’s say that we have found a secret base hidden by the Raccoon himself.” “Alright, I see where you’re going with this. I think it might be interesting if both parties see each other and then another one rises out of the shadows. Yeah, it could work.” “That’s what I’m talking about. Get inside the van, you guys. I’ll be there shortly.”

Back at Cartman’s base, Cartman looks at the reply and said, “Team! He wants us to meet up at the abandoned factory. That’s where we are heading to. Get ready, men. We are gonna take back our Craig.” “What about me?” Kyle asked. “Your body is capable to fight but you don’t have the strength to fly yet,” Scott warned. “That’s ok. These 2 hands are all I need. I’m gonna kill every one of these goddamn bastards.” “That’s the spirit!” Cartman cheered. He then sends a reply saying that he accepts the invitation. “Alright! Everyone! Hands in,” Cartman commanded. Everyone gets in a big circle and puts their hands in the middle. “If this dumbass wants a piece of us, then let’s serve our best quality one. 1, 2, 3…” “For Craig!” Everyone shouted. They all rushed upstairs and starts heading to the factory. However, over at Mysterion’s hideout, he sees an email notification popping up on his computer. “Team! Come over here!” The others went toward the computer and huddles around Mysterion. “Someone has sent an email saying that the Coon and his minions have a secret base at the abandoned factory.” “Do you think that Professor Chaos sent this?” Token asked. “He doesn’t send messages to one of us or telling one another about their business. So, no. It’s gotta be a different party or something.” “But the only question is… do we trust them with this?” “For now, maybe yes.” “What if it was a prank?” “Like I said, for now. Let’s go to that factory. Everyone get ready. Even if it’s all for nothing and a waste of time, I don’t care. I want to end the Coon’s dastardly tricks,” Mysterion ordered. He sends a response saying; “ _Thank you, stranger. Me and my team will go check it out BUT if there’s nothing there, I’m coming for you. You have my word on that._ ”

Over by the factory, Daniel and his men have arrived. Daniel gets out a map and spreads it out for the entire team to see. “Ok, guys. This where all the magic will take place. Their will be destruction, revenge, and possibly a truce.” “Possibly?” Bebe said while confused. “Yes, possibly. Which means they might stop fighting and be friends after their fight is over, but we all know that might not happen but that’s my prediction so. Here’s what you guys will do…” Daniel talked to his team of where they will be positioned. An hour and a half later, Cartman and his squad arrive first at the main entrance of the factory. “Here we are, guys. The moment of truth,” Cartman said. “I thought bringing down Mysterion and Professor Chaos was the moment of truth,” Kyle said while confused. “SECOND… moment of truth. Is that better?” “Yeah, that’s much better.” “Ok, we need a lookout to guard the entrance here.” “I’ll do it,” JJ volunteered. “Thank you, JJ. If anything happens out here, holler at us.” “What do we expect out here? I’m pretty sure, they are all in there.” “You’ll never know. That’s why we have a lookout to do so. Any more questions, douchebag?” “No, sir.” “Good. Keep it that way. Alright, team… let’s drop in.” “I hope they got food in there for us cause I’m hungry,” Scott said.

Meanwhile, over at the back entrance, Mysterion and his team arrives as well. “This is it, people. Time to break up this party. Who wants to be lookout?” Mysterion asked. “Timmy!” Timmy volunteered. “Alright then. Wendy, you will be up on the roof. If anything happens, call us.” “You got it,” Wendy said while she climbs up top. “Ok, team… let’s make our cameo appearance.” At the same time, both parties enter the factory. Cartman’s team enters and walks down the main hallway while making their way to the core room. “Everybody! Shut up! We can’t make any noises whatsoever. Only our inside voices,” Cartman whispered. “That’s what I’ve been doing, this entire time, fatass,” Kyle argued. “Kyle, don’t start it.” In the basement however, Mysterion’s team heads upstairs into the core room. “Watch out, guys. There might be traps anywhere around here. I want this to be sneaky and easy,” Mysterion whispered. “This place looks very old for things to be still operating,” Tweek said. “You’ll never know, man.” Both squads enter the core room, but they are both at each end of the room. They couldn’t see each other because of the machines that was displayed in the middle of the room. Out of curiosity, Cartman yelled. “Craig?!” That made Mysterion and his team freeze. “Everyone, get into cover!” Mysterion shouted silently. “Cartman! Shut up! We were supposed to be under stealth!” Kyle whispered furiously. “I don’t care, Kyle. They got our man and I want him back with or without force. Hello?! We are here! You motherfuckers got our fucking guy so where are you at? It’s 8 now. Not a minute late except a little early.” Kyle puts his hand on his face due to disappointment.

Tweek peeks around the corner, catches a glimpse of the other party, and hides back into cover. “Who was that?” Mysterion asked. “It’s the Coon and his buddies!” Tweek answered. “I knew it. Token, go next to Tweek and both of you put both hands out so I can get on top of this machine and surprise attack them,” Mysterion ordered. Token slowly crawls to Tweek while undercover and Cartman’s patience is starting to slip away. “Come on! This isn’t fucking hide and go seek!” Cartman yelled angrily. Mysterion gets on top of the machine and crawls towards Cartman and his team. “This is a goddamn waste of my time. I knew they’re not here! Fucking unbelievable.” As soon Cartman walks back into the hallway, Mysterion jumps on top of Cartman and Mysterion’s squad sprang out of cover. Cartman kicks Mysterion off him and haves an ultimate stare-down including the others. “Well, at least somebody finally showed up,” Cartman relieved. “What the hell are you guys doing here?” Kyle questioned. “Don’t play dumb with us. You have a secret base hidden inside this factory and we were right. Now we have come to take it down,” Mysterion replied. “Ok first off, how did you even find out that we have a hidden base in here, but we don’t?” Scott questioned. “We saw an email from a stranger that you guys have a base here,” Token answered. “We don’t have one,” Kyle argued. “Then why are you here then?” Tweek asked. “Because we have an email as well saying that some asshole has captured Super Craig and told us to meet us HERE to get him back,” Cartman replied. “Super Craig has been kidnapped?” Tweek worried. “Yeah and that’s why we are here for.” “Well, if we are all here, and Super Craig isn’t here, then where is this third party then that did?” Mysterion asked everyone. Everybody had a moment of silence to think but then suddenly green smoke comes out of the air vents. “Wh-wh-what is that?!” Jimmy stuttered frighteningly. Everyone covers their noses and mouths shut. “What is this green smoke, guys?!” Scott said. Token falls first unconsciously, then Kyle, then Tweek, and soon everyone is knocked out from the gas.

Meanwhile, outside of the factory at main entrance, JJ starts to get bored. “Where are they? It’s been an hour now.” 10 meters away from JJ’s position, 2 people are hidden inside the bushes. They bring out a sniper rifle with real caliber bullets and aims at JJ’s head. “Do I really have to do this?” one person said. “You said wanted to join us, right? Then do it. Or I can put 2 bullets in the back of your skull and do it myself,” said the other. With no other choice, the person with remorse aims down the sights. With sorrow going through his mind, he has his finger on the trigger, takes the shot, and down goes JJ, killing him instantly. Timmy, from the back entrance, heard the shot and walks over to check it out. Wendy heard it as well and looks over the landscape of where the shot was taken. Timmy was shocked and scared shitless when he saw the body of JJ lying on the ground. “Hey, there is another one. Get him too. We don’t want any witnesses,” the guy commanded. “Oh, come on,” the other person said. “I know that in your mind, you don’t want to do this, but you said yourself you want to be like us. Now hurry and take the shot.” The person sighs and aims down the sights again, aiming at Timmy while he uses his mind powers to find if there is any life around the area that might have killed JJ. But as soon as he found out who and where, the guy takes the shot bringing Timmy crashing to the ground with no life. Wendy spotted where the shot took place, quickly gets into cover, and phones her squad.

“Guys! Come in! There is a shooting outside here. Guys? Mysterion? Token? Tweek? Anyone?! Hello?!” Wendy whispered with desperation. She peeks over cover to see where the shooters are but then suddenly a person walks up behind Wendy very closely, knocks her out with a pistol boot to the back of the head, and drags her off the roof. Inside the factory, a group of people picks up the bodies, carries them outside, loads them into a van including the dead ones, and drives away to a discreet location. Hours have been passed and the sky is pitch black with a full moon and stars, campfires have been lit, and the group of people have been placing the bodies in an horizontal line in order except the dead ones: Wendy, Token, Craig, Tweek, Mysterion, Cartman, Kyle, Scott, and Jimmy. Minutes later, one of the superheroes wakes up, sits upright, and finds himself in a forest. Then one by one, the rest of the heroes wake up. “Craig!” Tweek shouted as he went to him and hugged him. “Are you ok?” “Yeah, I’m fine.” “What happened to you?” “Lots of things. Things that might put you in danger.” ‘What do you mean?” “Where are we?” Scott interrupted. “In the middle of fucking nowhere…” said a voice. Out from the darkness, reveals Trent and Damien. “...a place where no one can hear you or find you,” Trent said. “You fuckers again,” Kyle threatened as he gets up to fight them along with the others. Then more people come out of the darkness; 3 behind the heroes and the rest in front of them with machine guns. “Um...false, but a good false,” Damien said. “These are the guys that beat you up, Kyle?” Cartman asked. “More than that. They almost tried to kill me,” Kyle answered.

“I don’t think you wouldn’t even attempt to fight all of us. Look at yourselves,” Daniel said to all the heroes as they looked at themselves and found out that they’re superpowers have been taken away by taking a particular piece of appliance or clothing which means they are all sitting ducks and can’t defend themselves. “Now I suggest you all calm the fuck down and get on your knees,” Daniel ordered. With no other choice, all supers got down on their knees. “...We pissing our pants yet? Oh boy--do I have a feeling it’s going to be pee pee pants city here real soon. Now, which one of you pricks are leaders?” Daniel questioned to all. “These two. Right here,” said Stan as he points to Mysterion and Cartman. Daniel walks over to both leaders but at the same time, both Cartman and Mysterion gave Daniel angry looks. “Hi, Cartman and Mysterion, isn’t it? I’m Yellow Jacket or Daniel, whichever you want to call me. I do not appreciate what you guys have been doing this entire time; such as battling each other which disturbs the peace or making a famous attraction to yourselves and that is NOT cool. Not fucking cool. You got no fucking idea how not fucking cool that shit is. But I imagine you’ll be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You’re going to regret crossing me in a few minutes. Fuck yes, you will. You see, guys. Whatever you do… no matter what… you DO NOT mess with the Brasher Club. The Brasher Club is this, and it’s very simple, so even if you’re fucking stupid… which you may very well be… you can understand it. Ready? Here goes… pay attention. Give me your shit or I will kill you. You work for me now, you have shit… you give it to me. That’s your job. I know it’s a mighty fucking big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly motherfucking will. You ruled the roost, you build something, you thought you were safe, I get it… but the word is out, you are not safe… not even close. In fact, you’re fucked, and even more fucked if you don’t give me want I want and what I want is half of your shit--if that’s too much, just make, find, or steal more and it’ll all even out eventually. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it’s going to be. Next time… someone comes to your door… you fucking let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us--we’ll knock it down. Understand?” Daniel puts his hand up to his ear to get an answer from anyone but nothing.

“No answer? Well, you didn’t think you were going to get through this without getting punished, now did you? Plus, your friends have succumbed so easily.” Daniel looks at the dead bodies of Timmy and JJ along with the heroes leaving them shocked and mortified. He walks over to the pit and pulls out a box full of matches. “Clyde, your turn,” Daniel commanded. Clyde, one of the Brasher Club’s newest recruits, walks over slowly with a tank of gasoline and pours it over the dead bodies. Daniel gets out a match and lits it up. At the same time, he looks at the heroes with a big smile and tosses the match. Some of the heroes cried, some were scared, and some were full of anger when they watch their friends burn in flames. Daniel walks back toward the heroes with no pity or remorse. “Now, I don’t want to kill any of you… let me make that clear right from the get-go. I want you working for me, you can’t do that when you’re fucking dead, now can you? I’m not growing a garden. But you made names of yourselves and made history throughout the city of South Park. For that… you gotta fucking pay.” Daniel holds up an assault rifle/sniper rifle hybrid gun with a metal stock on it for everyone to see.

“So, I’m going to beat the holy fuck fucking fuckedy fuck out of one of you with my gun. Who I call “Lorraine.” Lorraine has a metal stock on the end of her. It’s fucking awesome. So, it’s really a matter of picking of which one of you gets the honor.” Daniel walks over Kyle as if he had seen a ghost and Kyle gives Daniel a furious look. “What’s with the story on this future serial killer? Shit, kid--lighten up. At least cry a little. I can’t kill you before your story ends, too fucking interesting. After all, you did help me very well, I’ll give you that.” “What’s he talking about, Kyle?” Cartman questioned him as he closes his eyes when he knows that he is caught. “Nothing,” Kyle answered. “Were- were you helping him, Kyle?! AND you never told me?!” “I only helped him to get Craig but if I didn’t, they would kill me. I’m sorry, Cartman and to you too, Craig. I truly am.” “You fucking Jew! I will fucking kill you when this is over!” “Calm down, Cartman. I don’t know if you will be able to if I get the opportunity,” Daniel said. He begins to pace back and forth down the line to pick his victim. Some heroes gave angry looks, some with nervous faces, and Scott and Jimmy gave Daniel puppy dog eyes which they made him turn away with disgust.

After a moment of choosing, Daniel turns and walks away from the crowd and says, “I simply cannot decide.” Daniel puts his hand on his head with disappointment but then suddenly, he turns around towards the crowd with a grin. “I got an idea.” Daniel walks over to Cartman and points at him with his gun and says, “Eenie…”, then he walks toward his left to Mysterion and so on, “...meenie…….minie…….moe…….catch…....a tiger…… by…… the toe…….if…….he hollers…….let him go…….my mother…….told me…….to pick…….the best one…….and…….YOU…….ARE…….IT.” Shock and awe came into the minds of the supers when they saw the metal stock pointed toward Tweek. “WHAT?!” “Pete, Michael, bring him up.” Pete and Michael, both goth kids and newest Brasher Club members, grab Tweek by both arms and hold him in place. “WAIT! NO!” Tweek screamed in horror. “Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut some flesh from the girl and feed it to Damien. You can blink, you can breathe, you can cry, and hell you are all going to be doing that,” Daniel said to everyone as he sledges his gun over Tweek’s head which then brings him down flat on the ground and miraculously gets up from the blow. Every super was shocked in fear and some cried. “Oh my! Taking it like a champ!” Daniel said sarcastically. Tweek turns to Craig which made him traumatized and made his jaw drop. “I love you, Craig. Everything you done always makes me... happy.” Tweek’s final words and the finger given to Craig was a symbol of his positivity. Craig inhaled and exhaled unusually with streams of tears runs down his face. Daniel takes a second hit to Tweek which drops him down again and then he repeatedly bashes Tweek’s skull when there is no life in him anymore. After Daniel stopped, he laughed like a lunatic and says, “Oh my goodness! Look at this!” Daniel yelled as he waves his gun and splashes blood over Mysterion’s face.

Daniel walks over to Craig and makes him look at his gun with Tweek’s blood on it. “Feast your eyes on this…. Wait. Were--were you two together? Oh man, that sucks. Well, I can honestly tell you that you’re lucky that he died because if you were picked, you wouldn’t be here right now. I mean, he just took 6 or more for the team! So, why don’t you take a damn... LOOK? Take a damn look!” After Craig has heard enough, he stood up very quickly and punched him in the face. “CRAIG!!” Mysterion yelled in panic. Craig tried to do a second punch, but Pete, Michael, and Trent tackled and held him down. “No. NO! Oh, no,” Daniel said with a smug face. “Oh my--that...is a big, fat no-no. Not one bit of that shit flies here!” Pete gets out a sawed-off shotgun and aims it at Craig right in his face. “You want me to do it? Right here?” Pete asked. “No…. put him back in line but someone watch him,” Daniel replied. All 3 members drag Craig back to his spot while Trent watches behind him. “Oh boy, now people, that’s not how it works. First one’s free and then what did I say? I said I will shut that shit down! No exceptions though. Now I don’t know what kind of lying assholes you’ve been dealing with, whether it’s that so-called Professor Chaos or anybody, but I’m a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you guys... to know me. SO……………. back to it.”

Daniel swings his gun over the head of Scott and brings him down. Every super was blown away by this turn of event. “NOO!” Jimmy screamed. After Daniel slugs his second hit, Scott gets up and feels one of his eyeballs dangle from his face. Everyone including the BC members looked away except Damien who laughed instead, and even Wendy threw up after seeing him. Scott mumbles and grunts trying to say a word, but the impact was so strong, that his brain caved in and poured blood all over his face which made him not to. “Are you still there, man? I don’t know. It looks like you’re trying to speak. But you just took a hell of a hit. I smashed your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out! And it’s gross as shit!” Daniel said while smiling. Scott turns to his bestest friend, Jimmy, and says, “J-J-Jimmy, I-I-I-I’m sor-r-ry.” Jimmy was entirely speechless and cries like a waterfall. Daniel turns to all of the supers and says, “Oh hell…. I can see that this is hard on you guys….and I’m sorry. I really am……. but I did say…….NO exceptions!”

Daniel hits Scott again across the face like a baseball bat and starts to repeatedly bash Scott’s skull. Every hero has their own set of feelings; Wendy almost throws up again, Craig watches Daniel kill Scott like a dog backing away, Token was cringing of what he just saw, Mysterion’s jaw dropped under sorrow and stress, Cartman puts his hands on his face and whimpers, Kyle’s face was full of every ounce of anger, and Jimmy lies down with his hands on his head and curls like a baby. “You...bunch of pussies,” Daniel said to all the supers and at the same time, he plummets his gun down to Scott. “I’m just getting started.” After Daniel is done, he smiled and says, “My girl is thirsty. She’s a vampire gun.” He then walks to the center of the line towards all the supers. “I think we all understand each other now, right?” Daniel asked everyone. “I’m gonna kill you,” Mysterion threatened. “You’re gonna what?” Daniel said as he walked closer to him. “I’m gonna kill you. Not today. Not tomorrow. Or next week. But I’m gonna kill you.” “Really? I would like to see that happen. Maybe. Anyway, Bebe, what time is it?” “It’s almost 11,” Bebe answered. “Oh shit, sounds like your parents might be wondering where you all are right about now. But that’s ok. The 4 kids that died, I’ll head to their house and take all the blame. But for the rest of you, we’ll drop you off AND we will keep your superpowers with us unless if you come back RIGHT HERE at 6 pm, then maybe, MAYBE, we’ll give it back to you hopefully. Everyone agree with me?” Token raises his hand. “Yes?” “First off, where are we exactly and second, what if our parents ground us and we can’t come here?” Token questioned. “Great questions. We are at the forest right next to the city and if your parents won’t let you, we’ll bust you out. Now I know, you must think that I’m gonna kill your parents or something but I’m not going to if you believe me hard enough. You hear?” Everyone nodded up and down. “Good. Guys, start up the van. Everyone else, inside.” The BC members got inside first following heroes, but Craig and Jimmy won’t budge. “Come on guys, we need to get home,” Wendy said. “No, I’m not leaving,” Craig rejected. “M-me neither,” Jimmy said as well. “Ah jeez. Can someone get these crybabies in the back?” Daniel ordered. Trent grabbed Craig and the goth kids grabbed Jimmy while both supers tried to get away from them. “NO! NO! I’M NOT GOING NOWHERE!” Craig yelled.

Both supers got inside the van successfully and drove off to every super’s house. No one had said anything by the time they got home. After a lot of houses, a few meltdowns from the parents that their kid has “disappeared”, and arguments, The BC reached the last house which was Kyle’s. By the time Kyle reached the door, Daniel yelled and said, “You’re welcome by the way!” Kyle looked back at Daniel with a furious look. Daniel didn’t say anything after that and drove away. Kyle exhaled out of relief after what he has been throughout his day. After Kyle opened the door, his parents were sitting on the couch waiting for Kyle to get back and they are not happy to see him. “Where have you been, Kyle?” Kyle’s dad asked. Kyle puts his hands on his hips, inhaled and exhaled heavily and says, “I-I have no idea.” “Then what happened to your costume?” Kyle’s mom asked. Kyle tries to think of an excuse in the world until he finally thought of something. “I had a massive fight and it was probably my hardest ever.” “You’re lucky that it is a winter recess because if it wasn’t, I would’ve put you to bed faster than could ever know. Go to sleep, you are not playing with your friends for the entire day tomorrow.” “But, mom…” “No buts. Good night.” Kyle heads upstairs, enters his room, changes to his night clothes, and falls face first into the bed.

“What am I going to do now?” Kyle said to himself. “My parents won’t let me play tomorrow and Daniel said we have to meet everyone back at the forest by 6 pm. What am I supposed to do?” Kyle closes his eyes and hopefully wishes that his parents don’t die. It was a beginning of a new day when Kyle wakes up from his sleep, heads downstairs and sees his family eating breakfast. “About time you woke up. Here’s your breakfast,” Kyle’s dad said. Kyle sat next to his little brother, Ike, and starts to eat. “Kyle, can you tell me exactly what happened last night?” Kyle’s mom questioned. “The last thing I remembered last night, and I said remembered because I was “unconscious” before anything else, but the thing was is that I met someone and we didn’t get along very well,” Kyle answered. “So, did he beat you up?” “Yeah. Kind of knocked me out too. That’s what I remembered.” “Well good news is that you don’t have to see that person anymore because of what happened last night, right?” “Yeah.” After Kyle was done with his food, he heads upstairs and thinks about last night. “ _Did I have to deserve this? Was this intentional? What happened to those parents when they found out that their child is gone? Why did this happen? Why? Please dear god, why?_ ” Kyle said inside his mind.

While Kyle thinks about it for a little while, a few stones suddenly hit the window. Kyle went towards the window and looks outside; it was Daniel waving at him. Kyle couldn’t believe his eyes, so he said to himself, “No, you’re not real. Tweek and Scott never died. It was just a dream.” Kyle went back to his chair and a few more stones hit his window. “No. NO. NO! You’re not real!” Kyle shouted at the window with anger. “Hmmm…. what else should I use to get his attention?” Daniel asks himself. He looks around the yard for something heavy until he found a big rock which is the size of a softball and chucks it at the window. The hit left a big crack on the window which then got Kyle to get up, lift the window furiously, and say; “What the hell are you doing here?!” “I came to get you to finish what we’ve started last night! Remember?” “No! You are NOT real! Nothing happened last night! I don’t know you!” “Oh really? Then why do I have this?” Daniel shows Kyle’s kite giving him a sign of disbelief. “Where the hell did you get that?!” “From you, you dumbass!” “You never gotten that from me! It was--Oh my god. I don’t believe this. This is about to lose my mind.” “Listen here, if I wasn’t real, do you think this hole right here is real?” “What hole?” “This one.”

Daniel swings his gun to the wall leaving a big hole for Kyle to realize that he is real. “Now do you see me? Or do I have to shoot at it this time?” Kyle puts his hands on his face leaving him mentally distraught. When Kyle came to his senses, he asked Daniel, “What do you want?” “You! I want you!” “Dude, it’s 10 AM! You said to be there at 6 and on top of that, my parents won’t let me out for the rest of the day.” “I did?” “Yeah, you said that yourself last night to be at the forest by 6 PM.” “Oh yeah that….um…. I like to start things early so…. sorry, man.” “You’re full of--Oh my god dude. I’m seriously about to lose my mind. I’m about to lose... my goddamn fucking MIND.” “Kyle, calm down, I'll get you out of there.” “Oh yeah? How?” “Here. Catch. I was saving these for situations like this.” Daniel throws a couple of sleeping gas grenades to Kyle. “You want me to blow them up!?” “What? What kind of fucking animal do you take me for? No, don’t blow them up. Those are not hand grenades. They’re sleeping gas grenades.” “What am I supposed to do with these?” “Make them go to bed early. It won’t kill them. It’s only just to make them fall asleep. Besides, the scent is so strong, it can knock them out to about 9 to 10 hours, so you got lots of time before they wake up and for you to get back after.” With no choice, he growls with frustration and decides to do it. “Ok. I’ll be out shortly.” “Thank you!” Kyle walks out of his room and sees his family sitting on the couch. He walks down the stairs, starts to set off the grenades, and sets them behind the couch but at the same time, he talks to his family to mask the noises. “Hey, you guys are all right?” “Yes, why?” his mom asked. “Just wondering. Also, I’m sorry about last night.” “It’s ok, Kyle,” his dad said. “Ok.”

He races upstairs and watches his family went to sleep from the gas. He covers his face with his hands and cannot believe he had done that. He then goes into his room and wears his superhero costume. Kyle heads downstairs again, opens the door, and sees Daniel waiting for him. “There you are. Get the grenades and throw them away. If you don’t, your family might notice someday and asks you why’s that there,” Daniel commanded. Kyle obeyed. He moves the couch for him to reach and throws the grenades in the bin. Kyle glances back one more time to see if his family is still asleep. “Alright. On with the tour!” Daniel said. Kyle then stops him his tracks. “Wait. Are you sure that the gas can make them sleep long enough like that?” “Yes. I’m 100 percent sure.” “You promise me?” Daniel raises his hand and smirked, “I swear to God and to my parent’s grave.” “Ok.” They both begin to walk to the forest. Daniel puts his arm around Kyle’s shoulder. “Don’t touch me,” Kyle said. “Ok. Ok. Shit. What’s your problem?” “MY problem?! My problem is YOU!” “Why?” “Because you made me make my parents go to sleep! That’s why!” “I’m sorry, Kyle. I need you and your friends.” “No. You don’t need me or anyone else and it’s too damn late to say sorry now!” Daniel hangs his head in shame and says nothing. “Ohhhh god, where are the others?” Kyle asked. Daniel still says nothing. “Hellooooo! Where are they?! Hey! I’M talking to you!” Daniel stops walking which made Kyle stop too and says, “.... My men already brought them there.” “Are they doing the same thing you done to me to my family?!” “Yeah.” “.... Hey. What’s wrong with you?! Huh? Why are you doing this? Tell me. I’m not moving unless you tell me what the fuck is going on!” Daniel says nothing. “Are you gonna cry?!” “No.” “Tell me what’s up then!” Daniel still didn’t say anything. “Oh my god. You’re the biggest dickhead I’ve ever met. You’re even more screwed up than Cartman, I swear to god!” Daniel puts his hand on his face. “Why the fuck do you do this? Do you think torturing me and killing Tweek and Scott was the best thing to do?!” “No.” “Do you think you are doing a good job at being a good leader?!” “No.” “Then WHY the FUCK are you doing this to us?!”

Daniel drops his gun, grabs Kyle by both of his arms, shakes him, and says, “Because Tweek and Scott’s deaths were an ACCIDENT!” Daniel replied finally. “What?” “It was all an accident! Oh, wait a minute. I think you are mistaking me for someone who gives a shit about what you have to say! I think you are mistaking me for someone who gives a shit about what you think! Because I don’t. No. Not at all. The real reason why I’m doing this to you poor souls is that it’s for my fucking protection! I made my soldiers stars! I paid them like stars in a movie! While I struggled…. while I was forcing myself to become a great caregiver for those people! You know it, Kyle. I will NOT tolerate this any longer. It’s for my own good. It’s for my survivability.” Kyle becomes clueless and speechless to Daniel’s answer. “You know what? When this is over, you can go back to your normal damn lives and probably Cartman will get retribution for what you’ve done for me.” Daniel picks up his gun and continues to walk but even quickly than before leaving Kyle behind to think about what Daniel said. After a moment of thinking, Kyle catches up to Daniel and eventually gets to the forest. “Alright! Alright! We are all here now! Everyone to their spot of where they sat last night!” Daniel ordered. All the supers and BC members go to where they were last night. “Except Cartman and Mysterion, come here.” Both leaders obeyed when went up to Daniel. “Both of you, on your knees. Team, puts some guns to their head.” The BC brought out some guns and aimed it behind the supers in line. “Good. Now, level with their noses so you must fire, BOOM. It’ll be a REAL mess. You two, right here.”

Daniel calls out Wendy and Jimmy to come to him but won’t move. “Kids, now.” They both went up to him and Daniel brings out a couple of belts, a couple of axes and gives the axes to the leaders. “Are you both southpaw?” “Our what?” Wendy said confused. “You both lefties?” “No.” “Me n-neither,” Jimmy said too. “Good,” Daniel smiled. He then wraps the belts on both left arms of Wendy and Jimmy. “Does it hurt?” “No,” Wendy answered. “Well, it should. It supposed too. Alright, get down on the ground, kids. Next to your leader. Spread them wings.” They both obeyed. “Damien, you got a pen?” Daniel asked. “Yeah,” Damien replied. He tosses his pen to Daniel, he crouches down, and begins to make a line on both the super’s arms. “Sorry, kids. It’s going to be cold as a warlock’s ball sack just like your hanging ball sack and drag right across the forearm.” “Please. Please, don’t. Please, don’t,” Mysterion begging. “Me? I ain’t doing shit,” Daniel chuckled. “Mysterion and Cartman, pick up your blade and cut your soldier’s left arm off right on that line.” The rest of the supers were unsettled of what Daniel just said. Wendy looks at her boyfriend, Stan, with a scared look. Stan answers back with a worried look. Daniel turns around and winks at Kyle in a second leaving him confused. Cartman and Mysterion looked at each other very terrified.

“Now I know that you got to process that for a second, but it makes sense. Still though, we gonna need you to do it or all these kids are going to die. Then, the girl and the handicap dies. Then, the people back home die. Then, you two. Eventually. They keep you breathing for a few years just to make you stew on it.” “You don’t have to do this. We understand. We understand,” Token pleading. “YOU understand. But I’m not sure these two do. I’m gonna need a clean cut, right there on that line. Now I know that this is a screwed-up thing to ask but it’s going to be like a salami slice. Nothing messy, clean, 45 degrees, give us something to fold over. We got a great doctor. The kiddos will be fine. Probably.” Both leaders didn’t move a muscle. “Guys, this need to happen now. Chop-chop. OR I will crush the little fella’s skulls myself.” “It-it-it could be me,” Mysterion said. “Yeah, it should be you,” Cartman agreed. “It could be me. You can do it to me. I can go with- with you.” “No. This is the only way,” Daniel rejected. “Guys, pick up the axe. Not making a decision is a BIG decision. You really wanna see all these children die? You will. Every, single one of them.” Both leaders still didn’t do anything. “Oh my god. Are you gonna make me count?” After Daniel said that statement, both leaders got a startled look on their face even the rest of the supers as well.

“Ok guys, you win. I AM COUNTING. 3!” When Daniel starts to count down, Stan puts his hand on his gun only just to save his girl. Bebe notices him doing it and carefully watches. At the same time, Mysterion and Cartman cries so much while under pressure and stress. “Please! It could be me! Please!” Mysterion begging. “2!” “Please! No.” Daniel kneels down, slaps both leaders in the face, and says, “This is it.” Mysterion screamed in terror as he picked up the axe and grabbed his soldier’s arm same as for Cartman when he’s streaming with tears. “1!” “Just do it. Just do it,” Wendy ordered. “C-C-Cartman, just-just do it,” Jimmy ordered as well. Both leaders raise their axes up high ready to chop. Clyde looks away in disgust and Kyle hides his head under his arms and legs while he’s curled up in a ball. Stan pulls the gun out of his hollister very slowly. Bebe grabs her knife, takes it out, and waits for Stan to draw fire. As soon as both leaders were about to chop down, Daniel kneels next to them and making them stop. “You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me. Right?” Both leaders nodded up and down in agreement but then Daniel grabbed Mysterion and Cartman by the chin and barked at them saying, “Speak where you’re spoken to! You answer to me! You provide for me!” “Provide for you,” Mysterion agreed. “You belong to me! Right?!” “Right.” “Yeah,” Cartman agreed as well. “Right. That...is the look I wanted to see.” Daniel picks up the axes and throws them. “You did it. All of us. Together. Even the dead guys on the ground, hell they get the spirit award for sure! Today was a productive damn day! Now I hope for all your safety that you get it now. That you understand how things work. Things have changed. Whatever you had going with you, that is over now. Alright, Trent, load him up.”

Trent launches Craig out of his spot, drags, and puts him into the back of a separate van. Trent, Pete, and Michael went all inside the van and drove back to base with Craig inside. Stan puts his gun back in his hollister and cools down same as Bebe. Jimmy cried with a weird noise when he saw Craig leave. “He’s got guts. The some bitch I used to know. He’s mine now. You still want to try something, Mysterion? Not today, not tomorrow, not next week. Not today, not tomorrow, not next week. I will cut pieces off of--hell’s his name?” Daniel asked. “Craig,” Stan responded. “WOW. Awesome name. Anyway, Bebe, time?” “Almost noon,” Bebe replied. “Sweet. Just in time for lunch. Who’s hungry?” The supers raise their hand one by one. “Alright, so it’s a full house. Team, start up the van,” Daniel commanded. The BC went in the van first, but the supers didn’t move. “So, you guys want to eat? Come in here and let’s go!” The supers then got up, they all went inside the van slowly, and drove away from the forest back to base. While heading back, Stan asked Daniel, “Do you think that someone might found out about the dead bodies back there?” “Yeah, what about it?” “Well, isn’t there a big chance that somebody will call the cops and probably find us if they do?” “Yeah, whatever. We are trying to make a name for ourselves in this city, so.” Kyle taps Daniel on the shoulder and whispers, “Hey, why did you wink at me?” “What?” “WHY did you wink at me?” “I have no clue.” “You have no clue?” “Yeah.” “Fuck off, will you? Stop bullshitting me.” “Ok, I’ll tell you when we get there.” “Can you just tell me now?” “Sure, and then everyone in this van will look at us like some kind of fags that secretly love each other.” “*growls* Ok. I’ll wait.” Meanwhile, at the back, Trent has never taken his eyes off Cartman and Mysterion plus they are unsettled when he does. “Would you stop staring at us like that?” Mysterion asked. “You forgot to say please,” Trent teased. “Can you stop staring at us, PLEASE?” “Ok, just don’t try anything.” “You do know we agreed to your leader and his stupid rules, right?” Cartman said. “Yeah but I’m still watching you.”

By the time they reached the BC base, Kyle gets out very quickly and tries to get Daniel’s attention, but Daniel doesn’t say anything. He then opens the entrance doors, and everyone comes in with surprised faces. “Yeah. We have all this,” Daniel said to everyone that has never been in the base before. There were pool tables, a big kitchen, a game station, a broadcasting/ monitor stands, and cells for anybody from guests to prisoners. Every super was fascinated when they saw all of what the BC has. “My god, dude,” Kyle said speechlessly. “Now team, make our guests some food please and if they try anything, they will be just like Craig in there,” Daniel ordered. He points to the cell where Craig is tied to a chair giving half of the supers shaking their heads with disgust. “Now if you guys don’t mind that I will take a rest,” Daniel said as he walks toward his office. Kyle follows him inside and asks him the same question in the ride. “Can you tell me now?” Kyle questioned. “First of all, why are you in here?” Daniel questioned back. “Because of what happened in the car? What else?” “Ok. Sit down. Do you want a drink?” “I’m fine. Thank you.” Kyle sits down and pays full attention to Daniel. “Now, the reason why I winked at you back at the forest is because I didn’t want to do it to poor Cartman and Mysterion when I asked them to cut their soldier’s arm off.” “What do you mean you didn’t want to do it?” “I mean the time when you yelled at me when I came and get you, I had to think to myself for a moment. That was the first time in years that somebody broke it down to me like that.” “In years?” “In years.” “Why?”

“Because I didn’t have a life to begin with.” Kyle looks very confused and didn’t say a word. “You see, my world is different than yours. When I was born, I had a family that was a great one. My mom was my mom. She was no crackwhore. My dad was my dad and he was no drunk or anything like that. It was all perfect. Until one day, my parents were coming back home, and I was left with my babysitter. We heard sirens pass the house and just a few blocks away, there was a big car crash. We both went to check it out and I bawled my eyes out when I saw my parents dead in that crash. The babysitter sent me to an orphanage where I grew up to at least your age and I HATED it there. The warden was so mean and had no sympathy for us kids. So, then I decided to escape. When I did, I lived with a group of hobos. There was this old, wise man that respected me so much. He was no rapist or anything. He meant everything to me. He was the closest thing to me, and he was my guardian angel. He taught me a lot of stuff; he taught me how to eat, how to put on my underwear, how to take a shit, how to make love with another woman, and how to defend myself. When he passed away, I was all alone and I didn’t have any friends. When I heard about you guys fighting and all this stuff, I decided to make myself a team. How do you think I got Trent? I’ve heard stories about this kid, and I went to visit to where he is. I robbed people even in stores to bust out Trent and him only. The rest of the squad, I just came across them. Me and Trent have the same background. He wants revenge and I gave it to him. He doesn’t hang out with anyone else but me and his squad plus his parents are in prison still, so I’ve been taken care of him and he’s happy of where he’s at now. Just look at him.” Daniel and Kyle both peaked at Trent while he leans on the counter with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. “See what I mean?” “Yeah.” “Killing Tweek and Scott was a big step-up for my club plus I am SO sorry that I did it. I have to just to get my team on the same page as well because they don’t see that I’m a worthy leader. If you think I’m lying to you, you can punch me square in the nuts. After I killed your friends, I didn’t even sleep after that. I’ve regretted it ever since. I need you to do me a favor.” “What’s that?” “I want you to keep this as a secret for both of us.” “Why me? Does your team know about your past?” “No and the reason why I told you my past is because you got fire in you, kid. A fire that can’t be put out. A fighter that never gives up. I like your style. Here, here’s your kite back. Now stay here while I’ll have a talk with Craig in the other room and while you’re in here I want you to think about 2 things; What do you think about me when I told you about all you need to know about myself and what are you going to do about Cartman when gets his hands on you when he has an opportunity open? Ok?” Daniel takes one last glance at Kyle before he left the room.

After he left, Kyle gets up and looks around Daniel’s office. He begins to understand who Daniel truly is and what he’s capable of. The deaths of Tweek and Scott still mystifies him but everything else, fits him perfectly. After a moment of searching, something caught his eye. A picture of Daniel’s parents and himself. Kyle grabbed at looked closer to it. He smiled with kindness at it. He puts it back, sits back down, and thinks about Daniel even more deeply than before. “ _Wow. He was calm and not aggressive towards me when he talked. It seems like he knows what to do and how to manage himself, but I can’t tell this everyone or else they think I’m crazy. Sure, he killed Tweek and Scott but that wasn’t the actual Daniel that did it. The way he talked about his life to me, that was the REAL Daniel I have seen. This guy has handled everything until to this day. I need to see more of him and his other personality,_ ” Kyle said inside his mind. He then gets up, looks outside the room, sees his friends eating, and walks towards the cells where Daniel is interrogating Craig. Kyle carefully watches Daniel’s other personality take place in front of him. “Craig, Craig, Craig. You sir, just don’t want to let it go, couldn’t you?” Daniel asked. “You sure as hell that I will get you when I have the chance after what you did to Tweek!” Craig shouted. “Well I can honestly tell you that it was all part of my plan. Don’t blame me, blame the game for choosing him for me. Besides, you can still have him….as a reminder.” Daniel shows Tweek’s headband as the remains of him. Craig looked away and sobbed after seeing a second of it. “I’m sorry, Tweek! I’m so sorry! I couldn’t do anything!” “Now here’s what I will propose to you---Wait. Is this some kind of superpower or something that this thing holds?” “What the fuck do you think?” “Ok. If you could do something for me, very politely, I will make you into a superhero that’s better than yourself right now.” “You do know I’m not doing a damn thing for someone that killed my bestest friend.” “‘Bestest friend’.... yeah right. Oh well then, I will just burn this crap.” “NO.” “See? I knew you wouldn’t take it the wrong way. Unless if you do what I ask you, then you can have this power by your side.”

Craig starts to think very stubbornly and after a while, he makes his decision. “Ok, I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” “That’s the spirit! Hey, Damien! Come here! Can you escort Craig here to our little secret room, please?” Daniel commanded as he’s untying Craig. “Yes, sir,” Damien obeyed. “If anything happens, holler. Also, take this headband and give it to him when you’re all done.” “Ok.” Damien pulls Craig by the arm very lightly and opens a door down the cell hallway that leads downstairs. “Uh, where are you taking me?” Craig questioned Damien. “You’ll see. Just calm down.” Craig looks back with a worried face until Damien closes the door behind him and with himself too. “What are they gonna do to Craig?” Token asked. “I don’t know but I don’t like it one damn bit,” Wendy responded. Daniel stares at the door with a big smile where Craig and Damien went in. Kyle nodded up and down very slowly in confirming that Daniel has 2 personalities. Suddenly, Cartman got up from eating and went up to Kyle with a vengeance. “Hey, Kyle,” Cartman warned him. Kyle turned around with a surprised face and then Cartman grabs Kyle’s throat extremely hard with both hands, holds him up against a wall, and barks at him saying, “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TO US?!” He then throws him down to the ground while still holding him. Kyle lifts his knees up and launches Cartman over him. When both of them got up very quickly, Trent grabs Cartman from behind. Cartman tries to resist and ran towards Kyle with anger but couldn’t. “I WILL KILL YOU!!” Kyle stares at Cartman with an ashamed look. “You know what? Put him on the chair,” Daniel ordered. Trent pulls Cartman, drags him towards the chair, and ties him. “NO! LEMME AT HIM!” “Everybody calm down. Kyle, in my office, now.”

Kyle immediately obeys, went inside the room and sat down with an attitude. “What did I tell you? Huh?” Daniel asked. “I didn’t-” “You didn’t know that he was gonna kill you even though I told you about it?!” Kyle didn’t say a word. “It doesn’t even matter if it’s now or the next day. He would have come in here and finished you off by now. But luckily, I held him down…. just for you.” “Dude, I know everything now.” “What do you mean you know everything?” “You have a softer side in you. A good side!” “What?” “The way you killed Tweek and Scott and how you talked to Craig like that. It wasn’t the real you! The real you... would be a guy that tell his entire history to one person he likes and not to anybody else! You have 2 alter egos!” Daniel went speechless. “Look, when you were gone, I looked at the picture of you and your family. That made me smile! I’m not kidding you!” Daniel starts to shed a tear. “Dude…. are- are you….crying?” “No! I’m not!” “Yes, you are!” “NO! I’M NOT!” “You’re happy about me is what you’re thinking now!” Daniel didn’t say anything. “If that’s how deluded you are, I’m really sorry. I guess I’ll tell the others then about this.” Kyle starts to leave and as soon as he reaches for the door, Daniel begins to have a meltdown. “OK! Yes! Yes, I’m crying about you!” Kyle stopped and turned around, “Why do you care about me so much?” “Because I LOVE what you do! You have a great sense of feelings as me! AND yes, the way I talked about my life to you, that was the real me. When I go out fighting, I turn to my dark side. Ok?” Daniel sits down with his hands on his face and hangs his head in sorrow. “After I killed your friends, it made the memory burn in their head for their entire life now and it pains me to see them like that but my ‘alter ego’ just doesn’t give a damn. Kyle, I implore at what you do. I want you to feel what I have been thinking all this time. When I saw you for this first time, you were a great kid with an enormous ability and none of my soldiers don’t have that. I can make you a better soldier than you are now. Seriously, Kyle, what in the hell am I supposed to do?” Daniel said while his voice cracked.

Kyle now begins to have a hint of sympathy. He sits down next to Daniel, puts his hand on his back, and rubs it. “Hey, it’s ok. I know everything what you do now. I know what you like and don’t like. Also, I’ve never seen a tough kid with a black leather jacket cry before so that’s very new to me. Hey. Look at me. Your story really made my mind and my heart change directions. You’re a GREAT leader at what you do and what you’ve done for your team was like through parenthood. I’m proud of you for that,” Kyle said with a smile. “You- you sure?” “I’m sure.” “Can- can I hug you?” “Yeah, you can.” Daniel embraces Kyle and Kyle embraced back. After long enough, they let go of each other. “Can I ask you a question?” Kyle asked. “Of course. Anything you want to say, I’m all ears,” Daniel smiled. “Ha. Ok. What did you do with Craig and what are you going to do with Cartman?” “That’s two questions.” “Ha-ha. Yeah. I’m curious about stuff.” “Alright. But anyway, for Craig, we just made him clean stuff.” “Clean stuff?” “Yeah like mopping the floor, wiping shelves, all that stuff. For Cartman, I’m just gonna make him sit on the chair until he calms down.” “Ok. Sounds good.” “Can you do something for me?” “Sure. What’s that?” “Look at Jimmy.” Kyle gets up, looks out the door, and sees Jimmy staring out the window. “What is he doing?” Daniel asked. “Staring out the window,” Kyle responded. “Do you know why?” “Because of his best friend Scott died because of you?” “That’s right.” “What about him?” “We need to make him happy?” “How?” “That’s the thing. I don’t know. I need to think of something.” “Well I can’t tell you if Jimmy wants to be around with people right now same thing for Craig.” “One more thing, can you come here tomorrow at 11 AM?” “Ssssssure. Yeah. If my parent would let me. Why?” “Because I want everybody to get here at that time to do something.” “Ok.” Daniel gets up and goes to his closet. “So, Kyle….” “Yeah?” “Do you like Brasher Club now?” Kyle had to think for a moment and then he said, “Maybe.” “Maybe?” “Yeah. What? You think I like you guys after you tortured me, have Trent slaughter me, and almost killed me in the forest?” “You do know that was my dark side.” “Yeah I realized that earlier.” “*smirks* Ok. I’m wondering if you like to have this.” Daniel shows a Brasher Club shirt and bandana. “That’s for me?” “Well yeah, because I find you very nice and I would like to have you on our team instead of that-” “Fatass Cartman. I know.” “Wow. You know your enemy very well.” “He’s not my enemy, he’s my friend but we argue so much that I lost count of how many times we’ve butt heads.” “Then why is he your friend?” “That’s a good question. I don’t know why I’m friends with him.” “Hahaha. Do you want the stuff or not?” “Yeah. Ok. I’ll take them. Thank you.” “Put them on when you get home and make sure your parents don’t catch you when you are.” “I’ll try.” “Good. Can I have you as a contact?” “Sure. What’s your number?” “Actually, I don’t have a phone.” “Well what do you use to call people?” “We use walkie talkies or Facebook.” “You have Facebook?” “Yeah but the only friends on it is my squad. Do you?” “Yeah, I can just find on there.” “Oh sweet. You know, you’re a great person to have. You know that?” “Oh please. You said that too many times. Stop it.” “No, I’m serious! Come on.” Daniel and Kyle laughed hysterically. “I know, you are a great guy as well,” Kyle complimented. “Anyway, let’s go out and see our guys are doing,” Daniel said. “Wait a minute. There is something in my mind that perplexes me. How did you get that gun of yours?” “I stole it. Same as the clothes I’m wearing right now.” “Shut up.” “I’m not kidding you.” “Talk about an act of survival.” “Yeah, it is.”

Daniel and Kyle walk out of the room and everything is perfect except for Cartman. “Let’s pay a visit to Cartman, shall we?” Daniel questioned Kyle. “You be my guest.” They both walk inside the cell and Cartman immediately has his sights set on Kyle. “Come on, Cartman. You can’t be mad forever,” Daniel said. “I can be mad for as long as I fucking like!” Cartman yelled. “Calm down, dude. This isn’t important.” “I’ll calm down when he’s dead.” “Fine. Sit here and starve. See if I or Kyle gives a shit.” “Fuck you.” Daniel leaves the cell, but Kyle asked, “Can I stay in here so I can beat some sense into him?” “Ok. Have fun.” Kyle looks at Cartman and paces back and forth while staring at him. “You’re fucking dead when I get out of here,” Cartman threatened. “Well what do you think? You’re sitting in a restrained chair and I’m out here,” Kyle teased. Cartman growled like a mad tiger. “After everything we’ve been through, Kyle. We were a team! Now this is how you’re going to turn on me? You were never one of us anyway.” “Well that’s because I’m better than you.” Kyle punches Cartman in the face very quickly. “I’ve always been better than you!” Kyle punches again. “But YOU…. you call yourself a leader? Everybody called you the boss? Well Cartman, if you were the boss, I’m just gonna say it. You have now…. BEEN….FIRED.” Kyle punches again. “This is your severance package, Cartman. Enjoy it while it lasts.” Kyle leaves the cell leaving Cartman evilly glances back at Kyle. “How was it?” Daniel asked. “I feel a lot better! That felt great!” Kyle satisfied. “Well good.” Daniel and Kyle smiled at each other. Then suddenly, Bebe called Daniel to the monitor stand. “Hey, Daniel. Come look at this.” “What is it?” Daniel said after he came over. “While I was checking the monitors around the city, I saw this person with a silver aluminum helmet, I assume? But it looks like he has a little lair in the storage garages.” “Well how we make our appearance to him? Just drop in unannounced?” Trent asked. “No way. What if he has traps laid out everywhere?” Stan worried. “How bout we get half of you guys with half with ours and we’ll dig up whatever we can find, how’s that sound?” Daniel asked the supers.

“That’s Professor Chaos. He’s the one who we have been battling all this time until you showed up,” Mysterion said. “Him? Well he can’t be that bad,” Daniel said. “No, he’s a god. He has powers that are way too powerful for us. He could destroy ALL of us if he has to.” “God my ass. We have weapons that you, him, or any of you had have ever seen so that’s another edge we have. Besides, his powers against our guns. It’ll be a blast.” “Fine, get yourselves killed. No skin off my back.” “Damien, get up here with Craig, please.” Daniel said through a walkie talkie. “What time is it now?” “5,” Kyle responded. “Ok. At 7, we’ll make our move.” Damien and Craig have come back from downstairs making Token question, “Craig, are you alright?” “I’m fine. He just made me clean lots of stuff and I’m sure that’ll be enough because every time I’m done with something, they made do another task.” “Well, that’s the sign of work. You got to get used to it,” Daniel said. “No. I’m never used to it.” “You rather sit in a dark room jerking off to something?” “Don’t push it, dude.” “Oh, I’ll push it, I’ll push you to 7 o’clock for the mission we will be doing.” “What?” “We have spotted Professor Chaos in a camera and we think we know where his lair is,” Mysterion said. “Really?” “We want to send you half of you guys with half of my men to check out that location. Does that suit you, Craig?” Daniel asked. “Um, ok, I guess.” “Good. So, Craig, you, Kyle, Token, and Wendy will go over there along with Damien, Stan, and Bebe. Trent and I will stay here for any evidence you can find to bring back here.” “Wait, where’s Clyde and the goths?” Stan asked. “The goths are outside smoking in the back like they got nothing better to do and Clyde doesn’t want to be here after the forest incident,” Daniel answered. “Ok.” “Alright, we got our duties. In an hour and a half or so, it’s showtime. For the remainder of my time, can I borrow you, Craig, for a moment?” “Um, ok.” “It’s nothing serious, I just want to talk to you. And Damien, give me the headband.” Daniel and Craig goes inside the office while Kyle follows them but listens through the door. “What are we going to do about Jimmy?” Wendy asked. “I’ll go talk to him,” Mysterion replied. Mysterion sat next to Jimmy while he still stares out the window. “Hey, Jimmy.” “H-hey, M-Mysterion.” “You feeling ok?” “Yeah, I’m-I’m fine.” “Listen, can I tell you something?” “What?” “I know it’s very hard for you to lose Scott like that, but we didn’t have a choice. We couldn’t do anything. Our powers were taken away and we were sitting ducks. But now, things HAVE been changed. We work for them now. I think it’s time to forget about it.” “Forget about it? D-D-Do you know how much he meant to m-me?” “Yes, I know how much he meant to you, but he’s gone now and we could not save him. Even if we tried, we would all be dead too.” Timmy didn’t respond.

“I can’t bear to see you like this. I hope you will understand. But now our top priority now is taking down Chaos and I need you to lighten up. Just make sure you can cooperate with one of us again.” Mysterion gets up and leaves. Jimmy looks back at him once and went back to the window. “Hey, Stan,” Token said. “Yeah?” “What are we going to do about Cartman over there?” “I don’t know. Ask Kyle. He went in there and confronted him.” “Hey, Kyle.” “What?” “What are we gonna do about Cartman?” “I can give 2 shits about that racist fatass right now. We might as well leave him in there.” “I heard that!” Cartman yelled. “You were supposed to!” Kyle yelled back. “Go fuck yourself! You think I’m done with you?! I don’t think so!” Kyle went back to the office door and listens through it while Daniel and Craig are talking inside. “You look awful inside you. But don’t worry, I’ll fix you right up. You thirsty?” Daniel asked. “No. I’m good,” Craig rejected. “Ok. You saw that guy out there? Damien? He hustles. I like hustle. But believe it or not, things weren’t always cool between us. Damien works for a religion. The reason how he got in the club is because he thought that our wolfpack hand symbol greeting was the devil’s horns in his book and I accepted that but I’m not a Satanist. But now he’s falling behind. I told myself to him that I would take care of him and his health-- blah, blah, blah--I’m a stand-up guy. He said that he’s gonna think about it. The next thing you know, I’m dealing with an orange situation. Stan pleaded that he doesn’t want his girl to be killed at my own hands or Bebe said that she doesn’t want her man to be abused when he wants to join BC. So, I had to teach them a lesson because I can’t let something like that stand. There are rules. It costed me an arm and a leg for those people to join me and you know what? Damien accepted the offer and I took him in. But here’s the thing, he saw the light, he manned up, and he told me about my leadership. I liked that. It made me take notice.” Daniel brings out Lorraine and puts it between Craig and himself making Craig startled. “You know how she is. She is a stickler for the rules. When I found her, I vowed to myself to make a landmark in this city. So, I found the best people I could find, scavenged all over this damn state to find ammunition, and made a hideout so the mayor nor the government could ever find us. But after all that, Damien got stuff more than the quota ever since and now looks at him. WOW! One of my top guys and we are totally cool. The point being, I think…. YOU can be that guy. I think you are ready to be that guy. Take a look at this.” Daniel brings out a Brasher Club shirt and bandana plus a Desert Eagle magnum pistol which made Craig intrigued. Kyle then peeks inside the room. “This stuff could be ALL yours. All you’ve got to do….is answer one simple question. Who are you?” Craig stares down at the ground and didn’t say anything. “Cat got your tongue because you’re overwhelmed with awesomeness? I’m gonna ask you one more time.” Daniel starts to get close to Craig and brings his gun up to Craig’s face. “Who are you?” After a moment of silence, Craig slowly looks up to Daniel and finally he says, “Craig.” “Who’s Craig exactly?” “A guy that loves Tweek.” Kyle hangs his head in disappointment and whispers, “Why would you bring that up?”

“Ok. I see how it is. How about this? When I send you over to Chaos’ “lair”, you bring this headband along with you, and then will you agree?” Daniel asked. Craig stares at Daniel with a serious look. “Here, why don’t you take the damn thing if you care so much?” Daniel gives the headband back Craig but then he snatches it out of his hand and goes face to face with Daniel. Kyle gets a surprised face. “Craig, don’t do it. Just do what he says,” Kyle whispered. “I…. WANT….MY….TWEEK…..BACK,” Craig said as he turns around and approaches the door. As soon as he opens the door, Kyle quickly puts his forearm across the wall and acts natural. “Were you listening to us in there?” Craig asked with suspicion. “What?” Kyle said. “Did you listen to every word we had said in there?” “No.” “You think this is a joke because I’m calling out Tweek even though he’s dead?!” Kyle puts his hands up as if he didn’t do nothing. Craig growls at Kyle and sits with his friends. Kyle went inside the office, asking Daniel, “What happened?” Daniel pouted and says, “The boy still wants his boyfriend back. Unbelievable.” “You know that he’s never gonna forget about what you did.” “I know that. That’s why I’m trying to cheer him up but the next thing you know, he brings up the subject of a dead person he loved. Like it’s so ridiculous that they cannot accept a loss. Craig wants Tweek back like a dog wanting a treat so badly and Jimmy, over there, just stares out through a damn window and just doesn’t care about anything else.” There was a moment of silence between the two just to think what’s next. “Just stick with the mission for tonight, Kyle. Don’t worry about this yet.”

“Ok. Just remind yourself that you are making those two what’s right for themselves and hell, it better be a good one.” Kyle leaves the room and sits with his friends without saying a word. Daniel, on the other hand, looks up the ceiling with his hands on his hips thinking. After a moment of thinking, he leaves the room with disgust. “Bebe, what time is it?” Daniel asked. “6:30.” “Ok. Fix me a drink, Stan. I’m getting tired of this.” “What’s that?” “That these two crybabies behind me can’t ignore their friend being dead.” “Well that’s what happens when someone they love dies. They never forget about it.” “My grandpa died, and I didn’t forget about it,” Stan said as he hands Daniel a drink. “Yeah but I want to make these kids happy, but I don’t know what to do,” Daniel said under stress. “Well I don’t know what to tell ya,” Stan said. “What can we just get them to a faraway place and kill them?” Trent asked. “Dude, we are trying to get Craig and Jimmy on our side. Not to send them away. What the hell’s wrong with you?” “Well sorry, since this getting out of control, let’s end it.” “No, dude. Bad freakin idea.” Daniel sips from his drink and then suddenly, he snaps his fingers indicating that he has an idea. “No, wait. Trent might be onto something.” “Oh dear god, we are NOT killing them,” Stan begged. “No, no, no, no. How about this? We make them fight and the winner will get their friend back.” “Ok, that’s not bad. But how are we gonna get them back if they’re dead?” Bebe said. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Bebe. We gave Pete and Michael the power to bring the dead back to life, remember?” “Aw yeah, that.” “Yeah, so why not?” The gang had to think for a moment and they agreed. “Yeah, that could work. I mean since we have resurrectors so yeah, let’s do it,” Stan agreed. “BUT….here’s the twist, the loser has to die.”

“Oh boy, um, why though exactly?” “Because we are not here to make people happy. Well sort of but you get the idea. The thing is that we can’t use a soldier that’s completely heartbroken so we got to get rid of him.” “That’s a good point,” Trent agreed. “Well ok, let’s make it happen. When do you want to do it?” Bebe asked. “How bout in the forest tomorrow? After we are done with this task?” Daniel answered. “Alright. Sounds like a plan.” “I’m betting my money on Craig if he wins,” Daniel said. “Me too,” Trent said. “Come on guys, let’s not make bets on this,” Bebe said. “Sorry, Bebe. But that kid has the eye of a tiger. Anyway, it’s 7 now. Move out, soldier. Oh and one more thing, give the superpowers back to them. I think they will need it.” “But what if they escape?” “No chance in hell they will. But if they do, we know where to find them.” Bebe, Stan, and Damien starts going towards the entrance doors. Bebe then calls out the other people needed for the job. “Hey Craig, Kyle, Token, and Wendy, let’s go!” The 4 supers got up to their feet and they all walked out of the building. Bebe starts handing out the powers back to the supers. As Kyle was about to leave, he glanced over to Daniel. Daniel waved at him with a big smile. Kyle smirked and waved back. “I’m surprised that they didn’t do anything after they got their powers back,” Stan said. “Yeah, me too,” Bebe agreed. The 3 BC members and the 4 supers all start to go towards the storage garages.

“I can provide air support or any signs of activity over there if you guys want me to,” Kyle asked. “Yeah, good call. Go ahead,” Stan agreed. Kyle then launched up into the air and went straight towards the destination. Craig puts on Tweek’s headband with determination on his face. “I’m gonna talk to Wendy,” Stan said. “Ok. That’s fine,” Bebe said as Stan walked next to his girlfriend. “Hey.” “Hey,” Wendy greeted. “How are you feeling?” “Fine. Not so bad.” “You think you make it out okay after all of this?” “Maybe but seeing Tweek and Scott die was the most destructive thing I have ever seen. I mean Craig doesn’t want to talk to anybody, I mean NOBODY even for Jimmy too.” “Don’t worry, It’ll be better soon.” “How?” “We have set up a plan tomorrow for those two and I’m not sure if it’s going to go good or bad.” “Well if you don’t know, why did you want to do it anyway?” “Because Daniel is a guy that doesn’t want to be messed with so I have to do what he says or he’ll kill me too.” “How did you get into your little club to begin with? Also with Bebe?” “He found Bebe first by talking to most of the people in this city and me as well when he made Bebe speak to see if there is anyone that she knows that’s not a super and that’s how we got into the Brasher Club. Plus he got a lot of cool stuff so I wanted to see more at what he does.” “God, that’s- that’s insane.” “Yeah, well I’m glad you’re alive still. I even said to him to not hurt you or anything and he agreed because if Daniel did completely forced Mysterion to chop your arm off back at that forest, I would’ve killed him by now cause that was going way too far.” “Aww you’re so sweet.” Wendy kissed Stan on the cheek and smiled at each other. Kyle then comes back from the sky with news. “Anything?” Bebe asked. “I’ve searched all over the lot and I have not found anything,” Kyle replied. “So I’m guessing Chaos knows that we are coming?” Token asked. “Only one way to find out,” Bebe said as they all walked up to the entrance of the storage garages. “Alright, we need to split up. Damien, you will go with Token and Kyle to the right. Me, Stan, Craig, and Wendy will go left,” Bebe commanded.

The teams splitted up with their assigned way of direction. On the right side of the lot, Token, Damien and Kyle looks around the lot to see any signs of where Professor Chaos’ lair could even be. “Let’s start opening some up, shall we?” Kyle suggested. “Try the one on the right,” Token said. “It’s got a padlock on it.” “Do we have any cutters around here?” Damien rolled his eyes, pushes both Token and Kyle away, holds the padlock in his hand, melts it off of the garage, and lifts it open. “Or that could work,” Token said. “What is this place? Some kind of failed government secret base or something?” Kyle said. They looked all over the room and it’s full of gadgets and machines with a unique creature posters on the walls. “ManBearPig sightings? What kind of monster is that?” Kyle said. “Professor Chaos never talked about this thing. Maybe it’s some kind of conspiracy crap going on in here before,” Token said. “What’s that room over there?” Damien walks towards the room and opens the door. It was pitch black but there was a light switch next to the door. He turns it on and all three were totally confused of what they saw. “Well someone tried to be president,” Token said. “Who would do such a thing like this?” Kyle said. “Who knows, who cares. We need to keep searching.” “Guys, have you found anything?” Bebe said through Damien’s walkie talkie. “We have found something but it isn’t the one we’re looking for. What about you?” Damien replied. Meanwhile, at the other side, Craig pulls the padlock very hard, breaks it, and lifts the garage open. It was full of junk. “Not right here,” Stan said. Wendy opens up one of the garages by bashing the padlock. “Nope,” Wendy said. “No, we haven’t found it neither so far,” Bebe said to Damien. “Copy,” Damien replied. They open the first garage on the left and was even more surprised than before. “Someone has a hoarding problem,” Token said. “Definitely not this one. Try the one next to this,” Kyle said. They all went to the garage next to the one they opened. All 3 opened it up with ease and it was pitch black. “No switch on the walls,” Token said. “Keep your guard up. We don’t know what’s in here,” Kyle said.

They all walked forward very slightly and then all of a sudden, Damien trips on a wire following a red light with an alarm blasts off. “What the hell is that?!” Kyle shouted. “HAHAHAHA!! You have tripped the mighty CHAOS ALARM and NOW the Earth shall be destroyed in 10 SECONDS!,” said a recording of Professor Chaos. “10...9...8...” All 3 looked at each other very worried as the recording counted down. “7...6...5...4...3...2...1. BLAMO!” The lights inside the garage all turn on leaving the 3 members very confused. “And now ALL of these lights and electrical equipment you see are on and will NEVER BE TURNED OFF! Draining the Earth’s power supply and plunging humanity into a deep cold darkness. Without light or heat or computers or power, humans will be left to fend for themselves against the beasts and the elements! HUMANITY BE DAMNED!!! HAHAHAHA!” “Well that was….something,” Token said. “I expected better. Anyway, looks like we found it,” Kyle said. “Guys, you may wanna come here and take a look at this,” Damien said to Bebe on the walkie talkie. “Ok, we’ll be there shortly. Hey, you guys, the others have found it! Come on!” Bebe and her squad ran to the other side of the lot while over there, the 3 members look all around to see if Professor Chaos is in the lair. Token spotted something on the wall. “Hey guys, come here.” “What is it?” Kyle asked. “Mysterion sightings.” “Also look, a hit list of who Mysterion is.” “He wants Mysterion. That’s what we have came here for.” Damien spots something moving from a corner. He walks over with fire coming out of his hand ready to shoot. “Damien….what’s wrong?” Token asked.

The object then popped out of the corner and shoots Damien right on the stomach bringing him crashing to the ground. “Son of a-” Kyle yelled. “Get him!” The little kid runs toward the exit but Kyle flew over and blocked him from escaping. Token then tackles the little kid to the ground and held him down. “Check on Damien, dude!” Token shouted. Kyle runs to Damien while he covers his stomach to prevent from bleeding out. “Dude, don’t worry. I got you.” Meanwhile, Bebe and the rest of the squad arrive at the scene. “Oh my god! What happened?!” Bebe yelled. “Take him, guys!” Token demanded. Stan and Craig take the little kid out of Token’s hands while the kid tries to fight out of it. Wendy and Bebe went toward to Kyle to treat Damien. “Ok, Damien, are you still with me?” Bebe worried. “Y-yeah. It hurts so much,” Damien said while in pain. “Wendy, hold the wound. Kyle, go back to base and get a white towel! Hurry!” Bebe commanded. Kyle ran out of the garage, flew back to base, rams the doors open, rushes to the kitchen, and gets a towel. “Kyle, what’s wrong?” Daniel said. “No time, dude!” Kyle replied. Kyle went back outside and flew back to the lot. “That’s not a good sign, I believe,” Daniel said to himself. Kyle went back inside the garage, went to Damien, and lays out the towel on his stomach. The bleeding is starting to slow down and so is Damien’s life draining away but it was saved finally. “It’ll hold for now. Come on,” Bebe said as she, Kyle, and Wendy lifted Damien to his feet. Craig, Stan, and Token tied the little kid down until he couldn’t move. “Guys, let’s get out of here before anyone sees,” Bebe commanded.

They all went out of the garage while Stan closes the garage behind them and leaves the lot. They all ran back toward base while Bebe, Wendy, and Kyle helps Damien back to safety. Craig, Stan, and Token, on the other hand, drags the little kid behind them while he tries to get out. By the time they all got back, Bebe opens the door and lets everyone get in. Mysterion, Jimmy, and even the goth kids rocketed out of their seat and went to the others. “What the hell happened?!” Daniel said worryingly. “Not now! We’ll talk about it later! Damien’s bleeding out!” Bebe responded. Daniel looks very shocked while they take Damien to the medical room and puts him on a bed. Craig and Stan takes the little kid to one of the cells and throws him in there. Cartman looked very confused. Meanwhile, Trent runs out of the bathroom and went to Daniel. “What happened? What did I miss?” “Lots of things.” “Like what?” “See for yourself!” Daniel went inside his office and closes the door shut. Trent had a puzzled face and went to the medical room where they all are. Everyone huddled around Damien as they watch.

“Ok, Damien. You will be fine. You just need to breathe for me,” Bebe said. Damien inhaled and exhaled very hard. “That’s good. Keep it up. Ok, guys, watch him until I come back.” Bebe went out of the room. Trent tries to stop her but she kept going. “Bebe, talk to me. What the fuck happened?” “Damien got shot in the stomach while we found the lair.” “Anything else?” “We found someone hiding inside the lair and he’s in the cells now. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to get back to the others.” Bebe rushed back to medical room with a chemical in her hands. Trent paused with disbelief. “Ok everyone! Give me space please!” Bebe yelled. Everyone backed away from the bed. “Ok. This will hurt so get ready. Someone hold his hands.” Stan and Wendy holds Damien’s hands while Bebe applies the chemical on Damien’s stomach. He screams in pain and his hands start to overheat making Stan and Wendy let go from burning. “Alright, that should be fine for now. Damien, relax. Same as the rest of you,” Bebe said as they all went out of the room with their hearts racing. Damien starts to calm down and relieves from the pain. “I’ll come back later. Hang in there, Damien,” Bebe said as she leaves. “Bebe!” Damien yelled. “Yeah?!” “......Thank you.” “No problem.” Trent leans on the counter with his arms crossed with fear on his face. When they all went to the dining room and sat in relief, Trent went to Bebe while she relaxes. “It’s ok, Trent. He’s gonna be fine,” Bebe said. “Ok. Whew. What’s next then?” “Ask Daniel.”

Trent went the office door and knocks. Daniel opens the door and hits Trent in the face. “Trent! Jesus Christ, man! Ok! Analysis! Anyone wanna tell me what’s new?!” Daniel yelled at everyone. “Da-Damien’s hit but he’ll be fine. Also, we got a little surprise for you in cells,” Bebe answered. Daniel went over to the cells and sees the little kid inside following Cartman who is perplexed. “THAT’S Professor Chaos?” Daniel questioned. “No, that’s probably General Disarray. Chaos’s sidekick,” Mysterion replied. “Well damn, any else?” “Yeah, um, we found out that Chaos has a hit list,” Token answered. “Really? Of us?” Daniel said. “No, who Mysterion really is.” “What?!” Mysterion said with shock. “Yeah, he wants YOU, Mysterion,” Kyle said. Everyone was surprised and went speechless. “What should we do about the kid in there?” Trent asked. “Leave him there for tomorrow because- what time is it?” Daniel asked. “10:15,” Stan said. “Really?! Shit! We need to get you guys back home before your parents wake up! Team, get whoever you busted out of their house right back home. Kyle, you’re with me. Come on, it’s nighty-night! Also, Brasher Club! Get Clyde here tomorrow or he will meet his maker if he doesn’t.” Everyone ran outside and every super with a BC member went back to the super’s house.

“Dude, grab on my ankles,” Kyle said to Daniel. “What?” “Grab and hold on to my ankles. We’ll get there faster if we fly there.” “Oh, wait, there is something I have to get. Be right back.” Daniel runs back inside and goes into his office to get what he needed. On his way out, Cartman yelled, “WAIT! What about me?!” “Nah, you stay put for the night.” “Oh fuck you!” Daniel goes back out and grabs Kyle’s ankles. “Are you sure this will work, Kyle?” “Yeah, I’ve done it before many of times.” “O-Ok.” Kyle and Daniel start to lift off from the ground and Daniel becomes very scared while looking down. “Oh shit!” “Calm down, Daniel! We’re nearly there!” As soon as they touch the ground, they bolted inside Kyle’s house and sees that his family is still asleep. “Ok, we made it. Kyle, grab on one end. We’ll put them in their bedroom to make look like they were dreaming,” Daniel ordered. “Right,” Kyle obeyed. They lifted Kyle’s dad and went upstairs. “What room?” Daniel asked. “The second on the right,” Kyle said. Daniel opens the door and they both set the dad on the bed. They both went back downstairs, got the mom off the floor, went upstairs again, and sets her on the bed. Daniel closes the bedroom door and takes a breather. “Whew! Nice. See, Kyle? I knew we could do it.” “I’m happy now thanks to you.” “So that means you forgive me?” “Let me think….NO.” “What?” “I’m joking. You’re cool. Thanks a lot.” “Ah. Ok. What about your little brother there?” “Can you take him to his crib?” “Me?” “Yeah, I can’t do it cause I’m too short. You’re tall enough. Go.” “Very well then.” Daniel heads back downstairs, carefully picks up Ike, and takes him to his room. “Right there,” Kyle said. Daniel sets Ike in his crib very gently and closes the door behind him very slowly. They both went into Kyle’s room and relaxes. “Ok, so, 11 AM, right?” Daniel reminded. “Yeah,” Kyle agreed. “Nice place you got here…. and a nice family.” “Don’t be jealous.” “I’m not. Ok, maybe just a little.” “Ha. Thanks again for everything.” “Don’t mention it. Oh and by the way, here.” Daniel gives the Brasher Club shirt and bandana to Kyle. “This is what you forgot to get back there?” “No, this is what YOU forgot.” “Oh, thank you.” “And take this.”

Daniel gives Kyle an SWG 500 magnum loaded with bullets. “Dude, are you serious?!” “It’s my token of my appreciation to you and don’t worry, safety’s on.” “Dude, I can’t have this!” “Would you stop acting so defensive and accept the gift? Just hide it if you have to.” “If I have to? What if they find out if I had this?” “Just blame it all on me, dude. I think you may need it for necessary occasions. I just got a feeling.” “O-k. Only because I trust you.” “Sweet. I better take off. Don’t forget to try the shirt and everything on. Plus, find me on Facebook so we can stay in touch.” “I will.” Daniel puts his arms out begging for a hug. “Aw dude. You don’t need this.” “I need it. Please?” “.....Ok.” They both hugged it out and Daniel starts to leave. “See ya tomorrow, champ,” Daniel waved. “Yeah, see ya tomorrow,” Kyle waved back. Daniel closes the door, heads downstairs, and heads outside closing the entrance door behind him. Kyle walks to his window and watches Daniel leave. But then Daniel stopped walking, turned around and yelled, “Hey Kyle!” He raises his window up and yells back, “What?!” “I forgot to tell you that I’m sorry about the hole in the wall I made!” “It’s ok, dude! I’LL take the blame on it!” “Oh wow! Ok! Heh. Thanks!” “You’re welcome!” Daniel turns back around with a smile and walks away. Kyle closes his window with a smile too, changes to his night clothes, and just he was about to put his night shirt on, he looked back at the Brasher Club shirt. He then smirked and decided to try it on. The shirt fit him perfectly making Kyle question, “How did he get my shirt size right?” He shook his head and was really fascinated by it. “This looks cool on me, I should say.” He then gets the bandana, puts it around his face covering the mouth, and plays with the magnum while looking through a mirror. “Oh yeah, I look totally badass with these on. Thank you very much, Daniel. I love it.” He puts the bandana and the gun all the way towards the back of his closet so none of his parents or his brother could ever see it in the future but he still kept the shirt on. “You know what? I’m gonna sleep with this shirt on. Yeah, I will. This looks too awesome for me already. But by the time, I get up in the morning, I better take this off immediately.” He then heads toward his computer and starts logging onto Facebook.

“Ok, Daniel. There...you….are. Send request. Done and Jeez dude, no wonder you only have your club mates as your friends.” He logs off, heads into the bed and starts to close his eyes while smiling. When the morning sun start to rise from the horizon and shines inside Kyle’s room, Kyle wakes up, yawns, quickly takes off the Brasher Club shirt off, and stuffs it into the closet. He puts his night shirt back on, opens the door, heads downstairs, and sees his family in the kitchen already. “Morning, Kyle,” his mom said. “Morning,” Kyle responded. “You all feeling ok?” “We’re fine. Why?” “Just wondering.” “Eggs and bacon, Kyle?” his dad asked. “Yes, please. How are you, Ike?” “Gooood,” Ike said. “That’s good. Can I go back to playing with my friends after lunch today?” “That’s fine. You have to do your chores though,” his mom said. “Alright.” Kyle’s dad sat down and hands over Kyle’s breakfast. “Did you know about the disappearances of your friends; Timmy, JJ, Tweek, and Scott, Kyle?” Kyle froze.

“Kyle?” “Um, yeah. Yeah, I did. I wonder how.” “Well, don’t need to worry. In the afternoon, they will check the sewers, the forest, everywhere to find them,” his mom said. “I hope so,” Kyle worried only not find out that he was affiliated with it. After eating breakfast, washed dishes, cleaning his room but miraculously didn’t let his parents notice his stuff he had gotten, and folded clothes, Kyle ate his lunch, went to change to his superhero costume, and heads out. “Don’t be so late again, Kyle,” his mom said. “I won’t. I’ll be here on time. I promise,” Kyle said. “Ok, see ya.” “Bye.” Kyle then flew across the city and heads to the BC base. He knocks on the doors but no one answered. “Hello?” He opened the doors himself with ease which he find strange to have them unlocked. He walks inside and no one was there except for Cartman and Gen. Disarray who were sleeping in the cells. “Well you’re here,” Kyle whispered sarcastically. He went to the medical room to see if anyone is in there and he found Damien sleeping on the bed. “Ok, where are you, Daniel?” Kyle said as he walked out of the room and heads for the office. He then gives a couple of knocks and opens the door. He then saw Daniel sitting in his desk with his hands covering his mouth and nose while staring at the ground.

“Hey, dude,” Kyle greeted. “Hello, Kyle,” Daniel greeted back. “Where is everyone?” “I was hoping you would say that. They’re all not here. I told them to meet at the forest at 2 PM.” “Then why did-” “I want to talk to you about 3 things. That’s why I made you come early.” Kyle sat down and listened. “Ok, what’s up?” “First things first, how much do you trust me?” “Very, why?” “Good because that leads to the second thing.” “What’s that?” “I think I know how to get Craig or Jimmy to get on the same page.” “How?” “Here’s how. The time I told you about meeting everyone at the forest at 2 PM, I’m gonna make Craig and Jimmy fight each other. The winner will get their friend back.” “That’s sounds crazy in a lot of ways. First off, how are we gonna get Tweek or Scott back to life? And second, why?” “Why? They have been clamoring their friend back so then I have to decide who. That’s why I made this idea. Plus, Pete and Michael have the superpower to bring the dead back to life.” “Ok. Ok. Makes sense.” “BUT here’s the twist, the loser has to die.” “Oh now, I know you’re joking.” “If I’m joking, I would be laughing by now. Do you see me smiling, grinning, or laughing? I don’t think so. This is a serious matter.” “One of them NEEDS to die??” “My team agreed on this as well and if I bring back both, they would seriously abandon me. So that’s why I came to you to help me think if this is the best choice or the right way, if you will. We cannot have a soldier that is heartbroken. So therefore, he is useless to have.” Kyle didn’t say anything and thinks about it. “Listen, you know the story of Romeo and Juliet? So why not make it like that? One kid can have his friend back and one dies with his forever. One of them can have their wish come true or it’s the end of the line.”

Kyle thought for a moment and until finally he said, “I-I-I don’t know, man. I don’t know what to say to that. I have no words. Like another one of my friends has to die for this and- Oh my god. I don’t know. That’s sounds like your thing.” “It IS my thing. I want my soldiers to understand how we do things around here and right now, those two aren’t cooperating right now so something’s gotta give.” “I don’t- I don’t even- I-I-I--you know what? Fine. Do it. I’m not stopping you. If it’s your idea, then you do it then. All I can say is hope for the best for one of them and dear god have mercy on their souls.” “Ok then. I don’t want this to happen either but I have to.” “I feel you, Daniel. Me too.” “Now the third thing….” “Please tell me it’s a good one.” “I’m afraid not, dude.” “Oh my fucking god, what now?” “Did you hear the news this morning?” “No.” “Well they said that officials are gonna search all over this city to find the kids that I killed.” “Oh yeah, that, um, my parents told me about that as well.” “Oh yeah? Well I don’t know when exactly in the afternoon they will do it but that’s another problem. If they find out earlier than I can do my plan in the forest, they will find me and all of us for sure. I really need to do this quick in order not for them to find out.” “Oh shit, dude. What did you say to the families that their child was gone moments ago?” “That I tried to save them from someone but I was too late but miraculously, they bought it. So it’s only a matter of time now. It’s near 1 now so we might as well chill here.” “Chill here? What about your plan, dude? It might happen at this moment!” “I can’t go without my team and your friends. If I went there now and they are there before me, you will see me on the front page of a newspaper. So if they are there now, then I’m postponing my plan until another day.” “Alright then. Whatever you say.” “Anyway, I accepted your request.” “Ok. Oh and, uh, dude. I tried the clothes on.” “You did? How does it feel?” “It was awesome, dude. I don’t know why Craig declined your offer but it fit me perfectly plus I slept with it.” “Whoa. You….slept….with the shirt on?” “Yeah, man.” “That’s what I’m talking about. Put it here.”

Daniel does a wolfpack hand symbol in the air as a symbol of allegiance. “What’s that?” “It’s our greeting or affiliation with Brasher Club. Do it.” Kyle makes the hand symbol too and raises up high. Daniel touched the tips of Kyle’s fingers with his symbol which then made Kyle smirked. “Cute, I must say,” Kyle said. Daniel laughed with happiness. “Oh, Kyle, can you do something for me?” “Yeah, dude. What is it?” Daniel gives Kyle three C4 charges and a detonator. “What do want me to do with THIS now?” “I wanted to do something last night about the lair you guys have found but since Damien was shot and time was running out, I didn’t manage to do it then.” “Which is?” “Can you blow up the lair, please?” “Why can’t you do it?” “I got shit to do! What else?” “O-Ok. I’ll be back.” “Oh and by the way, if Chaos is there, don’t do it. We need him some other time when the whole gang is here. Besides, if you blow up his headquarters, he has got nowhere to run now.” “Very well then.”

Kyle exits the office, heads outside, and flies over to the lair. As soon as he touches down, he opens the garage and the lights were still on but no sign of Professor Chaos. “Ok, this is better than I thought. Good thing Chaos isn’t here,” Kyle relieved as he begins to plant the charges each one on the walls. When he is done, he runs out and launches into the air retreating back to base but on the way there, Kyle detonates the bombs. The explosion went 20 feet in the air also it made Kyle stop in midair and watch it happen. He turns back to base, sets down, opens the doors, and sees Daniel sitting on a couch watching the news on TV. “Kyle, come here, lookie,” Daniel said as Kyle went to him and sat down. “A disappearance of 4 kids happened in this quiet city. Parents were traumatized when they heard that their child was gone. Authorities are now taking drastic measures at 5:30 to search all of South Park to find these lost children. In addition to this, a huge explosion came out of nowhere from the garage storages. Police have been under search and seizure only to find what has caused this explosion,” said the news reporter.

“This is it, Kyle! At 5:30, they will take action but it’s gonna be more time for them to find out how the explosion happened! Thanks to you! Do you know this means?” Daniel asked excitingly. “Um, we don’t get the police coming to the forest at 2?” Kyle guessed. “Exactly! We have A LOT of time until they come and search the forest. Also, by the time we are done, we are going to interrogate Disarray to find where Chaos is hiding like I’ve done to you. No offence, though.” “None taken.” “Time is 1:50. So all we have to do is go and wait for the entire club to be there and we’ll start the fight.” “Awesome.” Daniel puts his arm around Kyle’s shoulder but then Daniel backs away. “Oh sorry, I remembered you don’t like being touched.” “No, dude, it’s fine. We are friends now. They do this. Plus, we hugged so….” “No, No, No. You don’t wanna be touched.” “That was before I got to know you. Quit being a douche, dude. You think I still hate you??” “Yes.” “*sighs* Listen, dude. Read my lips; We….are…..friends….and….I….like….you. In an appropriate way, I mean. You get me now?” “So does that mean I can put my arm over your shoulder?” “YES. You can.” “Yay! Thank you!” “Now I don’t expect a hug.” Daniel hugs Kyle out of nowhere which makes Kyle chuckle in disbelief. “Ok, let’s roll out. Here, take these keys and start the van. I’ll go get Cartman and Damien. Trent is using the other van to pick up the others.” “Where is the van?” “Right next door.” Kyle gets up, exits the building and went next door to see a garage. He opens it up and turns on the van. Inside, Daniel goes to the medical room and wakes up Damien. “Hey, Demon King, wake up.” “Eh?” “We need to go. It’s 2 right now.” “*grunts hardly*” “Listen, when we get back, I’ll make you some food ok?” “Ok.” “Can you walk?” “Yeah. Yeah, I can.” Damien gets up from the bed and walks very slowly out the door. “How’s your stomach?” “It still hurts.” “You’ll live.” “Will I?” “Yes, you will. Heh. Go to the van next door. Kyle’s inside already and I’ll get Cartman up.” “Ok.” Damien heads outside and goes to the van.

Daniel opens the cell, unties Cartman, drops him gently to the ground, and hog ties him. Daniel puts Cartman on his back fireman carry style. He kicks the door open and shouts for Kyle. “Kyle! Help me! Open the backdoor.” Kyle obeyed and Daniel puts Cartman in the back of the van while Damien sits in the back as well. “I can’t believe he’s still sleeping,” Daniel surprised. “Me too,” Kyle agreed. “Ok so, to the forest we go.” Daniel gets in the driver's seat while Kyle sits in the passenger seat. They all start heading to forest and on the way there, Daniel keeps looking back if Cartman is still asleep or if Damien is still alive. “You good back there, Damien?” “Yeah, I’m good.” “How’s Cartman?” “Dreaming.” “Alright.” At halfway to the forest, they have came across some police squad cars and K9 vans at the storage garages. “Ok, guys, act natural. Pretend we’re just passing by.” When they reached the lot, a policeman stopped the van and went to the driver window. “Hello, officer. How you been?” Daniel asked. “I’m doing very well, you?” “I’m good too. So, you found anything over there?” “So far, no.” “Well I’ll leave you be to continue your duty. Good luck finding the bomber.” “Thanks, take care now.” The policeman let him go and Daniel drove into the forest. “Oh my god, guys. My heart was pounding like crazy,” Daniel asked everyone. “Why would you tell them if they found anything?” Kyle asked. “It’s to act natural, Kyle.” “That wasn’t natural. You almost gave away our position. You’re lucky he bought it.” “OH yeah, it must be my lucky day.” They go to the campsite where Tweek and Scott died. As soon as they found it, there were wolves eating the bodies. Daniel quickly parks the van, gets out, brings out Lorraine, and shoots one of the wolves with the sniper variation. The rest ran away. “Perfect. Now where are they at?” Daniel questioned. “What about Cartman?” Kyle asked as he got out of the van same as Damien. “Damien, watch if anybody or the squad is coming. I hope that gunshot didn’t attract the cops and as for Cartman, just leave him be in there until he wakes up.” Kyle walks toward the bodies and gets on his knees. Daniel followed behind him. “This is so sad. I get to see one of them come back to life or be a corpse forever. All because of you.” Daniel didn’t say anything. Kyle gets up and looks Daniel in the eye. “This better be the last thing you will do to a poor kid like them because you are a fucking psychopath.” Daniel still didn’t say anything.

“You feel guilty? I know. It hurts doesn’t it? It didn’t hurt me. It struck my heart. You may have a dark and a lighter side but you are something else to me. You’re glad I know you too much because if I didn’t, I would bark and scream at you right now but I’m not because I CARE.” “Hey, Daniel, they’re here,” Damien notified. “Ok,” Daniel responded with shame. The other van parks right next to the other and the rest of the squad gets out. “About time, what the hell took you guys so long?” Daniel asked. “Tell that to the fucking police,” Trent said. Kyle walks back towards his friends and everyone stares at Daniel for the next instruction. “Alright! I need Craig and Jimmy to stand in the middle here, please,” Daniel commanded. Craig and Jimmy walked towards Daniel with angry faces. “Look at your friend.” They both ignored. “Look at your friend or I will beat the living shit out of you, look at your friend,” Daniel said while clenching his teeth. They slowly look at their dead friend with even more angrier faces. “Here is the deal, since you guys keep bragging and bragging about your friend. I’m gonna make one of you two very happy. By….. bringing them back to life?” Craig and Jimmy suddenly turn around with surprised faces this time. “Oh, yeah. You guys think I can do that? Show them with the wolf.” Pete and Michael went to the dead wolf and start making it alive. The gun wound is disappearing and the wolf’s eyes began to widen. The wolf got back up alive and healthy but then Daniel shot and killed it again.

“Dear god, please don’t blame me for that,” Daniel said as he looked up into the sky. Craig and Jimmy were speechless. Some of the supers gasped. “So….here is the bigger question. Who should I bring back?” Daniel asked. “Tweek,” Craig said. “Scott,” Jimmy argued. “Tweek!” “Scott!” “TWEEK!” “SCOTT!” Daniel turns around with a big grin, claps his hands, and says, “You see, this is why I don’t like to choose all by myself. I rather think for a different approach. Do you two want your friend back?” “YES!” Craig and Jimmy said simultaneously. “Ok, Craig, If I bring Tweek back, would you listen to me?” “....Maybe.” “Ok, now, Jimmy, would you listen if I brought back Scott?” “.....Y-Yes.” “Alright so how bout you two fight each other for it? The winner will get their friend back. Last man standing. I’ll be the ref.” “That’s too easy,” Craig said with cockiness. “Oh y-yeah? Just because I can’t walk doesn’t mean I-I can’t beat you,” Jimmy said. “You think you can beat me, Jimmy? Tweek is the only precious thing to me let alone my family.” “Scott was precious to me, too.” “Bring it on, then, handicap.” “You will fall harder than your mom.” “STOP! I wasn’t finished yet,” Daniel interrupted. “But be careful you two, this fight might be your last. You know why? Because if you don’t get up by the count of 10…...you might as well see your friend from up above.” Craig and Jimmy both froze and even the supers as well except for Kyle. “Yeah, I said that. So it’s whether if one of you will get their wish…...or will die. I want to make it like a Romeo and Juliet moment. A couple that died together forever. Something like that. Anyway, Fight!” Craig shook his head and was ready in a battle stance same for Jimmy. “If I want to die for Tweek, then so be it!” Craig said confidently. “Maybe you will, maybe you won’t, but it will for y-you,” Jimmy said. Jimmy charges at Craig but then he punches Jimmy square on the nose bringing him flat on the ground. “1!...2!....3!....4!..” As Daniel starts to count, Jimmy wakes up from the blow and quickly gets up. “5!...6!- Wow. At 6 already? The death toll is ticking very rapidly!” Jimmy uses his superpower combined with Scott’s to run around Craig in numerous circles. The force of gravity brought Craig off the ground and into the air about 10 feet. Then Jimmy jumps on top of Craig and brings him down to the ground and stomps him at the same time at huge force. Craig coughed very hard after that blow. “1!...2!...3!” Craig kipped up. “Oooh. 3. The guy knows how to take it.” “Suck on this!” Craig said as he shines his middle finger to Jimmy making him pissed off and lose defense. He then charges at Jimmy giving him a mega punch. Jimmy was knocked back but still on his feet. Jimmy then dashes forward then backwards to Craig striking him at every angle. The last blow was a pure punch to the temple bringing Craig to the ground. “1!...2!...3!...4!...5!...6!...7!...8!...” Craig gets up very slowly while breathing very heavily. “...9!- WOW! Oh wow. My girl was getting very desperate to kill you!” Wendy starts to get closer to Stan worrying from the fight. Kyle becomes very agitated at every minute. Token looks away every time they fall. Jimmy then starts to run in circles around Craig again but this time Craig’s power combined with Tweek’s grabbed Jimmy and holds onto him while spinning very fast. Craig counters by throwing Jimmy way up into the air with enough speed. Craig calls in a lightning strike and hits Craig between his feet making him launch into the air. When Craig was higher than Jimmy, he puts his foot behind Jimmy’s head as they both plummet to the ground. As soon as they hit the Earth, Craig gave Jimmy the biggest curb stomp anyone had ever seen. The force of the curb stomp was so devastating, that Jimmy’s body, mostly his head, drilled through the dirt. Craig’s power made him tired and fall on his back but gets up a little bit with one elbow. Every super jaw dropped including the BC members and Daniel himself also it made Cartman wake up. “Huh? Huh?! Where am I?” Daniel starts to count, “1!....2!....3!....4!....5!....6!....7!....8!....9!.........10.”

Kyle puts his hand on his face and sheds a tear. Token’s face was priceless. Wendy got even closer to Stan, hugs him, and looks away but he still watches. Craig inhaled and exhaled very hard and was happy when he won. Daniel walks over to Jimmy and says, “Hey, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m afraid you lost.” Jimmy rises from the dirt and his face was broken from impact. “Wait. Jimmy has a few words to say. Before you die.” “I-I-I-I-I’m sor-ry, Scott,” Jimmy said as he cried. “Hey. It’s ok. Here let me help you up,” Daniel said as he brings Jimmy back up to his feet. “Look at your friend.” Jimmy sobs very hard while looking at Scott. While Daniel is behind Jimmy, he takes his gun at both hands at hits Jimmy’s skull making crash to the ground again. Jimmy’s head starts gushing out blood. “Look at your friend.” Jimmy desperately tries to get at least to all fours but Daniel slugged at him again. He then continuously bashes Jimmy’s skull like a sledgehammer hitting a watermelon. Wendy cries very hard and still looks away while holding on to Stan. Craig gets up on his feet and watches Daniel kill Jimmy with pity. Token turns around and covers his face while bawling. Kyle walks behind one of the vans, drops to his knees, and starts to have a meltdown. Clyde cringes after every blow while Damien smiles at every blow. When Daniel is done, he breathes very heavily and smiles. “Much better.” He then turns his sights to Craig. “You….you are good. Damn good. Ok, deals a deal. Pete, Michael, bring Tweek back to life.”

Craig turns to the goths with full of excitement as they bring Tweek back together piece by piece. The claw slashes and bite marks start to disappear. The skull and the brain begins to turn back to normal. Every second, Craig gets happier and happier. The supers had their breath taken away when they saw Tweek becoming human again. When all of the wounds are gone, Tweek starts to move his fingers. Craig couldn’t believe what he is seeing. Tweek then gets up and opens his eyes. As soon as they open, Tweek jumps backwards in horror. “GAHH!! Where- Where- Where the hell am I?!” “Tweek, Tweek, Tweek. Look, it’s me! Craig! CRAIG!” Tweek cools off and his memory came back to him recognizing everyone he saw. “Craig? Is that you?” “Yeah, it’s me. Welcome home.” Tweek and Craig embraced very hard and Craig brought tears of joy. “Oh, Craig. What happened?” “You died.” “What?!” “You died to HIM over there but he brought you back for me.” “What- What did you do?” “I had to fight Jimmy and I won. But sadly, he died with his loss.” The supers and BC members were all happy to see Craig get back together with Tweek. Daniel walks toward Tweek and Craig and kneels right next to them. “Aww, what a touching moment we have here,” Daniel said with a smile which then made Tweek back away and made Craig mad. “Tweek, I’m very, very, very sorry that I killed you. I should’ve known from the beginning that you were a great kid. A great kid to this kid. So, for all my apologies, I present to you a gift. Bebe, bring the stuff.” Bebe brings out the shirt, bandana, and a Colt .45 for Tweek and also the stuff that Craig rejected moments ago. She lays them both out for them. “Whoa. These are for us?” Tweek said surprised. “Yeah, man. It’s for us. But we are under their control,” Craig said. “Oh. Well. This is awesome! A gun, a shirt, a bandana? All for us? Dude, let’s accept the offer!” “Yeah, Craig, why don’t you accept the gift? Or better than that, will you follow me?” Daniel said. Craig had to think for a minute until finally he said, “You know what? I think MAYBE we’ll try to cooperate more often if that’s what you want from us.” “Yes. That’s what I want and I’m pleased to hear it.” “And Tweek… this is for you,” Craig said as he gave back his headband. “This was the thing that all I ever had the last time I saw you. I couldn’t sleep without it, I couldn’t go places, or even talk to my family. But since your back, I can do all those stuff again.” “Craig, I-I…” Tweek starts to cry, kisses Craig on the lips, and embraces even harder.

Suddenly, inside one of the vans, Cartman hits the wall with his head only to get anyone’s attention and it got everybody’s. “What was that?” Daniel asked. Kyle looked inside the van window and sees Cartman squirming. “It’s Cartman, he’s awake.” “Oh, really? Bring him out here!” Trent and Stan went to the back, opens up the doors, and grabs Cartman. “Hey! What the fuck!” They both threw Cartman in the middle while he looks around very frantically. “What-what the hell is this?” Cartman asked. “You missed everything! That’s what this is!” Daniel answered. When Cartman saw Jimmy dead and Tweek alive, he became so confused. “You look puzzled, Cartman. But here, let me give you a quick summary of what just happened when you’re playing sleeping beauty in there; Jimmy and Craig fought, Craig won but Jimmy lost….his life by yours truly, Lorraine. Craig’s prize was Tweek’s revival from the dead, and I just gave them gifts. Show him, you two. Put your gear on. Fly the flag.” Craig and Tweek slowly puts on the shirt and bandana. Cartman and the supers jaw dropped when they saw Craig and Tweek transform to Brasher Club members while the other BC members become satisfied. Kyle smiles a bit but covers his mouth to hide it. “You see, Cartman? This is where your leadership drops. Mysterion knows how to behave and understands what we do plus he follows the directions. As for you, you just waste your time babbling about all of us and even Kyle back there said to you that you’re not running the show anymore. Let me tell you something, every moment when we get stronger, it’s gonna get harder for you to fight back. Take a look, Cartman! You still think you are the man around here?! Ok, BC, stand next to me,” Daniel said as Stan, Trent, Bebe, Clyde, the goths, and Damien, stand before Daniel right in front of the supers but for Craig and Tweek, they stand aside. “Now, for any of you supers that follow me, come here.”

No supers moved at all but only Kyle stepped forward and walks toward Daniel standing next to him making all supers gasp. “Cartman, you don’t own things anymore. This guy behind me does. Everybody! You don’t have a choice! We have a new order of business now! If you don’t follow him, you can end up as Jimmy or the rest!” Kyle shouted to all the supers. “See, boys and girls, Kyle here knows what we do. If you don’t wanna follow, that’s fine. I’ll just get you by the fucking collar and slaughter you until you have no blood inside you,” Daniel threatened as the supers looking back and forth if anyone’s going but no one moved. “You two! You have our colors. So why not standing by your team?” Craig and Tweek looked at each other very closely and they nodded their head down once and walked next to their squad. Mysterion stepped forward and joined the others as well. “Token, Wendy, what you are two doing? You’re going against an ARMY. Do you still listen to Cartman and his dumb management? There is no other way to this. You know that saying, “If you can’t beat them, join them.” Well this is where it comes to play. Either you’re with us….or against us,” Mysterion pleaded. Stan stared at Wendy and Wendy stared back with tears running down her cheeks. With no other choice to make, Wendy joins the others. Every BC member and super looked at Token while he looks at Cartman face to face, and says, “It’s only the two of us now, Cartman and there is….over 10 of them. If you’re that arrogant and stupid, watch me,” Token said as he walks backwards to everyone. “Look at us, Cartman! Look at ALL of us! We are at this side while you, whine like a baby which may as well be with nobody around you, asking yourself why. Asking yourself WHY you couldn’t get anyone with you. If you want to prove your team wrong, prove them wrong. If you want to prove me wrong, prove me wrong. PROVE….ME….WRONG. But better than that….how bout you prove me wrong right now?”

Daniel said as he walked forward with his gun on his hand ready to swing. Cartman looks down with his teeth clenching, trying to think of something. As soon as Daniel swings his gun, Cartman yelled out something making Daniel stop in middle of the swing. “OK!!” “What was that?” “OK! OK! I give up!” “Why do you give up?” “Because I fucking suck at being a leader! There, you happy?!” “So does this mean you will and I mean, YOU WILL, obey every order I give to you, understand?” “Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!” Daniel pouted, grabs Cartman by his collar, and drags him to the center. Everyone circles around Cartman with serious faces. Daniel unties Cartman and he slowly gets up. “Cartman….take my hand….and I can bring you to the promise land,” Daniel said as he lends out his hand to him. Cartman stares at the hand for a while and looks back and forth at the people surrounding him. Cartman slowly smiled and grabs Daniel’s hand. Daniel pulled Cartman up to his feet and smiled even wider. “Now…..Now….Now, we...we are one….big….happy….family. Everyone, put it here,” Daniel said to everyone when he puts his wolfpack symbol in the sky. The BC followed, then Kyle followed but the rest of the supers were confused. “What’s that?” Tweek questioned. “It’s a symbol of allegiance, guys. We are all together now. Do it,” Kyle replied. The supers make the symbol and puts it up to the rest one by one. Lastly, Cartman did it very slowly with a smile on his face and looking at Daniel. “Oh yeah, I forgot about one thing, what’s our motto, guys? Brasher Club is what?” “FOR LIFE!” said the entire BC. “Ok, now the time,” Daniel said as he looks at Bebe. “5,” Bebe answered. “Just in time. Let’s get out of here guys before the police come here.”

Half of the squad went in one of the vans and the other half went in the other van. They start to drive off and when they got out of the forest, the police were still at the explosion site. “Ok, let’s just get through this,” Daniel said as he waved to one of the officers and they waved back. “See, guys? That’s how you act natural. Right, Kyle?” “Yeah, sure,” Kyle said sarcastically. After going through the checkpoint and halfway back to base, Craig and Tweek sat very close the entire time which then made Trent very sick. “Can you guys do that when we get back? I mean you both been attached since you guys regrouped.” Craig gives the finger to Trent as his response. “Yeah, fuck you too.” As soon as they got back, the vans were parked in the garage, they all went out, and went inside. Daniel immediately went into his office and sat down with his hand on his head. Kyle saw him and went with him. Stan asked everyone, “You all hungry?” “I am,” Damien said. “No, go to bed. We need to get that bullet inside you before it gets worse. I’ll eat later. I’m gonna help Damien,” Bebe said. Bebe takes Damien by the arm to the medical room while Clyde follows her. “Clyde, go eat,” Bebe ordered. “Come on, please?” Clyde demanded. “No. This is for all by myself.” “I can be a good doctor like you. Besides, who is going to take care of the others if you’re gone?” Bebe sees his point. “Ok. Fine. Come here. I’ll show you how to take something out of someone’s body.” “Thank you.” Clyde went with Bebe and Damien in the medical room. Stan and Wendy talks about the next thing to do while Craig and Tweek sat down together on the couch talking.

“Do you remember your last words?” Craig asked. “Um, no. What was it?” Tweek said. “It was, ‘I love you, Craig. Everything you done always makes me happy.’” “I said that?” “Yes, you did and I didn’t forget it.” “Aww, I guess I still do then.” “I now know what your weakness is, Craig,” Mysterion interrupted. “Shut up, Kenny,” Craig said. “It’s Mysterion, dude.” “I don’t care. I’ll call you ‘pain in the ass’, how’s that sound?” “Whatever.” In the office, Kyle tries to talk some sense into Daniel. “Dude, what’s wrong?” “None of your business.” “I know-” “Go away.” “Can you-” “Stop being a douche? Maybe.” “Dude, just hear me out.” “Fine. What is it? What do you want?” “What I want is to talk about the things you just did back there.” “Yeah. I know. I’m a fucking psychopath. Whoop de doo.” “That wasn’t-” “Am I? No, seriously. Am I, Kyle? You said you want to talk about we did today and I just gave you the answer. Now fuck off, why don’t you?” “Daniel-” “Hey, Kyle. Why don’t you fuck off? Huh? Why don’t you fuck off? Why are you here?” “Because I-” “You know what? I don’t wanna hear it. Be gone.” “DUDE, SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!.....Now, I know what you’re thinking what I’m about to say but it isn’t. Dude, I just want to say….thank you. Thank you for making Craig happy and make Cartman get on the same page. That’s it. Sure, you killed Jimmy in the process but I understood why that happened. Look, when I said you were a psychopath, I didn’t mean it. All those things I said, I didn’t mean it. You’re still the Daniel I know and he’s a great kid with a great team to take care of. When we get Chaos, there will be no more evil, no more conflicts.” Kyle headed straight for the door but the Daniel said something to make him stop. “Kyle….come here please.” Kyle turned around and went next to Daniel. “Yeah?” Daniel took a minute to think and after that, he looked at Kyle, and says, “Was that….the right thing to do?” Kyle gets frustrated. “*sighs* I don’t know….how many times we are gonna go through this but let me be very clear and very direct with you, that WAS the right thing to do for your team and yourself.” “.......Ok. But here’s the thing, when I saw you crying your eyes out when I killed Jimmy, that made me worry in a flash.” “Yeah.” “I’m sorry.” “You don’t have to be.” “Also, I saw your little smirk when the married couple out there put their colors on.” “Oh, you saw that?” “Yeah, it made me smile.” “Well I’m glad it did.” “Alright, let’s go and have a nice conversation with the sidekick.” Daniel and Kyle leave the room while Daniel calls Trent to aid him. “Ok, Trent, Kyle, let’s pry open to what this kid has in his mind,” Daniel said. “Are we going to take his brain out??” Kyle asked surprisingly. “No! I meant, feed us info to where Chaos is.” “Oh. Ok.” “Unless, if you really want to.” “NO. No. Go-go with your plan, please.” “Hahaha. Ok.”

All 3 went to the cell where Disarray is at, they drag him to the secret room, and went downstairs with the door shut. When Daniel turns the lights on, Kyle went completely mind blown and the kid was frightened. “Dude, what is- How did- This is a torture room?!” “Yep,” Trent replied. “What are we doing down here?” “Good question but the real question is what are we gonna use? Hmm…. I got it! Trent, bring out the electric chair.” Trent drags the electric chair in the middle of the room and then puts the kid on it. “Does Craig know what’s down here when you brought him down to clean stuff or something??” Kyle asked. “Hmmm, I don’t know. Thanks for pointing that out. I’ll ask Damien,” Daniel answered as he pulls out his walkie talkie to Damien. “Hey Damien, did you show Craig anything down here at all?” “Nnnnnno. Why?” “Cause Kyle was asking if he had seen what it looks like.” “Oh, no. Not at all. I kept the lights off so that Craig doesn’t even know what he was cleaning when I was with him.” “Ok.” After Trent put the final buckle in the chair for the kid not to escape, he turns on the electricity circuit pads. Daniel went in front of Disarray and says, “You should know what this is all about. Do you know who we are?” The kid shook his head no. “What about him?” Daniel pointed at Kyle. The kid shook his head yes. “Ok, so finally getting somewhere. Kyle, bring me the bucket over there.” Kyle went to the bucket full of water that Daniel pointed to, gives it to him, and then Daniel splashes the water all of Disarray. “Ok, so…. here’s a little history lesson. Last month, Stan was cleaning down here. Making the blades sharp and shine to cut into, wiping the blood and flesh off of some, and mostly, making the chair that you are sitting in, work, as we deal with people like you. When he was spraying and cleaning the metal helmet, the electricity was still on. SHOCK! His arm was full of third degree burns and I asked him how did this happen. He said that the water that he was cleaning and how the pads was on made him fall flat. Water is a conduit of electricity and what is in our bodies? That is right. Water. When Trent over there pulls the switch, electricity will flow through your body making an incredible huge amount of pain but if you don’t wish to experience this pain, then you need to answer my question without hesitation. So, besides the lair that we found you and blew up, where is Chaos hiding in the city?”

“A house,” Disarray answered. “Where is this house?” “Your mom’s house.” Kyle puts his hand on his face. Daniel turns away with disgust and then turns back around at Trent, nodding his head up once as an indication to turn on the switch. Disarray screams in pain while being shocked. After Trent turns it off, Disarray starts breathing in and out very hardly. “Your comedy act won’t save you. Why do you resist? Chaos is getting worried about you. It’s pathetic. If you want to live, then tell me where he is and all of this will stop,” Daniel said. “When my master gets a hold of all of you, you will all see the grim reaper giving flowers to you,” Disarray threatened. Daniel pull out a knife from a shelf, sticks it in Disarray’s leg, and just leaves it there. Disarray yelled in tears. “One….last….time and I will kill you. Where is Chaos?” Daniel questioned. Disarray mumbled something which made Daniel get closer to hear. “Yes?” “.......There….is….a construction site. Near the center of the town. But you won’t win when you meet Death at first sight,” Disarray smiled. “Fuck you!”

Daniel went to the switch and slams his fist on it. Disarray’s heart gets faster every second. Kyle’s jaw dropped when he sees the execution take place. The kid’s heart stops beating and his head becomes completely fried. After Daniel turns it off, he heads upstairs and says, “Trent, clean up. Kyle, let’s tell the others what we got.” “That was sadistic, dude,” Kyle said. “Oh, you think?” Daniel and Kyle went back to the others. “Everyone! Stop!” Daniel yelled as everybody looked at him. “We have it. Chaos is hiding at a construction site near the center of the city.” “Well awesome! Let’s pay this son of a bitch a visit,” Cartman said. “Not right now. We need to see if he is there. Stan, Kyle, go to the site and see if there is anything.” “Roger that,” Stan agreed. “And for the rest of you, go home. Because it’s like what? Near 8? So you guys get home early. Kyle, I will see you at your house when you’re done.” “Ok.” Stan and Kyle went outside along with the supers and BC members. “Stan, grab my ankles,” Kyle offered. “What?” “Grab and hold of them so we can get there very fast. I done this before with my team and even Daniel.” “No, thanks, dude.” “So you rather walk?” “I don’t need to walk.” Stan shoots out a grappling hook out of a device hooked up to his arm, lands on the roof, and takes him on top. “Well ok then. See you there,” Kyle said as he bolted towards the site. “Oh, you wanna race, do ya?” Stan teased as he shoots his hook while following Kyle building to building. By the time they got to the construction site, Stan and Kyle look over the site from on top a building but no sign. “Kyle, go to other side of the structure. I will stay here and see if there is anything on one of the floors,” Stan ordered. “Got it,” Kyle said as he flew to the other side of the unfinished building. After pacing back and forth, watching inside the floors, there was a movement. Stan went prone, takes out some binoculars, and sees Professor Chaos deep inside the darkness with a single light. Kyle, on the other hand, saw the movement too.

So he went into the open floor where Chaos is, hides behind a pillar, and listens. “HE destroyed my lab. HE took my general. HE took everything. When I find Mysterion, I will make him suffer. I will crush them like a vile insect he is.” Kyle sent shivers down his spine and flies out very quickly. Stan gets up, grapples to the roof, and sets down on the sidewalk. Kyle landed beside him and says, “Do you see anything?” “Yeah, I did. Did you?” “Uh-huh. He said that he will find Mysterion and where he took Disarray. But he’s gonna be even madder when he founds out he’s dead.” “The kid is dead?! *sighs* Why? I was thinking if we could make a deal by giving back Disarray. But since…he’s dead, this will be a massacre.” “It won’t be if Daniel knows what to do against a god that Mysterion calls him.” “I hope so too. Anyway, let’s get back to your house.” “Wait a minute, I need to ask you about something.” “What is it?” “How do you describe Daniel when you see him?” “How do I describe him?” “Yeah like how do you feel when he’s around you and such?” “Um, he’s scary, he’s--I don’t know. He’s a guy that you don’t wanna mess with. That’s all I have to say about him.”

“He doesn’t scare me. Used to but not anymore.” “Well good for you. You’re brave, Kyle. You might be braver than I am.” “Thanks but I don’t think he’s not that bad of a guy.” “What are you talking about?” “I mean he’s a good guy. He’s not evil all the time.” “What?” “Yeah, he has different character inside him when he talks to me.” “Talks to you??” “Did he ever told you about his past?” “Not that I know of. No.” “He told his past to me and me only.” “Why only you?” “Because he said that I have the same set of feelings as he does. Whenever he sees me, he changes to his other persona.” “That’s ridiculous. Why can’t he do the same thing for all of us?” “He doesn’t want to share his past to you or anyone of you guys is because you might just leave and never come back to be his soldier to him. He has a softer side. Listen, when we go to my house and see him there, watch as he talks to me and to you. Ok?” “O-k.” “I know it’s crazy but trust me, dude. Daniel told me to keep this as a secret between me and him but now I’m telling you to NOT tell anyone about this. Please.” “Alright. I won’t.” “Just follow my lead.” Kyle flies and Stan grapples back to Kyle’s house. As soon as they got back, Daniel was sitting and waiting on the stairs outside the house. “What’chu got?” Daniel asked as Stan carefully watches how Daniel talks to Kyle. “He was there. Also, he wants to find and kill Mysterion for destroying his secret lab and taking his general,” Kyle answered. “Is that so? Well we’ll see about that tomorrow when we make our presence to him. Stan, you’re excused.” “Right,” Stan said as he walked toward his house but then he turned around about halfway and watches even closely.

“Another day, another win,” Daniel said. “Yeah, dude,” Kyle agreed. “Just like our motto. ‘Everything we do, we get richer every night and just gets sweeter.’” “That’s your motto?” “I just came up with it.” “Sounds very bad.” “I know.” Stan walks back home with a pout. Daniel knocks on the door and hides his gun in the bushes. “Dude, what are you doing??” Kyle worried. “Knocking on the door?” “I thought that you were supposed to be hiding when you drop me off or going back!” “No, can I introduce myself to your family?” “No, dude!” Kyle’s mom opens the door. “Oh, Kyle. You came just in time. Who’s this?” “Mom, this is my newest friend, Daniel.” “Nice to meet you, Kyle’s mom.” “Nice to meet you too.” “Kyle, here. He’s one hell of a kid. Very nice, very loyal.” “I know. He’s a great son.” “Uh, yeah, mom. I’ll be heading up to bed now,” Kyle said as he goes upstairs. “Hi, Daniel. I’m his dad.” “Hello, Kyle’s dad,” Daniel said as he shook his hand. “We never seen you around here before. You new here?” Kyle’s dad asked. “Uh, yeah. Yes, I am.” “Well how about you come and have dinner with us tomorrow night?” Kyle’s mom said as Kyle froze from walking up the steps and even for Daniel as well. “You don’t mind that your parents will agree, right?” Kyle stares at Daniel with a worried face. “Um….um, yeah, sure. What time exactly?” “Can 7:30 work?” “Yeah, that will be fine. My parents will let me.” “Sounds great. Kyle, Daniel is having dinner with us tomorrow night at 7:30.”

Daniel mouthed at Kyle, “Facebook.” Kyle nodded his head up once. “O….k, Mom.” “I’mma get going. Bye, everyone. See you tomorrow night,” Daniel said while he leaves. “See you tomorrow, Daniel.” Kyle’s mom said. Just as Daniel was about to pick up his gun, he forgot something to say to Kyle’s mom. “Oh wait, can Kyle come tomorrow and play?” “Sure. He can.” “Ok. Thanks a lot. Take care.” “You too.” Kyle rushes into his room and slams the door with his hands on his head. “Oh, what is happening?? Why did they ask Daniel to dinner? We are gonna get Chaos tomorrow! Oh my god. This is-- this is- unbelievable.” Kyle’s phone then rumbled. He went to check it out and it was a message from Stan saying, “ _I have now seen how Daniel went from being a monster to a polite gentleman._ ” Kyle replied saying, “ _Dude, you don’t even know what just happened._ ” “ _What DID happen then?_ ” “ _My parents asked Daniel to dinner tomorrow night._ ” “ _Are you shitting me right now?_ ” “ _I wish. I don’t know what to do anymore._ ” “ _Jesus Christ, man. We have a plan and then all of sudden, THIS._ _What did he say?_ ” “ _He said that he accepts but he was scared like I was too._ ” “ _LIKE... YOU. Yeah._ ” “ _Dude, please don’t do anything about this or tell anyone. I beg you. If you do, he will come for me and eventually you too._ ” “ _I don’t know, man. He has never told any of us this but you._ ” “ _How about this? I’ll tell Daniel all about what I told you. If he messages you or anything, let me know._ ” “ _What if he flips off?_ ” “ _I’ll take care of him if he does. Just PLEASE don’t say a word to anyone._ ” “ _Ok. Ok. I won’t._ ” “ _You promise? Don’t bullshit me, dude._ ” “ _I promise and I never bullshitted you before._ ” “ _Ok. Good night._ ” “ _Night._ ” Kyle went to the computer and logs on to Facebook to see if there was a message from Daniel.

There was one saying, “ _WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?????_ ” “ _Dude, calm down,_ ” Kyle replied. “ _Seriously, what am I gonna do? Your parents asked me to go and eat dinner with all of you and there is a god that needs to be stopped before he finds all of us which really scares the crap out of me. What are you going to do?_ ” “ _Can you get someone else to take command against Chaos?_ ” “ _I can do that but I’m not sure how this is gonna play out when me and you are not helping them._ ” “ _Dude, your team with my team can handle themselves without us._ ” “ _I hope so because I trained them so much for missions like this._ ” “ _Everything will be fine. Just calm down._ _Besides, I need to tell you something._ ” “ _I am calm. Calm as a man that can fear for his team’s lives. Anyways, what is it you need to tell me?_ ” “ _Can you promise me that you will NOT freak out or do anything?_ ” “ _I can try but what is it?_ ” Kyle puts his hand across his mouth and becomes very stressed if Daniel does something. “I’m gonna break his heart if I tell him but I need to get Stan on the same page as us,” Kyle said to himself. He replied saying, “ _When I was with Stan over by the construction site, I told him about you._ ” “ _Ok and?_ ” Daniel replied with no problem. “ _I mean, THE REAL YOU._ ” After Daniel knew what Kyle is talking about, he cannot believe it. He typed a strong message to Kyle saying, “ _Ok, Kyle. Can you answer one sincere question without having me throw my monitor across the room which is….WHY?!_ ” Kyle gets a scared face with sweat running down his neck. He carefully answers saying, “ _Because Stan is my bestest friend of them all. If I figure to get him on the same page as the both of us, then we could easily make the entire crew do the same thing too just one by one. I told Stan that if you message him or do anything dangerous, I’m sorry to say this but I will stop you cause I known him since preschool along with Cartman, Mysterion, AND Trent. Also, I told him not to tell this to anybody or any business we have been together you and I. Please do us both a favor. The next time I see you, you better be happy. I have been through hell and I am still right now. By the time this is ALL over, I don’t wanna see you or Stan at the end of it. I gotta go now. Tomorrow, when we talk more about this, I hope you understand where I’m going with this._ ” Kyle’s last message made Daniel clench and shake his fist but then he relives the pressure and calms down. “Ok. I’ll wait, Kyle. You better know what you’re doing,” Daniel said as he lets off steam in his mind.

Suddenly, a voice behind him made him jump out of his seat. “Hello, Daniel,” Damien smiled. “WHOA!.........What the fuck, man?! Shit!” “Did I scare you?” “DID YOU SCARE ME?? ARE YOU SERIOUS??...... Actually, you know what? Let me check: Dark hair, check, Dark clothes, check, red glaring eyes, check, creepy smile, check….um, I don’t see any else. Oh wait, one more. Your fucking voice, CHECK. So overall, that was an A+ jump scare. Keep at it. Also, how’s your stomach now?” Damien lifts up his shirt showing the gun wound that was patched with stitches. “Oh, I guess that’s a yes. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed? What do you even want?” “A victim.” “A what?” “A victim.” “Please don’t tell me you want to kill one of our new supers which we killed like how many already?” “.....Just one more.” “Oh, fuck off. FUCK…..OFF. Why though?” “Just to satisfy myself.” “I already made you satisfied, right?” “Yes…..but I was bored.” “*sighs* Damien, let me tell you a little something. When we got our supers to get on our side and follow us, they followed us ever since the last death. What’s the point of having another death on our hands if the supers know who we are and what we do?” Damien didn’t say anything. “If we kill one more, will you be happy finally?” “I won’t be happy, I’ll be thrilled.” “Good. So, which one do you want?” “I don’t care who. Just get one more to die.” Daniel exhaled heavily out of his nose with frustration. “Ok, I’ll think of something.” Damien starts to leave the room. “Wait, Damien.” “What?” “Come here.” Damien walks back to Daniel but then Daniel gets closer to Damien. “Do you have a problem with me?” “No.” “Are you sure?” “Yes.” “Then give me a hug!” Daniel smiled as he hugged Damien. He didn’t hug back but a few taps on his shoulder made Daniel let go. “Now, go to sleep. I’ll tell you and the entire club what we will be doing before we get to Chaos.” “Ok. Good night.” “Did you just say ‘good night’?” “Yes?” “You love me, don’t you?” Damien blushed and headed for the door. “Come on! Say you love me! Love me man, like your British girlfriend!” Damien stopped dead in his tracks after he brought up his girlfriend. He turned very angry inside but cooled down as if it wasn’t worth it. He then turned to Daniel very slowly and said, “Love you.” “Ahhh! There you go! Where’s that smile?!” Damien then gave Daniel a forced half smile. “Hahaha. I’m just teasing with you. You’re a great kid to have. Good night.” Damien leaves the room while shaking his head. After a moment of thinking, Daniel has got an idea for the next and last death of a super. “I hope you’re ready, Kyle. For tomorrow. Maybe that dinner will be a planned out funeral. Because we are gonna have another sacrifice…………. and it might be you,” Daniel said with evil written in his eyes and then he quickly shook his head for a second.

“No, what am I thinking? It won’t be him. I hope not.” The morning sun has risen from the horizon. Kyle wakes up with a disgusted face after last night. “This is gonna be insane. This is gonna be nuts.” Daniel, however, got up earlier and makes coffee for himself. “If going to dinner and not be able to fight with my team against Chaos tonight was bad, wait until you see what happens today, Kyle. You or one of your companions will never see the real world again.” “*yawns* Morning,” Trent greeted. “Morning, man. How’s your sleep?” “Good.” “Want coffee?” “Nah. I’ll have cereal. Thanks though.” “I have a plan made for today.” “Ok.” “Damien scared the living shit out of me when I was on my computer and he wants to something prior to my plan.” “Heh. That’s fine. I’m always ready for drills.” “Well good cause it’s gonna be another sacrifice.” Trent drops his spoon in his bowl. “Another one?” “Yep.” “What is it with that kid? He loves killing people and watch them suffer.” “It’s what makes me feel good,” Damien said out of nowhere. “Holy shit. You scared the fuck out of me, man,” Trent frightened. “*laughs* See? What did I tell you? His evil eyes stare your soul,” Daniel said. “Damien, what you want for breakfast?” “Coffee.” “Which kind? Decaf?” “Black.” “Allllrighty then.” “What’s your idea for the next victim to claim?” “Oh, yeah, that. Um, just wait until everyone’s here.” “Yeah, um, Damien. Why do you want another super to die if they know our rules?” Trent said as puts away his bowl. “I said that to him too and he said he was getting bored,” Daniel agreed. “Well, that’s what I want and if you don’t like it-” “Or what? What are you trying to prove to us?” Trent interrupted.

“What I’m trying to prove is to let these supers know what it feels to have so much pain in their mind.” “They already did have that pain. Enough is enough, Damien. There is more people in this city than just the supers.” “Don’t judge me on how I control my instincts on people. Whoever I choose, that’s the one I want. I don’t need your stupid opinion or your advice on how I do things.” “Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. I think you should start learning on how to get out of your damn comfort zone and listen to what I am saying.” “Is that a threat, Trent?” “Oh, that’s not a threat. That’s a promise. You should kill someone else like Chaos, for example, and let these supers do their thing.” “I’m sorry, I can’t do that. My killings are for specific people that I wish upon. Besides, YOU don’t tell me what to do.” “I don’t tell you what to do? **_I_** ….don’t tell you what to do? Look at Daniel, you follow him and don’t forget Bebe. When she helped your ass to become better and now you're sitting here being nothing more than being the mascot.” “Do you look for a fight?” “You wanna piece of me?!” “Yeah, I do. You’ll taste delicious.” “You won’t get close enough to find out.” “Alright then.” Damien starts to get up into Trent’s face until suddenly, the front doors open revealing Bebe, Stan, the goths, and Clyde. When Daniel saw Stan enter, he gets a sniveling face. “Hey,” Bebe greeted with the wolfpack symbol along with the others. “Hello, everyone,” Daniel greeted back. He then went between Damien and Trent to break up the fight. “Alright, that’s enough. Don’t make me get Lorraine out. And take your damn coffee, Damien.” He takes the coffee out of Daniel’s hand and slowly backs away from Trent while staring at him angrily. Trent stared back with a devious look. “Ok, everyone, we have a job to do today,” Daniel said. “Taking down Chaos, I know,” Stan answered obviously. “TODAY. That’s tonight.” “Oh, well, what is it then?” “Well due to the fact that Damien asked me about this last night, he said he wants another super death.”

“Aw, come ON,” Clyde moaned. “I know it pains you to see another of your friends die but we gotta do what we gotta do.” “How are we gonna plan this one out now?” Bebe questioned. “I will make the supers decide who is the guinea pig.” “You mean, telling them who they want to choose to kill?” Damien asked. “Yes by voting who. I’ll give them a note card. They’ll have to put their name on the striped side and the person who they want dead on the other side.” “What if they vote one of us or if they can’t decide who?” Michael asked. “I was getting to that. They can’t vote for one of us because if they do or if they cannot decide who to choose, then they just voted themselves. Anyone agree?” “That sounds like a plan but it’s so annoying that we need to have another super death where there is hundreds of people to choose from,” Trent said. “That’s a good point. But this will be the last one anyways so it’s not like continuous. So, when they arrive, let me know. I’ll be in the office.” Daniel heads inside the room and puts his hands on his desk while thinking. “What are the odds of choosing Kyle? Cartman will definitely pick him but that’s just one. So, the chances are unlikely,” Daniel said to himself. He sits on his desk and relaxes while waiting for Kyle to arrive. Hours later, the supers have came. Stan went to the office, knocks while opening the door, and says, “They’re here.” “Get the stuff,” Daniel replied with disgust. “Hey, man,” Kyle said behind Stan. “Hi.” Stan walked away while glancing back at Kyle. Kyle went inside the office and sees Daniel staring with a fake smile while crossing his arms.

“Hey, dude.” Daniel didn’t say a word or moved a muscle. Kyle closes the door behind him with the chills and says, “Look, I know what you’re thinking. But I think it’s time for you to expose your inner self to all of them. You can’t hide forever. You have to give it up at some point. That’s why I talked to Stan about it. At that point, he might snap and tell everyone right now about you whether it’s good or bad. In his mind, he might be thinking; why didn’t you say anything? Why did you choose someone outside of the Club or something like that to tell them about your feelings? You cannot go back behind the curtain like you are doing now with your head held high and say ‘I don’t want to share my info to anybody. My secrets are my own. Nobody will ever know about me.’ Well let me tell you something, that’s not being a good, supportive leader or being a total badass with a massive ego, that’s fricken desperate. You need to face the fact that what you are dealing with here now is a team that will go AWOL because of your feelings or a team that will disappear without your aid. Either way, you need to step up. Tell them who you really are. Tell them that you aren’t evil as you had ever been. If you can’t, then I will help you. Hopefully, Stan too. You are a nice guy. You can be a lifesaver let alone being dangerous. You can show the police that your service may come in handy. In my eyes, you’re more than that. You’re a caged animal which he cannot get out. The only way out is with someone’s help from the outside and that person….is me. I’m the key to all your problems. When you came to me and say that you love at what I do, that’s the Daniel I wanted to see. Listen, I love at what you do too. So, let’s make this happen, together.” Kyle’s enduring speech brought Daniel to his knees and cried.

“Here, I’ll leave you alone. Come out when you’re ready.” Kyle smiled with every bit of respect as he headed out the door. “Hey, Stan, what is this?” “Huh?” “What’s all this for?” Oh, notecards, pencils, and a bucket. We’re making votes.” “About what?” “Who will die.” “What??” “I know, dude. It’s awful.” Kyle grabbed Stan by the shirt and pulled him inside the bathroom. “Stan, listen to me, why are we having another death?!” “Don’t blame it on me, blame it on Daniel cause he’s the one who made the idea up!” “He didn’t! He knows what’s right and wrong!” “You’re saying that because he has a different character inside of him which I think it’s complete BS!” “Is Daniel’s dark side is still lingering in you after I told you that he’s not evil?!” “Mostly, yes because he’s one big son of a bitch who always thinks of killing people.” “He told me that he didn’t want to do it.” “Really? Then why did he do it anyways?” “Because that’s his fucking dark side talking!” “Aw, you're full of shit!” “Look, Daniel will prove it to you when he’s ready to come out.” “Daniel won’t prove anything.” “Did you tell anyone about this?” “No, I didn’t. YET.” “See? You understand!” “No, the real reason why I haven’t told anyone this yet is because of our friendship.” “What? What do you mean by that?” “What I meant by that is that you are so fucking lucky to have me listen to your thoughts. If I didn’t know you by heart, I might as well end this myself. But since you’ve told me and me only about Daniel’s alternative self, I couldn’t believe why HE chose YOU and not one of US.” “Because you might abandon him or all of you guys could.” “Well about this? When Daniel shows his real self and what he has to say, we’ll see if we can still be on his side. How’s that sound?” “As long as you don’t fuck it up, Stan.” “I won’t. Also, Kyle, do yourself a favor and ask him why he brought up the subject of killing a super.” “I will.” They both leave the bathroom while Kyle heads to the office. He enters the room, sees Daniel sitting down, and says, “Did you make a plan to kill one of us again?” Daniel didn’t say anything. “Answer me!” “Kyle-” “Answer me, dammit!” “Yes, but that wasn’t me that made it.” “Oh, yeah, it’s your dark side. That explains everything.” “No, it’s not my dark side.” “Then why did you make it then?” “I didn’t say I wanted to, I was forced to do it….” “Yeah, your dark side! I understand now!” “No! That’s not what I meant!” “What the hell are you talking about?”

“First off, who told you that I made the plan?” “Stan.” “Ok and what did he say?” “He said that YOU made the plan up.” “I, personally from both my sides, didn’t come up with the plan. Damien did.” “What?” “He came into my room and said he want another victim to claim and I said no. But I had to in order to make him stay in the Club. So, overall, I never wanted another super death but that’s what Damien wanted so.” “Are you serious?” “Yes.” “God dammit, Stan. This is bad. Bad for you. You know why? Because he gave you a task to do something he wants. This is where he takes over and tells you what to do. Soldiers never tell their leaders what to do and right now, that’s what’s happening here. You should have told him ‘No’ and kill someone else like Chaos.” “Trent actually said that he didn’t want another super death if you guys already know the rules.” “Exactly. We know your rules and we follow it. But out of the blue, Damien decides to have more killings.” “Well, he agreed too that this is the last one for good.” “I hope it is cause what he is doing is nothing you should think about but you didn’t so I’ll give you props to that.” Kyle starts to leave but then Daniel made him stop. “You know what, Kyle? I’m ready.” “Are you?” “Yes, I am…..after the death though.” “*sighs* So after one of us dies, you will reveal yourself?” “Yes. I will.” “Ok. When are we doing it?” “Now.” “NOW?!” “Yes. Prepare yourself, Kyle. You’ll never know if it will be you shaking death’s hand. You want it done? Let’s end it.” Daniel leaves the room and gets everyone’s attention. Kyle froze for a second and shakes his head. “Ok! Everyone, grab a pencil and a notecard.” Every super and BC member gets one of each. “You guys are getting very anxious to get rid of Chaos. I can see that. But I’m afraid that one of you….might not get to see. Because right now, this is an another sacrifice.” Every super went into shock but as for Kyle, he didn’t care because he knows that he won’t die. “Now for this LAST act, I want you guys to write your name on the striped side and then put a name on the back to choose who gets to die. If you choose one of us or if can’t make a choice then you just wished yourself a death sentence. And that is fucking stupid if you do. Once you’re done, put it in the bucket and we’ll tally up the votes. The most votes will be the chosen one. So, get to it.” Wendy and Token didn’t want to choose at all but they did anyways in order to survive. Craig whispered something to Tweek about someone he didn’t like and Tweek agreed. “ _I won’t die. I just won’t. I’m too important to have for Daniel. I’m pretty sure Cartman will pick me but I already know that it’s just one. I’ll pray the lord for someone’s soul to keep after this,_ ” Kyle said in his mind.

He then made a choice against someone he didn’t like. Some of the BC members are actually stressed to choose one of the supers but Damien made his choice first out of everyone else. Some of them are nervous even though they cannot be picked. They all carefully examine the supers and then they made their choice. “Oh, I feel the heartbeat getting faster in all of you,” Daniel teased. After everyone placed their vote in the bucket, they began to become nervous except for Kyle, Damien, and the goths. Daniel went over to the bucket with a big smile and says, “This is it. The moment of truth. You supers have managed to get this far which really impresses me but all that time and effort will be all for nothing.” He draws the first vote while some supers shiver in fear. “I will say the name first on the lined side and then the back. So, our first is…..Trent, you picked….Craig.” Tweek’s eyes bulge and Craig shook his head. “Number two is…..Cartman, you picked….Kyle.” Cartman stared at Kyle while Kyle stared back with a half-smile. “Number three is….Clyde, you picked….Kyle.” Kyle’s eyes widen and Daniel pouted. “Next up is….Mysterion, you picked….Cartman.” Cartman gave Mysterion an angry look. “Next we have….Wendy, you picked….Cartman.” Cartman gave Wendy a furious look. “Next is….Damien, you picked….Token.” Damien smiled at Token while he looks away from his gaze. “Up next we have….Bebe, you picked….nobody? Why nobody?” “Because I don’t wish to call upon a death on my friends,” Bebe answered. “You do know what happens if you didn’t pick anybody.” “I don’t care.” “O-k. Next is….Stan, you picked….Wendy?” “WHAT?!” Wendy yelled. “I’m joking, i’m joking. It’s Token.” Cartman laughed and said, “That was solid, I’ll give you that.” “Fuck you, Cartman,” Wendy said. “Fuck you too, bitch.” “Shut up, Cartman,” Stan growled. “Alright, calm the fuck down. All of you. Moving on to….Tweek and you picked….Kyle.” Kyle starts to get scared. “Next is….Kyle who also picked Cartman.” Cartman gave a sniveling face at Kyle. “On deck is….Pete and he picked Token.” Token got startled after he heard his name. “Next is….Craig and he picked….Kyle.” Kyle begins to sweat same as for Daniel. “Next we have….Token and you picked….Cartman.” “Oh my fucking god,” Cartman said quietly with anger. “And last but not least….Michael who also picked Token.” Clyde puts his hand on his mouth and Token becomes unsettled. Daniel tallied up the votes and the vast majority is: Craig-1, Token-4, Cartman-4, Bebe-1, and Kyle-4.

“Oh my god. We have a 3-way tie between Cartman, Kyle, and Token.” Daniel tries to think of something to choose from one of the three. “What to do, what to do. Hmmmm. Oh wait, I just realized that I didn’t vote. So I’LL be the tiebreaker.” Daniel looks at the 3 supers very closely. Token was shaking in fear, Cartman had sweat running down his back, and Kyle’s face turned pale when Daniel stared at him the longest while smiling and then he placed HIS choice. Clyde crosses his fingers for HIS best friend, Token, to not die. “Ok, here’s how this is gonna work. Trent, here. Look at my choice and pass it around to everyone except the 3. You cannot stare or look at the person for so long and you can’t say a word about it. If you do, you’re next.” Trent looks at Daniel’s choice and pouted. He passes it Damien and he grinned with excitement. Then to the goths where they were completely satisfied with the choice. Bebe covered her mouth with fear. Stan’s head hanged in disappointment. Every feeling that Kyle saw from everyone, he sheds a tear as if he thought that he had been chosen. Wendy whimpered, Mysterion shook his head with sadness, Craig and Tweek held each other so close, and lastly, Clyde bawled his eyes and whispered, “Oh no.” He hands the note card back to Daniel and then he gets closer to the 3 supers. Daniel watches them like a hawk. Cartman’s stomach was hurting, Token prays and hides his face at the same time, and until he reached to Kyle, his smile grew wider. Kyle’s jaw dropped mid-way and held his hands up while they’re shaking. “ _Dude, you- You can’t be serious! I-We- had a friendship going and this is how it turns out?! We did everything together! I brought you into my house! You met my brother and my parents! You even gave me stuff that I really enjoyed having! Please! NO!!_ ” Kyle said in his mind with a broken voice. He gushes out rivers of tears out his eyelids when Daniel stared at him the longest.

“I….CHOSE….YOU,” Daniel said as he pointed to Token while staring at Kyle. “Wha-What?!” Token said with shaken voice. Kyle puts his hand on his heart while it beats very fast, he breathed in and out very heavily, and wipes the tears off of his face. Cartman couldn’t believe that he didn’t choose Kyle and got very upset. “Who voted for Token?” Daniel asked everyone. Stan, the goths, and Damien raised their hands. “Take out the trash, you four.” Clyde grabs his hair and rips bits off of it while crying like a sink. “Come on, you. Say goodbye to everyone,” Damien said as the goths grabbed Token while he scratches and claws away from being dragged to his doom. “NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!!” Craig clenches his fist while he sees Token being taken away. Some of the supers even Bebe herself cringed. “Daniel! This is too fucking much, man. We agreed to ALL of your stupid fucking rules and then you decided to end another important life. Like I can’t take too much more of this. You might as well kill me now!” Craig yelled as he held his arms out to die too. Tweek pulled him and yelled, “Dude! What the fuck are you doing?!” “Tweek, he killed Token even though we have settled our so-called alliance with these shitheads. Do you still want to see more of our best friends die?! Then I say we call it quits!” Clyde cried even louder and drops on both knees. “Bebe, take him outside and get him some fresh air, for crying out loud,” Daniel ordered. “Come on, Clyde. Let’s go,” Bebe said as she takes her boyfriend outside and tries to calm him down. “First off, Craig. Nobody fucking tells me what to do. And second, did you even heard me saying that this was the last act? Which means Token was the last person to go before anyone else. The rest of you guys, you’re all in the clear. No more deaths. You hear me? If anyone one of you breaks the rules, then maybe I’ll back to slaughtering you. But only if you broke too many. You should’ve been thankful to me after I brought back Tweek,” Daniel argued.

“I agree with Craig. You killed Token for no reason. We’ve done everything for you and then this is how you repay us. You’re such a deranged fucking animal!” Wendy yelled. “Yeah, you should’ve picked Kyle instead. Why would we need him for?” Cartman agreed. “He was gonna choose either me or you too, you dumbass!” “Yeah, but he looked at you the longest than the three of us and then Daniel here, just turned the tables!” “Guys! We obviously done something wrong so that’s why he had to kill him,” Mysterion disagreed. “What did we even do, Mysterion?! Nothing! He just wants to kill whoever he pleases whether we’ve done something bad or not!” Craig argued. “Everyone! Shut the hell up! Daniel never wanted to kill Token,” Kyle said. “What the fuck are you talking about?!” “He never said he wanted to do it, he never said he wanted to kill one of us! That was all Damien! Daniel told me that Damien ordered HIM to kill one more super but his mind never agreed to that. But he HAD to do it in order for his clubmates to stay with him.” “What?” Trent said while confused. “Trent, he doesn’t want you to leave. He wants someone to care for. Daniel came to me first and told me all about his history. But he never told it to anyone of you because you might think that he’s lying. He might be one heartless piece of shit you think he is but in my eyes, he’s a lost and helpless kid that needs safety and security. Trent, can you even remember the last time that Daniel told you about his parents?” “I think so. If I remembered correctly, then it was that his parents are out of town for an entire month.” “He said that?” “Yeah.” “That’s a lie. His parents had been dead for over a decade and a half now.” Trent’s mind blew including the supers too except Cartman and Craig who just didn’t care. Bebe came back in with Clyde while he sniffing. “What did we miss?” Bebe asked. “Kyle’s bullshit,” Cartman answered. “It’s not bullshit! Bebe, did Daniel tell you about his parents one time?” “Yeah, he said that his parents are gone.” “For how long?” “For a month until they come back from vacation or something.” “Oh, they have been gone longer than that. 10 years ago.”

“What?” “You see? Daniel doesn’t want no harm, he needs us. All of us. The way he killed our friends is because of his dark side. Does that sound like bullshit? Someone who can have multi-personality disorder? It’s true. His lighter side doesn’t want to kill anyone. But his darker side does. When he has situations like this, his dark shadow takes his soul over and does whatever he wants.” Damien, Stan, and the goths return from killing Token. Clyde looked away from them. “I told Stan after Daniel told me his whole life. He didn’t believe it too.” “What’s going on here?” Stan asked. “We are revealing Daniel, Stan,” Kyle answered. “Are we? What did he say to all of you?” “He said that Daniel doesn’t want anyone to leave him and also he needs our help,” Trent responded. “Stan, please don’t take this the wrong way. His parents had been dead for years now. He needs people to understand his conscious and his way of life. Now, Craig and Cartman, I know you don’t even care but trust me, Daniel needs you both. Stan, do you agree with me?” “*sighs* When I first heard you saying that Daniel never wanted to kill Tweek or the others, to me that was complete horseshit. I don’t know if I am able to understand if Daniel even has an alter ego.” “Damien, listen to me and be honest. Did you tell Daniel to kill Token or whoever?” “.........Yes.”

“Why?” “Because I was getting bored.” “That’s it? Just from boredom?!” “Well Daniel knows what I’m capable of. If he didn’t want to do it, I would just ignore him the entire time.” “Exactly. He doesn’t want you to abandon him. You too, Trent. He’s doing this to make you happy, to make you stay with him, to make you CARE for him. He had a family, he lost one, he made one, and now I’m sure he does not want to lose one more. Daniel, I want you to open yourself. Stop hiding and show who you really are. I’ve talked too much for you. It’s your turn. Go ahead. Don’t back down.” Daniel went completely speechless until now. Kyle smiled for him and hopes that he can do it. “...................Kyle….is right. I have a dark side in me. All I ask for is that we need to be together. Killing you, Tweek and Scott. That was my dark side that did it. Killing Jimmy was my dark side. Killing Token was all entirely my dark side. Tweek, when I rose you back from the dead, what was your parents reaction and how did you answer their question of what happened to you?” “They- they went through the roof and couldn’t stop hugging and kissing me of how happy they were. I told them that I escaped from the kidnapper and all thanks to Craig from finding me.” “Are you happy to be back here on Earth and to see Craig plus all of us again?” “Yes. I-I am.” “Craig, you should be happy that I got Tweek back for you. I never, ever, ever wanted to kill anyone of you but Damien was willing to that so I had to help him become satisfied and Damien, I’m sure as hell you must be right now because I can’t take it anymore. I want you, I need you including all of you. Trent, are you happy of where you at right now?” “Very.” “You wouldn’t abandon me, now would you?” “You know I would never abandon someone that has taken care of my ass from the beginning. MY parents didn’t do that. They tried attempting to bail me out but they failed and shared the same fate as me. But when you found me and took me out, I was free and I felt like I was in heaven. You’re my new parent now, Daniel. And I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and to keep this club up and running.”

Every BC member and super was touched by Trent’s heart-warming speech. Damien smiled a little bit. Cartman, Mysterion, Stan, and Kyle were shocked of how Trent loved Daniel like a father. They all knew him at preschool and was the most biggest bully in school but they have never heard or seen him like this. “Thank you, Trent. Now, Bebe, would you too?” “I’m-I’m at a loss of words. I have never….seen you like this. You cared about us so much like…..like family.” “Will you still stand with me?” “Yes. Yes. I will, always.” “Pete, Michael, your parents kicked you out and the only place you lived since was behind a school. Who was there to save your lives?” “......You,” both of them said. “Do you guys still stand with me?” The goths looked at each other and hadn’t said a word. Pete started to break into tears same as Michael. They both went to Daniel and hugged him very hard. Kyle shedded tears of joy. “Go sit down and relax.” The goths then sat down and tries to relive. “Clyde, I’m sorry I killed Token. Blame my goddamn dark side on that. I’ve seen you become very afraid after you wanted to join us. But now it’s the time to get rid of your fears because there will be no more deaths to repay. So what do you say? You still follow me?” Clyde didn’t say a word but after a minute of thinking, he had a tiny smile and shook his head up and down very fast. “What about you, Stan? Kyle told you about me after I told him. You think this is still bullshit to you?” Stan had no words and went silent. “Damien, listen to my words very carefully. There is thousands of people to kill for your own sake. Not just these particular ones. Ok?” Damien didn’t say anything.

“Let me tell you something, when I heard about your girlfriend, you must be very happy to see her every time. I wish she was here by now to see all of this but she’s in vacation you said. She believed that you have some shred of goodness in your heart and when I found you, you didn’t like me when you first saw me. You threatened to kill me, you even attempted, and also you tried to follow wherever I went. I bet you could kill me right now if you wanted to.” Daniel gets on his knees in front of Damien with his chest puffed out. “What are you doing?” Kyle asked worryingly. “Damien, pull out your switchblade and kill me.” Everyone in the entire room gasped when Daniel said that. Kyle’s voice was shaken in fear. “D-Dude, y-you don’t have to do this.” Damien pulls out his switchblade and slowly pops the blade open. “You can go on ahead, Damien. You always love killing people. But there is one question you should know. Where does this path lead you?” Damien holds Daniel by the neck and puts the blade next to his throat. Kyle’s heart was beating very rapidly, Wendy and Bebe puts their hand over their mouth and becomes frightened of what they are seeing, Trent kept shaking his head back and forth saying, “He can’t do this, He can’t do this, He cannot do this.” Damien’s hand was shaking, Daniel was sweating bullets, and everyone is holding their breath for dear life. Damien starts to breathe very fast. His body is somehow forcing him not to kill Daniel. After a couple of minutes, Damien drops the switchblade, let’s go of Daniel, and slowly backs away. “Damien, what’s wrong?” Daniel asked.

“...........I-I-I-I can’t kill you,” Damien answered with confusion. “Oh, thank god,” Kyle relieved. “Do you see me, Damien? Do you know what I hold? Would you even kill the person who took you in and feeded you? Would you?!” “.........No…...no….I….would….never…..no.” Damien froze for a while and everyone held their breath. Kyle and Stan’s jaw dropped when they saw Damien not killing someone for the first time. In school, he didn’t like to talk to anybody and even he did, he threatens them to die. “Listen to my voice, Damien. You couldn’t kill me because you care. Only a few people knows about your feelings and your thoughts. And those few people are; the devil himself, your girlfriend; Pip, and ME. But the ultimate question is, do you still follow me?” Damien broke into tears and wipes them off vigorously but still cries. “That, Daniel….That was the first time ANYBODY broke it down to me like that. Oh my-My mind’s playing tricks on me!” Damien ran to Daniel and gave him the biggest hug while grabbing onto him and doesn’t let go. “I’m sorry, Daniel! I’m sorry, everyone!” “It’s ok, Damien. It’s all gone now. No more killings except for enemies. Got it?” “Y-yes.” Daniel rubs Damien’s hair while he smiled with love. “Now, the rest of you, do you believe me now?!” No super had said a word at all.

“Daniel, I got this. Guys, we have a mission to do and that is taking down Chaos. But Daniel and I can’t help you because my parents asked him out for dinner. Daniel is on edge worrying that all of you might die without our aid. Let’s be one big team together!” Kyle shouted. The BC members and some supers nodded up and down from agreeing and a few ‘yeahs’ were heard. “He’s right! We can’t fight Chaos alone. We need heavy backup and firepower to bring him down hard!” Mysterion joined. The ‘yeahs’ grew louder. “When I’m gone, Bebe will take command of the entire operation. Plus all of you supers will be turned into something stronger if you agree to fight together!” Daniel shouted. Everyone agreed and all said “YEAH!” except for Cartman. “If anything happens to you guys like if he’s too strong for you all, then call us and we’ll be there in a heartbeat. I’m sorry, everyone,” Daniel said. “It’s ok, dude. No need to say you’re sorry,” Trent said. “Yeah, he’s right. We’ll take care of it. You two, have fun,” Bebe agreed. “Thanks,” Daniel smiled. “So, supers! Let’s take down Chaos and take this city where it belongs! In OUR hands!” Kyle yelled. Everyone cheered and roared.

But for Cartman, he claps very sarcastically and says, “Is that it? That’s it? Oh, that’s it. That’s a great brilliant plan by the Human Kite and I’m supposed to be okay with that?” Kyle’s face becomes full of sudden anger. “Yeah, I get it now. I get it.” Cartman went to Kyle and pushes him down to the ground. Then suddenly, Daniel’s head shook in a half of a second and shows evil in his eyes. He then grabs Cartman, lifts him up a wall, and throws him across the room. Daniel had never taken his eyes off of Cartman. Stan’s face was in complete shock and said, “Oh my god. It’s totally real.” He, Kyle, The goths, Trent, and Damien tried to restrain Daniel from doing any more damage. “Get off me! Let me go!” Daniel yelled. “Dude! Listen to me! Daniel! DANIEL! Look at ME! Calm!” Kyle yelled while trying to talk some sense into him. Cartman landed on his head and felt his neck hurting very bad. He then stared at Daniel with a scared face. After trying to hold back Daniel, he took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down and eventually his shook his head again making him come back to his normal side.

“What happened?” Daniel asked. “You flipped out, dude. Also, your dark side took over you and threw Cartman across the room,” Kyle responded. “Are you ok?” Damien asked with a calm voice. “I’m fine. My god. Did that just really happen to me?” “Dude, go in your office and cool down,” Stan worried. “Oh, now, you care?!” Kyle asked angrily. Daniel went into his room while Stan felt shame inside of him. “I’m sorry, Kyle.” “No, you’re not.” “I am. I should have known earlier.” “Yeah, no shit. What about you, Cartman? Do you get it now? Or you, Craig? Do anyone of you get it?!” Everyone went silent. Kyle went inside the office with frustration and changed his attitude when he looked at Daniel while he cried uncontrollably. “Dude, it’s ok. It’s ok. Stop crying. You did it. You see? The Club is still with you. Also, what you did out there…..was the most bravest thing I have ever seen,” Kyle went next to Daniel and hugged him while smiling. “Ky-Kyle….” “Yeah?” “Th-thank you. So much. I could have never any of this done with-without you.” “You’re welcome. I knew you could do it and I’m very proud of you.” “Kyle….” “Yes?” “There is something I-I wanted to ask you when I think about you time to time.” “And what is that?” “I love you….as a brother….from another mother.” “I….….I-I love you too, Daniel.”

Kyle and Daniel embraced very hard while on their knees and then suddenly, Stan opens the door and interrupts. “What the hell do you want?” Kyle asked furiously. “I just…. wanted to say I’m deeply sorry, dude,” Stan worried. “Don’t say sorry to me, Stan. Say sorry to HIM.” “......Daniel….please forgive me.” “Will you listen to me finally?” “I will.” “And will you, prior to Kyle’s words, stop being a douche?” “Yes.” Kyle laughed a bit. “Ok, I forgive you. Come here.” Daniel gives a hug to Stan and he hugged back. They all went out of the room which then made everyone else listen. “What time is it?” Daniel asked. “Near 5,” Mysterion answered. “Are we done here?” Craig said. “If you wish to be,” Daniel said as he held up the wolfpack symbol following by Kyle and Stan. Damien quickly joins in and smiles at Daniel at the same time. Trent, Bebe, the goths, and Clyde joined in next while they all smiled. Mysterion joined in next followed by Tweek also. Craig thinks for a moment and he joins too. Wendy had think for a moment as well but later she finally understood everything and joined in. Cartman watches everyone join in with a surprised face. “Cartman, you don’t have to like your teammates. But you could be a valuable ally,” Daniel complimented. Cartman thought about it for a while. He then later joins in with a disgusted face. “Ok, now I want everyone to do this. Brasher Club is what?!” Daniel yelled. “FOR LIFE!” Everyone said. “Alright, first thing. Kyle, go home and get dinner ready. Your parents might be calling you by now,” Daniel commanded. “You got it. See ya there,” Kyle said while runs outside and flies back to his house. “Number 2, BC, show the supers where the training grounds are. Also, Bebe, Tweek, and Craig, I need to talk to you guys.” The BC showed everyone else where the training grounds are but the three stayed.

“Bebe, if anything happens down south, call us and we’ll be there.” “Don’t you worry about us.” “And also, when you’re done training them, give them their gear and their assigned gun.” “Understood.” “Now, Tweek, Craig, did you guys still have the gear of what we gave you?” “Yeah,” Craig said while Tweek nodded up and down. “You may need to use it.” “Why? We have superpowers, dude.” “Your superpowers will not be enough. That’s why we are training you guys to have more firepower and tactical fighting styles.” “Really? Wow,” Tweek said surprisingly. “Oh, ok. I can now see where this is going. Thanks, dude,” Craig said. “You’re welcome. Now go.” The three then went back to the others. “Oh, wait, Bebe. One more thing.” “Yeah?” “I always forget things. Here, give Cartman his mask back. The kid needs it. Also, good luck to all of you.” “We’re gonna need lots of it.” Bebe returned to the others and went inside the training grounds. Everyone was fascinated at everything. “Cartman, here’s your mask back.” “About fucking time. God dammit.” “Alright, everyone! Listen up! This is where you guys will not only become superheroes…... but you’ll be warriors when we face Chaos.” “I have a question,” Mysterion said while raising his hand. “Yes?” “I’m very curious. Like what do you guys do? Just shoot your guns? Aside from Pete and Michael’s powers.” Every BC member looked at each other laughing. “Oh, you will see what we look like when we get into a war like this. Shoot guns. We do….a lot more than that.” “Like what?” Tweek asked. “You’ll see when we get into the field. So, who wants to go first?” Meanwhile, in the office, Daniel gets himself ready.

“Plaid shirt, check, pure blue jeans, check, black combat boots, check, and leather jacket, check. Daniel, you look rather dashing. So, off to the house. Oh, wait. I didn’t forget you, Lorraine. Just in case the team calls us.” Daniel starts heading to Kyle’s house. Over at the house, Kyle helps his parents prepare for dinner. “Kyle, is everything cleaned up?” his dad asked. “Yeah.” “Is the table ready?” “Yep.” “Alright. Now we wait.” “Are you excited, Kyle?” his mom asked. “I’m always excited.” “That’s good. I have a question for you. What do you think about him? I’m curious like how did two become friends?” “He’s…. very emotional, very independent, and he always has a smile every time he sees me.” “Wow.” “Yeah.” Minutes later, Daniel arrives at the front door, hides Lorraine in the bushes like last time, and rings the doorbell. “Oh! He’s here!” Kyle’s mom shouted with excitement. She opens the door and sees Daniel standing with a big smile with his arms tied behind him. “Hello, Daniel!” “Hello again.” “Come in! Just in time.” “Am I overdressed?” “No. You look fine.” Kyle’s dad said. “And there he is!” Daniel yelled with happiness when he sees Kyle on the steps. “Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna give me a hug?” Kyle laughed and hugged him. “I can take your jacket,” Kyle’s dad said. “Well, thank you,” Daniel said as he shows his plaid shirt which then made Kyle’s eyes bulge. “Wow. Nice shirt,” Kyle complimented. “Thank you. I love the hat,” Daniel complimented back. “Thanks but it’s ugly anyways.” “What are you talking about? It’s awesome!” “*laughs* Ok.” They all began to sit down at the table.

“Who’s that?” Ike asked. “Ike, this is my friend, Daniel,” Kyle answered. “Hello,” Daniel greeted. “Hi!” “How old is he, Kyle?” “2.” “How about you?” “10.” “Oh.” “How old are YOU?” “17.” “17? You should be getting a car by now.” “I rather walk or someone else to drive for me.” “Why?” “It’s a death sentence. Whatever you do on the road, it’ll end your life one day.” “Would you like lobster or Shepherd's Pie?” Kyle’s dad asked. “Um, how about both? I never tried them.” “Ok.” “So, Daniel, what do you do?” Kyle’s mom asked. “What do I do?” “Like what is your occupation?” Kyle looked at Daniel with a worried face. “I….” “He’s in a club,” Kyle helped. “What kind of club?” “A community service club.” “Oh. Ok.” “Thank you,” Daniel whispered. Kyle answered back with a smile. Kyle’s dad has made the food and sets it on the table. “Nice. Looks very good,” Daniel complimented. “Dive in,” Kyle said. Everyone now starts to eat. As soon as Daniel takes his first bite, he looks at his walkie talkie hidden in his pocket. “I hope you guys get through it,” Daniel quietly whispered to his team mentally. “Did you say something?” Kyle’s dad asked. “Um, yeah. Is there any sauces to this?” “Oh, yeah! I forgot. Hold on.” Kyle and Daniel looked at each other very carefully. “Are you ok, dude?” Kyle silently mouthed. “I’ll be fine,” Daniel mouthed back.

Meanwhile, in the dark, glaring sky, The supers began walking on the road to the construction site with Brasher Club gear, new fighting styles they have learned, and hardcore guns they’re holding. On the rooftops, Stan grapples from building to building while carrying grenades and an RPG on his back, Pete walks along with the supers with an MP5 SMG while Michael follows with an M249 LMG. Trent walks ahead of the supers with a minigun. Bebe and Clyde sticked together behind Trent while they both hold hands and carrying shotguns. Wendy carries a SVD Dragunov sniper rifle. Cartman walks very silly while holding two Glocks. Behind Cartman is Tweek and Craig while they have their own gear moments ago. Tweek looks at his pistol with a huge grin. “Dude, I can’t believe this.” “I know, Tweek. It’s big,” Craig agreed. “Look at us. Strolling down the street like a bunch of badasses. I mean, we have been gifted this.” While Tweek plays with his gun, a sudden gunshot from him made everyone including Stan from the rooftops freeze and stare at him. “AHH!” “Tweek! We need to keep quiet if we are gonna take down Chaos. We can’t afford him to get away. So, stop showing off,” Bebe commanded. “Sorry! I just got too excited, that’s all.” “It’s ok, dude. I feel you. But when we get through this, we’ll have all the love in this city. And it’s gonna be awesome. So let’s stick to the game plan,” Craig said. “You’re right, man. Put away fame, take out lames.” “That’s the spirit.” “Where’s Mysterion and Damien?” Clyde asked. “Damien is gonna give us a “surprise” when we get to Chaos and Mysterion- I don’t know where he is. I’ll ask Cartman. Hey Cartman, where’s Mysterion?” “How should I know? He might be playing with his new toys or something.” “You’re right, I am,” Mysterion said out of nowhere. “HOLY….shit. Don’t ever fucking do that again, I swear to god.” “*laughs*” “So, I’m guessing, Mysterion, is that you like your new equipment?” Bebe questioned. “Are you kidding? I love it! This cloaking device, a sickle knife, and a hand-held three barrel shotgun? Like I can’t thank you enough!” “There is a shorter name of the shotgun. It’s actually called the Hydra and also, I’m glad you love it. Now stop fooling around.” “Yes, ma'am.” After walking down the road a little more, they finally reached the construction site. “Ok, BC. Huddle,” Bebe ordered as everyone goes into a big circle including Stan as he grapples down to the ground. “Alright, gang. This is it. We take down Chaos and we will be making history. What we are gonna do is lure him out into the open to get a clean shot.” “Wait. Do we need to kill him or-or spare him?” Tweek asked. “Kill him. Obviously,” Trent answered. “Well shit. Daniel didn’t tell us if we need him alive or not,” Stan said. “Look, you guys. It’s simple! Kill him so we don’t have to hear from him again,” Cartman argued. “Let me call him,” Bebe said. “You seriously gonna call him for this?” “Do you want to risk your life by not knowing what to do? So that’s why we need help.” Bebe calls Daniel through a walkie talkie.

“Daniel, you there?” Her sudden voice made Daniel and Kyle jump a bit. “Here, let me take this. Sorry,” Daniel said to Kyle’s parents. He then goes behind a wall and whispered to Bebe, “Yeah, what is it?” “Do we need to kill Chaos or need him alive for something?” “Actually spare him because when he’s beaten down, we are gonna do something big after that. So, notify me when you got him.” “Copy that. *turns to the Club* We are gonna keep him alive for something Daniel said.” “Ok, then,” Stan agreed. “Sorry about that, everyone,” Daniel said. “Who was that?” Kyle’s mom asked. “It’s my colleague. We were….negotiating over whose….shift is next.” “Ah, ok.” Bebe starts to address the team’s positions. “Mysterion, you will be the bait. Besides, he wants you anyways. So stand in the middle of the site and use whatever QUIET to get him out. Copy?” “I got it.” “Wendy, you will be up on the rooftop providing overwatch.” “Roger.” “Craig, Tweek, and Cartman. You three will be going around the machinery on the right while the rest of us go left to flank him from both sides.” “Ok,” Tweek agreed. “Alright but one question. If our plan failed, what do we do?” Craig asked. “If we fail to take him down with a simple shot, we go in guns blazing but watch how you shoot. We need him alive. When I release the signal, Wendy will take the shot from above. Is everyone ready?” A bunch of ‘yeahs’ were heard but for Cartman, he said “I’m BORN ready.” “That’s more like it. Alright, Wendy, Mysterion, and you three, go. The rest of you, come with me. Bandanas on, headsets on, let’s do this.” Wendy starts climbing up to the roof while Mysterion goes toward the middle of the site. Craig, Tweek, and Cartman went to the right hiding behind some heavy machines.

The rest of BC went in the first floor of the building providing hidden cover. Wendy gets into position, aims down the sights at Mysterion, and observes very carefully. Mysterion tries to find something to throw but as soon as he found a rock, he asks everyone, “Where is he hiding exactly?” “At the third floor above us,” Stan answered. “Got it.” He then chucks the rock inside the open third floor getting Chaos’s attention. “What was that?” he questioned. He looks over the site and sees Mysterion in the middle along with his dark, evil eyes with his bandana covering his mouth staring at him. “It’s YOU,” Chaos said with a sinister voice. He then teleports in front of Mysterion where they now have an ultimate stare down. Wendy gets her sights on Chaos very quickly. “What is that on your face?” Chaos asked. Mysterion pulls the bandana down to his neck and says, “A symbol of how I will beat you.” “Hahaha. You just wished yourself a death wish. Because when I’m done with you after you’ve destroyed my lab and kidnapped my general, I’m going to take care of your friends at the Coon’s base. Where are they at?” “The Coon was never an ally to me….sometimes. Besides, even if you do kill me and my pals, which you even won’t, your general might as well be dead. Oh, wait a minute, he already is.” Mysterion puts his hand on his Hydra. “You killed my general?! I will rip you apart!” Chaos yelled. “Like if you can try.” “Maybe, you’re right. I’ll try.” He turns away from Mysterion but then quickly he turns back and fires a lightning orb but Mysterion turns on his cloak and disappears making Chaos confused. “What is this? Where did you go?” Bebe shouts to Wendy saying, “Wendy, take the shot!” Wendy fires the first shot but then Chaos dodges and looks at Wendy from above.

“So you have brought them here. Now it’ll be even quicker.” Mysterion uncloaks behind Chaos and attempts to backstab him. Chaos realizes by grabs Mysterion’s arm and throws him. He quickly recovered, brings out his Hydra, and shoots. But Chaos teleported out of the way of the fire, reappears behind Mysterion, summons his Chaos hammer, and strikes him from behind making Mysterion launch and crash into a pile of pipes. “Now, let’s go. Let’s go!” Bebe ordered everyone as they all came out of cover and starts shooting a barrage of bullets at Chaos. Every bullet was deflected by his shield even Stan’s rockets as well. “What?!” Stan surprised. Everyone stopped firing while in shock. “Mysterion said he was going to beat me HIMSELF. But now he’s more than a coward since he brought along cockroaches. Who are you?” Chaos asked. “Who are we? WE are the Brasher Club and we are here to take you six feet under and addition to that, WE are gonna take over this city!” Cartman yelled. “So the Coon has decided to make a treaty with a name that doesn’t comply to me in any sort of fashion? It’s about time you got off your lazy behind and became a man for once.” “I will fucking kill you! One way or another!” “Then prepare to die! Along with your friends!” Chaos clones himself into 10 others. The BC fires yet again but this time NONE of the bullets hit the clones. One clone charges and shoots a gamma burst at the building launching everyone inside out of it and loses all of their guns. Mysterion gets up slowly in pain and sees his teammates being under attacked.

He shouts to Wendy saying, “Wendy! Aim for the yellow diamond on his helmet! It can deactivate his powers for a short time and for us to get a hit!” “Yellow diamond, yellow diamond. *shoots* Got it!” Chaos’s powers and his clones were disabled. “Now team, charge!” Bebe ordered. Everyone on the ground rushes toward Chaos, surrounds him, and beats him down. For several seconds, they brought Chaos down until later he emerges from the middle, sets of an orb off and launches everyone away. Chaos teleported in front of Tweek, grabs him from the throat, and leeches his life to gain for himself. Wendy aims for Chaos’s arm and successfully shot it making Chaos release Tweek. Craig then gets on top of a machine and knee strikes Chaos off of it. The blow made Chaos get on all fours. The goths ran toward Chaos to catch him but then Chaos blasted them away into a wall along with debris that fell on top of them. He then goes to Craig, grabs him from behind by the collar, and then Craig counters with an enziguri making Chaos daze from the blow. Craig then super punches Chaos off of his feet and lands on his back. Tweek then came out of cover and uses his ice breath to freeze Chaos in place. Stan grapples Chaos by the leg, lassos him around in the air, and releases by slamming him into a bulldozer. “HA, HA, HA! That’s right! Nice going, Agent!” Trent cheered. “Thanks.” Chaos teleported again but this time he doesn’t reappear. “Where did he go?” Mysterion asked everyone. “Wendy, can you see him from up there?” Bebe asked. “I don’t see him anywhere!” Then suddenly, Chaos grabs Wendy by the throat from behind and drains her life. “You’re very persistent when you’re up here getting the free shots and that is not fair,” Chaos said as Wendy tries to fight out of the chokehold but it gets stronger every second.

“Wendy! NO!” Stan screamed as he grapples up to the roof and in midair, he attempts to superman punch him but Chaos grabbed Stan too by the throat very quickly and drains his life as well. “Your powers will be mine,” Chaos smiled. “Well I guess it’s my turn,” Cartman said as he gets out his own concussion grenades, throws it up on the roof, and makes Chaos release them both after they blew up. Chaos’s vision went blurry after impact which then gave Stan some time to recover but even for Wendy, she passed out after being released. When Chaos got his vision back, Stan grappled again at Chaos but this time, Chaos grabs his hook. He then pulls Stan toward him, summons his hammer again, and hits Stan in the face making him launch off of the roof and crash through cemented walls in the open building. The impact knocked Stan out cold. Chaos looks over the site and sends out 5 orbs all in a line. Bebe desperately runs to her shotgun and grabs it. The orbs then fly directly at her but at the same time, Bebe’s eyes turn bright red. She shoots each orb with pinpoint accuracy making them explode and her eyes went back to normal. Clyde’s jaw dropped and said, “How did you do that? That was hot.” “*smirks* My superpower. Deadeye.” Trent grabs his minigun and sprays his bullets at Chaos but then he teleported again. “Fucking….teleported AGAIN! Pussy!” Trent yelled with anger. Chaos reappeared and sneaks behind Trent with his hammer. When Craig saw him, he yelled, “Trent! Behind you!” Chaos strikes Trent making him fly in the air and landed in the middle of the site. Chaos teleported again right on top of Trent. Bebe tries to get a clear shot but her gun ran out of shells. “Ah! Seriously?! Out of ammo?!” Craig, Tweek, and Cartman shoots their remaining bullets at Chaos but his shield was still on.

“Fuck! Come on!” Cartman yelled as he and the two others charged. Chaos instantly clones himself into three behind the three. The three clones pinned Cartman, Craig, and Tweek down until they couldn’t move. Mysterion with cloak on sneaks behind Chaos as he raised his hammer up high to kill Trent. But luckily, Mysterion successfully backstabs Chaos but he still stands. Mysterion tries to push the knife deeper but Chaos teleports behind him with his knife, backstabs him, and throws him at a wall back first with the blade still in his back that went deeper inside of him too. Mysterion screams in pain and cannot move. Trent grabs Chaos and German suplexes him on his head. Bebe yells at Clyde saying, “Clyde, get Pete and Michael out of that rubble! I’m gonna help Trent!” “Gotcha!” Bebe rushes toward Trent to aid him. Trent pulls and grabs Chaos back on his feet and attempts to clothesline him. Chaos ducks the attack and blasts Bebe away. Trent grabs Chaos again but then he teleports again behind Trent with his hammer and strikes him on the leg bringing him to his knees. The second attack hit Trent at the back of the head making him fall face first. Bebe gets up from the blast but then Chaos raised his hammer up high over his head again and shouts, “Take one more step and I’ll send him straight to hell!” Bebe stood still and couldn’t move or do anything. She desperately tries to think of something but nothing came to her mind. “What do we do, Craig?!” Tweek yelled while being held down. “I don’t know. Cartman, any ideas?” “*growls* No! This can’t be it!” “You can’t win, Chaos. We will use every bit of strength to get you down,” Bebe said in defeat.

“That’s when you’re wrong. Your entire team will perish in my hands!” As soon as Chaos plummets his hammer, a gust of wind blew him off of Trent. Chaos and Bebe both became confused for a second. When Chaos attempted to try again, the wind got stronger which made Chaos fall. The lights began to move and blink. Also, voices were spreading in some kind of unknown language. Suddenly, the lights turned to dark red and shined in the middle of the site. Smoke and fire began to come out of the ground. Wendy finally wakes up and slowly looks over the site where she is witnessing the magic taking place. Stan got up just in time with blood running out of his mouth and sees the smoke rising.

Everyone froze and stared at the smoke and fire; Mysterion went totally mind blown, Trent hid and peeks behind a digger, Cartman gets a puzzled face, Tweek becomes frightened, Craig’s jaw dropped, and the rest just tries to figure out what is going on. “What is this?” Clyde asked. “I don’t know,” Bebe answered. “Why do I hear a heartbeat? Can you guys hear a heartbeat?” Mysterion asked through his headset. “I can, yeah,” Bebe replied. “Me too,” Trent agreed. Chaos crawled away from the fire as it grew bigger. Suddenly, ash and lava spew out of the ground revealing a figure that is rising below. “What is that thing?!” Craig yelled with fear. As soon as the “object” rose out of the ground, it spread its arms out like an angel, and opens its eyes. The lights then turned back to normal revealing a human that BC is familiar with. “*gasps* Damien,” Bebe recognized. Damien’s body was half naked with some kind battle paint on him. He had a gigantic mouth on his chest and a dragon eye on his back.

He turns his head very slowly toward his clubmates and smirked. But then he turned to Chaos with a sniveling face and stared at him. Chaos stared back at Damien as if he had seen a ghost. Damien starts walking very slowly toward Chaos while he charges up his gamma burst. “What the hell is he doing?” Trent asked. “Damien, what are you doing?!” Bebe screamed. Damien ignored her and still walked toward Chaos. He fires his gamma burst but in a blink of an eye, Damien disappeared. “Where did he go?” Mysterion questioned. “Bahahaha! I guess he was weaker than I thought. NOW, time for all of you to die!” Damien teleports behind Chaos, grabs him by the neck, and lifts him up while frying his skin. Chaos tried to teleport away but he took Damien within the teleport and still held on to him. The burning sensation onto Chaos’s neck was like being stabbed with a red hot poker. “Damien! Don’t kill him! Daniel said we need to spare him for something else!” Bebe ordered. Damien heard Bebe and releases Chaos with a burnt mark. The burn even made Chaos lose his powers including the clones that held down Craig, Tweek, and Cartman. All three of them rushed to Chaos and kicked him down. “Hey you guys, get the goths out of that debris!” Bebe commanded. Everyone except Craig, Tweek, and Cartman who is still beating up Chaos, went to the broken rubble and start digging to get the goths out. Mysterion slowly gets up with his knife in his back and pulls it out while he whimpers, “Ah! Fuck!” As for Stan, he sees Wendy wake up and grapples to her. “Wendy! Wendy. You ok?” Stan worried as he cradled her head.

“.......We….we did it.” “Yeah, we did. Thanks to Damien.” “The way you threw him like that. That was awesome.” Stan smiled and locked lips with Wendy for a matter of seconds. “Come on, let’s get you up. Hold on tight. I’m gonna head back down to the team,” Stan said as Wendy held onto him very tight. He grapples down with her to join the others that are digging for the goths. “Oh, you guys are alive,” Trent relieved. When Cartman and the two others are done beating down Chaos until he was knocked out, they yelled at the team saying, “He’s done! He’s out! He’s out cold!” “WOO!” Stan cheered. After digging through the debris, they found the goths finally while they’re passed out. “Get him out of there! I need to see if they’re still alive!” Bebe yelled. Trent and Clyde drags the goths out and lays them down in the open. Everyone huddled around Bebe while she puts her ear on Pete’s chest first and then Michael’s. Both of their hearts are still beating but they’re not breathing. “Clyde, do CPR to Michael, please,” Bebe ordered. “What?” “Just do it. I don’t care if it grosses you out. You can wash your mouth later.” “O--k.” Bebe does CPR to Pete while Clyde slowly tries to do it too to Michael. “No wonder we have a great medic. She’s good,” Trent said. After many attempts, Pete finally woke up while he coughs very hard. “Where-what happened?” Pete asked anxiously. Michael then woke up as well giving the entire team some relief. Clyde even spits in disgust after that. “Ah-Oh-What just happened?” Michael asked as well. “Welcome back to Brasher Club. We thought we lost you there,” Bebe said calmly. “Did-did we win?” Pete asked. “Take a look.” They all look at Chaos knocked out in the middle giving the goths happy faces. “Awesome. What happens now?” Michael questioned everyone.

“Now? Let’s give Daniel a call,” Bebe answered. “Someone keep an eye on Chaos in case he wakes up. Daniel, we did it. Now, what do you want to do with him?” Bebe said to Daniel through her walkie talkie but Daniel didn’t respond. “Daniel? Daniel, you there? Daniel?!” Suddenly, a couple of bangs were heard from the metal walls of the entrance which then got the club’s attention. “What was that?” Stan said. “I don’t know. Everyone, get ready!” Bebe ordered everyone as they prepared for something that’s about to enter the site. But then a tall dark figure was revealed out of the shadows. Damien has his fire in his hands ready to shoot but as soon as he about to, that dark figure was Daniel with a big smile on his face when he came into the light. “Did I miss anything?” Daniel smiled sarcastically. “Daniel!” Damien said surprisingly. “Hey, my Demon King. Nice paint job, too. Damn. Anyway, I heard that you guys got the job done, am I right?” “Well no wonder I tried to call you but you didn’t respond,” Bebe relieved. “Yeah, I want to surprise all of you and did I? “Yeah, you did,” Tweek responded. “So what should we do about Chaos?” Mysterion asked. “We take our time with him,” Cartman replied with a sinister voice. “Yeah, that just made me figure too. So, do you all want to go home? Or do you wanna stay and make history tonight?” Daniel asked everyone. “Make history,” Craig quickly answered. “Yeah, let’s do it,” Tweek agreed. “I’ve made history already. But I’ll do it again,” Cartman smiled. “Great! Damien, go back to base and get a camera with a tripod. The rest of you, get to the top of this unfinished building. We’re gonna teach this “god” a little lesson,” Daniel ordered as Damien teleported to the clubhouse and everyone went to the roof of the almost-totaled building. 2 hours earlier before the fight with Chaos, Daniel tries to keep calm after every question that Kyle’s parents because every time they ask him one, it was like a math exam equation for him.

“What kind of sauce do you want?” Kyle’s dad asked. “Um, ketchup will be fine,” Daniel replied. “Ok. Did you hear about the deaths of Kyle’s other friends, Daniel?” Daniel just felt like he skipped a beat. “Uh…..Ye-yes. I did.” “It was so sad to see them die like that,” Kyle’s mom said. “I feel deeply sorry about that. I truly do,” Daniel said with a shaken voice. Kyle glances at Daniel with a worried look. “So, dude. That-um...that thing you did with Damien was awesome, right?” Kyle said while trying to change the subject. “Damien? As in the Anti-Christ? That Damien?” Kyle’s mom asked surprisingly. “Uh, yeah. I found his weakness. I now know what he likes and don’t like,” Daniel relieved. “Well, that is amazing. I mean he’s a disgrace to humanity.” “Well, maybe, I think that too but until I found his comfort zone. You got to study his mind and his strengths, y’know?” “Are you Christian?” Kyle’s dad said. Kyle puts his arms out and looks at the ceiling in disbelief. “......I…. don’t feel comfortable sharing my religion,” Daniel replied. “Oh. Ok. But what about your parents? What ethnicity are your parents?” Kyle waves his hand and pouts with anger. “I must ask, why do you want to know what my ethnicity or my religion is?” “I’m just wondering. Sorry if I made you unsettled.” Kyle’s looked away with his jaw dropped and his eyes bulge. “Oh, you think?” Kyle whispered. Daniel finishes his food, hands his dish over to Kyle’s dad, and says, “I’m curious about one thing. Did Kyle do anything dangerous before in his life?” “Well I remembered one time that he almost destroyed the school he went to because girls put him as the ugliest boy,” Kyle’s mom said. “HE did that?” Daniel said in shock. “Yeah, he did.” “Wow, Kyle. That was- I don’t know what to say to that.” “Yeah,” Kyle mumbled. “Where do you go to school, Daniel?” his mom asked. Daniel inhaled and exhaled very deeply with frustration and said, “Actually, excuse me. I need to use the restroom.” “The restroom is upstairs. The farthest door down the hallway.” “Thanks.”

He hustled up the stairs, power walks down the hall, opens and closes the door shut, sits down on the toilet cover, and tries to calm down. “I’m gonna go and see if he’s alright,” Kyle worried. He went upstairs, knocked on the bathroom door, and slowly opens the door. “Hey. You feeling alright?” “What do you think?” “Look, that pissed me off too when they asked you those stupid questions like that.” “Yeah, every time they throw something like that, it makes me want to go through the roof. Where do I go to school? Nowhere! I was a fucking orphan and a homeless person that wasted about 16 years of his goddamn life!” Kyle closes the door behind him slowly and thinks under a moment of silence. “To tell you the truth, Kyle. Maybe this was a bad idea. I don’t think I can make it through.” “Yes, you can. Don’t be negative, dude.” “How?” “Just ask them or me about….simple stuff like what’s your favorite color.” “*sighs* Ok, I’ll try.” “Thank you. You ready to come out?” “Actually, I need to tell you some stuff.” “Ok, what is it?” “.........I don’t know how my team is holding up. I’m starting to get scared.” “They’ll be fine. Surely, they can take some hits but not a lot. They’re very strong. They can handle it.” “I hope. Also, one more thing. That long speech you gave me this morning.….THAT….was probably….the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me.” Kyle blushed a little bit with a sly smile. “Oh, well….O-ok, heh.” “It’s even better than Trent’s but don’t tell him that.” “*giggles* I won’t.” “Quick hug?” “Ok.”

They hugged for a second, exited out the bathroom, heads downstairs, and sits down with the others with smiles on their faces. “Are you alright, Daniel?” Kyle’s mom asked. “I’m fine. Thank you. Kyle, what’s your favorite color?” “Green. You?” “Um, blue.” “Ok. What’s your hobby?” Daniel shook his head and tries to think of an answer. “Shit,” Kyle whispered while looking away. “Uh, playing…..video games. Yeah, that’s it.” “Alright. Cool. I have an Xbox upstairs in my room. Wanna play?” “Um, sure.” “Kyle, don’t forget to wash the dishes after you guys are done,” his mom said. “Ok, mom. I will.” They both head upstairs into Kyle’s room. Kyle went to set up the Xbox but Daniel interrupted him. “That was a dumb question to ask me about what’s my favorite hobby.” “Yeah, I know. Sorry.” “What are we playing?” “Call of Duty.” “Oh, what’s that?” ‘You don’t know what Call of Duty is? Oh, wait. That’s right. You never knew.” “Yeah, like what the hell? Telling me something that I don’t know but everybody knows. Fricken 4.0 over here.” “You don’t have to be a 4.0 to know that. It’s common knowledge.” “Well-Ok, then smartass.” “What’s your problem, man?” “MY problem?! My problem is YOU!” “Did you seriously get that from me when you busted me out of my house?” “Yes, I did.” “*laughs* You’re funny.” “I might be but I’m serious about your intelligence.” “Oh, shut up. Get over it, you big baby.” “*grumbles*” “What was that?” “Nothing.”

“Here, try to play some combat training. Then we will work out way up to online.” “Is this how beginners start?” “Yes, but mostly they go online to get their asses kicked.” “Ah. Ok.” “Pick your class.” “Which one? There is like 10 of them.” “Any one you want.” “I’ll pick the sniper because it reminds me of Lorraine. Speaking of which, I brought Lorraine just in case if the team need our help. But it’s in the bushes again so don’t worry.” “Ok. There is one guy right there. Get him.” “How do I shoot?” “Right trigger.” “Um….” “THIS one. Here.” “Ok, I got it. *shoots* I got him but he’s not dead.” “Shoot him again.” “*shoots and kills* Yeah! There we go! That’s more like it!” “Throw your grenades.” “Which button is that?” “Your frag is the right bumper and the concussion is the left.” “Alright. *throws both of them* Oh, I got another! Fuck yeah!” “Nice. Oh, dude. There is one behind you!” “What? *turns around and dies* Fuck!” “Yeah, I forgot to mention that you need to keep your eye on that radar on the top left. When there is an enemy that’s shooting, the radar will show them up as red dots.” “Okie dokie, then. Oh! I saw one! *shoots and kills* Ooh. Right in the face.” “See, you’re getting the hang of it.” “I’m a quick learner, aren’t I?” “Yeah, you are. But not as quick when you killed those kids before.” “Oh, really? You’re gonna start bringing that up now?” “I’m joking, dude. Calm down.” “You better be joking. I was having a great time and now this happens.” “I AM, dude. Jeez. I’m going to the bathroom. Be right back.” After Kyle leaves the room, Daniel throws an outburst. “What the sh-I shot him in the-I shot him in the damn face! Now it’s gonna say he shot me in my leg? This game sucks! You’re gonna shoot me in my leg and that’s it?............Oh! Oh! Oooooh! You’re gonna shoot me from behind? You’re gonna shoot me from behind like I’m gay? Ooh, you son of a bitch. You’re shoot me from behind like I’m gay, huh? I’m nothing to you, right? *inhales and exhales deeply* Oh, a UAV. I dunno what that does so that’s new.” Kyle has now returned with 2 glasses of water. “How you doing so far?” “Not so bad, I think. I forgot how many kills I got.” “Press select. The button on the left next to the big X.” “Ok. 4 kills and 3 deaths.” “That IS not so bad. Want a drink?” “Yeah. Give it here.” After several more deaths and wholesome of kills, the game ends.

“Wow. 11 kills and 8 deaths. That’s a wrap,” Daniel said with a smile. “So you think you’re ready for online?” Kyle asked. “Oh, yes, Kyle.” “Alright. Let’s see how good you are against a party of real people.” “Was the combat training full of real people?” “No, those were bots. CPU’s.” “Ok.” Daniel puts his hand over Kyle’s shoulder. “I’m a trained professional now.” “Yeah, right. After one match full of bots, you think you’re a pro?” “Anything little like that but helps. Besides, what I’m really trying to do….is bonding with you. And it’s going very great. You’re like an angel sent from above and tries to guide me to where I need to be and so, here I am.” Kyle smiled for a second but then he frowned after. “What’s wrong?” Daniel asked sadly. “I need to tell you something very personal,” Kyle answered seriously and then he takes off Daniel’s hand off of his shoulder. “What is it? Did I do something wrong now?” “No, you didn’t do anything. But I just need to get something off my chest.” “Ok. What?” “You know what’s amazing and crap at the same time? What we’ve done together. That’s what.” “What do you mean?” “Before all of this happened, you tried to kill me. That’s what the history was ALL about. You know it was. “Oh, I’m Daniel. I wanna be friends with him and I’m gonna shoot this poor dog down myself.” That’s what this was all about.” “*tsk* No, I never said any of that, didn’t I? I wanted to be best friends with you because you’re all brave and whatnot.” “Oh really? Kind of like the way you did to me at the convention, right? You sure didn’t tell me I’m brave then.” “You knew ALL along that it was my dark side that did all of those things.” “Oh, so that’s where we are heading to? Your dark side? Well maybe if you snapped out of it somehow before, then Scott, Jimmy, all of kids you killed, would be alive and be by their families right now. Also, after that, you would certainly be embarrassed now, would you?” “Listen, I couldn’t help myself killing the kids. I’ve said this about a thousand times by now but I’ll say it anyways; I need my team by my side and by my side always. But, right now, things are looking cool because not only WE are friends but the rest of yours as well after what you’ve done to help me maintain their help and appreciation. Now we don’t need to-to talk about this again. It already happened. I showed you respect after that convention. If I was to make myself a time machine to that specific time period and interrupt everything I was doing, then you would never see me around here again.”

“Unbelievable.” “Tell me why it’s unbelievable. Tell me.” “L-Like I said, you tried to kill me. It wasn’t nothing respectful about anything after I just took one hell of-of a beating, probably the worst one I’ve ever taken in my life by far, but the result was I’m still alive and walking. That’s what happened. I swore to God himself to let everything be gone. YOU know that.” “Listen, can you-” “I’m listening, go ahead.” “If I-” “The best thing you’ve done before I got to know you was run your mouth. Do it.” “If I had stayed by my dark side all this time even to this moment, you would certainly be dead by now and everyone else you’ve met. I would’ve been completely heartless and have no conscious.” “Oh yeah?” “Alright. I respect….what you’ve done to stay alive after my continuous onslaught of killing superheroes. But after Token was dead, my mind told me to STOP. And I did. You, Kyle, are such a great kid to have on this Earth. It warms my heart every time I see you. When I busted you out of this house and you rambled at me about why I’m doing all of this to you, that made me change something inside of me to keep you from going six feet under.” “Good. I’m glad you still feel that way.” “You got anything else to say?” “Um…..No. But I will tell you this. If you aimed for someone else than just us kids, our story would have been totally different. That’s it.” “....Ok.” “I just need to get that off of me. You don’t have to be ashamed anymore.” “Whatever.” “Dude, come on. Don’t be like this again.” Daniel looked away and didn’t say nothing.

“Here. Does this help?” Kyle went next to Daniel and hugged him. Daniel turned around which made Kyle let go then Daniel trapped Kyle in a protective hug. “I….would never hurt you….ever again,” Daniel whispered in Kyle’s ear. He then smiled and had a little blush in his red cheeks. “Daniel….all you’ve done….was always to make me see you grow. And it gets me happier every time.” Kyle wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck with a bit of tears running down his cheek. After a moment, they let go. “So, let’s get back to killing enemies, shall we, Kyle?” Daniel said calmly. “Let’s do it,” Kyle answered with a smile. After a while of sharing the controller, dominating players, and laughing, Daniel exits the room, heads downstairs, and starts to leave. “Alright, Kyle. I gotta go.” “You’re leaving already?” “Heh, it’s been a couple of hours now so I have to bounce. Besides, I had fun. Thanks, everyone, for the dinner.” “You’re welcome,” Kyle’s mom said. “Will I see you again tomorrow?” Kyle asked. “We have church tomorrow, Kyle,” his dad said. “How bout after?” “That’s fine.” “Ok then. See ya tomorrow,” Daniel said. “See ya, dude,” Kyle waved. “Bye. And good bye to your little brother there.” “Bye!” Ike yelled. “Hehehe. Good night, everyone.” Daniel opens the door and closes it behind him. “Kyle, do the dishes, please,” his mom said. “I know but let me do something first.”

He heads upstairs, went into his room, and watches Daniel leave. Daniel then stopped, turned around, and sees Kyle through the window. Kyle waved immediately when he saw him. Daniel waved back with his gun while grinning, turns around, and leaves. He starts to walk to the construction site and begins to wonder how his team is doing. While heading to the center of the town, his walkie talkie started talking. “Daniel, we did it. Now what do you want to do with him?” Bebe said on the other end. Daniel smiled and doesn’t say anything. “Daniel? Daniel, you there? Daniel?!” He tries to hold back his laughter. When he gets to the site entrance, he bangs the walls with his gun, and heads inside while hidden in the shadows. “What was that?” Stan said. “I don’t know. Everyone get ready!” Bebe ordered. Daniel watches his team get into position and wait for the threat come out. Daniel then grinned, walks into the light very slowly, and says, “Did I miss anything?” After the Club seen their leader come back, Damien teleports to the clubhouse while the rest go up on top of the building. “What are we doing up here?” Mysterion asked. “WE….are gonna give this little god a lesson,” Daniel answered. “You serious?” Cartman surprised. “Yes. We are.” “Awesome.” Damien teleports back on the roof with a high-def camera and a tripod. “What are we doing with that camera?” Tweek asked. “We’re gonna record this and send it to every electronic in this city or farther for everyone to see. Then they will know who we are and what we stand for.” “You can do that? Send it to TV’s, iPhones, and computers too?” Craig surprised. “We stole the government’s toys and even the military’s. So we pretty much got the best technology we have,” Trent smiled. “Oh. Um….that’s pretty crazy if you ask me,” Wendy said. “It is,” Stan agreed. “Alright, Damien. Is that on yet?” Daniel asked. “No. O-k. NOW it is.” “Put a timer on and come over here. Everyone get ready.” “Ok. Starting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…”

“Hello, South Park and beyond! My name is Yellow Jacket! And WE….WE are the Brasher Club! You may have notice about the evil that lurks in this city. But luckily, we have captured that evil. Bring him out.” Trent drags Chaos in front of the camera and takes off his helmet. “Now what we want is nothing more than the entire city itself for our prize. If you can’t give it to us, we’re gonna have some issues. Clyde, you’re up first.” “What do I do?” “Do the move called the Miami Shine.” “What?” “You learned it. You know what that is. Do it.” “O-k.” Clyde picks up Chaos in a fireman’s carry position. He then twists him back first into the cold hard concrete. The thud made Chaos cough and wake up. “That’s what I’m talking about. Goths, you’re next. Do the Magic Killer.” “Magic Killer?” Craig questioned. Michael holds Chaos in a vertical suplex position. Pete grabs Chaos’s legs and puts them on his shoulders. Michael then twists him off of Pete’s shoulders and lands back first on the cement. Chaos groaned in pain. “Bebe, Wendy, your turn.” “What do we do?” Wendy asked. The goths grabbed Chaos by the hair exposing his face. “Superkick him,” Daniel ordered. “Superkick?” “Like this,” Bebe said as she side kicks Chaos in the face with enough force. “Ok,” Wendy obeyed as she then copied what Bebe did. The kicks made Chaos fall flat and bleed throughout his nose. “Who wants to volunteer?” Daniel asked everyone that hasn’t gone yet. “Me! Pick me!” Cartman shouted. “Sure, step on up. Do the Boston Crab.” “What’s that?” “Grab him by legs and pull them over his head.” “Ooh. Ok.” Cartman gets on top of Chaos, holds his legs in his arms in a squatted position, and pulls them back to bend his spine. Chaos screamed in agony and taps out but Cartman still held on. “Ok, Cartman. You’re done,” Stan said. “No! Just a little more!” After a moment of stretching Chaos’s back, the spine cracked a little making Cartman let go. “That crack was all I need,” Cartman said satisfyingly.

“Ok, Mysterion, you’re up. Do the One-Winged Angel.” “Hmm. Ok.” Mysterion puts Chaos on his shoulders in an electric chair position, releases one of legs, grabs Chaos’s neck, and plunges his head into the ground. The impact made Chaos burst out tears. “Jesus Christ. How did you learn these moves?” Tweek asked. “From the very best in the world,” Daniel replied. “Sweeeeet. Can I go next?” “Sure. Do that Double Armed DDT.” “That’s what I was thinking.” Tweek picks up Chaos, grabs both of his arms while his head is exposed, and plants him very hard making Chaos knocked out again. “Ooh. That was nasty,” Craig said. “You try, dude,” Tweek smiled. “Ok, I will.” “Craig, do that awesome curb stomp you did with Jimmy,” Daniel ordered. “Alright.” The goths grabbed Chaos by the arms and held him down while exposing his head. Craig got a running start, jumped with his left foot behind his head, and stomps him face first into the pavement. The impact made Chaos’s nose break and then gushed out blood from it. “Goddamn! Look at him! His nose broke!” Daniel yelled while laughing. “Holy shit, dude!” Stan yelled in surprise. “Hey, Stan! Do that spear you showed me one time.” “Oh, yeah. I guess I should. Stand back, everyone!” Everyone took a step back giving Stan some room. Chaos slowly gets back up while in pain. As soon as he turns to Stan, he grappled him onto his chest, pulled him towards himself, and spears him between the stomach and the ribcage. Chaos moaned and coughed up blood after the blow. “Oh my god! Stan!” Wendy said. “Yeah, that was totally brutal,” Trent said. Damien smiled every time Chaos gets manhandled. “Hey, Damien!” Daniel yelled. “Hmm?” “Do the Coup De Grace.” “*smirks* As you wish.” Damien teleports and crouches Jack the Ripper style on a steel beam above Chaos. “What’s he doing?” Tweek asked. “You’ll see,” Daniel answered. Damien stands up on the beam, jumps off of it, tucks his legs in while in midair, and double foot stomps Chaos right on the ribs. Chaos saw stars after that. “Fuck me! His ribs better be broken after that!” Cartman shouted. “Now, we save the best for last. Trent, he’s yours.” “Nice.” Trent grabs Chaos from behind and launches him over his head delivering a German suplex right on his neck. He continued doing this about 10 times. “Ok, he’s dead now,” Craig said.

“Not yet. Craig, I want you, Tweek, and Stan to finish him off,” Daniel ordered. “Finish him how?” Daniel looks down the building and sees some steel pipes that are stacked on a table. “Oh, I know how. Triple powerbomb him off this roof and on those pipes down there.” Craig looks down and sees the pipes. “Ok. Alright.” “Here, get him on me,” Stan said as Tweek and Craig grabbed and lifted Chaos onto Stan into a powerbomb. “Damien, get the camera. I want a clear shot at this,” Daniel commanded. “Yes, sir.” Damien takes the camera off the tripod and aims it down at the ground. When Stan gets close the ledge, he drops Chaos off the building, and then Chaos lands with a sick thud through steel pipes and a table. Wendy looks over the ledge and says, “Good god. Is he dead?” “Probably. If people can find him after we send this, then maybe he’ll live,” Daniel answered with a smile. Damien puts the camera back on the tripod and steps back to get a shot at everyone. “You believe in us, now?! This is OUR city now! Bitches! Everyone! Say a little something in the camera! Don’t be shy!” Daniel said. Damien goes up to the camera first and says, “We are Brasher Club. We do what we want.” Craig went up next and says, “This is our world, now! You don’t cross us! Nobody can touch us!” Tweek does the wolfpack symbol with both of his hands behind Craig on the camera. Stan and Clyde along with their girlfriends went up and said, “Brasher Club for life!” “Wendy! Kiss Stan!” Bebe said as she kisses Clyde on the cheek and holds it for a matter of seconds same as for Wendy to Stan. Both Clyde and Stan look at each other and smiled. Cartman went up to the camera lens and said, “We OWN this city now! You can’t take us alive, motherfuckers!” The goths pushed Cartman away from the camera. “Hey, guys. We came to conquer and divide,” Michael said first. “Either you’re with us or against us, we are your protectors of this city now,” Pete followed. Mysterion stood behind the background the entire time and didn’t say anything. Daniel then went up to the camera and he said, “This is it. What are you all gonna do, now? Oh, I know. Nothing. Because Brasher Club is Fo-fo-fo-fo-fo-for life! Goodbye….and goodnight!”

He then turns the camera off, turns around, and screams, “WE DID IT!!!” Everyone cheered and roared in victory. “Ok, all of you! Go home! Come back to the clubhouse if you want! Because we’re gonna give you all a surprise. A BIG one!” Every super and BC member except the goths, Trent, and Damien, rushed back home. All of them ran downstairs but for Stan, he just jumps from building to building. “So, you four. You want your gifts early?” Daniel asked. “Yeah, we do. Don’t we, guys?” Trent asked everyone else. “Yes,” Damien agreed. “Uh-huh, yeah,” the goths agreed as well. “Ok. Put it here,” Daniel said as he does the wolfpack symbol and the others immediately follow. “Damien, I want two things from you to be done; First, teleport us back to base and second, tell Kyle about what we did. It’s a shame he didn’t see this. If he’s asleep, just wake him up quietly. Ok?” “Consider it done.” Damien teleports everyone back into the clubhouse and then he teleports again inside Kyle’s room where he sees Kyle asleep already. He then goes up to him and taps his cheek. “Kyle, Wake up,” Damien whispered. Kyle moaned and turned a bit but eventually, he gets up while slowly opening his eyes. As soon as he opens all the way and sees Damien with his scary body paint, Kyle screamed for half a second until Damien covered his mouth. “Kyle! It’s me. Calm down,” Damien shouted silently as he lets go. “Damien?! How the hell- How did you- Where did you come from?! And what happened to you?!” Kyle whispered while in shock. “Never mind that now. I need to tell you something.” “What?!” “We beated Chaos.” “Ok and?” “You should have seen us beated the life out of him after we did though.” “You did what?” “After we beated Chaos, we gave him a savage, brutal beating.” “Really?” “Yeah. We even recorded the whole thing so we could send it to everyone in this city or even farther.” “Wow. Just wow.” “Anyway, Daniel wants to see you tomorrow about this.” “I know. I’ll be expecting him after church though.” “*growls*” “What? What did I do?” “Don’t EVER say that place again.” “Oh, sorry, dude.” “It’s fine. So, good night and sorry for disturbing you.” “Good night to you as well and it’s alright.”

Damien teleported back to base which then leaves Kyle mind blown. “Jesus. What was that big mouth on his chest for? I’ll figure that out tomorrow. Daniel, you’ve got one hell of a kid to handle.” Kyle then falls back asleep. But sometime in the middle of the night, Kyle woke up again from a nightmare this time, looks around the room, and exhales deeply. “I….hate you, Damien. I can’t believe that gave me a nightmare that quickly.” But after a couple minutes, he falls asleep again. After the morning sun glares over the city, Kyle eats his breakfast and heads straight to church. Meanwhile, at the clubhouse, Daniel goes through the footage of beating up Chaos and thinks of what will happen if he sends this to everyone to see. But frankly, Trent knocks on the door and opens it. “Morning,” Trent smiled. “Good morning,” Daniel smiled back. “Last night was awesome, right?” “Yeah, it was. But here’s the thing, I don’t know what our future will be after this.” “Hey, it don’t matter if we get in trouble or get all the bitches, we will show everybody who we are. Whether they love us or not.” “You’re right. What if I land myself in jail?” “We’ll bail you out. Just like what you did with me. You saved my ass and I get to pay the price back by saving yours.” “For sure.” “You coming out to eat or what?” “I’ll be right there.” “Kay.” After a while of thinking, Daniel comes out of his room and sees Trent, Damien, and the goths sitting altogether eating breakfast. “So, what’s our gift you said you were gonna give us?” Michael asked. “Something very personal from me,” Daniel answered as he pours himself some cereal. “What’s that?” Pete said eagerly. Daniel sits by the others with his cereal and pulls something out on the table.

“Here. For you two. For you, Damien. And for you, Trent,” Daniel said kindly. “Dog tags,” Trent said. “Yep. Also, I gave you your new club names.” “Bàlor? What does that mean?” Damien asked. “I looked it up and it’s the Demon King in Norse mythology.” “Oh. I like it then.” “Gallows. Eh. It’s cool,” Michael said. “Anderson. Sounds legit,” Pete said. “Fale?” Trent said while confused. “Yeah. What? You don’t like it?” Daniel asked. “No, I like it. It’s just that I better scare the shit out of someone with this name.” “It will. I promise you that.” “Is this all it? Just this?” “No, actually. I got something even bigger than that.” “What’s that?” Pete asked. “You’ll see when everyone’s here. Also, you guys, we need to set up a memorial.” “A memorial? For who?” Michael said while confused. “For the kids we killed.” “Do we really have to?” “YES. If we don’t, the supers will still think that we are bunch of bloodthirsty pigs. We need to do this in order for them to think that we still feel sorry after all this time.” “If that’s what you want, then ok,” Trent agreed. Suddenly, the front doors opened by the rest of BC. “Well look who showed up,” Daniel said. “Hey, you guys,” Clyde greeted with wolfpack. “How’s it going?” Stan greeted too. “Hello, everyone,” Bebe greeted as well. “So, do you three want your first gift?” Daniel asked. “Yeah, I do,” Clyde smiled while the rest nodded. “Good. Follow me.” Stan, Bebe, and Clyde followed Daniel into his office while he gets out their very own dog tags. “Here. This is your new identities when you’re doing your missions,” Daniel said. “Agent Hall. That sounds cool,” Stan said. “Takahashi? Is that some kind of famous Japanese name?” Clyde asked. “Yes. It is,” Daniel smiled. “Oh, sweet. Then I’ll get every girl I see. No offence, Bebe. I meant like for the missions only.” “It’s alright. I know what you’re thinking. Also, why is mine cut in half?” “Because your club name is shared with someone else,” Daniel answered. “Shared with someone else? Who?”

“Look at this one. This one is cut in half like yours. So if we put it together like so, it’s like that.” “Oh! So, it’s like those friendship bracelets or half a heart to another, right?” “Yeah, something like that.” “Well who’s the other person that shares my club name then?” “Wendy.” “Oh, ok. Thank you so much. This is actually cute.” “You’re welcome. You and Wendy are the Young Does now. Not just yourself. Copy?” “I got it.” They all leave the room with smiles on their faces. “So, what’s our second gift?” Stan asked. “You guys can’t even wait?” Daniel answered with surprise. “I want to see what it is. I don’t want to sit and wait for the rest to get here,” Clyde said. “Just hold for a while, please. You kids are spoiled.” “Well, excuse us for being excited,” Bebe replied. After a long while of waiting, all of the supers have arrived finally. Kyle immediately heads to Daniel’s office and knocks on the door. “Hello? Daniel?” “Well if it isn’t my favorite little helper.” “*laughs* Yeah. How are you?” “I’m fine. You?” “I’m great.” “So what’s up?” “Damien scared me while I was sleeping and he told me to see you when I’m done with church so.” “Hahaha. Right. Here, take a look at the tape. I’ll be back.” “Ok. Is this the thing you guys recorded when you beated up Chaos?” “Yep.” Daniel leaves the room while Kyle watches the video. “Hello, South Park and beyond! My name is Yellow Jacket! And WE….WE are the Brasher Club!” Daniel yelled in the video which made Kyle shake his head.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Daniel announces the supers about their gifts. “So, for the rest of you who didn’t get their first half of their gifts, I have them right here.” All supers went to Daniel and got their own dog tags. “These tags are your new names for our club,” Daniel said. “Page? That sounds gay,” Cartman insulted. “Well if you don’t like it, deal with it. You’re gonna need it when you do missions from now on. Your identity is a secret and so is our club.” “Ok. Fine. Whatever you say.” “Cole,” Craig said. “Tonga? What does that mean?” Tweek asked. “So many questions. These names are people who ruled the world together one time,” Daniel answered. “Really?” Clyde said surprisingly. “Yeah. These people are mercenaries. Just like all of us.” “Oh. Cool. Craig, this is awesome,” Tweek smiled. “I know, dude. I know.” “Omega. That’s a sick name. Thank you,” Mysterion said. “Aw, come on. Why can’t I have that name instead of this stupid one?” Cartman complained. “Do you want me to lose my temper and hurt you?” Daniel threatened. “Ok. Ok. I’ll shut up.” “Thank you.” “Why is mine cut in half?” Wendy asked with confusion. “I have that too, Wendy. It’s our “friendship” bracelet sort of thing,” Bebe answered. “Oh. Well, thank you, Daniel.” “You’re welcome. You and Bebe are a team called the Young Does. When someone asks you who you are, that’s your answer.” “Ok.” “What’s our second half of our gifts?” Craig asked. “It’s in the training grounds. Bebe, would you like to guide everyone there, please?” “Yes, I will. Come on, everybody!” “It’s gonna be a good one so I’ll be expecting hugs soon.” Everyone followed Bebe to the training grounds while Daniel heads back in his office to check on Kyle. “How’s it going over there?” Daniel asked casually. “Dude, this is a gang style attack. Every time they do some kind of special move and the damage dealt to Chaos, I looked away just a bit.” “But do you like all of it?” “Yeah, I do.” “....Because Brasher Club is fo-fo-fo-fo-for life! Goodbye….and goodnight!” Daniel said in the video as it ended.

“So, what do you think, Kyle?” “That was too sweet.” “Was it?” “Yeah, it was. You’re gonna send that to who again?” “Ummm….I would say the entire city of South Park or even a 60 mile radius around this spot.” “Are you serious? How can it travel that far?” “Because some people are afraid of process.” “.....What does that mean?” “What I meant is that I do not know what the outcome will be if I send the footage.” “Oh. Well, um-” “I seriously don’t know what will happen.” “Well, if you get arrested or something, we can get you out. So, overall, you don’t have to worry about it.” “That’s a good point but what if they find out where we are?” “That, I don’t know. But I will hope for the best that nothing bad will happen.” “Thanks. So, do you wanna see your gift?” “A gift? For me? Dude, you’ve given me too much now. Come on.” “It’s even better than the other ones I’ve given you.” “Alright, fine. What is it?” Daniel hands him a dog tag. “A dog tag?” “Yeah. Look at it.” “Styles? What’s that?” “That’s your new club name.” “MY own name? Do the others have their own?” “Yes, they do.” “Gee, thanks.” “Look at the back of it.” “‘You’re my hero. Love always, Daniel.’ Dude….” “You’re speechless? I know. I made that myself. I didn’t put that on anyone else’s except for yours because you’re like the most precious thing to me now.” Kyle hugged Daniel while he smiled and blushed. “....I-I don’t know what to say,” Kyle said while trying to prevent his voice from shaking. “You don’t have to say anything. You’re one of us now.” “I thought I was.” “That was before but ultimately, you are now.” Kyle lets go of Daniel and sheds a tear a little bit. Daniel wipes it off and lifts Kyle’s chin up.

“You ok?” Daniel asked sadly. “Y-yeah. I am,” Kyle stuttered with happiness. “I have another gift for you.” “Oh, man. Dude, this is too much. You’re gonna make me cry.” “It’s in the training grounds where all the others are. But can you do one thing?” “Sure. Anything. What’s that?” “Would you like to send this footage?” “Me?” “Yep. I granting it to you. Here, let’s hook it up on the computer.” They both leave the room and headed to the broadcasting station. Daniel plugs the camera into a supercomputer and turns on the satellite. “This button right here…..will send this footage all over the place.” “You want me to press it?” “That’s what I told you.” “Ok, alright.” “BUT, if you press it, there is no turning back. Are you sure you want to press it? Are you fucking sure?” “*laughs* I don’t care anymore. You want this city? Let’s get it.” Kyle slams his fist on the button and stares at Daniel at the same time. The distribution of the footage came into the TV’s, computers, or any electronic went on into a blink of an eye. “I like your attitude. So mean and aggressive,” Daniel teased. “Hehehe. I am,” Kyle smiled evilly. “Come on, let’s join the others.”

They both started walking to the training grounds. Daniel puts his arm over Kyle’s shoulder with a smile. “I love you, Kyle. You’re always full of interest and fun.” “I love you too, Daniel. You’re so unpredictable.” “I’m your worst nightmare.” “Like hell you are. Damien scares me more than your dark side.” Both of them then laughed hysterically and heads inside the training grounds. But over at a factory in Denver, a person got surprised when he saw the footage pop up in his monitor. “Sir, come take a look at this.” “Hello, South Park and beyond! My name is Yellow Jacket! And WE….WE are the Brasher Club!” Daniel said in the video. “Who the hell are these animals?” the man said. “They said they are Brasher Club and his name is Yellow Jacket,” another man said. “Well, let’s pay a visit to this ‘Yellow Jacket’, shall we? Over to where again?” “South Park.” “Right. Alert the other parties and pack up your things, everyone. We are gonna show these bastards who WE are.” 

To be continued….


	2. The Second Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brasher Club has taken over South Park and cities around it with a press of a button. Now, newer gangs have gained their attention and want to seek out the Club. After Daniel has shown his soft side and appreciation and the Club giving him much love and protection for his health and sanity, a new threat emerges to eliminate the Brasher Club. Will they succeed and keep the Club safe?

Everything almost lost all hope when The Brasher Club took over South Park and even the cities around it. The footage that Kyle sent to not only South Park and the outside cities themselves, but even to the entire STATE of Colorado. People from across the state have seen the footage from people that live in suburbs to news and music stations to government agencies to also even a more powerful militia bigger than the club itself. When South Park Police saw and traced the footage, they surrounded the club house with guns loaded. But Daniel decided to take matters into his own hands by arresting himself to save the club. Trent wanted to bail Daniel out after he was sentenced to 2 and a half months in jail but Daniel said no plus he wanted to take a break from everything else anyways. When Kyle heard that the police found the clubhouse and arrested Daniel, he went to a complete meltdown and had depression ever since. Kyle’s friends were disappointed, the whole club couldn’t focus without command also they even fought each other to be in charge, and even Damien had outbursts every so often due to Daniel being taken away for a while. Also, Kyle’s parents had been aware of this situation after they had realized who Daniel truly is. Kyle said to them that he will take care of him but if they see Daniel again, there will be a possibility that Kyle could end up the same thing as Daniel. But luckily, Kyle visits Daniel every once a week until he’s been released. Every time Kyle sees Daniel, he gets so emotional and doesn’t stop smiling the same as for Daniel.

2 weeks before spring break starts and the date release of Daniel, Kyle heads inside the station and requests the officers to see Daniel again. He then sits down and pulls out the phone from the wall. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Daniel sits down, sees Kyle through the plexi-glass, and pulls out the phone. “Hey,” Daniel greeted. “Hi,” Kyle greeted back. “How you been?” “I’m fine. Yourself?” “I’m good too.” “Nobody abusing you or anything?” “Miraculously, no.” “That’s good.” “How’s school going and how’s the club holding up?” “School’s good and the club, fighting as usual.” “Damn. They get very desperate without me.” “I know. They want to know who’s in command after all this time.” “I thought Bebe was supposed to be in command the entire time.” “I thought that too but until Trent started yelling about it. They’ve been rambling on this for weeks, dude.” “Well, I don’t know what to tell ya. I wanted to stay in jail for a reason. And I’m pretty sure you know what the reason is.” “Taking a break, I know. I don’t forget things after you tell me what.” “That’s what I love about you. You always listen.” “*sighs* I can’t bear to see you like this any longer. I’m about to lose it here.” “Hey, I’m in the same boat as you. Just hang in there for a little while longer. I’ll be out in a couple of weeks anyway.” “Yeah. And I’ll be here waiting until you’re out.” “*blushes* There is something I’ve been thinking about for a while.” “What’s that?” “After I get out, I want to recruit 2 new members to the club.” “Really? Who will that be?” “That’s the thing, I don’t know. I need someone cocky and relentless. Someone who wants to take down the enemy with a vengeance.” “Hmmm…….Actually, there is one kid I know who’s like that.” “Who’s that?” “His name is Christopher AKA ‘The Mole’.” “‘The Mole’, huh? Well, I would like to see him after this, then. Tell him that.” “But the bad news is….is that he’s….kinda dead.” “Dead? Well, that’s ok. We can still get him.” “How?” “What do you think I have Pete and Michael for?” “Oh, ok. Somehow I forgot about them. That can work, yeah. Who’s the second recruit?” “*tsk* When is Pip returning from vacation? It’s been so long now.” “You want Pip?” “Yeah, why not? I mean Damien and her can be one unstoppable couple. It’ll be awesome.” “She’s dead too.” “No, she isn’t. She’s on vacation.” “No, she’s dead, dude.” “Are you serious?” “Yeah.” “How did she die to begin with?” “It’s a long story.” “Well, tell Damien that I would like to speak to him after I come out.” “I will. By the way, I have to go. Stay safe.” “Don’t worry, Kyle. I’ll be fine.” Daniel puts his hand on the plexi-glass and smiled. Kyle puts his hand on the plexi-glass parting from Daniel’s and smiles as well. “Love you, Kyle. Stay strong.” “Love you too, dude. I’ll see you again next week.”

They both leave the booth while Kyle heads outside the station and Daniel heads back to his cell. Kyle starts to head toward the clubhouse. While on his way, he takes out his dog tag given by Daniel and stares at it for a little bit. Over by the clubhouse, Damien reads a book inside his room while Trent and the goths play billiards. “Pete, you suck at pool,” Trent insulted. “It’s my first time, Trent. Don’t tell me I suck.” “Yeah, man. Like what the hell?” Michael agreed. “*sighs* I’m sorry….kinda.” “Ok, what’s your issue? “ Pete asked angrily. “My issue is that I can’t believe Daniel has to urge to stay in jail while I can just bail him out. Why does he have to accept it?” “Trent, we are not gonna go through this again. Daniel made a choice to get turned in. If he didn’t, this entire club would be in ruins.” “Yeah but still. If he got arrested, then why can’t I get him out?” “Trent, he saved you. He saved ALL of our asses from being homeless,” Michael replied. “I’m getting sick and goddamn tired of this. I want to know who’s running this club while Daniel’s gone at least. Oh, wait. That’ll be me.” “If you even know HOW to run things here like how to broadcast or make dinner, then maybe you WOULD be in charge.” “That’s fine. I’ll start making dinner MY way.” Trent starts to go into the kitchen. “You know what? You’ll never be as good as Daniel. You can’t even do half the things he can do. You’re just a liability,” Pete threatened. Trent then turns around very quickly and power walks toward Pete with a furious face. Michael gets in between both of them to break it up.

“You think this is a game, man? Huh? What? You wanna play, goth kid?” Trent insulted again. “I’m gonna fucking kill you! And when you’re dead, I’m not reviving you back!” Pete insulted back. “I’m gonna beat some fucking respect in you! You don’t know what respect is! You don’t KNOW!!” Trent pushed Michael out of the way and tackled Pete into the ground. They both wrestled very aggressively while Michael tries to break up the fight. Damien heard the noises and went to check it out. Trent pushes Michael again but very hard this time which made him fall. He then grabs Pete’s arm and puts him into a Kimura lock. When Damien rushes toward the scene and sees them fighting, he fires a soft fireball into Trent’s face which made him let go. Pete helded on to his arm while it hurts. “That’s enough! Trent, you don’t run things here because you weren’t ASSIGNED to do it. So everyone, stop fighting and deal with it!” Damien interrupted. “Oh yeah?! Who are you to judge? Huh? You’re just gonna let a blonde bitch run this place?!” Trent screamed. “Bebe KNOWS how to take command! You’re just jealous that she is!” “AND who are you?! Her sidekick?!” Damien then gave Trent a sniveling look. “Let me tell you something. Let me tell ALL of you something! I am NOT gonna take this anymore. Either you’re with me or not, I’m done with all of you,” Trent said while in distraught. “What does that supposed to mean?” Damien asked him with confusion. “It means…..” Trent walks very furiously toward Damien, nudges him with his shoulder, and closes his room door shut.

Damien watched him very carefully and then turns to the goths. Michael gets Pete up to feet and says, “You alright?’ “I’m fine. Thanks, Damien,” Pete said calmly. “You’re welcome. Now, who started this entire thing?” “Ask HIM.” “Of course. Always HIM. He doesn’t shut up about this.” “I know, right? Like why does he run his mouth about being in charge?” Michael asked while shaking his head. “Because he cares about Daniel so much for leaving him. He’s overreacting. Even for me, I yell sometimes but I don’t start fights like this. And the reason why is that is because I LOVE Daniel too.” “What about your girlfriend, Pip?” Damien closes his eyes, hangs his head, and exhales throughout his nose. “Yes. Even her too.” “She’s been gone for a long time and I- or we haven’t seen you with her before.” “Yeah, I don’t know what’s holding her back.” “Did you try to contact her?” “Let’s- Let’s not talk about this right now, ok?” “Sure.” “Anyway, you guys hungry?” “We’ll get our own food. Thanks anyway,” Pete said politely. “Don’t mention it. If anything happens, I’ll be in my room.” “Ok.” Damien heads back to his room and as soon as he closes the door, he freezes for a second, turns his sights to a shrine that he built with a picture of Pip on it and lights up some candles. He kneels down on one knee toward the shrine and says, “Pip, I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you home. But you’re with God now. That’s home, yeah? I’ll see you again one day. If Satan could let me see you one time and one time only.”

Meanwhile, outside the clubhouse, Kyle knocks on the doors and opens them. The goths turned around and said, “Hey, Kyle.” “Hi, Pete. Hi, Michael. Everything alright here?” “Yeah but except Trent tried to break my arm again,” Pete said. “Really? Wow. Every time I come here, another fight happens.” “I know. I mean that kid REALLY wants to be in charge.” “Well, Daniel is out in a couple weeks. When is he gonna let it go?” “That’s what I’ve been telling him. But no. He has to make us. Make ALL of us….be in the middle of this entire damn thing,” Michael agreed. “Well, I’m just checking on you guys see how you’re doing plus Daniel said he wants me to tell Damien something.” “We’re fine and go ahead. He’s in his room.” Kyle then walks over to Damien’s room and knocks on the door slightly. “Who is it?” Damien asked through the door. “It’s Kyle.” “What do you want?” “I want to tell you something.” “What is it?” “Daniel wants to talk to you after he’s released.” “Well, tell him this. When he’s out, I’ll be waiting for him.” “Ok. You feeling alright?” “I’m fine. Now, go away.” Kyle walks away while shaking his head and waves at the goths. “Bye, you guys.” “See ya, Kyle,” Pete waved back. “See ya,” Michael waved back as well. 2 weeks have passed since the recent fight from Trent. It was the beginning of spring break. Kyle got out of school early and heads straight toward the police station. He then sits in the lobby while listening to music and waits for Daniel to come out. After 15 minutes of waiting, Kyle quickly saw the cell entrance door open and sees Daniel coming out. Kyle glowed with happiness and excitement. He then got up uncontrollably, runs towards Daniel with his arms out, and wraps them around his neck giving him a really big hug. Daniel cried while he hugged back very hard and even lifts him off the ground a bit with love and compassion.

After Daniel sets Kyle down, he looks into his eyes and said, “Kyle, you DID wait for me.” “Well, yeah. I said that like 2 weeks ago. Remember?” “I’m just joking with you. I missed you so much.” “I missed you too.” “Now, let’s go and see the world again.” Daniel and Kyle then went outside. Daniel stopped in front of the doors, inhaled and exhaled through his nose very deeply, and smiled very wide. “Kyle….” “Yeah?” “*sighs* It feels good to be back.” “Yeah, it does.” “Tell your friends that THIS GUY right here is back in business.” “Oh, I will. Heh.” “Let’s go see what the club is doing. You coming?” “I would love to but I can’t. I have homework.” “You got homework over spring break?” “Yeah, I know, dude. It sucks.” “Oh, well. I’ll message you on Facebook soon though.” “Ok.” “See you around, Styles.” “Hehe. See ya, Yellow Jacket.” They both parted ways back home. But then suddenly, Kyle turns around and yells, “Hey, Daniel!” “Yeah?!” “I just realized something. What about the new recruits that you’re gonna get?” “I don’t know yet. I’ll message you when I got a plan, ok?” “Alright. Cool. See ya then.” Daniel still stared at Kyle as he walked away. He then started walking again and while walking back to the clubhouse, he looks all over the place like he’s a little kid seeing the big world.

Over at the clubhouse, The goths await Daniel’s arrival while Trent takes a shower. Damien, on the other hand, still stays in his room reading. “You excited?” Michael asked Pete. “Oh, yeah. I am. I don’t have a reason not to be.” “Now I begin to wonder what is the club going to do next after 2 and a half months of doing nothing.” “Doing nothing? Did you forget the time where we took over North Park? And the rest of the cities around South Park?” “Well, besides that is what I meant to say.” “Oh, ok. Where’s Damien? Is he gonna witness this moment?” “Just leave him be. If Damien sees Daniel, he’ll probably be like ‘Oh my god! You’re back!’” “Ye-Yeah, something like that.” After a few minutes, the doors finally open. “Hey, you guys,” Daniel smiled. “DANIEL!” The goths shouted in excitement. They both rushed toward him and gave him a hug like a soldier coming home from a war. “My boys! I missed you all!” “We missed you too very much. We couldn’t be more happy without you,” Pete smiled with love. “I would say the same thing too. Where’s Trent and Damien at, anyways?” “Hey, Trent!” Michael yelled. “What?!” “You got a visitor, man!” “Who is it?!” “Come out and see for yourself!” Trent gets out of the bathroom, gets out of the medical room which links the bathroom together and as soon as he sees Daniel, he froze with his jaw dropped. “Holy shit. Daniel!” He then gave him a big hug as well. “Trent! How you been doing?” “I-I’ve been doing good.” “Are you sure? Because I’ve heard that you started fights here while I was gone. Is that true?” Trent glanced at the goths while they cross their arms. “Um, y-yeah. I have.” “Why?” “Uh….I….Because I want to be the head of the team.” “By starting fights?” “.............I’m sorry.” “*sighs* Trent, I really want to see you run the club but I don’t think you don’t have the stamina yet to do it. You understand?” “I understand.” “If I see you or even hear that you started a fight one more time, there will be some issues. You hear?” “Yes.” “Good. Now, where’s Damien?” “In his room,” Michael answered. “Really? I wanna talk to him privately, then.” “Ok.” “But, wait. What are we gonna do after you’re done?” “I’ll tell you.”

Daniel heads to Damien’s room and knocks the door very lightly. “Who is it?” Damien asked. Daniel knocked again. “Who is it?!” Daniel then continued knocking until Damien got intimidated. “Alright. Who the hell is-” Damien got cut off after he saw Daniel standing in the doorway while smiling. “Daniel. You-You’re back.” Damien closes his door behind him and wraps his arms around him. “Damien….you ok?” Daniel asked in a low voice. “I-I am. Why you ask?” “Because I want to talk to you.” “I know. I heard. What is it?” “Can we talk in your room?” “Why not out here?” “You said that every time I want to talk to you. It’s the time for you to step out of your comfort zone and take this conversation in your room.” Damien never lets anybody in his room before especially Daniel. Damien got very nervous and said, “Can-Can you at least not telling anyone about this?” “Oh, I won’t.” Damien then faced the door, turns the knob very gently, and opens the door. The room is filled with satanic symbols and affiliations with candles lit from the shrine. “No wonder you don’t let anyone in your room,” Daniel said in shock. “Yeah.” Daniel closes the door behind him and walks toward the shrine. “So, what is it that you want to talk about?” Damien asked while shivering in fear. “Something that mystifies me for a while.” “What’s that?” Daniel grabs the picture of Pip and gets a closer look at it. “Where is Pip?” “What?” Daniel puts the picture down and turns to Damien. “Where….is….Pip?”

“.......She’s on vacation-” “Damien, can you please be honest for one minute and tell me the truth?” “She’s on vacation.” “No, she’s not. I know what you’re hiding from me, Damien. Pip was never on vacation.” “You know this how?” “Because Kyle told me.” “What did that boy tell you?” “He told me that Pip was dead from the start.” “...Wha-How does HE know that she is dead?” “Don’t bring Kyle into this. I swear to god. DON’T. There is 3 things that’s going through my mind right now. First thing is….why did you lie to me?” “Because I- don’t want you to know about this.” “Why not?” “Because Pip is a harmless soul that doesn’t want to be hurt by anybody.” “Including myself?” “Y-Yes. Including you.” “*pouts* Second thing; Did you kill her?” “No. No, I would never kill her. I would not even abuse her in any sort of way.” “How did she die exactly?” “I can’t tell you.” “Oh, come on. What the fuck is this? Why?!” “Because I don’t know how she died!” “Are you sure about that?” “Yes! I really don’t know!” “......Ok, so basically what you’re saying to me is that you didn’t kill her but you let someone else do it.” “NO! I would never, EVER, tell anybody to kill Pip! I never knew she died! And I don’t know how!” “So, why didn’t you tell me before all this time?” “Because I LOVE HER! Her soul is now with me! I never let anybody take it away from me! She’s my pride and joy! I don’t mean to offend you, Daniel. I love you too but she’s all I got.” “You tried to protect her?” “Yes.” “She was your island of happiness to you?” “Yes.” “How much did you love her?” “As much as you would ever imagine.” “Alright…..I see. Come here.” Daniel held his arms out of a hug. Damien went to him and hugged him real tight while crying. “I-I don’t w-want my sunshine t-to be taken away,” Damien stuttered while his voice cracked.

“It’s ok, Damien. It’s alright. Hey, look at me.” “*sniffs* Y-yeah?” “You’re my favorite little demon. And that’s what you will always be to me until the bitter end. No more crying.” Daniel wipes the tears off of Damien’s face and stares into his red, glaring eyes. “Were you happy to see me again?” Daniel smiled. “Yes. I was,” Damien replied while sniffling. “Can I ask you one more thing?” “What’s that?” “If I were to revive Pip back from the dead and make her as a new recruit to Brasher Club, would you like that?” “Are you serious?” “I’m being dead serious.” “.....Yes. I would like that very much.” “Alrighty then. Do you want to take a breather?” “Y-Yeah.” “Alright.” Daniel kissed Damien lightly on the forehead and heads for the door. Damien stared at Daniel while smiling with full of love and affection. “Just come out whenever you’re ready, ok?” “Ok.” Daniel closes the door and went to the living room where the others are. “What’s going on?” Trent asked. “Hold on one second,” Daniel replied while putting one finger up. Daniel goes into his office, turns on his computer, and logs on to Facebook. He went Kyle’s profile and sends him a message. Meanwhile, Kyle does his homework on his desk while his computer is on. He has Facebook set up already while waiting for a response from Daniel. Suddenly, a message popped up from Daniel which then got Kyle’s attention.

It said; “ _Are you busy?_ ” “ _Yeah, I’m still doing homework. What’s up?_ ” Kyle responded. “ _Is it too late to talk or?_ ” “ _No, no. It’s not too late. I can talk. What’s going on?_ ” “ _I talked to Damien._ ” “ _Ok. What happened?_ ” “ _You’re not gonna like it._ ” “ _What is it?_ ” “ _He killed himself._ ” Kyle’s eyes bulged. “ _WHAT?!_ ” Daniel laughed out loud and responded; “ _I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Calm down! XD_ ” Kyle then quickly relieved by putting his hand on his chest but then he got angry and replied; “ _Fuck you, dude! That’s not funny!_ ” “ _I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry. Sorry for ruffling your feathers._ ” “ _Tell me what REALLY happened!_ ” “ _Ok, ok. So, I talked to Damien about Pip. I asked him if he wants to see her again and he said yeah. So, I was wondering if you have time to see us bring her back along with Christopher too._ ” Kyle thought about it for a while until he responded back saying; “ _Sorry, dude. I can’t. I need to finish my homework._ ” “ _Come on. Really?_ ” “ _Yeah._ ” “ _You got the entire break to finish it. Why can’t you do it tomorrow?_ ” “ _Because I want to get this done now so then I don’t have to worry about it._ ” “ _Dude, you’re gonna miss it. Please._ ” “ _Well, why can’t you do this tomorrow or some other day?_ ” “ _Because the goths asked me what are we gonna do next and it will be this. I really want your help on this._ ” “ _No, dude. I’m sorry._ ” Daniel exhaled in defeat but then he had an idea. “ _How about this? How bout we get Pip and Christopher around your parent’s bedtime? Therefore, you can finish your homework or whatever after we’re done._ ” Kyle looked at a wall to think about it. He replied back saying; “ _That COULD work but my parents go to sleep around midnight or sometime around so it’s gonna be a long while._ ” “ _Don’t worry. We’ll wait._ ” Kyle then pouted and thinks about it again. He nodded a little bit in agreement and said; “ _Ok. I’ll do it.”_ Daniel smiled and replied saying; “ _Good. So we’ll see you around midnight then. Also, wear your new kite suit and bring your bandana too. We don’t any witnesses while we’re out there._ ” “ _Alright. Cool. See ya later.”_ Kyle and Daniel both log off simultaneously. “Daniel, you’re full of surprises,” Kyle said while shaking his head.

Daniel exits his office while the others looked at Daniel for the next instruction. “Ok, guys. I have some amazing news,” Daniel announced while he sits down. “What’s that?” Trent asked eagerly. “We are gonna have 2 new recruits.” “Oh, sweet! Really?” Pete asked happily. “Yeah, we are.” “Aw, yeah! Who are they?” “One of their names is Christopher or what people call him as ‘The Mole’.” “‘The Mole’?” Trent said while confused. “Yes. ‘The Mole’. Which makes it better. Because anyone who has a nickname that was given by the people themselves, they make an excellent choice.” “Oh, I know what you’re thinking. When someone had committed a wholesome of crimes and they get nicknames like that. That’s a badge of honor that follows them for eternity. Who’s the second recruit?” “Pip.” “Pip? Isn’t she on vacation?” Michael said while puzzled. “She’s dead,” Damien interrupted. “Damien! Come over here!” Daniel smiled. Damien sat next to Daniel while he rests his head on Daniel’s shoulder. “Really? She’s dead?” Trent said surprisingly. “Yep. Same as for Christopher and that’s what our next mission is. We are gonna revive them back and make them become a part of our family. Isn’t that right, Damien?” Daniel asked. “That’s right.” “Well, alright then. Let’s do it. When though?” Pete asked. “Around midnight.” “Why that late?” “Because I asked Kyle to join us on our mission as well plus he knows more about ‘The Mole’ than we do so it’s very important if we get him to convince Christopher into the club AND there is barely people walking in the city around midnight.” “Ah. I see,” Michael agreed. “So, what should we do for the rest of the time?” Trent questioned. “Oh, I don’t know. You all wanna play some pool?” “Sure. I’ll set it up,” Michael volunteered. “AND let’s keep an extra eye on Trent over here. Just in case if he pops off again,” Pete warned everyone. “I’m sorry, Pete,” Trent said kindly. “Are you sure?” “Yes.” “Ok. I accept….your bad apology.” “Bad apology. Yeah, right.” “So, who wants to go first?” Daniel asked everyone. “I will,” Pete said. “Give it your best shot this time,” Trent teased. Pete starts off the game and manages to get 2 solid balls in the pocket. “How’s that for a best shot?” Pete asked Trent. “Beginner’s luck. Now, it’s the master’s turn.” Trent shoots a striped ball in the pocket from an impossible angle. “Huh? How bout that, son?” “Yeah, fuck you too.” Everyone then laughed hysterically. After several games of pool, the sky turned pitch black and eventually, the time turned all the way to 11:45. Over at Kyle’s house, Kyle waits for his parents to go to bed by faking his sleep and as soon as they did, Kyle snuck out of his bed and went to his closet to put on his new kite suit that has Brasher Club colors on it. Even the kite itself had a black and white color with the logo slapped on the middle. He then gets his bandana out, puts it on, lifts his window up, and flies towards the clubhouse.

Meanwhile, at the clubhouse, the gang awaits Kyle’s arrival. “Are you guys excited for this moment?” Daniel asked everyone. “I am,” Damien agreed. “Me too,” Trent agreed as well. “Yeah, we are,” Michael nodded. Suddenly, a few knocks on the doors was heard. Daniel went to it and opened them. “Hey, Kyle!” “Hey, dude.” “Hi, Kyle!” the whole club greeted. “Hey, you guys,” Kyle greeted back as he pulled his bandana down. “You look totally badass with that suit on, I must say,” Trent complimented. “Well, thank you.” “Alright, Brasher Club. Let’s get some flashlights and some shovels in the garage,” Daniel commanded. They all followed Daniel outside while he opens the garage door. He hands everyone a flashlight and a shovel to Pete, Michael, and Trent. Daniel then locks both the garage door and the entrance doors. “Alright, on with the tour,” Daniel ordered. They all now head their way toward the South Park Cemetery. During their walk, Kyle sticked next to Daniel and said, “This fog gives me the chills, dude.” “I know, same here. This is just like some kind of a scary movie scene where the killer might be hiding somewhere or might be running at us and we’ll all be screaming like little girls.” “Um, guys?” Pete interrupted. “Yeah?” Trent answered. “Do anyone of you realize that the fog is starting to get bigger and bigger?” “I see. Everyone, stick together now. Don’t be running off anywhere. Also, turn your flashlights on too,” Daniel ordered as everyone obeyed and huddled very close like a group of penguins. After a few more minutes, they arrive at the entrance of the cemetery. When they entered inside, the fog became very dense. In fact, It was so dense that nobody in the group could see a thing.

“Ok, what do you do in a situation like this?” Daniel asked himself. “Maybe….try to find a tombstone, perhaps?” Kyle answered. “Yeah, but look at THIS. Look at ALL of this FOG,” Trent complained. “Let’s find one and we’ll go from there,” Daniel commanded as everyone followed him. Damien suddenly tripped onto something which then made him already upset. “Trent, did you do that?” Damien asked with an attitude. “Do what?” “Did you trip me?” “How did I trip you if I was ahead of you?” “You probably stretched your leg across mine. Maybe that’s why.” “I didn’t do a goddamn thing.” “Don’t lie to me.” “I’m not!” “Guys! Take a look! A little tombstone.” Pete yelled. “Well, we found one. Now what?” Michael asked. “Now, let’s see if this goes by alphabetical order. ‘James Prescott.’ Move on to the next one. ‘Richard Esteban.’ Damn, I thought it was. ‘Cause if it were, we would find Christopher and Pip immediately,” Daniel said. “What should even do then?” Trent asked. “I guess we should split up and find them. Keep your walkie talkies by your side if you find anything. Goths, you’ll head south. Trent, to the north. Damien, go east. Kyle, you’re with me. Everyone, also put your bandanas on. We need to be discreet,” Daniel ordered. “Discretion is my middle name,” Damien smiled. “Great. So, get busy.” Everyone headed to their assigned direction with their bandanas on. “Come in, you guys. Can you hear me?” Daniel asked everyone through the walkie talkie. “Mmhmm,” Trent answered. “We can,” the goths answered too. “I read you. Loud and clear,” Damien answered third. “Ok, stay frosty out there. All of you,” Daniel relieved. “Kyle, do you see another row below these ones?” Daniel asked. “Yeeeah. I do see it.” “Go and check that one. But, stay with me while we go through this at the same time.” “You got it.” They then both look at a separate row of tombstones simultaneously. Trent, on the other hand, desperately tries to find the tombstones of Christopher and Pip. Damien, however, justs looks at each one the tombstones very closely without hesitation. The goths each glanced at every tombstone for a second. After 30 minutes to an hour of searching, they haven’t found anything yet. “God, how big is this freaking cemetery?!” Trent yelled over the walkie talkie with impatience.

“I feel like we’ve gone in circles, dude,” Kyle said tirelessly. “Keep moving. We’re not leaving until we find them,” Daniel answered through the walkie talkie. “*yawn* My eyes are killing me, Mike,” Pete complained. “Me too, just hold on a little longer,” Michael exhausted. “Guys, call each other by your club names, please. We don’t want anybody finding out our real names,” Daniel ordered. “What’s the point, Daniel? There is nobody, I repeat, NOBODY is even out here!” Trent hesitated. “I know but I want you guys to do it for your own safety. So, stick to the plan, Fale.” Daniel said calmly. “Fine. Yellow Jacket.” “Styles, are you falling asleep?” “Yeah, I am,’ Kyle answered while his eyes are half awake. “Please, don’t fall asleep on me just yet. Please.” “I’ll try not to.” “Thank you.” After a few more minutes, Kyle found something very unusual which made him shocked. “Hey, dude. Come over here.” “What is it, Styles?” “Jimmy Valmer.” “Is that….one of the kids I killed?” “Yeah, but that’s not all. Look at the one next to it. ‘Timmy Burch.’ Next to that, ‘JJ Abrams’. Then, ‘Token Black’. And finally, ‘Scott Malkinson’. These ARE the kids that you killed, dude.” “Jesus….” “Should we tell them?” “No! No. Let’s just walk away from this.” Kyle and Daniel both walked away with full of fear. “Bálor? You still there? You’ve abductively quiet. Is everything alright?” Daniel worried. There was no answer. “Bálor? You there? Bálor?!” “Bálor, buddy! Are you ok?!” Pete worried as well. Trent ignored everything they said as he still kept looking. Until later, he found something standing in the distance which then made him feel frightened. “H-Hey, guys?” Trent stuttered. “Yeah?” Daniel asked. “I-I think I found him.” “Is he alive?!” “Let me check.” Trent went closer to the black, tall person and said, “Damien? Is that you?” The figure didn’t move a muscle. Trent got even closer and looked around him. It was Damien which happens to be staring at a tombstone.

“Hello, Trent,” Damien answered in a pale voice. “Jeezus Christ. We thought you were dead.” “No, I’m not.” “Why didn’t you say anything?” Damien answered by pointing at the tombstone which made Trent feel surprised. “Fale, is he alive?!” Daniel shouted. “Yeah, he is. He also found Pip.” “Are you serious?” Michael asked. “Yeah, guys. He found her. Come here.” “Well, where the hell are you? I can’t see through this fog,” Pete complained. Suddenly, Damien bursts a fireball in the air for everyone to see and they all knew now where he is. “There he is! Come on!” Daniel ordered Kyle as he followed him. Everyone rushed toward Damien and Trent with relief. “Bálor! You scared the living shit out of me!” Daniel said while hugging Damien. “Sorry,” Damien said while feeling ashamed. “It’s ok. At least you’re here still. That’s my main concern.” “How long were you standing here?” Michael asked curiously. “Long enough.” “Well, we found her. Let’s get digging,” Trent said forcefully. “You guys go on ahead. Me, Styles, and Bálor will find Christopher,” Daniel said. “Can I stay with them instead, Yellow Jacket?” Damien asked. “Wh-Why-Oh. Yeah. Sure, you can. Come on, Styles,” Daniel said as he and Kyle began walking away while the rest dig up the grave. “Are you sure we can find Christopher ourselves in this long cemetery?” Kyle worried. “Of course we can. Besides, we got about 4 and a half hours until daylight so we got plenty of time,” Daniel answered with a smile. “What if my parents find out how tired I am when I wake up?” “Try drinking coffee or something. Does that help?” “I don’t know.” “Don’t worry about it. Or how about you tell them that you worked on your homework?” “Yeah, that can work.” Suddenly, Kyle tripped on a tombstone and fell. “Jeez. We are on a tripping spree tonight,” Daniel grinned. “You see, this is why we’re not gonna find Christopher through this fog,” Kyle said while shaking his head. “Well hope is our only ally to find him.” Over by Pip’s grave and about one half of the grave dug up, Damien stares down at the grave the entire time.

Trent looks at Damien and gets creeped out by his stare. “Would you kindly stop staring at us like that, please?” Trent asked. Damien then looked at Trent and turned away with disgust. “Thank you.” Damien turned back around and stares again. Daniel and Kyle, on the other hand, still tries to find the other grave. Daniel then suddenly slaps Kyle in the face to get him awake. “Ow! What the fuck, dude?!” “I thought you were asleep so I had to slap you awake. Sorry.” “I WAS awake! God! You don’t have to do that!” Daniel didn’t respond after that. Kyle rubs his cheek while it hurts. After 20 minutes of searching again, Trent and the goths are starting to see the coffin which then made Damien look inside the grave and became surprised. “*thud* Oh, dude. I think I hit the coffin, guys,” Pete said. “What?!” Damien worried. Trent wipes the remaining dirt off the coffin so they can all see the entire cover of it. “Mich-I mean…. *shakes his head* ….Gallows! Open it!” Damien ordered. Michael uses his shovel to pry it open but it won’t budge. “Here, let me help you,” Trent said as he assisted Michael. The cover finally opened and everyone stares inside. Damien’s jaw dropped when he saw the remains of his girlfriend. “Ashes. *sighs* Well….we tried. Let’s cover it up,” Trent said as he picks up some dirt. But then Damien grabbed Trent by the collar and gets into his face. “NO! Don’t you dare cover it up! Goths, can you even bring back someone to life while they’re full of ashes?” Damien asked. “We can but it’ll take an entire day to do it though,” Pete said while disappointed. “That’s fine. We can do it in the morning. Yellow Jacket, we’re done.” “Are you really? What’s the outcome in there?” Daniel responded through his walkie talkie. “It’s full of ashes. But it will take a day to get her back to her normal self,” Michael answered. “Ah, shit. Styles, could you go back to the clubhouse and get a bucket for the ashes, please?” “Um, sure. Yeah.” “Here, take this key to open the garage. You’ll find it. It’s on a shelf, I believe.” “Ok.” Kyle flies out of the fog and sees the entire city very clearly in the sky.

He went to the clubhouse, unlocks and opens the garage door, turns on the light, and tries to find a bucket. “Bucket, bucket, bucket. Bucket!” Kyle then found the bucket, grabs the handle, turns off the light while exiting the garage, locks the door, and flies back to the cemetery. While Kyle goes inside the fog again and sees Daniel from a distance, he went to him and gives him back the key. “Here, I got it.” “Great, now go back the grave. I’ll keep looking.” “Alright.” Kyle dashes to where the others are while Daniel still looks for Christopher. “I got a bucket here, guys,” Kyle said. “That’s for the ashes?” Damien asked. “I believe so. Dan- Or Yellow Jacket said it himself.” “Ok. Great. Here, put them in here.” Trent grabs the bucket and starts putting the ashes inside of it. “Get every piece possible too. We can’t have a deformity or something like that,” Pete said as helped out. “You’re right,” Damien agreed. “Where’s Yellow at?” Michael asked Kyle. “He said he’s gonna find Christopher.” “All by himself? That’s impossible. Yellow, you there?” Trent said through his walkie talkie but there was no answer. “Yellow! Yellow, are you there?!” Suddenly, a faint scream was heard which then made the entire team feel frightened. “What the hell was that?!” Pete yelled frighteningly. “Daniel! Daniel, can you hear me?!” Damien yelled. “Shit! Go find him!” Trent ordered. “I’ve seen him over there! Come on!” Kyle shouted to everyone. “You guys go! I’ll finish this up!” Everybody except Trent followed Kyle to where he last saw Daniel. By the time they reached the spot, they all became mortified when they all saw Daniel on all fours while shutting his eyes.

Kyle and Damien went toward him to help him up. “Dude, you ok?!” Kyle worried. Daniel viciously pulls his arms away from Kyle and Damien which then made them back away. When Daniel got up to his feet by himself, he opens his eyes revealing that they’re bright red but after he blinked, they disappeared. Trent finally rushed toward his team with the bucket full of ashes and stares at Daniel along with the others. “Daniel, talk to me. Please. Are you….ok?” Kyle said calmly. Daniel turned around very slowly toward his team and said; “Yeah…..I’m-I’m fine.” “Are you sure?” “I’m fine! *shakes his head* I’m fine. Anyway, I found him. Right here.” Daniel then points toward the grave of Christopher. “You said that it was impossible to find Christopher all by himself and now what?” Michael asked Trent. “Shut up.” “Did you get all the ashes? Every single one of them?” Damien asked. “Yeah, I did. I checked every crevasse.” “Good.” “How much time do we have left anyways?” Pete wondered. “Not that much. Kyle, you can go home. Thanks for your help,” Daniel said. “Are you sure you are ok?” Kyle worried. “I’m FINE. I’m good. Crystal clear.” “O-k.” “See ya.” “.....Yeah.” Kyle then flew out of the fog and headed back home. “Alright, guys. Come on. Let’s do this,” Trent said as he puts down the bucket and starts digging along with the goths. Damien went toward Daniel and rubs his back. “How are you feeling?” “I’m alright. Thank you.” “What was that?” “I don’t know. I was just looking around and until I found Christopher, I blacked out for a second.” Damien hugged Daniel very close but Daniel didn’t hug back. “It’s alright. It’s probably a flashback or something. You’re ok.” “Thank you.” Meanwhile, at Kyle’s house, Kyle dresses back to his night clothes but as soon as he gets into bed, he began to wonder what happened to Daniel. “ _I can’t even describe of what happened. I don’t know what was all that. Every time I see Daniel act like this, it concerns me. It feels like every problem that I have, it’s his problem too. And every time HE has a problem, it becomes mine for some reason. Well, I’m pretty sure that me and him have some kind of on-going relationship as super best friends. I’ll check on him tomorrow and see if he’s any better. I hope he will be,_ ” Kyle said in his mind and then he doze off to sleep.

However, back at the cemetery, Daniel stares into the fog thinking while the rest have dug up the grave halfway. “Hey, Daniel,” Trent called. “Yeah?” “Do you think you should’ve kept Kyle a little longer for Christopher when we get him back? Because you said that he knows more about him than we do.” “Yeah, but the kid needs to sleep. I didn’t know it took us this long so I decided to send him home. Besides, if we can get Christopher to the club then we need to tell him about Kyle. See if he remembers.” “Ok.” After 10 more minutes of digging, they hit the coffin. “*thud* Found it,” Pete warned. Trent wipes the dirt off the coffin and prys it open with his shovel. The cover opened smoothly and everyone was relieved. “A skeleton along with his clothes,” Damien observed. “What do you think, Daniel?” Michael asked. “I say bring him back.” “Right now?” “Yes, please. Let’s get this one. And we’ll do Pip in the morning.” “Can you guys even do a skeleton? Like does it take longer like the ashes?” Trent asked. “Not really. It’s just like Tweek. He comes back in a matter of seconds,” Michael answered. “Alright. He’s yours then.” Pete and Michael now began to bring Christopher back to life. The muscle is coming into play first then the organs. Trent looked away with full of disgust. Eventually, the outer skin comes out then the heart starts beating and the brain starts to function along with his memories too. When his hair, face, chest, legs, and arms turn back to normal, The Mole starts to breathe a little bit. Trent turned back around as soon as the goths have finished and he was completely surprised. “You guys are demigods. You know that?” Trent complimented. “We know we are,” Michael answered with a high five from Pete. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Christopher starts to open his eyes.

He then sits up and sees the Brasher Club staring at him. “Wh-Wha-Who the hell are you? And where am I?” Christopher asked in an Irish accent. “Let me introduce ourselves. This kids that revived you from the dead are Gallows and Anderson. This tough SOB’s name is Fale. That kid with a bucket in his hand is Bálor. My name is Yellow Jacket and I run the entire thing. Now, the reason why I woke you up from your little slumber is that I want you to join us. I want to take care of you. I want to make your life a better place. Just like with these kids here.” “He’s right, Christopher. He helped us become happy and we want you to join our little family,” Damien agreed. Christopher then got up and climbs out of the grave. “I can handle on my own, thank you very much. Besides, why would I join some kind of snobbish group like yourselves?” “Do you know a kid named Kyle?” Daniel asked. “Um, yes. I do. Why?” “Because he is with us too.” “Really? Do you think that’s supposed to impress me?” “Well, that’s not all. We aren’t some kind of religious cult in this city. No offense, Bálor.” “None taken.” “We OWN this city now. Even the city north of this one and the one in the east AND the one in the west plus the remainders around them. We are mercenaries. We have high technical equipment that’ll make your mind blow to bits. We stole them from the federal government including their weapons. I want you to be a merc like us. Your nickname is The Mole and I know that because Kyle told me. All you have to do is take my hand and we’ll make you a stronger person than you are now. What do you say?” Christopher thought about it for a while until he answered with a pout saying, “Ok. Sure. On one condition though. Where is my beloved shovel at?” “Your shovel? Um, right here I guess. Fale, give him the shovel.” Trent hands Christopher a shovel. He observes the shovel in every angle. After that, he throws it behind him. “Now, seriously. Where is it?” Christopher asked with an attitude. “Oh, so it’s THAT kinda shit, huh?” Daniel answered. “What?” Pete asked. “It’s a special kind of shovel which happens to be his very own but in fact, it’s the same thing.” “It’s not the same thing. Don’t fucking piss off a person like myself after being resurrected for a minute.” “Well, don’t mean to hurt your feelings but you have to let it go.” “No. No. That’s not how I negotiate with people. No shovel, no service.” Daniel looked at his team hoping for an answer but nothing. “No deal then,” Daniel said with a disappointed tone.

“You see? I knew you’re all a bunch of bitches who like to grave rob people. Thanks for nothing.” Christopher walks away and disappears in the fog. “Don’t come crying to us if anyone’s actually gonna believe it’s you!” Daniel yelled. “Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!” “Come on now. What the fuck, Daniel?” Trent argued. “What?” “Did we seriously brought back someone from the dead for nothing?” “Don’t worry. He’ll come back.” “How do you know?” “I just got a feeling.” “What if he doesn’t come back at all?” “Then good luck to him. I suppose one new member could still do it.” “I don’t think he’ll come back.” “You wanna bet?” “Sure. If I win, you have to clean my room for an entire month.” “And if I win, YOU won’t have your revenge with Cartman and Kenny.” “Oh, come on. I’ve been waiting for that opportunity for a LONG time.” “You should’ve done it WAY, WAY earlier than all of this then.” “That’s because I had shit to do!” “Yeah, right. Anyway, deal or no deal?” “*grumbles* Deal.” Trent and Daniel both then shake their hands in an agreement. “So, what about the graves?” Michael asked. “Leave them. ‘Cause they’ll never know it was us,” Daniel answered. “Ok. Shall we go back home then?” “Yeah, let’s get outta here.” They all now started to head out of the cemetery. “Wait. I have a question about the bet,” Trent said. “What’s that?” Daniel asked. “How long should we give him?” “I say about a week, maybe?” “A week? Ok.” “So, should I guess that tonight was a victory or a defeat?” Pete asked everyone. “For Damien, a victory. For the rest of us, a defeat.” “Yeah, I agree too,” Michael said. Damien holds the bucket of ashes like a textbook and doesn’t say anything on the way back. By the time they putted back the equipment and went straight to bed, Daniel knocked on Damien’s door and opens it. Daniel sees Damien putting the bucket of ashes on the shrine with the picture next to it. “Hey, you feeling ok?” “Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am.” “Aren’t you happy we got her back?” “Daniel, I’m the most happiest person you could ever be.” “Well, great. ‘Cause I want you to save it for the morning.” “I know.” “Come here. Gimme a hug.” Damien walked toward Daniel and hugged him while smiling. Daniel then kissed Damien on the forehead and said; “Good night. Love you, Demon King.” “*smirks* Love you too and good night.” When Daniel closes the door, Damien suddenly realizes about something which made him open the door and called him back. “Daniel!” “Yeah?” “Are you ok?” “Yeah, I am. Why?” “Because I’m still concerned about what happened at the cemetery.” “Oh, that. Um, I’m ok. Just like you said. It was probably a flashback. I’m good.” “Ok. Good night.” “Nighty night.” Damien then closes the door, turns off the lights, and gets into the bed. He stares at the shrine that is still lit with candles for about a minute and then he falls asleep. In Daniel’s room, he gets into bed and tries to think of what happened to him. After a while, he tries to forget about it and dozes off.

After a few hours of sleep, Daniel gets up with a massive headache and cannot see with his eyes closed. He eagerly gets up from bed, sits down on his chair, and tries to ease off the headache. Kyle, on the other hand, covers his face after the sun shines on his face and gets the same headache too. “Oh god. I don’t feel so good.” He gets out of his bed very slowly and walks to the door like he’s drunk. He then opens it, walks down the stairs but almost fell down, goes to the kitchen, reaches inside the fridge, and gets out some milk. The cold milk made his stomach feel cured and relaxing. He then sits on a chair and rests his head on his hand. After Daniel gets part of his eyesight back, he gets up and gets some coffee. He then goes to the goths’ room and tries to wake them up. “Hey, wake up. You guys better get started. I made you some coffee so you could stay awake. Come on.” “*grunts* I don’t wanna,” Pete said while still asleep. “Alright, you guys can still sleep for 10 minutes. But after that, get to work. Understand?” “Yeah. Yeah. Ok,” Michael agreed with his eyes closed. Daniel sets the coffee mugs on the goths’ dresser and leaves the room. He then goes to Trent’s room, peeks inside, and sees him snoring. He leaves him alone and heads to Damien’s room next. He peeks inside and sees Damien awake already while he stands by the shrine staring at the bucket of ashes. “Good morning, Damien,” Daniel said while sipping coffee. “Good morning, Daniel.” “This is it. The moment you’ve been waiting for.” “Mmhmm.” “You nervous?” “Maybe just a little.” “Why is that?” “It’s because I don’t know what will happen after we got her back to her human self. Like if she is gonna be mad at why I didn’t save her. That’s what I’m scared of right now.” “She won’t be. She’ll probably miss you too.” “I don’t know about that.”

Daniel then walks inside and puts his arm around Damien’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it too much. Whatever the effect may be, we can always somehow get her to understand. Listen, when the goths get up, they’ll start on this right away, ok?” “Ok. I’m gonna watch every second of it.” “Anyway, you hungry?” “Yeah.” “Well, come on, then.” Damien follows Daniel out of the room and went into the kitchen. Time then passed by at around lunch time. Over in Kyle’s room, Kyle himself finishes his homework, ate his lunch, and then relaxes. In his mind, he wants to stop by at the clubhouse to check on Daniel. But his parents forbid him to go there so he’s got no other choice but to stay. Then suddenly, he got a text from Stan saying, “ _Dude, Cartman and Kenny are coming to my house to hang out. You coming too?”_ Kyle has gotten an idea of how to get to the clubhouse without his parents noticing. He then replies saying, “ _Sure. I’ll be there in a minute._ ” He gets his street clothes on and heads for the door. “Dad! I’ll be heading to Stan’s to hang out!” Kyle warned. “Ok! Be back by dinner!” “Alright!” Kyle then exits the house and heads toward Stan’s house. “Ok, guys. He’s coming,” Stan warned. “Cool. The party doesn’t start till the jew walks in,” Cartman said. “What kinda drinks you guys want?” “Soda.” “Me too,” Kenny said. “Ok,” Stan said as he went into the kitchen to get sodas. “Man, school sucks. Like why do we have homework over the break?” Kenny asked. “I know right. It’s a fucking vacation. Do they know what a vacation is?” Cartman answered with a question of his own. “Maybe it’s our own sake that we have to keep ourselves educated even if it’s a break,” Stan answered as he hands the sodas. “That didn’t happen on winter break. So, why this one?” “I don’t know.”

Suddenly, there were a few knocks on the door. “Guess that’s him,” Stan said as he went to the door and opens it. “Hey, guys,” Kyle greeted. “Hey, dude. What’s up?” “We were just talking about you….kinda. Watch your back. No matter where you go. That’s ALL I’m saying,” Cartman interrupted. “Fuck you,” Kyle insulted. “Fuck you?! Excuse me!” “Ok, enough! Enough! Are we gonna have another fight between you two again?” “Well, sor-ry. He started it.” “Whatever.” “Here, Kyle. I saved this one for you,” Stan said as he hands him a soda. “Thanks. I gotta tell guys something,” Kyle announced. “What’s that?” Kenny asked. “Three things; One. Guess who has been released from jail.” “Wait. Don’t tell me. Is it that crazy motherfucker named Daniel?” Cartman answered. “Yes. But he’s not a crazy motherfucker.” “Ok. Awesome. What’s he gonna do now?” Stan asked. “That’s the second thing I was gonna tell you. He recruited 2 new members.” “Oh, really? Who?” Kenny asked intriguingly. “It’s Christopher and Pip.” The three kids’ eyes bulge with surprise. “Christopher? As in ‘The Mole’ Christopher?” Stan asked. “And Pip? That British chick?” Cartman followed. “Yep,” Kyle smiled. “Aren’t they supposed to be dead?” Kenny asked with confusion. “They were.” “What do you mean they were?” Cartman asked. “Daniel resurrected them.” “And NOW, they are the newest members of the Brasher Club?” “Yes, they are.” “Dude, that’s awesome. I mean, The Mole is a great fighter and everything,” Stan said excitingly. “Yeah, man. He was like a god. He was fucking god with a capital G,” Cartman agreed. “Dude, we should go see them. What are we doing here?” Kenny asked. “Well, that was my third thing. Which is….do you guys wanna go to the clubhouse?” Kyle asked everyone. “Yes!” “Yeah, let’s head over there,” Cartman agreed. “If you guys are going, then I’m coming with too,” Stan agreed as well. They all exit the house while carrying their sodas and began walking to the clubhouse.

Meanwhile, at the South Park Elementary School, The Mole looks behind the school to find his shovel. “Shit. Shit. Shit! Where did I put it?! I swear it was here!” Christopher asked himself in disbelief. “Hey! Who the hell are you?!” the custodian yelled out of nowhere. “None of your fucking business.” “Get outta here before I call the cops!” “Just let me get my shovel and I’ll be on my way.” The custodian then pulls out his cell phone and dials 911. “Ahhhhh, come on,” Christopher pleaded. “Just wait there. They’ll be here. Don’t worry,” the custodian said. “*tsk* Fuck, screw this!” The Mole ran toward the custodian and puts him in a sleeperhold. He had incredible strength for a 9 year old. Almost the same as Trents. The custodian dropped his cell phone and tries to fight out of it. He slams Christopher up on a wall but he still held on. The custodian started to fade but as soon as he passes out, Christopher lets go, steals his wallet, and hops over the wall. He then ran very fast just get away from the scene far enough. When he heard sirens, he dove in the bushes and peeks through them. Police then arrived which made Christopher run again. After a running down a few blocks, he calms down and walks normally like nothing happened. “*sighs* God, now I’m a wanted boy. What am I even supposed to do? Ugh, I guess I should get a drink. Just to alleviate this stress.” He takes out the wallet he stole and sees a credit card, 80 dollars, and a driver’s license inside. He then heads inside a bar and gets out 5 bucks. “Beer. Please,” Christopher asked. “Aren’t you a little young?” the bartender asked him. “Fine. A water instead then.” “Ok.” “Did you know about a club that took over this city and North Park?” one man said to another. “Yeah, I know about that. Did you see that footage that came out of nowhere?” “Everybody saw it. And they were shocked and confused. They all want answers why they did this.” “I’m pretty sure they said that they just do what they want.” “But for how long?” “I don’t know.” “Well, at least that ‘Yellow Jacket’ guy got arrested.” Christopher froze when he heard that name again. He glanced over the two guys with total confusion while drinking water. “Yeah, that guy got what he deserved.” Christopher drank the water in huge gulps and leaves the bar while shaking his head. He then walks down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and passes 2 older women while they’re talking. “What is that club gonna do next?” one woman said.

Christopher stopped dead in his tracks and glances back at the women with one eyebrow up. He then walked away while shaking his head again. After approaching an alley with 3 kids, something made Christopher stop in his tracks again. “Dude, that “club” was beast!” one kid said. “Yeah, man. They kick ass!” another one said. “I wanna see them personally!” Christopher power walks into the alley and questions the kids. “Ok, what is this club I keep hearing from?” “They call themselves the Brasher Club. And they are BAD-ass!” “How?” “We saw a video of beating someone up and they took over this city. It’s all over the news.” “What video?” “Where are you from?” “From here.” “Really? You should’ve seen it. It was on EVERY TV, radio, iPhone, or any electronic in this town.” “Well….who runs the Brasher Club? Or whatever?” “I think his name is Yellow Jacket he called himself.” Christopher’s eyes bulged when he heard that name once again. “I met him.” “You did? Where?” “At a cemetery.” “Huh. I wonder what were they doing there.” “He revived me from the dead.” “What? You’re crazy.” “No, I’m serious. I- What does he look like exactly?” “He has black flat, slim hair, a leather jacket, and-” “Wait. Black hair and a leather jacket?” “Yeah.” “Can you tell me where he is now?” “I’ll tell you but I don’t think they don’t take visitors very well.” “That’s ok. He’ll recognize me. Now, where can I find him?” Meanwhile, at the clubhouse, Pete and Michael are taking turns of turning Pip from ashes to human form inside the medical room. Damien watches the entire thing until the end. “How’s it hanging, Pete?” Daniel asked him. “I’m bored.” “Remember, you and Michael take turns every 30 minutes, ok?” “Right.” “And what about you, Damien?” “I’m good.” “Wait, why can’t Michael and I do this together instead of taking turns?” Pete asked. “Because he’s got things to do.” “Pfft. Fine.” “Just call me if you need anything.” “Ok.” Daniel heads back to his room and sits down while facing away the door. Suddenly, there were a few knocks on the door and Trent answered it. “Hey, you guys.” “Hey, Trent,” Kyle greeted. “Uh, hi,” Kenny greeted while being scared by Trent. “Wow, this place didn’t change one bit,” Stan said. “Yeah, I thought it would be a dump by now,” Cartman agreed. “Where’s Daniel?” Kyle asked. “Where he is always,” Trent answered while sitting down and watching TV. Kyle and the others then went to Daniel’s room. Kyle knocks on the door slightly and opens it very slowly. “Hey, Daniel,” Kyle greeted.

Daniel’s eyes went bright red again while still thinking and ignoring Kyle. “Daniel. Daniel!” “Hey, dude!” Cartman yelled. Daniel snapped out of the daze and blinks his eyes which then made them return to normal. He turns around and gets surprised. “Kyle! Hi! And I see that you brought the rest with you.” “How’s it going, dude?” Stan greeted. “It’s been good. It’s great to see you all again. It’s been too long.” “Yeah, far too long,” Kenny agreed. “So, what brings you here, guys?” “Well, I- or we heard that you resurrected The Mole and Pip. Can we see them?” Cartman asked. “Oh, yeah. Well, um, I had a problem.” “What’s that?” Kyle asked. “When we resurrected The Mole, things didn’t go his way.” “What do you mean?” Stan said while confused. “What I mean is that when we resurrected him, he wants his shovel back. And when we gave him one, it wasn’t the one he wanted. So, we kinda let him go.” “You….let him go?” Kenny said surprisingly. “Yeah. So, he’s basically a dead man walking. Or a dead BOY walking or whatever you wanna call it.” “Ah, come on. I wanna see him!” Cartman whined. “Don’t worry. You might. If you could actually find him where he is now. I’m sorry if I made you guys upset.” “It’s ok. At least you tried,” Kyle supported. “What about Pip?” Stan asked. “Pip is being resurrected right now.” “Right now?” Kenny asked with surprise again. “Yeah. Let’s go to the medical room. That’s where they’re doing all the magic.” They all leave the room and headed towards the medical room. “See?” Daniel asked everyone. “Hey, guys,” Pete greeted. “Hi, Pete,” Kyle greeted back. “Hi,” Kenny greeted back as well. “That kid is always scaring me,” Cartman said. “I’m not scaring anybody,” Pete answered with confusion. “Not you. Damien, I meant.” Damien then gave Cartman an evil look which made him hide behind the others. “Wow. You guys are very….what’s the word?” Stan said. “Awesome?” Daniel finished. “Yeah. That. Also, this is one of the things that I love about the club.” “This is one of the things that I want you, Bebe, and Clyde to see us once every so often.” “Well, you know how Bebe and Clyde are. They’re busy,” Kyle said. “They can’t be THAT busy. I wanna see them. As a matter of fact, I wanna see everybody here again. I missed you all. Wendy, Craig, Tweek, all of you guys.” “We missed you too, dude. And I read ya. I want to see everyone here again,” Kyle smiled. “Yeah, like when is the next task or something? ‘Cause when there is one, I’m coming here not a minute later,” Kenny asked. “Hehe. Well, if we could get The Mole back here which might be close to impossible by now and getting Pip back to her original form, then I’ll tell you what the next mission is, ok?” Daniel asked everyone. “Alright. Cool,” Cartman answered.

They all leave the medical room and headed towards the living room. “So, do you guys want anything?” Daniel asked. “Nah, we’re good,” Stan answered. “Actually, I need to talk to you,” Kyle said. “I was hoping you would say that. Come on, then,” Daniel said as Kyle followed him into his room. Kyle closes the door behind him and asks Daniel, “You feeling alright?” “Yeah, I am. Why you ask?” “Because I’m still worried about what happened last night.” “I’m alright, Kyle. Don’t you worry about anything.” “No, seriously. I wanna get to the bottom of this.” “Why?” “Because I have the right to know what’s wrong with you. If I do see a problem, I can help you. That’s what I’ve been doing for you every time you have one.” “I don’t have a problem with anything right now.” “Not even last night?” “It was a flashback of something that I came across that made me let loose, y’know?” “Are you sure that WAS a flashback?” “Yes!” “*sighs* Dude, every time you do something that concerns me, I want to have a reason why you did it and what was the effect towards you.” “The resurrections made me feel happy. Just look at Damien for example. He’s sitting in the medical room right now watching his girlfriend come back to him. It’s a dream come true. And I’m proud of myself for that.” “That’s not what I’m talking about.” “Oh yeah?! What is it then?!” “What’s wrong with you?!” “Nothing! Just nothing! Look, if this answers your question or whatever, I don’t know how to explain it to you other than to say ‘I’m fine’. When I was in jail, I now know how to control my dark side. So, read my lips; It was a flashback. Nothing else. Ok?” “......Ok.” “Alright? Does that answer your fucking question? Huh?” “........Yes. That answered my question.” Daniel sat down while letting off steam and faces away Kyle.

“I’m sorry I made you snap. Look, I’m gonna go now. If anything happens to you, warn me anytime.” Kyle heads for the door but looked back if Daniel is gonna say anything and he did. “Wait.” “Yeah?” “You said anytime, right?” “Anytime.” “There’s something I want you to do. When you go to bed, can you keep yourself logged on Facebook if I have something in my mind that bothers me?” “Sure. I’ll do that.” “Ok. See ya then.” “Yeah, see ya.” Kyle then exits the room and sees Cartman poking Stan and Kenny with a pool stick. “Dude, stop it,” Stan demanded. Cartman continued poking while holding back laughter. But then suddenly, Kenny grabbed the stick and threaten Cartman saying, “I’m gonna break your fucking fingers if you don’t knock that shit off.” “Ok. Ok. Shit. Chill out,” Cartman said with surprise. “Come on, guys. Let’s head back,” Kyle said. “Aw, for real?” Kenny whined. “Yeah, dude. Let’s go.” “Ok. See ya, Trent,” Stan waved. “Bye, guys.” Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny leaves the clubhouse and heads back to Stan’s house. Meanwhile, inside the clubhouse, in the medical room, Michael walks in and takes Pete’s spot. “Let me take over. Have a break.” “Man, this is boring.” “I know it is. But we have to.” “I know.” After a wholesome of turns, the time then passed around dinner time. Outside the clubhouse, Christopher sees the front entrance of the clubhouse while hidden in the bushes. He slowly walks in front of the doors and knocks. Damien heard the knocks while he was eating in the kitchen. He then got up and slowly walked toward the doors. Christopher turns away from the doors while putting his hands on his hips. As soon as Damien peeked outside and sees Christopher, he then turned around and spots Damien. Damien then closes the door and rushes to Daniel in his room. “Hey! Can you let me in?! Hello?! Come on! I take back everything I said about you guys! Hello?!” Christopher yelled. But then he sits down while leaning back on a wall and puts his hands on his face in failure.

“What have I done? I wasted an opportunity! That’s what! Fuck!” Suddenly, the front doors open which then made Christopher glance at them very fast. Daniel comes out and looks down at Christopher with a serious face. Christopher looks at Daniel with an innocent face and gets up very slowly. Daniel then snaps his fingers and points at the clubhouse making Christopher follow him inside. Damien watches Christopher very carefully while eating. “Wow. Nice place you got here. So, can I join you guys finally?” Christopher hesitated. “First off, why are you here?” Daniel asked while getting himself a drink. “Because some little birdies said something about you taking over the city or some shit like that.” “Ok and?” “*sighs* I’m sorry I turned down the offer. I should’ve listened. Anyway, police are onto me now and I have nowhere to go. So, this is my only chance to get away and be someone again.” “Hmmm….that’s a good explanation. But that’s still not enough why I should keep you.” “Ok, how bout this? You were RIGHT the entire time and I was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.” “Are you still gonna look for that damn shovel you wanted?” “I did but not anymore.” “I want you to listen very closely.” “I’m all ears.” “Are you seriously willing to change?” “Yes.” “Will you pay attention to everything that the club has and forget anything that you loved before?” “Y-Yes. I will.” Daniel started to walk toward Christopher while staring at him. “Can you do me a favor?” “What’s that?” “Give me a hug.” “What?” “Give me a hug. It makes me feel better.” “Um….ok?” Christopher isn’t much of a hugger but he opened his arms and gives Daniel a slight hug anyways. Daniel answers back with an even stronger hug that Christopher just stood still. “Now, look at Damien right there,” Daniel ordered. “Wait, Damien? I thought it was Bálor,” Christopher said with confusion. “His real name is Damien but when we do missions like bringing you back, we go by our club names which his is Bálor.” “Oh. Ok. Makes sense.” “Now, look at him. He’s got heart for the club. What interests me about you, Christopher, is that you have heart just like he is. My soldiers have heart. All you have to do is do this with him.” Daniel holds up the wolfpack symbol. “What’s that?” Christopher asked. “I call it a ‘Too Sweet’. That’s our call sign.” “So, just hold it up like this?” “Yeah.” Christopher followed what Daniel did but then Damien got up and got closer to Christopher as he still holds the Too Sweet up.

Damien stared at Christopher for a couple of seconds and touches Christopher’s Too Sweet with his. “You may be our newest blood in the club but I’m keeping my eye on you. But better than that, welcome to Brasher Club,” Damien smiled evilly. He then puts his dish away and heads to the medical room to join the goths while they’re resurrecting Pip. “Am I in?” Christopher asked Daniel. “Yeah, you are.” “Awesome! So, where do I start?” “Well, today’s lesson is about humility. So, you get to chill until tomorrow.” “O-Ok.” “Now, are you comfortable sharing beds with someone?” “Uh….why you ask?” “‘Cause we don’t have much separate beds here so I’m not sure if you can handle sharing one.” “Well….maybe this once. I’ll sleep on the couch next time.” “That’s the spirit. Come on. Let’s go meet your roommate.” Christopher followed Daniel to Trent’s room. Daniel knocks on the door, opens it, and sees Trent listening to music while laying back on his bed. Trent takes out his earphones and says, “What is it?” “Meet your new roommate,” Daniel said as he pulled Christopher in his room making Trent feel surprised. “Wh-What? H-How did- How did you-” “He came back to us. So, now the deal is off. No more redemptions.” “Fuck that, man. *sighs in defeat* Alright, fine. You win.” “Good. Christopher, introduce yourself to Trent. Don’t be shy.” “Wait. You said this is my roommate?” “Yeah. For tonight.” “Ok, good. ‘Cause I hate sleeping with people. Unless it’s a girl.” “Pffft. Yeah, right. Chris, can I call you Chris for short?” “That’s fine.” “Ok, Chris. You hungry?” “Yeah, a little.” “Alright, I’ll get you something. Say hi to each other.” Daniel leaves the room and closes the door while Chris sits on a chair next to Trent. “So, your name is Trent, am I right?” Christopher asked him. “Yep.” “And your club name is Fale?” “Yep.” “Do I get a club name?” “You might. You gotta ask Daniel about that.” “Ok.” “I’m shocked that you came back.” “Why?” “‘Cause me and Daniel made a deal if you’re gonna come back at all and the outcome is that I lost.” “Well, sor-ry. I had to get away from the police and start a new life.” “That’s ok. Welcome to Brasher Club at least.” “Thanks.” “Did you find your shovel or whatever you said you loved?” “Nope. I don’t even care about it anymore.” “Well, that’s good because Daniel is a great guy to have. He busted me out of jail and took care of me while MY parents are in jail.” “He did, did he?” “Yeah. And he can take care of you too.” “Well, that’s why I’m here.” “But I gotta tell you something about him.” “What?” “He has multi-personality disorder. And he doesn’t take kindly to things that make him outraged.” “What do you mean by that?” “I mean that he can change attitudes randomly at times if he gets provoked.” “Ok.” “So, my advice to you is that….please don’t rub him the wrong way or you’ll meet his dark side. Alright?” “Alright. But can I ask you one very important question?” “Shoot.” “Do you have a smoke?” “Yeah, I do. Hold on.”

Trent gets up from his bed, opens his drawers, pulls out a box of cigarettes, and hands them to Chris. “Thanks, do you want one?” Chris asked as he pulls a cigar out. “No thanks,” Trent rejected. “Why not?” “Because it can kill you and give you diseases. I want my body to be pure and have no weaknesses or anything like that.” “I’ve been smoking since first grade and I’m immune to diseases.” “You’re growing, man. It’ll make you become….deformed or something like that.” “Nah. I doubt it.” “Fine. Get yourself killed. No skin off my back.” “Ah, bite me. Why do you even keep these in your room anyways?” “I’m too lazy to throw them away. That’s why.” “Really? You said you want your body to be pure and whatnot and NOW you’re telling me that you’re lazy?” “Hey, I might be lazy but I’m an athlete.” “Yeah, right.” “Ok, then tell me why do you like smoking? Tell me that.” “I like smoking because it makes me calm. It doesn’t make me angry. It makes my balls feel good.” “You’re gross.” “*laughs* Oh, Jesus.” Suddenly, the door opens. “Chris, your food’s ready,” Daniel warned. “Ok, thank you.” Chris then got up and followed Daniel to the kitchen. “So, did you make a new friend, Chris?” Daniel asked. “I suppose so.” “Well, good. You smoke too?” “Why, yes. Do you?” “The goths are the only ones that smoke. It’s gonna ruin your life.” “Ha. You can say that again. Oh and by the way, do I get a club name or something like that since I’m in the club?” “You will. Plus a cool uniform with it.” “Really?” “Yeah, we just gotta get your dimensions of your shirt, pants, and special abilities.” “Special abilities?” “Yeah. I got the perfect ones for you when the training starts tomorrow.” “Alright. Cool.” “Also, introduce yourself to Damien and the goths too in the medical room when you get the chance.” “Ok.” After Chris ate his food and befriended Damien and the goths, the time then passed to 10 PM. Daniel gets the pillows from the goths’ room, goes to the medical room, and fluffs them for the goths while they still resurrect Pip. The progression that they made is going very well. The bones are starting to connect and almost being done. Damien still stays with the goths inside the room with his own pillow. “Alright, you guys. I got coffee here too just to keep yourselves awake.” “Thanks a lot,” Pete said. “So, good luck. Even to you too, Damien.” “Thank you.” “Good night, everyone.” “Good night,” Michael waved.

Daniel leaves the room and heads to Trent’s room. “How we looking over here?” Daniel asked as he opened the door. “We’re fine. Maybe,” Trent answered as he scooches away from Chris. “Yeah, we’ll be alright,” Chris answered as well. “Ok, goodnight, you two.” “Night,” Trent waved. Daniel then closes the door, heads to his room, and flops on his bed. “Chris, why can’t you just sleep on the couch instead?” Trent asked. “If I want to sleep here, I would. If I want to sleep here longer, I could. So, shut up and suck it up.” “Alright. Jeez.” Over at Kyle’s house, Kyle turns on his computer, logs on Facebook, and heads to bed while leaving it on for Daniel to reply. After staring at the screen in bed for a while, he falls asleep. After 4 hours of sleep in, Daniel starts to move very aggressively. He began growling for a bit but then he sat up with bright red eyes while breathing in and out very hard. Daniel blinked which made his eyes return to normal and he stares at the wall as if he had seen a ghost. He then got out of bed very quickly, turns on his computer, logs onto Facebook, and sends a message to Kyle immediately. Kyle woke up when he heard his computer made a notification noise. He then got out bed and hides his eyes from the brightness of the screen when he got closer to it.

Kyle then sees the message from Daniel saying, “ _KYLE?! YOU THERE?!_ ” Kyle replied very quickly saying, “ _I’m here, dude. What’s wrong?_ ” “ _Oh, thank god. I had a nightmare. It was crazy and terrifying._ ” “ _What was it about?_ ” “ _It was calling me._ ” Kyle became confused at what Daniel said and he typed back, “ _What does that supposed to mean?_ ” “ _It was calling my name and it forced my body to do something that I don’t ever wanna do._ ” “ _What was calling your name? What made you think like that?_ ” “ _I don’t know what it was. I’m not sure if it was a demon or a bad spirit or something but I really don’t even know._ ” “ _What did it make you wanna do?_ ” “ _I can’t tell you._ ” “ _Why not?_ ” “ _Because if I tell you, you might as well stay the hell away from me forever._ ” “ _What are you talking about?_ ” “ _I don’t wanna tell you. I don’t want you to get freaked out._ ” “ _Dude, please tell me. If it’s a secret, I won’t tell anybody._ ” “ _I’m serious, Kyle. If I tell you, you WON’T believe it._ ” “ _It’s ok, dude. You can tell me anything. Even if it’s very bad like this._ ” “ _You sure?_ ” “ _I’m positive._ ” “ _You promise?_ ” “ _Cross my heart._ ” Daniel sighed very deeply and replied saying, “ _Ok. What it wanted me to do is that it wants me to kill all of you guys._ ” Kyle’s heart dropped when he saw the shocking reply. Daniel typed something along with his reply. “ _I don’t know what to do. The last thing it wants me to see is your own blood on my hands. I’m scared, Kyle. Please help me._ ” Daniel leaves the room and went toward the fridge to get something to cool him down. In the medical room, the goths are half asleep while they’re resurrecting. Damien, on the other hand, stayed awake the entire time. But when he heard a noise outside the room _,_ he got up, opens the door, looks around the corner, and sees Daniel drinking milk while he leans on the counter. “Daniel?” Damien asked him.

Daniel looked at Damien with his bloodshot eyes while breathing unusually. “Are you ok?” Damien asked again. “N-No.” “What’s wrong?” “I had a terrible dream.” “What was it about?” “Um…..it’s something bad.” “I can handle bad.” “This kind of bad is in the extreme.” “I saw intestines being spilled and brains getting splattered. It’s alright. Tell me.” “Alright. It’s about that moment at the cemetery.” “Really?” “Yeah.” “What happened?” “It….made me feel….very angry.” “Why?” “I don’t know. But can you do me a favor?” “What?” “Do you have some kind of power if there is a demon anywhere or an evil spirit floating around?” “Yeah.” “Can you check on me if I even have one?” “Sure.” Damien puts his hand on Daniel’s head and closes his eyes while he searches Daniel’s whole body even his soul if there is a spirit inside him. After a couple of minutes, Damien takes his hand off, opens his eyes, and says, “Nothing.” “Nothing?” “Nothing. There isn’t any.” “Hmm. Interesting. Well, I guess that scratches that off the list. But let’s figure this out in the morning, ok?” “Ok.” “Come here.” Daniel pulls Damien toward himself and hugs him. Damien hugs back with a smile. “See ya in the morning,” Daniel said. “See you in the morning,” Damien said as he went back into the medical room but for Daniel, he goes into his room and gets back on the computer. There were a couple of replies from Kyle saying, “ _Ok, calm down. We’ll find out together tomorrow, ok?_ ” and “ _Daniel, you there??_ ” Kyle starts to get very worried and was getting desperate from waiting for an answer. Daniel types back saying, “ _I’m here, Kyle. Plus I did something that was relieving._ ” Kyle relieved when he saw the reply finally and types back saying, “ _Your reply, I assume? Because you had me worried there._ ” Daniel laughed a bit and replied back. “ _I love that answer but no._ ” “ _What is it that made you relieve?_ ” “ _I asked Damien if he could search my soul or my body rather and find out if there was a spirit inside me._ ” “ _Ok. Was there?_ ” “ _No._ ” “ _Ok, good. So that’s one thing to get rid of._ ” “ _Yeah. Let’s find out tomorrow. I’ll let you get back to sleep._ ” “ _Ok. Good night. Be careful._ ” “ _Wait. There’s one more thing I wanna tell you._ ” “ _What’s that?_ ” “ _If I even have something that haunts me and might abuse you guys, would you still stay with me?_ ” Kyle smiled and typed back saying, “ _Yes, I would never leave you. Even if you did something very horrible, I will still be there for you._ ” Daniel blushed and replied, “ _Alright then :) Love you, Kyle. See ya tomorrow or the morning or whatever._ ” “ _Love you too. And it’s the morning._ ” Kyle then logged off and headed back to sleep while smiling. Daniel logged off and heads back to sleep as well.

After a couple more hours, the morning sun rises from the horizon and shines across the city. Damien wakes up first with one eye and sees the goths asleep but then he saw the pure finished human form of his desired love which then made him fully awake with excitement. Pip was breathing but not awake. Damien’s breath was taken away while puts his hands over his mouth. He then got up to his feet, went over to her, and gave her passionate slight kiss on the lips. Suddenly, her eyes slowly open and Damien’s heart beated even faster. When Pip opened her eyes all the way, she gasped while Damien’s red, gleaming eyes stare into hers. “D-Damien? Is that you?” Pip said with surprise in a British accent. “Yes….it’s me.” Pip then got up and looks around the room. “Stone me bloody crows. Where am I? And how did you….get me back?” “I didn’t bring you back. These goth kids did,” Damien said while he pointed as the goths while they’re sleeping. “What? Why?” “I’ll explain everything later but now it’s the time for you to get some clothes.” “Wha-Oh! You’re right!” “Come on.” Damien grabs Pip’s hand and takes her into the shower. “Stay here. Also, lock the door if anyone’s coming.” “Ok.” “I’ll be back. I’m gonna get some clothes.” Damien then rushes out of the medical room and heads to his room. He opened his drawers and pulls out a black, long sleeved shirt and some pants. He then heads back to the shower and hands Pip his clothes. “Put these on and once I come back here, you can come out,” Damien ordered. “What are you gonna do?” “I gotta warn someone.” “Who are you warning?” “Someone that can take care of you.” “Oh. Um, ok.” Damien gets out of the medical room and heads to Daniel’s room. He knocked on the door, opens it, and sees Daniel sleeping. He then went next to Daniel and pokes him on the cheek a few times. Daniel groaned for a bit but eventually, he woke up. “Daniel.” “Yeah?” “She’s done.” “Really?” “Yes! Come!” Daniel quickly got up and followed Damien in the medical room. “Where she go?” Daniel asked. “She’s in the shower.” “Alright. Let’s see her.” Damien goes into the shower and brings out Pip. The clothes that Pip wore made Daniel smile a bit. “This is him, Pip,” Damien said. “Who are you?” Pip asked. “My name’s Daniel.” “What am I doing here? And what do you want from me?”

“Here’s the deal, this whole situation was to get you back with your loved one. Damien here, misses you so much that he can’t take it anymore and wants us to bring you back from the dead. What I do is to make people their day. I’m a leader of a clan here in South Park called the Brasher Club and what we do is basically get rid people that stand our way. When you were gone, I’ve been taken care of Damien. He had no safety, no security, no nothing. All he had was himself until he came across a guy like me to hold his hand to get where he is now. He is in the club as well. Probably, one of the best there is. We became two peas in a pod. Now, you probably think that I’m joking but we aren’t the only ones. There is the goths sleeping right there. They are in it and there’s 10 more are in it as well. We took over this city about 2 and half months ago including the ones around it. If you just leave and hopefully someone might recognize you, they might think that you’re an impostor because you’re dead in their minds. Everything you knew and everything that belonged to you except Damien has to go. I’m sorry to that but it needs to be gone because there is nothing out there for someone who has been resurrected. But in my perspective, I want you to join us. You and Damien can become one badass couple that can never be stopped. I can make you harder, faster, better, and stronger.” “.........Damien…….is this true?” “Yes. Everything he said was true. Daniel is like a savior to me and he can be yours too. I’ve prayed to the devil himself that if I die, I want to see you again. If you join the Brasher Club, it’ll be another life for you. All you need to do….is take my hand….and we’ll make you a better person.” Pip thinked for a while but eventually, she has made her decision. “Damien, whatever you do, I’ll follow…. and I accept.” Damien smiled very wide and Daniel became satisfied. “Can I take her for a minute, Daniel?” Damien asked. “Whatever you want.” Damien grabbed Pip’s hand very gently and takes her to his room. “We are all back in action,” Daniel said to himself. Suddenly, Michael’s eyes began to open. “Daniel?” he asked. “Huh? Oh, Michael. How’s your sleep?” “*yawn* Ok, I guess. Wait. Where’s Pip?” “Damien took her to his room.” “Is she alive? Was she all human? No deformities or anything?” “She was perfect.” “*exhales* Nice.” “What a great job you two did.” “Thanks. Hey, Pete. Wake up.” “Huh? What? What happened?” “Pip got into the Brasher Club. That’s what happened,” Daniel answered. “Oh, sweet.” “So, what happens now?” Michael asked. “Now? *chuckles* Let’s give our new recruits some firepower, shall we?” “What does that mean?” “I meant giving them their colors.” “Oh. Ok. Right now?” “No. Let’s eat breakfast first.” “Alright.”

They all leave the medical room and gets out some cereal but for Daniel, he went to Trent’s room to wake the others up. As soon as Daniel opens the door, he sees Chris spooning with Trent which then made Daniel laugh. “*laughs* Trent! Wake up, you dirty bastard!” “Huh? What? What the hell?” Trent then pushed Chris out of the bed which made him wake up too. “Ow. What was that?” Chris asked. “NEVER….do that again!” Trent yelled. “What did I do?” Trent ignored Chris and walks out of the room while shaking his head. Daniel tries to hold back his laughter. “What’s his problem?” Chris asked Daniel. “Nothing. Come on. Eat breakfast and meet me in the training grounds after you’re done.” “Am I gonna become a mercenary like you guys?” “Yes. Now don’t get too ahead of yourself.” “Alright.” Chris then heads out and joins the others in the kitchen. Daniel goes to Damien’s room and he peeks inside. The room was completely dark but there were a lot of moans which then made Daniel close the door immediately and goes to the kitchen. “I can’t wait to become like you guys now,” Chris said to everyone excitingly. “Yeah, but let’s make sure you don’t become a fag next time,” Trent insulted. “Woah. Hey. Don’t start another fight, dude,” Pete demanded. “I’m sorry but this kid here puts his arm over my chest like what the fuck?” “It was an accident! I never knew it happened like that!” Chris said. “Yeah, right.” “Trent! He said it was an accident. Get over it,” Daniel said. “Fine. I’m glad you’re sleeping on the couch next time.” “Is Damien and Pip coming?” Michael asked. “No, just leave them be,” Daniel answered. “Why?” “Why? Because they are having a “great time” in there. If you know what I mean.” “Wha-Oh. Aren’t they young to do that?” Trent asked with confusion. “I don’t care. If that’s what they wanna do, then so be it.” “Alright. Whatever you say.” “Who’s Pip?” Chris asked. “It’s that girl we resurrected and recruited,” Pete answered. “Oh. Ok.” “Guys, listen up. When they come out, tell Pip that when she’s done with breakfast, I’ll be in the training grounds.” “Ok,” Trent obeyed. Daniel then went to the training grounds, goes into the armory, and looks around. “Ok, where did I put those things again?” he asked himself. 15 minutes later, Damien and Pip goes to the kitchen with smiles on their faces while the others were waiting on them. “Sorry to be late, everyone. Damien missed me so much,” Pip said. “I can see that. Daniel said to meet him at the training grounds after you’re done with breakfast,” Chris said. “Ok. But, who are you two?” “I’m Christopher and that’s Trent.” “You’re Brasher Club members too?” “Trent is but I will be soon.” “Very well. I’m Pip. Nice to meet you both.” “Welcome to BC,” Trent greeted as he helded up a ‘Too Sweet’. “What is that?” “It’s our affiliation, Pippers. Just do it like this,” Damien said as he does the symbol too.

The goths followed but Chris and Pip watched them. “Come on. Don’t be shy,” Damien persuaded. Pip does the symbol and holds it up very slowly. Chris pouted and does it as well. “Like this?” Pip asked. “Yes, like that. Both of you are one of us now,” Damien said calmly. “That’s awesome,” Chris complimented. After Pip ate her breakfast, she and Chris headed towards the training grounds. “Have fun, Pip,” Damien said. “I will.” “I will have fun too,” Chris agreed. “Where are your parents from?” Pip asked Chris. “Why you ask?” “Because of your accent which got me curious.” “Oh, so that means your parents must be from Europe too, right?” “Yes. Mine’s from Great Britain.” “Mine’s Ireland.” “Hmm. Very amusing.” “I wonder what we are gonna learn to become like them.” “I don’t even know. Let’s see.” Chris opens the doors and as soon as they both walked in, they see Daniel in the middle while he watches them come in. “Daniel! What’s going on, mate?” Chris asked. “Oh, nothing much. You both excited?” “Yeah, I am.” “I am too,” Pip agreed. “Well, I hope you are. Because what you two are about to do is nothing like anyone in the world could even do.” “I can’t wait,” Chris smiled. “So, who wants to go first?” Back in the living room, Trent and Damien watch TV while the goths are gonna go outside. “Hey guys, we’re gonna go,” Pete said. “Where are you two going?” Trent asked. “We’re gonna go out somewhere. Besides, we need some fresh air cause all we did was sit in that room,” Michael answered. “You did more than just sitting in there,” Damien said. “Pfft. Whatever. Just tell Daniel that we’ll be gone for a while,” Pete said. “Ok, have fun,” Trent waved. The goths then leave the clubhouse and went to a nearby bar. Meanwhile in the training grounds, 5 dummies were set up for Chris to attack with his class variation. Chris gets on a platform 5 feet above from the dummy site and gets ready to attack. “So, I just jump off from this thing and plunge my these 2 things in the center there?” Chris asked. “That’s right. The higher you go, the bigger the impact,” Daniel answered while Pip watches. “Alright.” Chris then turns on the devices and jumps off the platform. As soon as he stakes the ground with the 2 devices, the dummies went flying including Chris himself. He launched himself into a wall and moans in pain. “Oh, that hurt very bad!” Chris yelled. “I knew that was gonna happen,” Daniel said. “Is he alright?” Pip asked. “Can you walk?” Daniel asked Chris. “Ah. Yep. God, that was painful.” “Good job on getting those things in the center but you need to firmly secure them in order not to fling yourself again. Try one more time.” “*sighs* Alright.” “Pip, help me get the dummies back in the center.”

Chris gets the devices and gets on top of the platform again while Daniel and Pip puts the dummies back in position. “Try to stake them deeper in the ground this time,” Daniel ordered. “I’ll try,” Chris said as he jumps off the platform again. He stakes the 2 devices again leaving the dummies fly all over the place but Chris, on the other hand, stayed put while holding the device in the ground. “That’s what I’m talking about! That’s what I wanna see!” Daniel cheered while Pip clapped in excitement. “Just like that?” Chris asked. “Just like that.” “Nice. What are these things again?” “Gravity Spikes.” “Oh. Me likey.” “Hehe. Alright, Pip, your turn.” “What do I do?” “Can you shoot a gun?” “Not really. But I can learn how.” “Ok, here’s what you’re gonna do. You will start from the easiest weapons and then we will work our way up until you’ll reach hitman level.” “Hitman? Oh, like James Bond?” “Who’s that?” “He’s a fictional spy slash hitman,” Chris answered. “Oh, well….yeah. Like him for example.” “Wait. I will become like him?” Pip asked. “Well, the club is ALL elites so basically, yeah.” “Oh, that’ll be wonderful! I love James Bond! Being like him will be….a dream come true! Thank you!” “*chuckles* No problem. Now, first things first: Blades. Here’s a knife.” “What will I do with this?” “You will be going through an obstacle course full of enemies while you try to finish as fast as possible.” “Oh. Ok.” “Alright, come over here. This is where you will start and that gate there is where you come out. When you’re in there, you will fight through the first wave of enemies. Next, there will be a staircase. There will be an enemy popping out so watch your corners. After the staircase, you will get to the top floor where there will be more of them waiting for you. So, use swiftness and adaptation because if you only a have a knife and no guns, kill one of them and use their gun or their bodies for cover to your advantage. Lastly, the final stretch. Enemies will pop out of cover which you may need to use caution when necessary. But overall, the main objective of all this is to get every enemy you see. If you do, the gate will open. You understand everything?” “I understand everything. Yes.” “Good. Any questions?” “No, not at all.” “Then let’s get to it. I’m gonna time you. When you’re done, we’re gonna set a limit in the next round.” “Ok.” “So, get in the chamber and be ready. Once I press this button on the wall here, the doors will open up and time will start.” “Ok.” Pip heads inside the chamber and waits on Daniel.

“I’m betting that she will get through this in 30 seconds,” Chris said. “You never know what will happen,” Daniel said. “Well, this is her first time so she’s gotta be a little slow on this for beginners like her.” “We’ll see. Alright, Pip! You ready?!” “Ready!” “On go: 3….2….1….GO!” Daniel then presses the button which then made the doors open and the timer go off. Pip runs out of the chamber and sees 4 enemies popping out. She hops over cover and stabs one in chest. She then goes over cover again, stabs the second in the gut, and the third at the temple. She kicks the fourth one while in cover and overhead stabs on the dome of the skull. Pip then runs upstairs. One enemy pops out but Pip knew it was coming so she slashes on the face of the enemy. When she gets to the top floor, 4 more enemies came out of nowhere but the one next to her had a gun with BB pellets inside. Pip spotted the one with the gun and stabs him first. Then, she grabbed the gun and shoots the remaining 3. Next, she drops down to ground level and 3 more pop up. She shoots the first 2 but then she ran out of pellets. Therefore, she kicks the final one out of cover and stabs it which then made the gate open. She quickly ran toward it and finishes the course. “How did I do?” Pip exerted. “That was not bad at all. 20 seconds,” Daniel answered. “20 seconds?” Chris said surprisingly. “Yes. And you said 30.” “Well, that’s what I thought but 20 is even better.” “Anyway, good job, Pip.” “Thank you.” “Do you wanna take a breather or go again?” “I’ll relax a bit. I haven’t felt like this in forever.” “Yeah, I bet. You wanna try, Chris?” “Don’t mind if I do.” After hours of many trials through the course and new moves that had been learned, Pip and Chris were ready to be the newest members of Brasher Club. “That’s enough for today. Good work,” Daniel said. “So, that’s means we can eat?” Chris asked. “Hehe. Yeah, go ahead.” “Thanks for the exercise, Daniel,” Pip said. “No problem.” Chris and Pip leaves the training grounds while Daniel looks back at them while smiling. Meanwhile at a bar, Pete and Michael relaxes while smoking and drinking black coffee. “It feels good to be out,” Pete said. “Yeah, it feels like I’ve been trapped in a box for a couple of days back there,” Michael said. “Haha. Yeah, man.” “Is that them?” one man said from a distance. “Yeah, that’s two of them,” another man said. “Shall we greet them now?” “I guess so. We gotta make the boss man happy.” “What if they don’t wanna move?” “Then we’ll make them.” The two men then got up and walked toward the goths. “Excuse us for disturbing you two. Are you two Brasher Club members?” one man said. “Yeah. What’s it to you?” Michael asked. “Well, we are just….some what “fans” of you guys.” “Well, good for you two. Now leave us alone please,” Pete demanded. “Do you guys want anything? We can go somewhere very nice and WE’LL pay for it,” another man said. “I think we’re good. Thanks for the offer though,” Michael said. “They’re not buying it at all. What should we do?” one man whispered to the other. “I don’t know. Maybe this?” One of the men then pulls out a pistol with sleeping darts, aims at the goths, and shoots them in the neck.

Michael pulls the dart out of his neck, looks at the two guys with full of anger, and slowly loses consciousness. Pete fell to the ground faster than Michael did. People saw the goths fell which made some of them gasp but one of the men said something to the people to hide suspicion. “They got drunk, everyone! We’ll take care of it!” The two men drags the goths out of the doors and puts them in the trunk of their car. “You got lucky that those people bought that.” “WE got lucky. Not me, not you. Both of us.” “Whatever. Let’s head back and ask the boss what’s the human cost of this errand.” “I was thinking the same thing too, idiot.” “Just shut up and drive.” The two men then got in the car and leaves the city along with the goths inside. Back at the clubhouse, Daniel leaves the training grounds and joins everybody after doing something very interesting. “Hey, all you people,” Daniel greeted. “Hey, Daniel,” Chris and Trent said. “Hi, Daniel!” Pip said. Damien greeted back while waving his hand while smiling. “Where the goths at?” Daniel asked everybody. “They said that they were gonna go out somewhere, y’know. Get some fresh air,” Trent answered. “Oh. Ok. Pip, Chris, well done today.” “Thanks,” Chris said. “Thank you,” Pip said. “So, what’s next then?” Trent asked. “If this is possible….tomorrow….I want the entire club here,” Daniel said. “The whole club?” “Yes.” “Everyone? How many are there?” Pip asked. “You’ll find out,” Daniel answered. “But what are we gonna do if everyone’s here?” Damien asked. “I’ll tell you all what we’ll do when everyone gets here tomorrow. Ok?” “Sounds cool,” Chris said. “Oh, it’ll be more than cool. You will see your friends again, Chris.” “Friends? Like Kyle?” “Yep. Including Stan, Cartman, and Kenny.” “Them too?!” “Yeah, they said that you’re awesome at what you do.” “Oh, fuckin’ A right. I wanna see what their reaction is when they see ME.” “Probably they’ll be laughing at you because they think you’re dead and you’re an imposter of the REAL Chris,” Trent teased. “Oh, that’s….that’s real funny, Trent. Real fucking funny.” “Like you’re deadbeat and they might forget about you eventually.” “Trent, stop being offensive,” Daniel said. “What? I’m just saying like what if they did?” “Shut up, Trent. I mean it,” Chris threatened. “Ok. Whatever.” “I’m gonna go and call up the whole club about tomorrow. Be right back,” Daniel said as he went to his room.

“Make sure you warn them about this kid in our house that’s totally long dead too!” Trent shouted. Chris then got up, grabbed Trent by the throat, and puts him on a wall. “Do you wanna bleed?” Chris asked relentlessly. “Chris, let him go. It’s not worth it,” Damien ordered. Chris stared at Trent for a while but eventually, he lets go. “Ooh, total badass over here,” Trent chuckled. Chris then sat down on a couch with frustration and tries to calm down while smoking. Damien went toward Chris and said, “Don’t listen to him. He’s an-” “An asshole. I know,” Chris interrupted. “Hmm. Pip, you too. Don’t listen to what he says about you. If he does, warn me.” “Ok.” In Daniel’s room, Daniel goes on Facebook and messages the rest of the Brasher Club roster; Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Wendy, and Bebe except Kyle. After doing that, he leaves the computer on only to wait for the replies and then leaves the room. “So, who wants to eat? Raise your hand,” Daniel asked everyone. Everyone then raises their hand. “Ok, it’s a full house.” Meanwhile, on a highway, the two men that kidnapped Pete and Michael are now heading toward back to their town. “Hey! Keep it on the road!” one of the men yelled. “Relax, will ya?” “No, seriously. You drive like my fucking grandmother, you know that?” “At least I know how to drive unlike you.” “Oh, that’s it. After we get back, we’re fighting. Me and you.” “Are you mad at me?” “Man, I don’t know why I brought you along.” “Don’t blame yourself. The boss made that decision.” “Yeah, yeah. I still don’t know why he choose you.” “Because you know me.” “I don’t know who you are. Why are you driving in my car?” “*laughs* I’ll ask the boss for to change your diaper.” “Yeah, fuck you too.” Over at Kyle’s house, Kyle gets on Facebook and checks out his games that he loves playing. While doing that, his phone rang suddenly. He picks it up and said, “Hello?” “Hey, dude. It’s Stan.” “Oh hey, dude. What’s up?” “I gotta tell you something?” “Ok, what?” “Daniel has sent a message to me on Facebook.” “Ok and?” “It said that he wants all of us to be at the clubhouse tomorrow.” “All of us? As in you, me, Cartman, and Kenny? Or the whole club?” “I don’t know. That’s what it said.” “Huh. I didn’t get a message from him somehow.” “Oh, wait, dude. Wendy’s calling me. I’ll be back.” “Ok.” Stan holds the call which then Kyle waits for him to be done.

Suddenly, there was a notification of a video chat from Daniel. Kyle became very confused after seeing it. He thought that he made a mistake so then Kyle declined it. But then Stan’s voice came back to Kyle’s phone. “Dude, you still there?” Stan asked. “Yeah, I’m here.” “Wendy said that she got the message from Daniel too. So, that basically means it’s the whole club, dude.” “Oh, ok. It’s gotta be a new mission for us then.” “That’s what I think too. I wonder what he’s got in store for us this time.” “Yeah, I wonder what.” Suddenly, the video chat notification from Daniel pops up again. “Hey, dude. There is a video chat invite from Daniel on my screen.” “Really?” “Yeah, I’m gonna go see what he wants. I’ll call you back.” “Alright then. See ya.” Kyle then hangs up the phone, accepts the invite, and the video chat starts. “Kyle. How you doin?” Daniel greeted. “I’m fine. How about you?” “I’m great.” “Are you sure? Are you ok from last night?” “*chuckles* Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” “Ok. Just making sure. Also, I heard that you sent messages to the whole club, am I right?” “Yes, I did.” “How come I didn’t get one?” “Because I wanna do this instead of messaging you. I want to tell you in person through the chat.” “Ok. What is it then?” I’ll tell you when all of you get here tomorrow.” “Why not now?” “Because then the surprise will be ruined! Jeez. Do you always ask someone a ton of questions like this?” “Well, I’m curious, dude. Don’t judge on the way I talk to people.” “Ok. Ok. But anyways, I need ALL of you to be here. You’re gonna need your dog tag and your shirt for this. Bandanas are optional.” “Ok. What time though?” “I would say after lunch time?” “Ok, sounds good. I’ll get Stan, Cartman, and Kenny to come over to my house and we’ll all go from there.” “Excellent and one more thing. Are you busy now or later on?” “No, I’m free. Why?” “I just wanna talk to you and see what’s new with you.” “Oh, ok. Well, what do you wanna talk about?” “How’s your family?” “They’re fine.” “Are they still angry with me?” “Pretty much, yeah.” “Heh. Well, what about school?” “It’s good.” “Ok, ok. Do you know someone that you like?” “Wh-Why do you wanna know?” “Because I’ve seen all these crazy couples in the club such as; Damien and Pip, Craig and Tweek, Stan and Wendy, Clyde and Bebe. I don’t know why it’s in my thoughts but it’s making me insane.” “Heh. Well…. I-” “Insane, Insane, Insane, Insane. It makes me so freakin’ insane that I should open up a mental health clinic.” “*laughs* Ok, I get it.” “Sorry. Please continue.” “I have happened to have a crush in school.” “Really? Who would that be?” “Her name’s Rebecca. Rebecca Cotswolds.” “Is she pretty?” “Oh, she’s beautiful. I mean she’s got curly brown hair, almond skin, caramel eyes. She’s adorable.” “Have you even talked to her at all?” “No.” “Were you shy?” “Yes.” “Would you even want to date her if you had the chance?” “Yeah. I would.” “How bout I help you get her to go on a date with you?” “Really? You sure about that?” “Yeah, we’ll plan this out after we’re done with the big surprise tomorrow. How’s that sound?” “But how will you help me if you never gone out with someone?” “I watched movies on my free time before. The vast majority of those movies had romance in them.” “O-k. But that doesn’t-” “Do you want me to help you or not?” “Yes, please do. But I’m just concerned of how you’re gonna help me do this.” “I got this, Kyle. I know what to do. Just follow my instructions.” “Alright. But if this doesn’t work, I’m not talking to you for a while.” “I’ll take your word on that.” “Ok. How’s Pip going along?” “You’ll see. It’s part of the surprise.” “Is she back to normal?” “It’s a freakin’ surprise. Can you even wait?” “Ok, I’ll wait. Sorry.” “Right. So….when is your birthday?” “May 26th. Yours?” “July 25th.” “Oh cool.” “Yeah. Um….god, I wanna keep this conversation going. I don’t wanna bore you.” “No, that’s ok. Take your time. I’ll stay on here all night if I want.” “Sweet. Ok, um….*tsk*....Do you know about-um….I’m trying to think- Oh, Chaos!” “Chaos? What about him?” “I just haven’t heard from him in a while. I bet he’s planning his revenge or something.” “I don’t think he will be.” “How do you know he won’t?” “His real name is Butters.” “Butters? Well, that’s a unique name.” “Yeah. Also, you guys beated him up very bad.” “Yeah, I figured. But, is he well? Or still breathing?” “He’s alive but the things that you did scarred him for life.” “Really?” “Yeah. He said that if he ever saw you guys again, he would just run away.” “Tell him that I wish him well on his recovery.” “I will.” “....Alright, well….I guess I should go.” “Alright then. See you tomorrow.” “Bye bye. Too Sweet me.” “*Too Sweets* Hehe. Goodbye.” Kyle ends the chat and gets back to his games.

Daniel stares at his screen for a little bit and smiles but eventually, he shuts it off and leaves the room. Meanwhile, over at a huge mansion in Denver, the two men that kidnapped the goths arrives. They both dragged the goths out of the car which then more people helped them out and brings them down to the basement. The people then puts the goths inside these huge cells and locks them in while they are still unconscious. “Ok, they’re in. Now what?” one man said. “Now, we go to the boss and tell him what the next move is.” another one said. “I thought we should just go and invade the city. It’ll be simple as that.” a third man said. “I thought that too but until the boss said no. You gotta learn to listen, y’know?” “Yeah, I know. Let’s go see him then.” Back at the clubhouse, Daniel sits down with everybody while they watch TV. “Hey, Damien,” Daniel said. “Yeah?” “Are you ticklish?” “No. Why?” “Well, let’s find out.” Daniel then tickles Damien on the ribs which then made him back away and grabbed Daniel’s arms to stop. “Stop!” “You ARE ticklish!” Daniel laughed. “No, I’m not.” Pip then tickles Damien behind him which made him agitated. “Pip! Seriously!” “*tsk* Wow. Look at you. *pokes Damien’s cheek* Get some fun inside you. We’re just playing around. You don’t have to be defensive about it,” Pip said. “I’m just….I’m sorry.” Damien calms down in defeat but then Daniel puts his hand on his shoulder and says, “What is it that you like to do for fun? Tell us. I mean, aside from killing people and such.” “Yeah, tell us. I wanna hear this,” Trent said while intrigued. Damien was too shy to speak.

“Come on, Damien. Don’t be shy,” Pip pleaded. “.....What I like to do for fun….is….having a good time….with you guys.” “You mean it?” Daniel asked. “Yes! What else do you want me to say?” “Ok! Don’t raise your voice at us. We’re not making you mad,” Pip said. “Sorry. I just never….done this before.” “Well, you’re still a child. So, you’re learning and I’m happy that you like to have a good time with us,” Daniel said. “Yeah.” “Plus you should be happy that Pip is with you now.” “I am.” “Ok then.” “Where are the goths at? They’ve been gone for a long time,” Chris interrupted. “I don’t know. They should be coming back,” Daniel answered with confusion. “Well they wanna go somewhere because they’ve been inside this house all day and night yesterday,” Trent said. “That’s true. But they should come back soon cause it’s like what….almost 9?” “Yeah, almost 9.” “Ok.” After the time passed 10:30, they all began to go to bed. “Good night, everybody,” Daniel said. “Good night.” the others said. “How bout you, Chris? Is the couch fine?” “Yeah, it is.” “Alright. See ya in the morning.” “Good night.” Daniel then goes to his room and goes to bed. When the sun reveals itself over the horizon, Daniel starts to move aggressively again. He clenched his teeth while his eyes close very tight. He growled, turned very loosely, and eventually, he woke up with bright red eyes but doesn’t snap out of it. He breathed very heavily as he got up and opens the door. Daniel went toward the kitchen and looks around for something sharp. When he saw Chris move, he grinned very wide as if he found his first victim. He searches in the drawers and pulls out a knife. Daniel went toward Chris, holds the knife above his chest while sleeping, and as soon he was about to plunge the knife, Pip comes out of the hallway behind Daniel and sees him awake already but she doesn’t realize that he had bright red eyes. “Daniel?” Daniel gasped very heavily and blinked which his eyes went back to normal.

He saw the knife in his hand and was very traumatized to what he just did. He then turned around very slowly while hiding the knife behind his back and said, “Yeah?” “I didn’t know you’re awake already. Good morning.” “Ye-yeah. Good-Good morning.” “Is something wrong?” “No. Not at all.” “Ok.” Daniel sidesteps into the kitchen while hiding the knife and tries to open the drawer behind him. “You want cereal?” Pip asked. “Um, sure,” Daniel said while he puts the knife back in the drawer as if nothing happened. “Big day today, huh?” Pip asked again. “Yeah, very big day,” Daniel said calmly. “I’m so excited to be invited into the….what’s the club name again?” “Brasher Club.” “Brasher Club. Right. So, what do you guys do again? I’m curious.” “Well….the best thing we do is we basically conquer and divide.” “So, you like….take over cities or locations or something?” “Yep. And if they can’t let us take it, we’ll use force.” “Oh, ok. Sounds pleasant.” Chris then suddenly wakes up from the talking and stretches while getting off the couch. “Chris! Good morning,” Pip said happily. “Morning.” “Chris, you feeling alright?” Daniel worried. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?” “Just checking.” “Would you like cereal, Chris?” Pip asked. “I’ll have toast.” “Ok.” “I can get myself. You don’t have to do it.” “Well, I bring breakfast to my parents in the morning so.” “Well, that’s very nice.” “Thank you. I wish I can see them again.” “Yeah, same here.” “By the way, Pip. Where did you sleep?” Daniel asked. “I slept with Damien.” “You what?” Chris said while shocked. “You slept with Damien?” Daniel said while shocked as well. “I did. He’s so handsome and fabulous.” “Well, ok.” After they ate their breakfast, Trent and Damien woke up and went into the kitchen. “Boy, you two are tardy to the party,” Daniel teased. “Shut up,” Trent said. “Morning, Damien,” Pip greeted. “Morning, Pip.” “I made you some cereal already. It’s in the fridge.” “Thank you.” “The goths are not up yet? I’mma go check,” Daniel said as he went toward the goths’ room.

He opened the door and they were not there which made Daniel begin to worry. He went back to the others and said, “They’re not there.” “What do you mean they’re not there?” Chris asked. “I mean they are not in bed.” “They’re still not here? Oh, boy,” Trent said. “I can’t start the big meeting without them.” “You can start without them.” “I want everyone to be here. This is ridiculous.” “Who the fuck cares if they’re late? If they’re passed out in a party somewhere, then that’s their fault. We can do the gathering with or without them.” “*sighs* I suppose you’re right. Well, at least they know that Chris and Pip are in the club.” “Exactly. So, it’s all good.” “Alright.” Meanwhile, at the mansion in Denver, Michael starts to wake up very slowly. When he sat up while feeling his head, he becomes totally unaware of the cell that he is in. “Where the hell- am I?” he asked himself. He sees Pete right next to him and then he tries to wake him up. “Pete. Pete, wake up.” “*grunts* What?” Pete became confused after realized that he was in a cell. “How did we get here?” Pete asked. “I don’t even know. Or wait a minute. Maybe it’s those guys we saw back at the bar. They gotta be in this.” “Yeah, I agree with you too.” “Someone better be in this….this….” “Shitty place?” “Yeah. That.” Michael then gets up and looks down a long hallway while holding the bars. “Hello?! Anyone there?!” Michael shouted while his voice echoed down the hallway. Suddenly, there were footsteps that were coming toward the goths from the hallway which then made Michael back away from the bars. But then, a man dressed in black was revealed into the light and he stopped in front of the cell while staring at the goths inside. “Hey, can you tell us where we are, please?” Michael asked. The man didn’t say a word and he goes back into the dark hallway. “Hey! I’m talking to you! Get back here! *looks at Pete* What the fuck, dude?” “I know, dude. I’m speechless too.” “*sits down* God, I hope Daniel knows that we are here.” “I hope so too.” “Man, what were we thinking of going out? Just like Daniel said. “Watch yourself.” Such as situations like this.” “Well, whatever happens, we don’t say anything to anybody about our business.” “Yeah. You’re right.” Suddenly, there were even more footsteps coming from the hallway which got the goths’ attention. There was a guy dressed in white along with 2 other men in black and they all stopped in front of the cell. The goths stood up very quickly and paid close attention.

“So….you two are in a stupid shitty team called the Brasher Club, aren’t I right?” the man in white said. “We don’t respond to outsiders unless they tell us their business first,” Pete responded. “If you must know. My name is Tommy Monroe. The pure ruler of a great and powerful militia called the Windigos.” “What do you want?” Michael asked with an attitude. “To demonstrate to the whole state, of course. No longer that outside teams think they can seize Colorado for themselves. So….we…. took over the whole state….in order for someone to come by and take it like a tiger waiting for its prey.” “What does this got to do with us?” “We saw that little video you showed us. In fact, we saw that little video you showed us….and to the entire state as well.” “That’s impossible.” “Is it? Tell me this then. If you didn’t send that video to the whole state then why is it on every channel I watch mentions about it?” The goths went silent after they’ve been outsmarted. “Oh, there is gonna be one hell of a party when you guys return to your loving leader! *laughs* But….before that, I wanted to bargain your leader to some….agreement. Believe me, it takes quite a lot of security….to keep this army up and running.” “Faith and power will lead you nowhere, Monroe,” Pete said. “Oh, but I hope you like our small but great contributions. When I see and greet your leader with appreciation, you will become my puppets. Involuntarily, you will do as I say and then I will have total control over your minds. Don’t you think this is a revolution every way to…. propagate one’s faith?” “Sounds like an alien invasion, if you ask me,” Michael answered. “Fine then. Have it your way. Just wait until….Yellow Jacket comes here.” The three men went off into the hallway while the goths looked at each other with fear across their faces. “Michael, what’s gonna happen to us?” “Don’t worry about it. We got into this mess and we can get out of it….I hope.”

Over at Kyle’s house, Kyle waits for Stan, Cartman, and Kenny to arrive at his house and after about 5 minutes, the doorbell rang. Kyle went towards the door and opens it. “Hey, guys,” Kyle greeted. “Hey, dude,” Stan greeted back. “Hey, Jew. How you been?” Cartman said. “Nothing much, fatass. How bout you?” Kyle asked. “....Fine. Just fine.” Kyle and Cartman then went face to face almost looked like they’re about to fight. “Hey, are you guys gonna fight or are we gonna go?” Kenny interrupted. Kyle and Cartman then back away from each other while staring back. “Alright, everyone got their tags and shirts?” Kyle asked. “Yep,” Stan answered. “I forgot where I put mine but thank god I found it,” Kenny said. They all now began walking to the clubhouse. Meanwhile, at the clubhouse, Daniel and the others prepare for the meeting. “Alright, everyone locked and loaded?” “Yep,” Trent answered. “Cool,” Chris said. “Now, we wait,” Damien said. “Where’s the goths?” Pip asked everyone. “Screw them! If they’re sick and late, aim all the hate to them,” Trent said. “Yeah but I’m getting worried a little bit,” Daniel said. “They’re fine. Besides, they know how to fight back.” “Mmhmm.” Suddenly, a few knocks were heard on the front doors. “Ok, Chris, Pip, go in the med room and we’ll call you when the meeting starts. I don’t want to expose you guys to them yet,” Daniel ordered. “Very well,” Pip obeyed as she and Chris went into the room. Damien heads for the door and opens it up. “Well, look who decided to show up,” Daniel said. “Yeah, thanks to you,” Craig said as he, Tweek, Bebe, Wendy, and Clyde came inside. “Anyway, how you crazy kids doing? You miss me?” “I did. A b-bit, I mean,” Tweek answered. “Me too,” Bebe agreed. “*sniffs and exhales* It feels good to back in this clubhouse,” Clyde smiled. “I feel ya. It feels good to see all of you again,” Daniel said. “So, what are we doing here? Do we have a mission or something? Because if we do, I can’t do it because my parents know that I’m affiliated with you guys and they said this is the last time I’ll be in this clubhouse.” “Your parents are right. This is your last appearance here. BUT you will still be in Brasher Club.” “How?” “You’ll find out. You will ALL find out.”

After a couple of minutes of greeting each other, Kyle and the rest have arrived. “There you are,” Daniel greeted. “Hello, everyone,” Kyle greeted back. “Hi!” everyone shouted. “We got our shirts on?” Daniel asked everyone. “Yeah,” everyone answered. “Tags?” “Yeah.” “And I only see one bandana on.” “Well, I love the club so I wanna gear up,” Tweek smiled. “Hah. I can see that. Ok, here you all are again. Just like the past 2 and a half months ago. Where we took down Chaos and took over South Park! But today is gonna be totally different. To start off the day, I want you all to meet the new recruits to the family!” “We have new recruits??” Craig asked surprisingly. “That’s what I said.” “But wait. You said that-” Kenny said but then Daniel cuts him off. “One of them came back. Alright? These shirts and dog tags are waiting for them. So, let’s introduce the first one. Christopher!” “What?! NO WAY!” Cartman said while shocked. Chris heard his name being called and becomes very hyped. “*sighs* Alright, here we go. See you on the other side, Pip,” Chris said as he opens the door with a big grin on his face. When Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny saw him in front of their eyes, they all jumped with excitement, rushed toward him, and gives him hugs. “Hey! Kyle! Stan! Cartman! Kenny! How are you, mates?!” “We’re great! We thought you backed out!” Kyle answered. “I did. But I came back! And now, I’m standing in front of you. In front of ALL of you. Your newest member!” Everyone then cheered and clapped with satisfaction. “Here’s your gear,” Daniel offered to Chris. “Is this it?” “Yeah, it is. Put it on.” Chris puts the shirt on very quickly and he takes a look at the dog tag. “My club name is Rhodes?” “Yep.” “Man, I said to myself; “Damn, I thought I was better than I said I was last night! But today, that changed.”

“So, what did he do to get into the club?” Craig asked. “Dude, he’s a fucking animal! He’s so awesome!” Cartman said. “Yeah, you guys. If you wanted someone to win a fight, this kid right here would finish it,” Stan complimented. “*laughs* God bless you, brothers!” Chris smiled. “Helloooo! What about me?! I don’t finish fights. I destroy them,” Trent mentioned. “Who the fuck is that guy?!” Chris yelled which then made everyone laugh. “No, seriously! Who the fuck is that guy?! I would knock you the fuck out, mate! You won’t even see it coming!” “Oh, yeah? Try me, then.” Trent then got up and tries to get into Chris’s face. Chris wants to get into Trent’s face as well but Daniel tries to break it up. “Ok, guys! You can settle this some other time. But now, this isn’t the time. We are here to have a friendly gathering. Ok?” “Fine. I’m coming for you, rookie,” Trent threatened. “We’ll see! We’ll see!” Chris answered with cockiness. “Where’s your shovel, dude?” Stan asked. “You know what? I’m gonna have to divorce my shovel because I found something even better.” “What is it?” “I’ll show you later but for now, let’s have Daniel talk and do his thing.” “Ok, so….back to the real deal. Our second recruit….Pip!” Daniel shouted. When Pip heard her name, she blasted through the door with joy and everyone cheered. Damien grinned very wide and clapped with excitement. “Pip, your gear,” Daniel showed her. “A Brasher Club shirt and a dog tag?” Pip asked. “Yeah, try it on.” She puts both things on which made Damien’s cheeks had a little blush on them. Pip looks at her dog tag and and said, “Bayley?” “Yep, that’s your club name,” Daniel answered. “Thank you.” “Everyone! Let’s bring it in!” Daniel holds up a Too Sweet which made everyone follow him including the recruits. “So, what’s our motto again? Guys?” Daniel asked. “Brasher Club is for life!” Everyone said except the recruits. “For life!” Pip yelled happily. “For life,” Chris said satisfyingly. “Is that it?” Kyle asked. “Nope. We’re only just getting started. All of you! Come with me!” Daniel ordered as everyone followed him to the training grounds. “So, what are we doing in here? Are you gonna give us a lesson or something?” Craig asked. “Maybe. But what we are really doing in here is that all of you need to train,” Daniel asked with a smile. “What are you talking about? We’ve learned everything,” Stan said with confusion. “NOT everything.” “So, what’s the hold up then?” Cartman asked. “I’ll tell you what is the hold up. Craig! Give me your dog tag.” “What? Why?” “I’m not gonna break it or do anything with it. Just give it to me.” “Um, ok.” Craig takes his dog tags off and hands them to Daniel very slowly.

Everyone was puzzled and didn’t say a word. Daniel puts the dog tags on himself and said, “Everyone! Look the other way,” Daniel ordered. “Why?” Bebe asked. “Just do it. Don’t look back.” Everybody then turns away while total confused. “Ok, we turned away. Now what?” Trent asked. But Daniel didn’t respond. “Daniel? What now?” Kyle asked. “Ok, this is ridiculous,” Cartman then turns back around which made the rest turn around as well but then Daniel disappeared. “Ok, this is very funny, Daniel! Joke’s over!” Kyle shouted. But there was still no answer from him. “Daniel! Stop it! Stop this bullshit!” Craig yelled while getting agitated. “You think this is bullshit?” Daniel finally answered. “Where are you?!” Kenny asked. “I’m right behind you guys.” Everyone then turns back around and sees Daniel by the doors. “How did you get there?” Chris asked while everyone was thinking the same exact thing. “Easy. Like this.” Blue squares start to spread across Daniel which then made everyone shocked and surprised. By the time the blue squares spreaded all over, the squares disappear along with Daniel within it. “Where- Where did he go?” Tweek asked. “I’m right here,” Daniel answered while behind the crowd. “What was that?” Stan asked. “It’s a superpower.” “Was that a teleportation?” Wendy asked. “Yes. But that’s not all. Check this out.” Daniel opens his hand out and blue squares start to generate an object on his hand. “Let’s say I want something sound better,” Daniel observed as he generates a Beats Pill in his hand. “The Pill, for example. OR if I want something a little violent….” The Pill then dissolves and generates a pistol. Everyone’s jaw dropped of what they just saw. “Ok, what- what did you just do?” Craig said while almost speechless. “I just generated something I want. Let’s play a guessing game. How many bullets are in this pistol? Anyone?” “I guess 8,” Clyde answered. “8, you say? Let’s find out.” Daniel then counts the bullets every time he shoots. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16….” “Wait, wait, wait! There’s no way that can hold that many bullets inside that gun,” Cartman said. “Actually, there is a way.” “How? Like what was this about?” Craig asked. “The dog tags that you’re wearing right now….aren’t just any regular dog tags. But they hold a secret power in them.”

Everyone looks at their dog tags and looks at each other. “Craig, this is your power,” Daniel said as he hands back the tags. “Wait. You’re telling me that what you just did are MY powers?” “Yep. Every single one of the tags has it’s own specific power.” “How did you do this?” Kyle asked mysteriously. “The power of secret government intelligence.” “Oh, oh! What can I do?” Tweek asked intriguingly. “I don’t know. Try thinking very hard.” “Ok! *closes eyes very tightly* I’m thinking very hard. What am I thinking for?” “Something that wants to make you wanna “see yourself”.” “See myself? Um….I don’t know how to see myself without a mirror. *opens eyes* I can’t think of anything.” “You can’t?” “No.” “Well, who’s that?” Daniel said while he points something right next to Tweek. “*glances* AHH!” Tweek screamed as he got scared by separate clone of him. “Whoa, Tweek! That’s you!” Wendy observed. “That’s me? *touches clone* It IS me!” “That IS you. Your power is to clone yourself as much as you want,” Daniel said. “Wow! Thank you so much! *hugs Daniel* I can finally have some help at my coffee shop!” “You have a coffee shop?” “Yeah, he does. His parents own one next to the theater,” Kyle answered. “Oh. I never knew that. I’ll come by sometime then.” “Cool! *looks to his clone* Hey, me. What’s up?” “Clones don’t speak.” “Oh….bummer.” “Hey, Daniel! What kind of power do I have?” Clyde asked. “What about me?” Kenny asked radiantly. “Ladies! One at a time, please!” Daniel teased. “So….let me break it down: Kyle, your power is acrobatics and super athleticism. Stan, you have the ability to become an explosion elite and bomb defuser. Cartman, your power is super awareness and the master of pickpocketing. Kenny, your power can make you cloak and disguise. Clyde, you have the ability to get or steal ladies and the master of engineering. Craig and Tweek, I showed you what you guys can do already. Wendy, your power might be the most incredible one of all and since this is your last time that your parents wanna see you in the clubhouse, your power is technology or better than that, an elite hacker. Bebe, your power is advanced eye coordination and super concentration on picking off heads. Also, a head doctor. Trent, your power is super strength. Enough said. Damien, not only you have the power of Satan by your side, you can control other minds or read them. Chris, your power is super speed and Pip, you wanted to be like James Bond so….you have it. These powers will save your life and to save others. Enjoy.”

Everyone then spreaded out across the grounds to try out their powers. “Kyle! Wendy! Come with me!” Daniel ordered as both of them followed him out of the grounds. “Wendy, your training begins at that computer over there by the broadcasting station. I want you hack into your computer or any kind of electronic you have at home so then you won’t miss out on any missions we have,” Daniel said. Wendy’s face went vacant and doesn’t say a word. “Wendy?” “I’m sorry, Daniel. I just don’t know what to say.” “You don’t have to say anything. Now go and try it out.” Wendy then smiled and hops on the computer. “Kyle….” “Your room, as usual?” Kyle asked while crossing his arms. “Yeah.” Kyle then followed Daniel in his room and closes the door behind him. “So, do you like your powers?” Daniel asked. “Well, I wanna try first.” “Try and do a backflip right in front of me.” “A backflip? What if I get hurt?” “You won’t. Trust me.” “Alright.” Kyle then gets into a jumping stance and does a backflip with ease. “See?” “Whoa. That….was awesome.” “Try running up the wall and front flip off of it.” “Are you sure I can do that?” “What else are your powers for?” Kyle then turns toward a wall, runs against it, and after getting one foot on the wall, he successfully does a front flip and lands on his feet. “You see that? That’s the power that you have.” “*laughs* Wow.” “The key thing about this is all about getting through with no sweat. You don’t control it, it controls YOU. You think you can’t do it but once you try, it’s easy.” “I have one question though. Why didn’t you tell us this before?” “I wanted to but since the police found out about the place. I didn’t get the chance.” “Oh.” “But do you love your powers?” “Oh, yeah! I love it! You never stop making me happy.” “I know that and that’s what I wanna keep doing.” “Well, keep it up.” “Oh, I will. Anyways, your little crush you told me about.” “Yeah, what about it?” “I wanna see you what you know now and if there’s any problems, I’ll try and fix it.” “Ok.” “Now, pretend I’m her. Try and ask me out.” “Alright. Um….hi, Rebecca. Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?” “Yeah, see. You’re looking away while you talk. You need to have eye contact a couple times. Also, try to be calm when you start.” “Ok.” “Try again.” “Hi, Rebecca. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?” “Ok, not bad. How about becoming excited like you waited for this moment and it’s coming to you. Be happy.”

“Ok. Hey, Rebecca. Are you busy this weekend? I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime if you aren’t. How’s that?” “That’s what I’m talking about.” “Sweet.” “Now, when you ask her out, you gotta know where is the place to start.” “Like a movie for example?” “Yeah. Try that first and once you got through it, you’ll go to a bowling alley or a restaurant or anything like that next and eventually, you’ll go to her house where you meet her family and they will watch you how you act if you’re eligible of having her with you.” “Ok.” “But now let’s try something a little more….charming.” “What do you mean by “charming”.” “Let me see your hair.” “My hair?” “Yeah, every time I see you, you always have it hidden. I wanna see what it looks like.” “It’s ugly, dude.” “It’s not ugly if I never saw it before.” “.....Promise me you won’t laugh.” “*holds hand up* I promise I won’t laugh.” “Alright. *exposes hair and looks away*” “Wow. Um, that….is….a change.” “I told you it’s ugly.” “I didn’t say that, didn’t I?” “But it’s ugly in your mind.” “Well, at least I’m not laughing, am I?” “True.” Daniel starts to get closer to Kyle. “Look at you. You’re gonna have so many looks,” Daniel said while he curls Kyle’s hair. “What are you doing?” Kyle asked while becoming uncomfortable. “Let’s try something a little charming.” “What do you mean by that?” “*walks toward desk and sits on it* As in….seduction.” “.....What?” “Try your best. Seduce me.” “......You?” “Seduce me.” “Daniel, I’m not gonna-” “Seduce me!” “Ok! Ok! Alright.” While Kyle tries to think, Daniel shakes his head for a fraction of second as he was turned into his dark side all of a sudden without letting Kyle know. “Uh….hey there, you look very nice. How about you and I can go-” “*slaps Kyle* I don’t take kindly to your looks. I’m a woman. I want my men dangerous….mysterious. You want to be MY lover?! Earn it! *slaps again* Seduce me!” Kyle then gets irritated and starts leaving the room. Daniel quickly snaps out of his dark side and follows Kyle.

“Hey, where you going? Kyle!” Daniel yelled but then Kyle leaves the clubhouse without saying a word. “Ahh! Fuck! Goddamn you, dark side!” Daniel said to himself. “What happened?” Wendy asked while typing. “I was helping out Kyle with something and then my dark side took over suddenly which made him leave.” “Do you know how to control your dark side?” “I do know how but this one was a slip. Anyway, how’s it going over there on that computer?” “Oh, it’s good.” “Did you sync that computer to yours? Or if you even have one?” “I have one and I did.” “Great. What are you doing now?” “I’m learning. That’s what you told everyone to do.” “Alrighty then. Keep at it. I’mma go to the grounds and see how the others are holding up.” “Ok.” Daniel then goes to the training grounds, opens the door, and sees everyone playing with their powers. From Trent, lifting heavy machines up over his head to Cartman while he constantly steals stuff from others. “Hey! Everyone come here!” Daniel screamed while everyone instantly stopped at what they were doing. They all rushed toward him and listened very closely. “So, how did everything work out for all of you?” Daniel asked. Everyone then starts bickering at Daniel about how much they love their powers. “Ok! Ok! You all love it! Let’s head back!” Everyone then followed Daniel to the living room. “Haha. Wendy,” Stan smiled. “What?” “This is your training?” “Yeah, now be quiet. I’m trying to do something.” “Alright.” “Everyone listen up. I don’t know what our next priority is but I’ll find something. Use these powers wisely and take good care of them. Everyone agree?” “Yeah!” Everyone said. Suddenly, an email pops up while Wendy was busy hacking. “Hey, Daniel?” Wendy said. “Yeah?” “There is an email.” Daniel then walks over to her and takes a look. “What is it about?” Cartman asked curiously. “Hang on a sec. *reads email* It’s some sort of invitation.” “From who?” Bebe asked. “It doesn’t say.” “What does it say then?” Craig asked.

“It says: _“Dear Mr. Yellow Jacket, I was wondering if you would like to have sit down chat with me and others. It will start tomorrow at 8 PM in Denver at my mansion.”_ Huh, is that so?” “What are you gonna do?” Wendy asked. “I’m gonna attend it.” “Do you want us to come with you?” Trent asked. “No. This is only for me.” “But what if it’s a trap?” Kenny asked. “If it is, I’m carrying my walkie talkie with me and I’ll holler if anything happens.” “It’s very unusual for someone to ask you for a chat that’s outside the city,” Bebe said while perplexed. “Me too but hopefully, this will be a chat. Not a trick or anything. Ok, everyone go home and enjoy.” Everyone then leaves except for Damien, Trent, and Pip. “Wait, Bebe!” Daniel called out. “Yeah?” “Do you mind staying here for a while? Or are you gonna be busy?” “No, I won’t be. Sure, I’ll stay. Why though?” “So you could learn more in the med room in there.” “I’m pretty sure I know how to take care of a patient.” “Just in case. Alright?” “Well, ok.” Bebe then went inside the med room to go through the machines and medicine. “Where’s Chris?” Damien asked. Suddenly, Chris darts from out of nowhere. “Sorry, what did I miss?” Chris asked. “Everything,” Trent answered. “Well, can you give me a summary at least?” “I’m going to Denver tomorrow,” Daniel answered. “Why?” “Because someone sent him an invitation to his mansion,” Pip said. “Ohhh! Can I come with you?” “No,” Daniel rejected. “Come on. I wanna see the money in briefcases. That’s the way I like my money.” “Sorry, Chris. This is all me.” Daniel then accepts the offer by typing a response. Back at Tommy’s mansion, Tommy along with 2 guards follow him into the basement where they will encounter the goths again. One of the guards opens the cell and all 3 enter inside while one of them closes the door behind them. “Guess who’s coming?” Tommy asked the goths. Both goths looked at each other with brooding faces. “What are you gonna do?” Michael asked. “We’re just gonna have a little talk. That’s all. But the real question is….what are YOU two gonna do when he gets here?” One of the guards hands Tommy a baseball bat and then he gets closer to Michael. “Now, I expect you two to behave once he’s here. You understand?” Tommy asked. Pete nodded in agreement but Michael just stares at Tommy with a dark face. Tommy then swings the bat toward Michael’s gut which brought him down and moan. “Understand?!” Tommy barked. “Uh-huh! Yeah!” Michael answered while in pain. “Good boy. Let’s go.” One of the guards then opens the cell which all 3 headed out, closes it, and walks away. Pete went over to Michael to see if he’s alright. “Dude, you ok?” “Yeah, I’m fine. Ow. Now, we better hope that Daniel knows how to get us out of this.” “Me too.” Back at the clubhouse, Daniel then sees a response from Tommy. _“Very well. My men will be expecting you when you arrive. If you’re trying to find the place, it’s not hard. It’s pretty big. Good day.”_

“Alright, guys. It’s settled,” Daniel said. “‘Kay. I hope this turns out good,” Trent worried. “I hope so too. Besides, when I’m gone tomorrow, I’m gonna need you to get some nice clothes and other important stuff for our new recruits here.” “Just me?” “No. They’re coming along with you too.” “Alright.” Time then passed after dinner time. Daniel logs onto Facebook and tries to start a video chat with Kyle. Kyle is On Facebook as well but as soon as he sees the video chat invitation, he declines it immediately. “Ah, come on,” Daniel said while he saw the chat being declined. He sent it again which then got Kyle annoyed a bit and declines it again. “Please, Kyle. I wanna say sorry.” Daniel sends a third invite which got Kyle look away in disgust but he thought about it for a while and accepts it. “What do you want?” Kyle asked arrogantly. “Look, Kyle. I’m wedging my head through the internet here just to tell you that I’m sorry.” “.......Do you think that was really necessary for you to do that?” “That was my dark side that did that. It was a slip.” “That’s not what I’m talking about.” “Well, what I’m talking about is that it slipped out of my mind. I know how it sounds but I’m telling you the truth.” “I understand that but that’s not what I’m looking for.” “Then what is it?” “When you told me to seduce you, that was way too far, dude.” “Ok, I won’t talk about it or do it again. Whatever floats your boat.” “But why did you think that was a good idea? That’s what I’m asking.” “Oh, well I thought you like that kind of thing so I wanna see if you got that perk inside you.” “No, I don’t nor I don’t want to know how yet. You could’ve ask me first then I’ll think about it.” “Ok, alright. So, does that mean you accept my apology?” “Of course, dude. Just don’t do things if someone isn’t comfortable to do it.” “Gotcha.” “So, what’s new?” “I’m glad you asked. I got a-”

Suddenly, Daniel’s left hand starts clenching into a fist for no reason. “You got a what?” Kyle asked suspiciously. “I-I got an email from a guy out of town,” Daniel answered while brush off the fist. “Oh really? What’s it about?” “It’s about-” Daniel’s right hand then starts to twitch like crazy. “Are you feeling ok, dude?” “I’m fine. Why you ask?” “Because you’re beginning to pause every time I ask you a question.” “No, I’m not. I’m-” Daniel starts to shake very unusually which then made him stand up to calm down. “You sure you’re feeling ok?” Kyle worried. “I-Uh….*growls* Oh, shit. Why does my head hurt so much all of a sudden?” “Dude, just relax.” “*grabs his head* Owww! My brain!” Daniel then gets on his knees while grabbing onto his head and shuts his eyes closed. “Daniel?!” He got up very slowly while hanging his head. “Dude. What is wrong with you?” Daniel then turns around exposing his bright red eyes to Kyle which made him back away from his computer. “What the hell?! Daniel! What happened to you?!” Daniel laughed very evilly and rushes out of the room. “Daniel? Daniel?! Shit!” Kyle yelled. He then closes the chat, puts on his kite suit very quickly, opens his window, and flies to the clubhouse.

Meanwhile inside, everyone in the living room got up with their jaw dropped. “*gasps* Wha-what’s wrong with him?!” Pip pointed while shaking in fear. When Damien stared into the bright red eyes of Daniel, he was frozen stiff and didn’t say a word. “Daniel! What the fuck happened to you?!” Trent yelled while being petrified. Daniel then bolted out of the clubhouse and ran away into the dark. Bebe and Chris heard the commotion and ran into the scene. “What the hell happened?” Chris asked. “D-Daniel went beserk and ran off!” Pip answered terrifyingly. “What?!” Bebe said. Suddenly, Kyle comes inside with a grave look. “Kyle? What are you doing here?” Trent asked. “I saw Daniel became enraged when we were on a video chat. So, I got into my suit and flew over here.” “Daniel ran off. Guys, me, Kyle, and Damien are gonna go find him.” “Ok,” Chris obeyed. “Kyle, go in the sky and see if you can get eyes of where he is.” “Right.” “Damien, let’s move.” Kyle then gets out and shoots into the sky while Trent and Damien stay outside the house until Kyle comes back. Kyle glided across the city for a minute until later, he found someone running on the streets. He then heads back to the clubhouse where and said, “Daniel is heading toward the garage storages.” “Alright, let’s go,” Trent commanded as they sprinted toward to the location. But then Kyle got there faster and saw Daniel head into the woods. When Trent and Damien catched up, Trent asked Kyle; “Where did he go?” “In the forest.” “Go look over it. We’ll try and find him on foot. If you see him, don’t provoke him.” “I thought he is.” “This is not the time for jokes. Just don’t make him do anything. Calm him down if you can.” “Right.”

Kyle flew above the forest while Damien and Trent took stabs in the dark to try and find Daniel their way. After a couple minutes of searching, Kyle sees a figure that is standing in the open. He sets down gently about a couple meters from the figure and observes it. It was none other than Daniel. He closed his eyes while standing still with his arms out when he’s feeling the cold air flowing through his body. Kyle stood tall, took a couple deep breaths, and said, “Daniel!” Daniel’s eyes bulged exposing his bright red color inside his retinas and drops his arms. He turned around very slowly with a scary, sniveling face and stares into the innocent eyes of Kyle. “Daniel. Listen to me. This isn’t YOU,” Kyle said while taking baby steps toward Daniel. Kyle felt like his soul was being taken away. His heart was racing so much every time he takes a step forward. He reaches his arm out and tries to talk some sense into Daniel. “It’s me! Kyle! Something made you like this, Daniel. You need to snap out of it. This is not who you are.” Kyle is now about a couple feet apart from him. Suddenly, Trent and Damien found Kyle and Daniel but they stay hidden and let Kyle do his thing. Daniel didn’t move a muscle and doesn’t take his sights off of Kyle. “I’m not trying to make you defensive here, dude. I want you to come back to being the Daniel I know. Snap out of it! Please come back!” Kyle began to sweat a lot when he finally got up close to Daniel but he tries to stay calm. “Daniel. Do you wanna hurt me? Is that what you want?” Kyle asked but Daniel still didn’t do anything except he looks up at the night sky and thinks about it. Kyle then puts his hand on Daniel’s chest and gives him an etched look. Daniel looked at the hand on his chest and glances at Kyle. “It’s me, dude. Don’t do this. Listen to my voice. I love you, Daniel. And I will always do.” Daniel’s behavior started to plummet, hangs his head in shame while shutting his eyes, and shedded some tears. Kyle smiled in relief and hugged him. Trent and Damien smiled with joy when Kyle got him back. “It’s alright, dude. I’m here. It’s ok. Come on, let’s get you back,” Kyle said calmly as he grabbed Daniel’s hand. Kyle then pulled Daniel’s arm but he wouldn’t move. “I know it hurts you, dude. But don’t worry, we’ll find a way to get rid of it,” Kyle said.

Daniel still hangs his head and won’t move. Out of the blue, Daniel grabs Kyle by throat very hard and lifts him off the ground while choking him. Damien and Trent gasped in surprise. Kyle tries to get out of it but Daniel was too strong. He wanted to shoot lasers at Daniel but he doesn’t wanna hurt him. Kyle’s vision started to fade while Daniel stares at him with an evil grin. Damien then rose out of cover, ran toward Daniel, and breaks the choke hold. Kyle fell to the ground unconsciously. Daniel then backhanded Damien which made him fall. Trent grabbed Daniel from behind and german suplexes him right on his neck. Trent then grabs Daniel by the collar and picked him up but then Daniel countered by pulling his legs and punches him in the face repeatedly. Damien then got up and rushes toward Daniel but he saw him coming which got him to get off of Trent and kicks Damien in the gut. Trent tries to flank from behind but Daniel used Damien to ram him in the stomach which made him drop on one knee. Daniel then pulls Damien back, gets on top of him, and punches him over and over. Kyle starts to wake up very slowly. Trent then grabs a big log from the ground and strikes Daniel in the head which caused him to fall next to Damien. He repeatedly bashes Daniel’s skull until he was knocked out and after the last hit, his head gushed out blood making Trent stop completely. “You ok?” Trent asked Damien as he pulled him up. “I’m fine. *touches his mouth and sees blood* That was….insane.” “Kyle, you alright?” “*grunts and coughs* Yeah.” “ *sighs* What the hell happened to you, Daniel?” “What made him do this?” Damien asked. “I don’t know. It’s gotta be a demon or something,” Trent answered. “No, there isn’t. I checked his mind, body, and even his soul but there wasn’t any.” “I never seen Daniel like this before,” Kyle said as he got up. “None of us have,” Trent agreed as he picks up Daniel and carries him on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get outta here,” Trent commanded.

All 3 then headed back to the clubhouse without saying a word. When they all got back, Chris, Pip, and Bebe were shocked of how they got Daniel back. “Bebe, get the bed ready,” Trent ordered. “That’s what I was gonna do when you guys got back.” “Damien! Oh my god. Are you ok?” Pip worried. “I’m fine. It’s just bruises.” “Oh, dear. *hugs Damien*” Trent puts Daniel on the medical bed while Bebe gets the equipment ready. Kyle gets a towel from the kitchen and puts it behind Daniel’s head to stop the bleeding. “Alright, oxygen tank is on. Heartbeat monitor is on and….why is his head bleeding?” Bebe noticed. “I clubbed him several times to knock him out,” Trent answered casually. “Jesus. Kyle, you feeling alright?” “I’m ok. I’m at a loss of words right now.” “All of us are too.” “Kyle, you should go home,” Trent said. “No, I don’t wanna leave Daniel. I promised him that I will still be there for him even if it kills me. I don’t care if my parents are gonna bust on me. What about you, Bebe?” “I’m going home after he wakes up.” “Ok then.” “Well, if that’s what you want, then alright,” Trent said as he leaves the room. “What’s the story?” Chris asked. “Daniel is a maniac. That’s the story,” Trent answered as he went toward his room. “Wait. Was that the “dark side” that you told me?” “I don’t fucking know!” He then slams his door and sits down while covering his face with his hand in disbelief. After 30 minutes of examining Daniel about his unusual uprise of his “behavior”, Kyle stared at Daniel the entire time while sitting down as Bebe checked through his whole brain to see what made him enraged. But later, Daniel began to move very slowly which made Kyle got off of his seat and went to him. Daniel’s eyes were opening but his vision became blurry due to the clubbing blows from Trent. When Bebe realized that Daniel was awake, she gasped a bit. “Ow. Where... am I?” Daniel asked frighteningly. “You’re back in the clubhouse, dude,” Kyle answered. “Kyle, is that you? I can’t see a thing.” “It is me. Don’t be scared.” “Why does my head hurt so much?” “Because Trent battered you until you were unconscious,” Bebe answered. “What did I even do?” “Something made you very angry and went ballistic,” Kyle said. “Which I’m trying to find out,” Bebe said. “Oh, no. I can’t believe it happened,” Daniel worried.

“When I saw you turn into….something else, I flew over here as quickly as I could,” Kyle explained. “I seriously can’t see anything. Kyle, where are you?” “*tugs Daniel’s arm* I’m right here. Can you even see me at least?” “I can only see the outline of you but everything else is blurry.” “Your vision will return in a few hours so don’t worry,” Bebe said. “Is that you, Bebe?” “Yeah.” “Thank you. You’re the best.” “I know I am.” “Kyle….” “Yeah, dude?” “Did I hurt anyone? Are you ok?” “Yeah, you did. Trent, Damien, and me.” “*cries* I’m so sorry. I couldn’t control my actions.” “It’s not your fault. It’s ok.” Daniel then reaches his hand out to Kyle and craves his face which made Kyle shed a tear. “*voice crack* I love you, Kyle. ” “*grabs Daniel’s hand* I love you too, Daniel.” “I’ll leave you guys alone,” Bebe said as she leaves the room. “I-I don’t wanna hurt you an-anymore but if FORCED me too!” Daniel stuttered. “It don’t matter if it forced you to, I will still be with you wherever you go. *hugs Daniel*” “Kyle, you have to go home.” “No! I don’t wanna leave you!” “You have to go! You need your parents more than you need me.” “I know but-” “Please go! Don’t let your parents know where you’ve been! If you wanna save me, you have to go!” Kyle didn’t have a choice so he grasped Daniel’s hand once more and slowly headed towards the door. He looked back at Daniel while crying uncontrollably and then leaves the room. “Kyle….” Bebe said with shock. “I don’t wanna hear it!” Kyle said furiously. He then ran outside and flew back home. When he got back into his room, he quickly closed the window, takes his suit off, puts his night clothes on, flops on the bed while grabbing onto his pillow, and cries even harder while covering his face. Back at the clubhouse, Damien decided to see Daniel. When he opened the door and saw him awake while crying, he said, “Daniel?” “Who’s there?” “It’s me. Damien.” “Damien? Where are you? I can’t see.” “*went next to him* What do you mean you can’t see?” “I can’t see because of Trent.” Damien then glances a wall with a furious look. “*growls* I’m gonna murder that kid,” Damien said with a dark tone.

“It’s fine, Damien. Bebe said my vision will come back in a few hours. He did what he had to do in order for me to stop.” Bebe then enters inside the room and says, “Daniel, I have to get back home. I’m sorry. I’ll be back in the morning though, ok?” “But what about the information about how I became outraged?” “I have it. I’m gonna take a look at it and I’ll come back here first thing in the morning.” “Ok, thanks a lot.” “Yep.” Bebe then leaves the room and goes back home. “Damien?” Daniel called. “Yes?” “I’m so sorry that I hurted you.” “It’s alright. No need to say sorry. If I know what Daniel hurted me, I can tell who did it.” Daniel then brings Damien in for a hug and wraps one arm around his neck. Damien hugs back while resting his head on Daniel’s chest and smiles. Suddenly, the door opens and Pip comes inside. “Sorry for disturbing you both,” she said. “It’s alright, Pip,” Damien said. “*walks over* How is he?” “He’s ok but he can barely see.” “Barely see?” “His vision is messed up because of….Trent.” “Oh my.” “How you been, Pip?” Daniel asked. “I’m fine. I was frightened when I saw you with your….beastly eyes.” “I know. *yawns* I’m gonna go to sleep. You guys should too.” “Let’s brush our teeth first,” Damien said as he and Pip went into the bathroom. When Daniel was about to get shut-eye, Chris comes inside the room with a worried look. “Daniel?” he asked. “Yeah? Who’s there?” “It’s Chris.” “Oh, hi. What is it?” “I’m just checking on you to see if you’re alright.” “I’m ok. Thank you.” “So, Trent told me about your dark side moments ago and I was wondering if THAT was the case of what happened to you.” “I really don’t know. Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t but Bebe will be here in the morning with the answer, ok?” “Ok.” “Hey….*holds up Too Sweet*....Too Sweet me.” “Ha. *Too Sweets*” “Good night, Chris.” “Good night.” As soon as Chris left the room, Damien and Pip then gets out of the bathroom. “Good night, Daniel,” Damien said. “Good night.” Pip walks over to Daniel, grasps his hand, and smiles. “I hope you feel better after this is all over,” she said. “Thank you. I hope so too.” “Well, good night.” “Night.” Damien flicks the light switch off while Pip closes the door behind her and they both went to bed. Meanwhile, at Kyle’s house, Kyle tries to alleviate the stress that is building inside him from earlier.

“ _I can’t get my mind off of him. I don’t know why but I can’t. Everytime I see him with a smile, it makes me wanna be with him. I think I love him too much. He’s gonna be a murderer if we can’t find a cure for him. But, you know what? The answer will stand for itself when Bebe comes and closes this thing for good. Just go and see him tomorrow and if he’s alright, don’t worry about it._ ” Kyle said in his mind. He then dozes off to sleep but at the same time at the clubhouse, Daniel dozes off as well. By the time the morning sun rises out of the horizon, Daniel begins to wake up but as soon as he opens his eyes, not only his vision came back but Pip was standing right next to him with breakfast in hand. “Pip! What a surprise!” Daniel said calmly. “Good morning, Daniel! I brought you breakfast.” “Nice. Thank you. I’m glad I found the right recruits in the club.” “*giggles* So, when are you going to that place that the email sent you?” “Well….it said that it starts at 8 PM but I’ll go early around noon.” “Why that early?” “Because I just wanna get out and go by in peace, y’know?” “Oh, ok. I know what you’re talking about.” “So, as soon Bebe gets back with the news, I’m preparing to leave. You will go with Trent and the rest to go to stores to get you guys clothes or anything like that.” “Ok. Can you see me?” “I can see you perfectly. Crystal clear.” “Pfft. You’re funny.” Suddenly, Damien then comes inside the room with a happy face. “Damien! Come here!” “*walks over* Did you have a good sleep?” “Yep. Now, I’ll be leaving at noon so when I’m gone, you guys will go and get some clothes for Pip and Chris so they can make themselves like they just found a new home. Oh, wait. They already have, am I right, Pip?” “Haha! Yeah!” “Why do you need to leave at noon? It starts at 8 in the evening, right?” Damien asked. “I need to get some fresh air and leave in peace because of what happened last night. I need to relieve myself from all of this.” “Kind of like what you did in jail?” “What do you mean by jail?” Pip asked with confusion. “Daniel was arrested for 2 and a half months in jail for uploading a video to every electronic in this city and the ones around it. The police later found this place but Daniel saved it by turning himself in.” “You’re guys are lucky that the court didn’t announce the deaths of Jimmy or any of those kids because if they did, you would never see me again in this house, Pip, you would still be dead along with Chris, and I would be sent off to prison or even worse off; DEAD. Now, you wouldn’t want that to happen now, would you Damien?” “No, I would never see you die.” “Ok then, so why did you bring that topic up in the first place?” “*sighs* I don’t know why I did. I was thinking of the other way around but I’m sorry I said that.”

“You better be sorry because that really ticked me off. Now, I’m leaving at noon so I could simmer down from all of this. Understand me?” “Yes. I understand.” “Good.” But then Chris peeks his head out of the door. “Chris! Morning!” Daniel said. “Morning. Bebe’s here. Just to let you know.” “Ok, let’s see what we got.” As soon as Daniel gets up from the bed, Pip immediately stops him and said, “Wait! What about this towel that’s….oh, dear.” “Oh, yeah. *grabs bloody towel* Thanks for pointing that out,” Daniel said as he places and holds it behind his head. They all went out into the living room where Bebe is along with Trent and they all paid close attention. “Alright, here’s what I have found. Daniel’s multi-personality disorder is getting more vicious or savage rather.” “What do you mean?” Trent asked as everyone thought about the same question. “I was wondering you would say that. You see, Daniel’s dark side is now a legitimate dark side like he wants to kill people for his blood lust. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that there is no cure for this. Nothing at all. The good news is that there is a way to prevent Daniel from becoming a monster. Daniel, please come here.” “....Alright.” Daniel then sits next to Bebe while holding the bloody towel behind his head. “Oh, yeah. The scar. I’ll stitch that up after this. But here. I found this in the armory.” Bebe then shows a device that looks like a watch. “You guys may wonder that it’s a watch. It LOOKS like a watch but it isn’t. This is a tension builder. What it does is that it shows how much aggression that you hold in your body.” She then grabs Daniel’s wrist and straps the device around it. “Here, I’ll turn it on. Now, do you see a number on it, Daniel?” “Yeah, it says 50.” “Then that means you hold 50% of aggression in your body right now.” “Ok.” “When I read through the data and your brain, the limit of aggression that you hold is 300. So, when that thing hits 300, that’s when you transform into your new dark side.” “Ahhh, ok. I see. But, is there a way to prevent from reaching 300?” “I was getting to that. Here.”

She pulls out a black duffel bag, reaches inside, and pulls out some kind of white creamy liquid in a jar with a needle. “I tested this numerous times on animals and even humans. When I placed the tension builder on them and when their number was around 100, I injected them with this. I call it “Cloud Serum”. What it does is that it makes the aggression cool down like falling in clouds or making yourself feel calm and relaxed.” “Wow,” Chris said.” “Now, here’s what I advise you to do with this. If your number is at 150 or below, take a quarter of the needle. If it’s 200 or more, take a full dose. Now, I must ask you something. Have you ever become angry all of a sudden during or after sleeping?” “Yes, I have,” Daniel answered. “Exactly. You have to take this daily and even before you go to bed. Do you wanna try it out?” “Sure. Let’s do it.” Bebe then takes the needle, dips it inside the jar, and sucks up about one-eighth of the serum. She takes Daniel’s arm, wipes a part of it to prevent from bacteria reaching inside the insertion point, gets the needle ready, and asks him, “You ready?” “Always.” Bebe then inserts the needle and injects the serum in his arm. When she takes it out, she looks at the builder and sees the number going down. “Look, it’s decreasing,” she said. “Whoa. I feel….calm and soothed.” “That’s crazy,” Trent said with shock. “No wonder I have the best doctor in the world,” Daniel complimented. “*laughs* Well, no wonder I have the bestest friends in the world,” Bebe complimented back. “Damien. Trent. You guys should try this out.” “No, thank you. My…. or our anger is nothing compared to yours,” Trent rejected. “But it’ll help you. Come on. You two must be angry right about now.” “No, I’m not.” “Me neither. There’s nothing to be angry about,” Damien agreed. “But Damien, you’re always angry I mean what’s with the face?” Daniel asked. “This is my normal face. You may think I look angry but I’m not.” “Alright. Whatever you say.” “I have a question. How did you make this?” Chris asked Bebe. “It’s a long process but the ingredients are easy to get.” “Ok, but what if we run out of this stuff?” “I’ll try to make more but it’ll take time so if it runs out, try to keep him calm like cold water or happy thoughts. Also, here’s another thing. The builder will rise if you have done anything that made you mad or hurt yourself. But by time, it will go up. So, anything that you do or don’t do, it will go up. So, keep an eye on it every once in awhile.” “Ok. Sounds alright.” “Now, since that’s out of the way, let’s patch you up, Daniel.” “After you.” “Do you want any breakfast?” Pip asked Bebe. “I already had some but thanks anyway.” “Ok.” After everyone ate breakfast and lunch, Bebe has finished stitching Daniel’s scar.

“There you are. Your good,” Bebe said. “Woo! Thank…. you, Bebe. What time is it?” “Almost noon.” “I guess I should go.” “Go where?” “To that mansion that was in an email I read yesterday.” “Oh, that. Ok.” “But can you do me a favor?” “What’s that?” “When I’m gone and the rest are gone to pick up some clothes and other stuff, if you see Kyle here, tell him that we’re away. You have time, right?” “Yeah, I do. I’ll stick around.” “But if he doesn’t show up and you have to go somewhere, just leave a message on the door.” “Ok.” Daniel then leaves the medic room and gets everyone ready. “Alright, everyone! I’m leaving. Trent, you’ll be in charge of the trip and no fancy crap, got it?” “Got it.” “Great. Now, wait a minute. I forgot to get something.” Daniel went to his room and comes out in a couple seconds. “I’m bringing Lorraine along with me. Just in case things go south up there. Also, I will have my walkie talkie with me if I need help.” “Ok then. Good luck and have fun,” Pip said. “Bye. Everyone.” Everybody except Bebe went outside. “Aren’t you using one of the vans, Daniel?” Damien asked. “No. I don’t feel like driving. I’m going to the info center to get a cab.” “Ok.” “*sniffs and exhales* Fresh air,” Pip said. “You have 2 vans?” Chris asked Trent as he opened the garage. “Yeah, we do. Let’s go, you crazy kids.” When they all got in one of the vans, they closed the garage and headed out of the driveway but after a couple of yards, they all saw Daniel walking and when they passed him, they all waved and said bye. “*waves and laughs* Hmm….where are you, Pete and Michael?” Daniel said.

Meanwhile, at Tommy’s mansion, Tommy began to announce to all of his guards to clean up the place for Daniel’s arrival. “Everybody! Get this place tidy up for Yellow Jacket!” He then goes into a room where there was a poker table with two other faction leaders sitting down. “You wanna know what’s funny? We have some of the guy’s men here. I wonder what his reaction will be if he sees them,” Tommy said. “Well if he tries to do something, there’s no chance in hell he’ll be ever to come across us,” one leader said. “Let’s see what happens. He will play nice. He better,” the other said. Over at the info center, Daniel opens the door and as soon as he went inside, everyone just stopped and looked at him like a mad gunslinger heading inside a saloon. “Don’t worry, everyone! I’m not here to rob you! I just want a cab to pick me up!” “The yellow pages and the phone booth are over there,” the lady behind the counter pointed. “Thank you.” After calling a cab, Trent and the others arrived at the city mall. “The mall. How original,” Chris said. “So, let’s split up. Damien, you and Pip will go….wherever. While I’ll have a good time with the leprechaun here,” Trent ordered. “Oh, good one. Once this is over and we head back, I’m gonna throw your fat carcass off to the side.” “Shut your dumbass up and let’s go.” “I hope they don’t make a ruckus when they’re by themselves together,” Pip whispered to Damien. “Yeah, I hope so too.” After 10 minutes of waiting, the cab at the info center arrives. When Daniel heads toward the cab, the driver inside becomes frightened already by his presence. “Don’t be scared. I just wanna go somewhere. But, can you pop open the trunk, please?” Daniel ordered. The driver immediately obeyed and pops the trunk open. Daniel then puts Lorraine inside and closes it. He sits in the back and said, “To Denver, please.” The driver then obliged and Daniel’s trip has begun. Meanwhile, at the mall, Damien and Pip are looking through some clothes. “Damien! How bout this one?” Pip asked. “Looks cute but whatever. Get what you can but not too much.” “Ok.” Over at another clothing shop, Trent and Chris are arguing instead.

“You should wear the kiddie undies. They’ll fit you,” Trent said. “You’re a “kiddie” too, dumbass.” “At least I’m not the one that whines all the time.” “You started arguments like this first. So, you’re the one that’s whining.” “*laughs*” “*mimics laugh* You think it’s funny, huh? You’re nothing but a steroid-head. That’s what you are.” “Yeah, right. Go and buy something already. Quit wasting my time.” “I’ll buy something if your fat mouth stops talking.” “Fine. Wimp.” Over at the clubhouse, Kyle walks toward the entrance. He knocks on the door which got Bebe’s attention and opens it. “Bebe,” Kyle said. “Hi, Kyle.” “Hi. Is Daniel in his room?” “He left.” “He left? Where did he go?” “A mansion in Denver, I think.” “What? Why?” “Because someone sent an invitation and he accepted it.” “Oh, so that’s what that invite was before. Did he ever say bye to me at least?” “No.” “*sighs* Oh my god. I just see him once if he’s alright.” “He’s fine. He said he wants to leave because he wanted to chill out from all of this.” “Yeah, I bet. When is he coming back?” “I don’t know. Probably tonight? I guess.” “Hmmm. Ok. Anyway, did you find anything about how Daniel became so lethal?” “Yes, it was his dark side which happens to become an even more dangerous dark side.” “Oh, man. Is there a way to stop it?” “There is no cure but I gave him an antidote to cool it down. Also, I placed a tension builder wrist watch on him to keep track of his anger. His breaking point is at 300.” “Ok, thank you so much.” “I get that a lot. You’re welcome.” “Where are the others?” “They went to get some clothes and whatnot for Pip and Chris.” “Ah, ok. Well, what are you doing here?” “Daniel said I have to stay here to let you know what happened.” “Oh. Ok.” “Well, since you’re here and I’ve told you what happened, I’m gonna get going.” “I’ll be heading out too. Let me do something first.” “Alright. Just lock the door from the inside when you’re done. See ya.” “Bye.”

As soon as Bebe left, Kyle heads inside Daniel’s room and scans across the room left to right. He then smiled, nodded his head a bit, and leaves the room. As soon as he exits the house, he takes one more glance at everything, locks the door, closes it, and tugs on it for good measure if it’s locked. “Daniel….what in the world are you doing?” Kyle asked mentally as he walked down the driveway. Over on a highway near Denver, Daniel began to see the tall skyscrapers that lurk in the distance. “Wow. It’s such a shock that I’ve never been here before,” Daniel said to himself. After getting off an exit and went down a couple blocks, the driver pulls the car over which made Daniel gave him money for the fare. Daniel then gets out and hand signals the driver to pop open the trunk and gets Lorraine out. After Daniel closes the trunk, the cab drove off. Daniel looks around the place while smiling in excitement. “I wonder what time it is. But whatever, I’ll find out sooner or later. I wanna see the most famous attractions that this city offers before I get to meet the individual who invited me to his or her mansion,” he said as he began walking down the sidewalk. Meanwhile, over at the South Park mall, Trent and Chris finally got what they wanted. “You’re paying for this. Here’s 20 bucks. Use it wisely. Just like what I did with your mom. I’mma go and find the others,” Trent said. Chris glanced back at Trent with a mean look as he left the store but then, he just realized that he had the wallet that he stole back at the school when he choked out the custodian. Chris looked behind and around him while trying to think if he wants to use the credit card. He then decided to do it but after he paid up, he rushed out of the store, throws it in the trash, and walks away like nothing happened. “Hey guys,” Chris said after he regrouped the others. “What’s with the face?” Trent asked suspiciously. “What face?” “You were coming at us like someone’s hunting you down or something like that.” “I’m fine. You’re imagining things.” “Whatever. Anyways, we got everything we need?” “Yes,” Pip answered. “Mmhmm,” Damien agreed. “Alright, let’s bounce,” Trent said. “Bounce? We’re bouncing now. Is that what we’re doing? Jesus fucking Christ,” Chris said.

Time then passed at around 7:30. Over in Denver, Daniel went to the rich part of the whole city where there are many mansions but out of all of them, there is one that’s stands out for Daniel to go to. “Jesus. This one might be the one,” he said. He went towards the gate which was guarded by 2 people. “You there! Is your name Yellow Jacket?” one of the guards said. “Correct,” Daniel answered. “The boss was expecting you. You may enter.” Both of the guards opened the gate and inside was a big courtyard which had even more guards in it. At the end of the courtyard, there was the big mansion. Daniel was shocked of all of this. More guards came behind Daniel and escorted him towards the mansion. When Daniel approaches the entrance of the mansion while some of the guards opened it, Tommy was standing right in the middle waiting. “Yellow Jacket! Welcome!” Tommy greeted. “Are you the person that sent me the email?” “Yes, that was me.” “Ok, so what’s this about?” “I’ll tell you in a minute. But for now, come with me. Also, put your gun away. Hand it to one of my men.” “*gives Lorraine to guard* Take care of her. She’s very valuable.” Daniel then follows Tommy into the poker room with the 2 other leaders sitting. “Why the fuck are you two chatting while I brought our guest in here, huh?” Tommy asked angrily. “Oh, we’re not allowed to talk?” one leader said. “Boy, shut up before I lose my patience.”

“So, you’re name is Yellow Jacket, I assume?” the second leader said. “Pretty much.” “Do you want a smoke or drink?” Tommy asked. “I’m fine. Thank you.” “*sits down* Please sit. Allow me to introduce ourselves; My name is Tommy. Tommy Monroe. The ruler of not only the capital, but the rest of the state. We go by the name of the Windigos. Have you ever heard of the name before?” “*sits down* No. Never.” “Well, good. You’re learning. This man’s name to my right is Charlie Polski. He runs his own little army known as Millenium.” “*sticks hand out* Nice to meet you,” Charlie greeted. “*handshakes* You as well,” Daniel greeted back. “This man to my left is Jensen Julius. He also runs his army as well called The Crullers,” Tommy said. “What up?” Jensen greeted. “Nice to meet you too. Now….is this supposed to be a chat?” Daniel asked. “It is but we all wanna talk to you about something that concerned us,” Tommy said. “Ok. What is it?” “We saw a little video of yours of you beating up a little kid,” Charlie said. “Oh, you ALL saw that?” “Yeah but not just us. The rest of the people that lives in Colorado saw it as well,” Jensen answered. “What? No way.” “Yes way. It was all over the news. It was on the papers. It was on every channel that we watch. It was called “The Rising Cult from the Shadows”.” “Yeah, that’s quite a trophy.”

“I wanna make a suggestion to you. I want you to work for me. Work for all of us,” Tommy offered. “You want me and my team to work for you guys? Aren’t you all against each other sometimes or….” “We used to be but now we combined all of our powers as one but we would like to have one more join the party,” Charlie said. “That’s right. We were gonna go and destroy all of you guys since you’ve started joining the big leagues but I wanna see you what you guys can do instead,” Jensen agreed. “You guys have some nerves to ask me for favors. But, let me clear for one thing. If I remember the three branches of government in this country, it would be like this: You, Tommy, are the executive. Charlie, you’re the legislative. And Jensen, you’re the judicial. Am I right?” All 3 leaders laughed at his joke. “You’re funny and that’s exactly what we are. Spot on. So, are you willing to join us?” Tommy asked. “Let me tell you a little something. My club isn’t just any ordinary club that you find down the street. We are elites and those elites are my workforce, my employees, my family. I don’t like their business being disturbed by outsiders, and especially you cunts. Sorry about the foul language but this is the first time in my life that anybody outside my area that has offered me something like this,” Daniel said. “Oh, but I believe we understand grieving. The next thing you know is that when you roll into these streets of the mile high city, someone might go up to you and say, “Ohhh, and who the fuck are you?”, y’know?” Charlie said. “They better know me. They’ve seen the footage. ALL of them did. You guys said that yourselves. I personally thought that it was only just a certain area such as North Park or anywhere around my city that we sent the video to. But to the entire state? That’s another story.” “And now look where the chapter starts; HERE. Do you know what’s the first rule of business, Mr. Jacket?” Jensen asked. “Remind me.” “It’s “What’s in it for me?” You want popularity--so do we. Ironic, seeing as how I built an empire on it. So, you do a task for me….and I’ll pay you handsomely for it,” Tommy said. “Well, what’s your top priority then?” “There’s this guy named Johnny Fikel. He is a thorn at our sides for so long. His “new world order” bullshit starts headlining this war we have between we and him and I think it’s about time we throw in the towel. So, I’m asking you to end his tyranny for us. Ice the pretender and leave unharmed. Now, can you manage that, killa?”

“You wouldn’t be setting me up, now, would you?” Tommy snaps his fingers which then made Charlie pick up a remote and turn on a TV. It shows a security camera footage of the whole basement where the goths are staying in. Daniel couldn’t believe his eyes that they were there in entire time. “Pete. Michael,” Daniel whispered. “These your men? I kinda swore that we found them so I decided to pick them up. Every contract has a performance guarantee, Jacket. You and your club are with us now,” Tommy said. “*looks at Tommy* Ok. Alright. I’ll do it. On one condition though. Let me see my boys for once.” “Granted.” “‘Kay. Um….so where is this “Johnny” you speak of?” “We had spies track him down. His next stop is a drug deal in Aurora,” Jensen answered. “I have to do this myself?” “Yeah, we wanna see what YOU can do. Besides running your mouth in that video,” Charlie said. “No backup or anything?” “No backup, no support, no nothing. Just YOU,” Tommy said. “Alright. How much will it be if I succeed?” “Hmm. I brought fools like you in here and they failed miserably or they just want the money to begin with. So, then I decided to end their sad existence and it’s a good thing that you’re not one of them. YET. So, if we count how long we and Johnny been going at it, how many people died and failed for this opportunity, and how much guns I had to go through for this piece of shit. I would say….500 grand?” “500?” “That’s right, Yellow.” “Ok….I accept.” “Great. Danielle! Come here!”

By the time Danielle came into the room while acting nervous, Daniel’s heart beated fast unusually when he saw the beautiful woman in his peripherals. “Yes, sir?” she said. “Can you fetch us some drinks, please?” Tommy ordered. “Ok.” She glanced at Daniel for a second before she left the room which made Daniel felt like he was in love at first sight. “Who was that?” Daniel asked Tommy. “Danielle. My daughter. What? You like her?” “No! No. What makes you say that?” “Because when I invite people in here to do something for me and they see her, they just want her so I have to act. Nobody and I mean nobody gets their hands on her. So, do you like her? Be honest.” “What if I say yes?” “Would you even say yes or are you just gonna lie?” “Maybe just a little but I’ll take your word on it to not bother her at all.” “Thank you for being honest. But you know what? After your task is complete, not only you get the prize but you can date her as well.” “A-Are you serious?” “Does this look serious to you? *does a serious face*” “Yes. Your word?” “Yes. MY word. I don’t tell people this at all but you’re very lucky that you have a team like all of us. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t lay a finger on her.” “I understand.” “Good boy. Can I have your number so I can contact you?” “I don’t have a phone.” “You don’t? How do you contact your team then?” Charlie interrupted. “I have a walkie talkie.” “Oh, ok.” “Well, then have this,” Tommy said as he gives Daniel an old phone. “I can’t take this,” Daniel said. “Yes, you can. It’s my old phone. Also, my new number is inside it. Enjoy.” “Gosh. Thank you. Can I go and see my boys?” “Sure. Ask one of my men to take you there.” “But can I let them go and come back to me?” “For now, no. After you’re done with your job, then I’ll think about it.” “Fine.” Daniel then gets up and leaves the room. “I’m surprised that he took it very well,” Jensen said. “Well, he’ll learn about what the american dream really is to him. Soon,” Tommy said.

After Daniel talked to a guard to take him down to the basement, he became so emotional when he saw them once again. The goths then saw Daniel and they rushed toward the cell entrance with relief. “Pete. Michael,” Daniel smiled. “Daniel!” they both said as he hugged him while behind bars. “I was so worried of where you guys were.” “Us too. You came here to get us out?” Michael asked. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” “Why not?” “Because Tommy said that I have to do a job for him and then maybe he’ll release you guys.” “Dude, don’t listen to him. Just bust us out of here,” Pete pleaded. “I want to but he has a lot of connections so if I did release you guys now, we would all be dead in a week anyway.” “Don’t leave us like this.” “I’m not. Just let me do this job. I’ll get you outta here. I gotta go now. Stay strong. Both of you.” “We will.” “Love you guys. Don’t worry.” “We love you too,” Michael said as Daniel heads upstairs. “*sighs* I can’t believe this, dude,” Pete said. “At least he’s here and he knows that we’re getting out of here. That’s the big concern,” Michael said. “But what about Marilyn and Finkle?” “I don’t know. But I could care less about them now. You and me are the only ones now.” “I miss them though.” “Me too. But we don’t know where they are right now. They never came back to our hideout ever since before Daniel took us in.” “That’s true but still.” “Pete, just forget about that for now. Focus on this, ok?” “Alright. Whatever you say.” As soon as Daniel gets back on the first floor, Tommy stopped him in his tracks and asked him, “Don’t you have a ride?” “I don’t.” “How did you even get here?” “By cab.” “Oh, right. Well….what the hell. I might as well do it now.” “Do what now?” “Come with me.”

Daniel then follows Tommy upstairs to the second floor and they both stand on a balcony over a big lot of cars. “These are all yours?” Daniel asked. “Yep.” “How did you-” “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I’m a billionaire. I usually give people cars away since I have too many but sometimes they become disobedient which means I have to get them back. So, which one do you want?” “What?” “Pick which one you want.” “Really?” “Yes, really. I was gonna save one after you dealt with Johnny but since you don’t have a ride, I’ll give one to you.” “I guess you wanted Johnny dead more than ever wanted.” “That’s correct.” “Dear god. I don’t know what to choose. I would pick a supercar but I want a car that’s very secure and safe.” “Oh, so you’re one of those observant kinds of people who knows what the pros and cons are for a car, huh? Very impressive.” “*points* What’s that one over there?” “I think that’s a black and yellow Chevy Camaro. That’s the one you want?” “Yeah. It fits the paint job with it too.” “Oh, yeah. Yellow Jackets are black and yellow. I see ya. I’ll call a valet to get it for you. Also, there’s one more thing I wanna tell you.” “What’s that?” “The deal happens tomorrow. So, I would stay in a hotel and get there faster instead of heading back home. I’ll get you a room to stay in for the night.” “You don’t have to do this.” “You’re right I can’t but I’m a humble man. I’m not a dictator or any one of those rich scabby sons of bitches. I’m different than all of them.” “Alrighty then. You’re the expert.” “Great. I’ll be back and make a call to the best hotel in all of Denver.” “Ok.” Daniel looks over the balcony, smiles very wide, and said to himself, “Man, this is awesome. All of this….for me?” Suddenly, Danielle peeks around a corner in a room a couple feet from Daniel and shakes her head. But when Tommy comes back upstairs, Danielle immediately hides from him. “Yellow!” Tommy said. “Yeah?” “You’re free to go. Your room is 183 at the Four Seasons hotel, got it?” “Got it. Thanks so much. What time tomorrow does the deal start, by the way?” “I don’t have an answer yet but I’ll call you when I do have one.” “Ok, see ya.” “Take care.”

Daniel heads downstairs while the guard gives Lorraine back to him. “Thanks for taking care of her,” Daniel said to the guard. Another guard then opens the door and as soon Daniel steps out, he sees the Camaro right in front of him. “She’s purring for you,” the valet said as he hands Daniel the keys. “Oh, I bet,” Daniel agreed with a smug smile. When he enters inside the car, sets Lorraine on the dashboard, and puts his hands on the steering wheel, he grinned very wide and said, “*giggles* I wonder how will the club react when they see this rolling into their driveway. Alright, Camaro. Let’s see what you got.” He then sets it on drive, puts his foot down, and blazes out of the courtyard while the gate was open. When Danielle saw Daniel leave, she heads toward the valet and said, “Can you get my car ready? And tell my dad that I’ll be gone.” “Sure thing, miss.” Meanwhile, over at Kyle’s house, Kyle sat in front of the computer and plays his games on Facebook. He waited constantly for a reply from Daniel but it never happened. Kyle then sent him a message hopefully that he’ll reply back soon saying, “ _Hey, dude. I wanna know if you’re alright. I came to your place earlier but Bebe said you weren’t there. I wanted to say bye at least because the last thing I saw was you in a medical bed crying. Please reply back as soon as possible. I already miss you. I know it’s like 12 hours ago or more but it feels like forever for me and I can’t get you out of my mind. Love you always._ ”

After Kyle sent the message, he puts his hand over his face and shakes his head. “*sighs* My parents are gonna get the police on me if I keep this up any longer. But I’ll never give up faith for him.” Back in Denver, Daniel arrives at the Four Seasons hotel. He parked his car in the lot while putting Lorraine in the trunk instead, heads inside, and asks the lady behind the counter. “Hi, Um-I believe Tommy Monroe called here about a room I’m staying in?” “Yes. He did. Your room’s ready. Room 183 on the 9th floor.” “Ok, thank you.” After getting the room key, Daniel then headed towards the elevators and presses the button to get to the 9th floor. “I never knew it worked out so well. I just went to the mansion and now this. Plus Tommy’s daughter is….oh my god. Just plain hot,” Daniel said to himself. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Daniel leaves the elevator and looks at the room numbers. “179, 180, 181, 182….183. Here we are.” He swipes the card in the slot and opens the door. The room was so luxurious in every way. The bedroom, the mounted TV, the bathroom, everything. Daniel’s smile grew wider within every step he took inside the room. He headed towards the window and opens the blinds. Daniel was blown away from the scenery when he saw the purple sunset glooming over the city while each building was turning their lights on. “Oh man, this is great. I am speechless. I think….I found the right gift for Kyle’s birthday,” Daniel said while nodding his head.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which got Daniel’s attention. He went towards the door, looks through the hole, and sees someone that made his heart race in mere milliseconds. He took a couple big deep breaths and opens the door very slightly. “Hi,” Danielle greeted. “Hello,” Daniel greeted back while trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Can I come in?” “Um, sure. Yeah.” “*walks inside* So, did you like the gifts that my dad gave to you?” “I can’t….say that I do but technically, yes. Very much. How did you know I was here?” “I followed you.” “Oh, ok. Well….what are you doing here exactly?” “I need your help with something.” “Whoa. What? You need my help? With what?” “Ending my father’s reign of terror that tarnished this glorious state.” “....Ok, hold on a second. You want me to do what again?” “End my father’s rule.” “Why?” “I’ll tell you why. Because he is a heartless monster that deserves to be put under. When he invites boys like you to his house and gives you stuff that you would’ve never gotten in your life, he justs takes it away from you like taking candy from a baby.” “So, what you’re saying is that your dad’s onto me?” “Yes. He’s gonna kill you AND your entire club.” “He said that he wants me to join their rule though.” “He does. And when you are, you’re out.” “I don’t believe you.” “You don’t? Then why do you think I came here then?” “I don’t know.” “Exactly.” “Why can’t you get someone else or the police rather? Why me?” “Because every time my dad randomly gets someone whether they’re from a secret club or just somebody off the street, he kills them as he pleases like a mouse going into a mousetrap with a piece of cheese on it. I tried going to the police but his army is too unstoppable for them. He even used me as bait to drive others to get in and I think he’s doing that right now with you.” Daniel didn’t say a word to her response.

“My mom protected me before my dad became rich. He won a lottery once and he went even bigger after buying businesses to make himself even more richer than before. He killed my mom and all I have left is him. I’m being held captive like a slave. I don’t wanna be a daughter of mob boss anymore. I wanted to be a singer but he doesn’t think I’ll be one. *sits down* I came to you to help me get out of this cage I’m in. He abused me in all sorts of matter: using drugs, sex, guns, violence, everything. He can’t let me love anyone. He can’t let me be with someone. *voice crack* I’m falling apart! I can’t live like this any longer! Please! You’re my only hope! If you can’t, no one can!” Daniel then sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. “Don’t cry. If you cry, you’ll lose hope. I lost hope when my parents died in a car crash. I was homeless since I was at least 1 year old. I went to orphanage but I hated it there. But now, things have changed. My life changed when I made this club. I never liked your dad when I saw my boys being captured by him. Nobody kidnaps my boys. I’m in the same boat as you. You want me to help you? I’ll do it.” Danielle then hugs Daniel out of nowhere which made his adrenaline rush very quickly. “Wait. You said you were homeless since you were 1? How old are you?” “I’ll be turning 17 in 3 months. How old are you?” “I’m 17 now.” “Oh, wow. Um….ok.” “Thank you. So much. Your name is Yellow Jacket, correct?” “It is but my real name is Daniel.” “Really? Why do you go by the name Yellow Jacket then?” “I use that name to keep my identity as a secret. But since I told you my real name, that’s a symbol of trust and your name is Danielle?” “Yes.” “Uh….heh. Um….well that’s interesting. Daniel and Danielle.” “It is interesting. So, now we need to come up with a plan.” “How about this? I do this job for your dad and I’ll see what I can do. How’s that sound?” “Sure. But we need to meet up again. But somewhere discreet.” “How about my clubhouse in South Park?” “Over there? Ok. That’s fine.” She then hands over a piece of paper with a cell number written on it. “Here’s my number so we could stay in touch.” “Thanks.” “I should get going. I don’t want my dad to wait on me for so long.” As soon as she approaches the door, Daniel stopped her while saying, “Wait a minute.” “What?” “Does your dad ever let you go out at all?” “Yes, he does sometimes. Why you ask?” “Because of the plan that we’re gonna go over. I’m not sure if he’s gonna notice or catch you.” “Don’t worry. I’ll tell him I’ll be heading to a dance club.” “Oh, ok.” “Good night.” Danielle then shuts the door behind her and headed to the elevators while thinking about Daniel.

Daniel, on the other hand, flops on the bed backwards and sighs very deeply about the whole situation. He then realizes about the builder on his wrist. He takes a look and the number was at 95. “Ok….Jesus. I thought I was gonna go ape shit,” Daniel relieved. He then takes his walkie talkie out and contacts Trent. “Trent? You there?” Over at the clubhouse, Chris grabs the walkie talkie off the counter and answers. “Chris here. Is everything alright over there?” “Everything’s good. Where’s Trent?” “Shower.” “Ah, ok. How you guys been?” “We’re fine. When are you coming back?” “Tomorrow.” “Tomorrow? Why?” “Because when I was over there, the guy gave me a task to do for him and if I succeed, he’ll give me 500 thousand dollars.” “Whoa. What? Say that again.” “500 thousand dollars.” “Are you-Mate, are you shitting me right now?” “I wish.” “Go for it!” “I am plus I’m coming back with something awesome.” “Oh, I can’t wait. Bring home the money!” “*laughs* Can you do me a favor at least?” “Anything.” “If the others don’t know when I’m coming back-” “Tell them that you’ll be back tomorrow?” “Yes. That.” “I was thinking the same exact thing.” “Right. Well, good night, Chris.” “Good night, Daniel.” “Oh and one more thing.” “What’s that?” “When I come back, I got a mission for all members.” “ALL members? You mean Kyle, Stan, and the rest of those guys earlier?” “Yes. All of them.” “Got it.” “See ya tomorrow.” “See ya.” Daniel then went towards the mirror in the bathroom and takes out the needle with the serum sealed inside a capsule. He takes the cap off, takes a quarter bit of the serum, sticks the needle in his arm, and injects. “Ahh, much better,” he said calmly. Back at the clubhouse, Damien heads to the living room until he saw Chris jumping up and down with full of excitement. “Why are you so cheery?” Damien asked him. “Why? Because Daniel is bringing something big back home tomorrow.” “Tomorrow?” “Yeah, he said that the guy that he met said that he has a task for him to do which will give him and us big money.” “Big money? Is that why you’re jumping up and down?” “Yes.” “Ok.” “Daniel also said that he has a mission for the entire club when he gets back.” “Alright.”

After Trent got done taking a shower and Chris warned everyone about tomorrow, they all went to bed. Meanwhile, at Kyle’s house, Kyle holds up the phone and stares at it. “*deep breath* Alright, let’s do this,” he said as he dialed a number. When Kyle brought the phone up to his ear, his heart began to race out of control. “Hello?” the person on the other line said. “Uh, hi. Is Rebecca there?” “This is.” “Hi, Rebecca. It’s Kyle.” “Oh, Kyle. Hi.” “Hey. Um….I was just wondering if you’re….uh-busy tomorrow.” “No, I’m not. Why?” “Because I was hoping if you would like to go to a movie tomorrow night.” “A movie? Tomorrow night?” “Y-Yeah.” “Um, yeah. I would like to.” “Great. I’ll pick you up at around 7 PM?” “Yeah, that could work.” “Ok. Good night, Rebecca.” “Good night to you too, Kyle.” After they both hung up, Kyle got out of his chair and cocks his fist in success. “Yes! I did it! Thank you, Daniel! Oh my god. Well, time for a victory nap. Heh.” He then gets in bed and dozes off while smiling. After the morning sun rises and shines over Denver, the phone that Daniel got started to rumble which made Daniel wake up and answer it. “Hello?” “Yellow! It’s Tommy.” “Oh, hi, Tommy.” “Did I wake you up?” “Yes, but I’m fully awake since you called.” “That’s what I’m talking about. A soldier reporting for duty. Anyway, I found out what time the deal starts. It’s at 11.” “AM or PM?” “AM. There will be guards standing everywhere so my advice to you is to take him down silently or if you’re into that Rambo shit, I don’t blame you. Just get the job done.” “Roger that. I’m guessing they might have snipers there too.” “Shit, you got that right. The deal’s going down at an abandoned parking lot in Palimo Drive. You gotta be there early or else they’ll take up the entire block or two. So, if I was your ass, I’d get my ass over there, pronto. You dig?” “Yeah. I dig.” “Good. Call me back if you got the bastard AND when you got his gang or the police off your scent.” “Gotcha. But is it in Aurora? Like one of you guys said?” “Yeah, it’s in that city. I’m pretty sure your Camaro has got a GPS in there if you don’t know where that is.” “I don’t and thanks for telling me.”

After they both hung up, Daniel called Danielle immediately. “Hello?” Danielle greeted. “Hey, it’s Daniel. I got the place and time to set up for the assassination.” “Alright. Anything else?” “Uh, yeah. Your old man said that I have to call him after the job’s done.” “Ok. Good luck, Daniel.” “Thanks.” “Be careful too.” “I know.” After Daniel hung up, he rolls out of bed, packs up his stuff, leaves the room, went towards the elevators and went down, places the room key on the front desk, leaves the hotel, went to his car, starts it, sets the GPS to Palimo Drive, Aurora, CO, and drives towards the destination. After reaching towards the location, Daniel parks the car off to the side and looks around the place to see if there will be any high ground to take the shot. “This building here could get me a better view of anything else.” He goes around the building and sees a metal staircase leading up to the roof. “Yeah, this could work. And it’s 8:37 too. I guess I should go eat breakfast and come back soon.” As soon as Daniel heads back inside his car and drives off, a text message from Tommy appeared on his phone saying, “ _Did I tell you what he looks like?_ ” Daniel replied back saying, “ _No._ ” “ _He has short, blonde, wavy hair with light skin. Also, he really fits at being a hillbilly._ ” “ _Thanks for the info._ ” After eating breakfast and buying an enhanced scope with a silencer for Lorraine, the time was at around 10:30 and as soon as Daniel approaches the lot again, he sees people dressed up in suits while getting ready for the deal. Daniel parks the Camaro in an alley next to the building where he confirmed his position, grabs Lorraine, and gets out of the car while being hidden. “Alright, Lorraine. I’m gonna need you to be quiet. I know you want blood but now, it’s not the time,” Daniel said while putting the scope and silencer attachment on the gun. He went towards the metal staircase and starts to head up to the roof. After reaching to the top, Daniel went to the edge and sees the whole lot with the people prepping for the deal.

He aimed down the sights to see if Johnny’s there but he wasn’t. Daniel decided to lay back and wait until the deal starts. By the time it was around 11, Daniel aimed down the sights one more time and sees a car coming into the lot. But after he can get a glimpse of whoever’s in the car, he looked all over the place while aiming to see if there was any snipers and there was a couple. Both snipers were looking over the deal but if Daniel wanted to take both of them out, he needs one of them to look in the other direction only to get one who’s still looking over then he can get the other. Out of coincidence, one of the snipers looks the other way giving Daniel a window to take out the other sniper while he was looking over. He takes him out which no one seem to notice. Daniel aimed at the other sniper and takes him out as well with no one noticing. He now aims his sights toward the car that’s about to stop. When the car stopped and parked, 4 people came out of that car and one of them happens to be Johnny. When Daniel saw Johnny come out of the car, he lays his sights on him but he doesn’t take the shot. Daniel decided to wait and see what happens. “What are you planning at?” Daniel whispered. But then suddenly, Daniel can hear police sirens from a mile away. “Ah, shit. Come on, Johnny boy. Pop your head out,” Daniel said while still aiming his sights at Johnny but he’s hidden behind a bodyguard. Now Daniel is under pressure to get Johnny out into the open before the police arrives. But as soon as the police reach the lot, Daniel took the shot like it was now or never and gets Johnny in the head by pure luck. After Daniel killed Johnny, he ducks under cover while the men dressed in suits and the police fired back and forth at each other. The men in suits get in their vehicles and screeched tires which made the police follow them but a couple of squad cars stayed at the lot to analyze the body of Johnny. Daniel slowly crawls away from the edge and as soon as he’s far enough from it, he got up and rushed down the stairs. When he got to ground level, he gets inside the car, puts it in reverse, backs out of the alley, shifts it in drive, and drove off slowly like nothing happened.

After a couple blocks down the lot, he turns a corner, parks next to the curb, and waits until the heat dies down. Daniel breathed in and out very deeply to calm down. He even takes a look at his builder but the number doesn’t have third digit on it. He then called Tommy and as soon as he picked up, he said, “Yellow.” “Tommy.” “I’m guessing you did it?” “Yep.” “Good. Is his gang or the police off your tail?” “Nope. Instead they fired at each other.” “Good boy. Good boy. Now, we have to keep our heads down other wise people will start making connections.” “Well, that made me figure. What about his men?” “MY men will deal with that. Listen, I’m going to a meeting with Jensen and Charlie soon and I’m out of the city right now. The money will be at the front gate where one of the guards that protects it will have it. I’ll call ya when everything’s taken care of.” “Alright. Thanks a lot.” “You too. Have a good day.” After Daniel hung up and started driving to the mansion, he dialed Danielle. “Hello?” she said. “It’s me. It’s done.” “I know. I heard the gunshots. Now, about the plan. What time do you think it’s possible?” “I would say 6:30 in the evening?” “Sure. I’ll tell my dad that I’ll be going to a dance club or something like that. Where’s the clubhouse located in the city?” “It’s in a forest near the lake.” “Alright. See you there and one more thing. Make sure the money doesn’t have like a bomb with it too. My dad might kill you just like that.” “I’ll keep an eye on that. See you at 6:30.” “Yep. Bye.” Daniel then drove to Tommy’s mansion. As soon as he arrived at the front gate, he sees a guard holding a briefcase. He parks off to the side and lowers his window. The guard went over to his car and said, “Here you are, Mr. Jacket. The boss was pleased of your effort.” “Can you open it at least? Just for my mental sanity.”

The guard then opens the briefcase which revealed the money. Luckily, there was no bomb inside. “Great. Thanks,” Daniel said as the guard puts the briefcase on the passenger seat. He then drifts the car around and drove off. While getting on a highway and heading back home, Daniel dials Danielle and warns her. “Yeah?” she said. “I got the money. No bomb inside though.” “Good. He must be taking his time then. See you there.” “Yep. See ya.” After Daniel hung up, he gets out his walkie talkie and calls out Trent. “Trent, you there?” “I hear you, bro. What’s up?” “I’m heading back home. But you all gotta be outside when I call you again because I got a surprise.” “Well Chris told us about you bringing back 500 thousand dollars so is that one of the spoilers?” “Yes. But there’s more.” “Oh, boy. I can’t wait then.” “See ya’ll later.” “Yeah. See ya.” “Daniel’s heading back?” Pip asked. “Yeah, buddy. When he calls back again, we all gotta be outside.” “Where’s Chris anyway?” “He said he’s going on a bike ride.” “We don’t have a bike, do we?” “No. I don’t know how he’s going on a bike ride without a bike but that kid’s stupid as shit.” “I wouldn’t call him that. Maybe he’s just deluded.” “Yeah, or that or whatever.” Chris, on the other hand, rides a bike that he stole and goes around the city while smoking in one hand and riding the bike with the other. “Ahh, nothing like riding down in the middle of the street and smoke like I don’t give a fuck. Oh, is this the coffee shop Tweek said about? Hmm, let’s pay him a visit.” Chris then sets the bike next to a wall and heads inside Tweek’s coffee shop. “Hello! Welcome!” Tweek’s dad greeted. “Hi. Is Tweek around here?” Chris asked. “Yes. He’s in the back. Are you one of his friends?” “Oh, yeah. Definitely.” “That’s strange. I never seen you before nor I haven’t heard about you from him.” “Well, you know….friends like to keep things themselves.” “That’s true.” Chris then headed for the room where they make their coffee and as soon as he opened the door, Chris saw a whole lot of Tweek clones doing all the work.

“Uh….Tweek?!” Chris yelled. “Over here, Chris!” Tweek waved while laying back in a chair. “*walks over* Jesus. You’re one lazy bastard.” “Lazy? I’ve made coffee and cleaned at the same time in the past. But now thanks to Daniel, he gave me some help which makes me feel calm and happy instead of….being stressed and under pressure all the time.” “Yeah, I can see that. Does your parents know about this?” “Oh, yeah. They do and they appreciate it a lot.” “Hmm. Well, I have some news for you.” “Oh, yeah? What?” “Daniel said that we have a mission to do when he gets back from his little trip.” “WE have a mission? As in….Craig, Clyde, myself, and the others?” “That’s right.” “When? Today?” “Yes, today. But I don’t know what time. We’ll warn you when, ok?” “Sure, that’s fine.” “Ok, then….get back to work, you disgusting pig.” “That’s real funny. Get outta here.” “I’m walking, see?” After Chris leaves the shop, he went to his bike and takes a stroll once more. During his stroll, he sees Cartman in the distance so he went next to the curb, biked up to him very slowly, and as soon as he gets close to him, he yelled, “Da la la la la! It’s the motherfuckin’ D-O double G!” “*laughs* Hey!” Cartman greeted. “What’s going on?” “Nothing much. Getting fresh air. Pfft. That was too funny. Where did you get that bike?” “I stole it.” “No fucking way.” “Uh, yes fucking way.” “*giggles* Oh, you’re awesome.” “I’m always awesome. Anyways, since I ran into you, I gotta give you some news.” “What’s that?” “When Daniel comes back from his trip, we need the whole gang at the clubhouse for a mission we’re about to do.” “Oh really? What time?” “I don’t know yet but we’ll warn you guys when. So, I’ll see you later. I gotta head back to base.” “See ya, Mole!” Chris then headed back towards the clubhouse. As soon as he arrived, he sets the bike in the garage and went inside. “Alright, what did I miss?” Chris asked everyone. “You missed a lot,” Trent answered. “Such as?” “I threw your cigarettes away for good measure.” “Shut your fucking mouth. You didn’t do nuttin’.” “I did.” “Why?!” “Because this place smells like smoke.” “I don’t smell nuttin’.” “That’s because you’re adapted to that crap.” “Fuck you! Get the fuck outta here!” “Or what? What are you gonna do?” “Guys! Enough! Chris, he was lying. He didn’t throw it away,” Damien said.

“Yeah, I figured. God bless you, Trent. Lord have mercy on your soul, you little….bitch.” “Yeah, right,” Trent teased. “Alright, you guys. I’m back in South Park. All of you better be ready,” Daniel interrupted through the walkie talkie. “We’re waiting for ya,” Trent answered as he and the others went outside. “I wonder what kind of surprises that Daniel’s bringing us other than money,” Pip questioned. “Yeah, I wonder too,” Damien agreed. “We all feel the same way,” Chris said. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Daniel enters the driveway. The whole club’s jaw dropped when they saw the black and yellow Camaro rolling into the driveway. When Daniel parked the Camaro right in front of the club, he gets out and chuckled. “What?!” Trent said radiantly. “*laughs* So, what do you think?” Daniel asked everyone. “It’s beautiful,” Pip smiled. “How did you get this?” Damien asked. “The guy who that sent the invitation was a billionaire and he wanted me to choose one of his cars.” “Shut up,” Chris said in disbelief. “I’m serious! Also, Chris! I remembered you saying that the way you like your money is in a briefcase. Well, here it is.” Daniel reveals the briefcase to everyone and chucks it at Chris. “Oh, that’s what I’m talking about,” Chris said as he brings the briefcase inside and takes a look inside it. “*laughs* We’ve done it! We’re rich, baby! Break out the red panties!” “*smirks* Did you like your surprises?” Daniel asked while he and the rest head back inside. “I do. How about you let me take that car for a spin?” Trent offered. “*laughs* NO. Pip, nice flat cap.” “*smiles* Thanks.” “Alright, listen up. When I was over there, I’ve seen a lot of things. I know how it feels to live off the dream. How it feels to live the high life or you might as well get left behind in a prison cell. So, I’m briefing a new mission for us.” “Oh, how lovely! I’ve been waiting for something like this for a while,” Pip said cheerfully. “Me too. We will start discussing this at 6:30. That’s also when the entire club comes here.” “It’s a team mission?” Chris asked. “Yes. All of us.” “I love it.” “I hope you do. Now, excuse me while I make this arrangement to everyone.” Daniel then headed in his room and gets on Facebook. As soon as he logs on, he sees one message.

It was from Kyle which happens to be online as well. When he read the message, a hint of blush went through his face and decided to start a video chat. When Daniel sent an invitation, Kyle sees the invite and accepts immediately. “Daniel!” Kyle said happily. “Did you miss me?” “Yeah, a lot to be honest. I was so lonely without you.” “I was gone for like a day and you miss me that much?” “Well….you know how I am.” “I know.” “How’s your trip?” “It was great. I have some news.” “I have some news as well. But, I wanna hear yours first.” “Ok, um….gosh. I don’t where to start but….here’s what I saw. I saw a girl.” “You did?” “Yep.” “Did you like her?” “I don’t like her. I love her.” “Oh, wow. Good job, dude.” “She’s perfect. Black hair, light skin, brown eyes. I could just easily strip the lead out of a pencil.” “*laughs* That’s awesome. Anything else?” “Um, yeah. Do you still wonder where the goths are?” “I heard they weren’t at your place and they went out somewhere but I never paid attention to that. So, no.” “Well, let’s just say I found them.” “Really? Where?” “At the place where I went to. They kidnapped them.” “They what?” “They captured my boys and they said they’ll keep them there until I’m eligible to free them.” “God. What did you do after you saw them?” “I did a job for them and they paid me for it.” “Ok. Do you think you’re gonna get in there and bust them out or something?” “Someday. But today, there will be a step-up.” “What do you mean?” “At 6:30, we’re doing a club mission for the entire faction.” “6:30 tonight?” “Yes. What? Are you busy at that time?” “....Yeah, I can’t make it.” “What are you doing at that time?” “That’s what my news was after you’re done. You see, I called Rebecca last night to ask her out to the movies and she accepted. So, at 7 tonight, that’s when the date starts.” “*sighs* Why tonight?” “Because it was the best time to do it! I didn’t know you guys are starting a mission 30 minutes before my date! How was I supposed to know?!” “Ok, ok. Um….are you ready to do this by yourself?” “Not remotely because I need you to watch me if I screw up or something.” “Are you kidding me?” “Look, do you want to see me go out with her or let it slip? We worked on this together, dude.” “Kyle, great job on getting that date planned and I really do wanna see you go out with someone. Just let me think for a second.” “Ok.” After a couple of minutes, Daniel has got a plan. “Ok, here’s the deal. I’ll help you but for the mission, I gotta explain to the others about what it is and how it’s gonna plan out, a’ight?” “Ok. See you at the movie theater, then?” “Yeah. I’ll get everyone to the club and we’ll go from there.” “Alright. Sounds like a plan. See ya, dude.” “Bye.”

After Daniel ended the video chat and sending a message to the whole club, time passed at around 6:25 where almost everyone is reporting for the mission. “Daniel. Sweet ride,” Cartman complimented as he entered inside. “Thanks. Now, is everyone here? Cartman, you’re here. Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Kenny, Stan, Bebe, Trent, Pip, Damien, and Chris. Yep, we’re all here.” “Wait. Where’s Kyle and the goths? Plus Wendy can’t be here remember?” Bebe asked. Suddenly, the monitors in the broadcasting station starts to give static in the screen. But then, a person in the screen starts to reveal. “Brasher Club,” Wendy slurred. “Wendy? Is that you?” Stan asked. “Might be. But how’s it going, big shots? I’ve heard all these things about you guys. Some kind of new gang in town, right?” “Wendy, you’re drunk,” Trent said. “Nah, you stupid idiot. I’m not drunk. I mean I had some energy drinks and some treats. I haven’t been in bed in a couple days, y’know?” “Jeez. No wonder you look so hammered,” Kenny said. “Did you hack our station, Wendy?” Daniel asked. “Well, what do you think I see all of you guys for? I know that you guys are having a new mission but I can’t be over there so now I’m doing it this way.” “I have no words for that but do you have enough energy to do this?” “Oh, yeah! I do! Lots and Lots of them!” “Ok. Just don’t fall asleep all of a sudden.”

But then suddenly, the front doors open which made everyone look back at it. But as soon as the person walks in, almost everyone in the whole room had their eyes bulge out while Kenny had a little bulge in his pants. “Am I late?” Danielle asked. “Nope. Just in time,” Daniel answered. “So, this is Brasher Club, right?” “The one and only.” “How did- How did he get….her?” Kenny asked with disbelief. “Daniel? Who’s this?” Damien asked. “Everyone, this is Danielle. She’s gonna help us with our mission.” “Whoa, whoa, whoa. HER? She’s gonna help us? How can we trust her?” Trent asked. “Her dad is being one rich asshole that treats her like crap and she wants US to bring him down.” “So, is that our mission? To take down a rich dude? That’s easy,” Cartman said. “Not today. This day will be different. You all must wonder why the goths and Kyle are not here. Kyle can’t make it because he has a date.” “He has a date?” Clyde asked. “Oh, boy,” Cartman said while rolling his eyes. “Cartman, don’t start it,” Stan warned. “I’m not. I’m just gonna shake my head and say nothing. Does that make you happy?” “Maybe.” “Fine. I’ll stay quiet. Asshole.” “What was that?” “Nothing.” “....Anyway, I also found the goths. I know where they are now,” Daniel said. “Where?” Trent asked. “My dad’s house. They were kidnapped,” Danielle answered. “What? I don’t believe you.” “I don’t neither but when she said that she was being harassed by her own father, then I knew that shit was real,” Daniel said. “So, what’s our mission then?” Tweek asked. “There is these 2 leaders of 2 separate armies called Millenium and The Crullers. We need to take them out first and if we do, my father won’t have anyone except his own men. Millenium and The Crullers made a truce to him which made them the most notorious gang in all of Colorado. Millenium are the brains so we need people who are smart and who are super stealthy. The Crullers is the muscle and their army is larger than the others. So, we need people who are tough and who can take heavy resistance. So, quick summary; Take out the leaders, take their army down with it. Any questions?” Danielle explained.

“*raises hand* Yeah, um….I never knew anything about this like “most notorious”?” Bebe asked. “None of you don’t. That’s why I’m here to tell you.” “So, what are you gonna do then?” Craig asked Danielle. “I’m gonna stall my father to not letting him know that you guys are doing this.” “Daniel, do you think she’s serious about this? Is she luring us into a trap? Because that’s what I’m feeling right now,” Damien asked. “She’s super serious.” “How do you figure?” “Because he killed her mother and she wants revenge.” “He’s right. My life became hell. My dad took everything away from me and now, I wanna see his empire burn in flames,” Danielle said. “So, do you guys still follow me?” Daniel asked everyone. They all nodded and agreed with him eventually. “Alright, so Danielle, where are Millenium’s and The Crullers’s hideouts or secret bases located?” Daniel asked. “Millenium’s hideout is at Durango. It’s not far from here same as The Crullers’s base which is located in Castle Rock.” “Ok, so we need two teams going to their designated location. Clyde, Craig, Trent, Damien, Pip, and Stan. You guys will go to The Crullers. While Tweek, Bebe, Kenny, Cartman, and Chris go to Millenium,” Daniel planned out. “What about me?” Wendy asked. “You’ll be with both. You’re the overwatch in both teams.” “Oh, ok.” “Everyone know the plan now?” “Yeah, we do,” Chris agreed. “I see you all got your colors and tags along with you. That’s good cause you’re gonna need it. So, everyone to the vans.” “Wait, what about you, Daniel?” Bebe asked. “I can’t do this with you.” “Why not?” Damien asked as well. “Because Kyle needs my help.” “With the date?” Stan said. “Yes.” “Pffft. I knew it. The jew can’t do things himself. He has to get people like you help him,” Cartman said. “Daniel, what’s more important? Him or us?” Trent asked. “Trent, don’t be like this.” “I’m not gonna argue or say anything bad about it but why are you doing that instead of this?” “Guys, let me do this but the next mission after this one, I’ll do it with you guys. Besides, you all need some stripes to show yourselves who you all are to your enemies.” “That’s kinda true but this is like with Chaos, y’know?” Bebe said. “Come on. Let’s just do this, alright? The date starts at 7.” “Alright. Fine. But next time, please attend for us,” Damien said. “Thank you. Good luck to all of you.” “Wait. We don’t have a GPS to get to our locations though,” Pip said. “I can guide you guys to your locations,” Wendy said. “You can? How?” Stan asked. “By looking their IP addresses which I just got. When you get into your vans, I’ll be on the radio telling you where to go.” “That’s sounds cool but I can teleport a GPS. Why can’t that work?” Craig asked. “Ok, how about this? Craig, you can guide your group while I’ll guide the other.” “Ok.” “Excellent. See you all later and once again, good luck. Plus don’t forget to use your club names. Your identity is top secret,” Daniel said as he walked out of the clubhouse.

“I have to admit that you guys look cute with your uniforms on,” Danielle complimented. “Um….thank you?” Trent said. “No problem. I’ll distract my dad when you’re all there. Also….*grabs Kenny’s cheek*....good luck from me as well.” As soon as everyone leaves the clubhouse, grabbed their equipment, and went to their assigned plan, Daniel walked to the movie theater while Danielle went to her car and drove back home. “Alright, Craig. You guide us,” Trent ordered. “I know.” “Who can drive for us?” Bebe asked her team. “I’ll do it. I got nothing to lose anyway,” Chris volunteered. When the club got into their specific van and route, Bebe turns on the radio to see if Wendy is on. “Alright, guys. Can you hear me?” Wendy said through her headset. “We hear ya,” Bebe answered through hers.” “Ok, it’s about 30 minutes from where we are.” “What about our parents? Would they start to worry of where we are?” Tweek complained. “Just tell them that you’re having a great time with your friends. Besides, it’s still spring break,” Bebe said. “That’s a good point.” “I think I made myself a little wee back there,” Kenny said. “You pissed yourself?” Cartman laughed. “No. I mean when Danielle grabbed my cheek like that, it made me….you know.” “*laughs* Wow, mate. I can’t believe that,” Chris said. “Ok, guys. Get on the highway by going to your left,” Wendy said. “I see it. Now what?” Bebe asked. “Just drive straight for at least for an hour and a half.” “Pffft. Ok, then,” Chris said. Meanwhile, in the other van, Craig stares at the GPS while Trent drives. “Freeway,” Craig said. “Which direction exactly?” Trent asked. “Keep right.” “You gotta say go left or right. Don’t just say freeway.” “I was getting to that. You don’t have patience, do you?” “Oh, yeah. I do.” “Then use it.” “I’m actually nervous about this,” Pip said. “Me too,” Clyde agreed. “Don’t be afraid. We will get through this together. Just like what we did to Chaos, right?” Stan said. “Yeah because of me,” Damien said. “Yeah because of you. Yeah.” “How far is it, anyway?” Trent asked Craig. “About an hour or longer if there’s any traffic.” Over at the movie theater, Kyle and Rebecca head inside but as soon as Kyle enters inside, he looks back outside to see if Daniel is nearby but he isn’t. “Are you sure you don’t need anything? No popcorn at least?” Kyle asked Rebecca. “No, I’ll be fine. Thanks for asking though.” “Ok.” They both sit at the front row but then, Kyle looks back at the entrance every so often but Daniel still isn’t there. “Come on, dude. Where are you?” Kyle whispered. “Are you ok?” Rebecca asked. “Yeah, I’m fine.” But after the movie started a couple of minutes later, Kyle looks back again and sees the doors open which then he saw Daniel while he looks all over the theater for Kyle. After Kyle saw Daniel, he looked at the screen and lifts his arm up high in a second for Daniel to see. When Daniel saw it, he went over to them, sits in the row behind them, and watches the movie while observing Kyle.

After about a half an hour later, Bebe and her squad arrive at Millenium’s base. It was hidden in a valley surrounded by trees and hills. They parked the van off to the side, they all got out of the van, and observe the base on top of a cliff. “Wendy, we’re at our location, over,” Bebe said. “Got it. I’m watching you via satellite so I can perfectly see you guys from above also the security cameras that are hidden around the base.” “She can see us from space? And around here as well? That’s fucking awesome,” Cartman said. “You’re also lucky that when you stepped next to edge of the cliff that you’re standing now, I got their camera that was watching that place. You’re cover was almost blown before we even started, guys.” “Where is the camera exactly?” Kenny asked. “It’s in a trunk of a tree right next to you guys.” Bebe toward the tree that Wendy said, looks closely inside the trunk, and sees the camera. “I see it. Thanks, Wendy,” Bebe said. “Don’t thank me yet.” “Wait. I wanna know if she can see us. How many fingers am I holding up?” Cartman asked as he puts a middle finger up close to the camera lens. Wendy rolled her eyes and said, “One.” “Good. I was just checking. That’s all.” “What about the others? Are they over at their location?” Chris asked. “No, they’re still on their way.” “Can you find the leader inside the base, Wendy?” Tweek asked. “I can. I just gotta look through the cameras inside…….and there he is. There’s 3 floors but he’ll be at the top floor.” “Ok, gang. Let’s drop in but quietly though,” Bebe ordered as she and the others went down the cliff. As soon as they reach the entrance, they all hide behind bushes and trees while making their next move. “We got 2 guards up there. Who wants to volunteer to take them out?” Bebe asked everyone. “I got this,” Kenny said as he turns on his cloak and sneaks his way up towards the guards.

As soon as he kills one of them with his sickle knife, Chris bolts out of cover and bicycle kicks the other unconsciously. “Too slow, Kenny,” Chris teased. “Screw you.” “*chuckles*” “Guys, use your club names Daniel said,” Bebe said as she gets out of cover along with Cartman and Tweek. “Oh, sorry, what’s yours?” Chris asked Kenny. “Mine’s Omega. Your’s is Rhodes, am I right?” “Yeah.” “I’m Tonga,” Tweek said. “I’m Page,” Cartman said. “And I’m Young Buck. Alright, Wendy. Anyone inside?” Bebe asked. “We’re both Young Buck actually. But you boys call her that. Just call me by my name just in case if we mix up who is which. There is….a lot actually. Also, I forgot to tell you that I can’t hold the cameras for so long or else the guys inside would realize. So, you all better plan quick.” “Ok, um….oh! The mute charges!” Tweek suggested. “Oh, yes. Those. Good thinking, Tonga. They’re back at the van though. Rhodes, go get one,” Bebe ordered. “I got one already.” “Pffft. Haha. That was a faster delivery that Jimmy John’s,” Cartman said. “Ok, so….here’s what will happen. Omega, disguise as one of the guards. Once you’re in there, I want you to plant and set off the charge and when you do that, Rhodes, you will fling the guys inside the yard,” Bebe said. “Ok,” Kenny said. “Team, let’s go around the side and we’ll get Rhodes up over the wall so he can do his thing.” After Kenny disguises as one of the guards while Bebe and the others rushed toward the side, Kenny knocks on the gate which then another guard from the other side opens it. “Yeah?” the guard said. “Can I come in?” Kenny asked while in disguise. “Sure, but where’s Rodney?” “Rodney?” “He was with you when you’re watching out here?” “Oh, him. Uh, he went to go take a piss. He’ll be back.” “Ok.” The guard then lets Kenny in but as soon as he enters inside, he began to sweat bullets when he saw even more guards all over the yard. “Omega, are you inside?” Bebe asked. Kenny then hides behind a jeep and responds while scanning left and right. “Yes, I am.” “Great. Do this quick though. Wendy said she doesn’t have much time left on the cameras.” “Ok. Hold on a sec.”

Kenny then turns on his cloak and heads to the center of the entire yard. When no one was looking in the middle, he plants the charge in the ground, twists it, and pulls it as it detonates. Nobody not even the others from the other side of the wall could hear anything which gave them their cue. Tweek then clones 3 others of himself and commands them to get on their shoulders to make a ladder. Bebe and Cartman became lookouts for any other enemies nearby. Chris climbs on top of the clones and as soon as he reaches the top of the wall, Kenny gets out of way while Chris turns on his gravity spikes. He then jumps off the wall and plummets his spikes in the middle which then made every guard inside launch to the walls. The mute charge effects began to wear off plus Bebe and the rest went over the wall as well. “Good god. All this damage came from your gravity spikes?” Tweek asked Chris as he calls off his clones. “That’s right and that’s why I love this things.” “I’m also glad that the guys inside didn’t hear a thing out there cause if they did, they would’ve sounded off the alarm. Also, one more thing, guys. I just saw in the camera that their is a communication relay inside. Which means if I tap into their cameras inside the building, they would trace my line. So, once you’re in there, I can’t help you,” Wendy said. “But can we find it and destroy it?” Bebe suggested. “You could but please be advised that this is the headquarters which means if you do, other camps or outposts that these guys had made will come to you. So, I would avoid that idea.” “Alright then. Let’s go.”

They all went to the entrance of the building next to the yard but as soon as Bebe opened the door, Cartman stops her. “Wait. Let me take point. I have awareness. I can find where the guys are.” “Sure.” Cartman puts his ear next to the door to hear if there is any guards inside. “We’re clear,” he said. He then opens the door with the others following him inside. “Ok, which way do we go?” Kenny asked everyone. “Well, our only way is up so let’s split up and if anyone sees a staircase, warn each other. Cartman, Chris, you head left. Tweek, Kenny, you’re with me on the right.” They both splitted up into a maze of hallways while trying to find a staircase but within the hallways, there is guards patrolling in it. “Wait. I hear someone coming. Get behind the wall, dude,” Cartman said to Chris. The guard gets closer and closer within every footstep. “Lemme get this guy,” Chris said. “Go for it.” Chris then gets out one of his gravity spikes and bolts toward the guard around the corner. He then slices the guard’s throat with the sharp side of the spike which then blood leaked out everywhere. “Jesus Christ,” Cartman said while shocked. “Do you think anyone will notice?” Chris asked with a smile. “Really?” “Just joking. How about you stay here just in case if anyone else like him comes around here and sees this while I go through the hallways looking for the staircase.” “Good idea.” “Great. See ya in a few.” Chris then darts through the hallways while looking for a staircase while Cartman stays put and waits. Meanwhile, at the other side of the building, Bebe, Tweek, and Kenny tries to find where the staircase is but then Tweek had an idea.

“Hey, guys. I have an idea.” “What?” Bebe said. “Why don’t I clone myself every time I see a new hallway? Therefore, we can find it faster.” “That’s brilliant. But how will they find their way back to us if they find it?” “Whatever they see, I see.” “Oh, ok. Let’s do it.” The trio then continued forward but every time they approach a new hallway, Tweek clones himself and sends the clone into that hallway but also with every turn and corner, they clone themselves every time. It didn’t take long for the clones to find the staircase but after a couple of minutes, one of them found it. The clone then stopped and looked at the staircase sign which made Tweek see in his perspective which made the remaining clones disappear. “One of them found it. Follow me,” Tweek said. “Chris, Cartman, we found it. Come back,” Bebe said. “Oh, you did? Ok then,” Chris said as he and Cartman rushed back to the others. After Tweek found the clone who found the staircase, he calls him off by making him disappear. “Ok, here we are,” Tweek said. “Nice job, Tonga,” Kenny said. “Thanks.” After a couple more minutes of waiting, Cartman and Chris regrouped with the rest. “Ok, we’re all here?” Let’s move in,” Bebe ordered as she and the others follow her up the steps. After passing the second floor, they’re getting closer to the top where Charlie is located. “Shh! You hear that? A guard’s coming down the steps,” Cartman said. “Lemme at him,” Bebe said as she takes out her pistol with a silencer attachment on it. As soon as she sees him, she drops him in an instant. After reaching to the top floor and getting their sights on the office, there is a couple of guards in the way. “I’ll do this,” Kenny volunteered. He turned on his cloak and approached the guards. He stabs one of them in the neck and throws the knife at the other’s skull.

The distinctive sound of blade slashing through flesh made Charlie notice which then made him pull out a machine gun and aim at the door. “Nice, mate,” Chris complimented. “Thanks. You guys ready?” Kenny said. “More than ever,” Bebe said. “Ok. Here it goes.” Kenny then turns on his cloak and opens the door but by the time he opens the door, Cartman realized that Charlie has a gun ready at bay which made him scream. “KENNY! NO!” Charlie then blasts the gun in the open doorway which made Kenny drop to the floor and uncloak while groaning in a world of pain. Tweek then dashes into the room while Charlie throws the gun at him and misses but then Tweek summons 4 clones to pin Charlie down. Bebe, Cartman, and Chris drag Kenny to a wall to make him sit up. Bebe then takes out her knife and cuts the fabric off of Kenny to reveal the gun wounds. “Oh, shit! You got shot everywhere across your body!” Bebe said. “*coughs* Oh my god. I don’t think I’m-I’m gonna make it,” Kenny said while losing blood very rapidly. “No! Don’t say that! You gotta stay with me!” Cartman pleaded. “I can’t. I just can’t. Tell my family….I love them. Including Kyle, Stan, and the rest as well. I love you guys…. so much.” “Come on, Kenny. You need to stay awake! Bebe! Do something!” “I can’t! There’s too many wounds to patch up!” Chris and Tweek watch Kenny dies right in front of their eyes while in complete shock. “I….must….go….*coughs*.....Good….bye….guys,” Kenny said as he draws out his last breath. “Oh my god. He killed Kenny,” Bebe said while her voice cracked. “That FUCKING bastard!” Cartman yelled as he stormed in the room while the others follow him. He then grabs Charlie by the hair and punches him very hard. “You fucking Brasher Club assholes!” Charlie insulted. “You found out who we are already, huh? Well, remember this! We are taking over your goddamn empire and we’re gonna burn it to the fucking ground!” Cartman yelled as he takes Charlie and throws him out a window.

The sickening thud as Charlie lands to ground killed him instantly. Cartman breathed very heavily while the others didn’t say a word after what Cartman just did. “.....This is going to hell real fast,” Chris said. “Oh, you think?!” Cartman shouted with a flash of anger. “What are we even supposed to do? What’s everybody else gonna think when they know that Kenny is dead?” Tweek asked everyone. “*sniffs* He’ll be missed so much. He’s too young,” Bebe cried as she stares at the dead body of Kenny. “What do we even do now?” Chris asked as he and the others joined her. “*gulps* Ok, I know just the thing. We lay Kenny in front of his house, ring the doorbell, and get out of there so they won’t see us,” Cartman suggested but none of them say a word. “Do you guys have an idea?” Cartman asked. “No, Cartman. Let’s do it your way,” Bebe agreed. “I’ll carry him to the van,” Chris said as he picks up Kenny with both arms. They all went downstairs and headed outside but then Wendy patched through them again and asked, “Guys, what’s the status?” “We killed the leader,” Tweek answered with reasonable regret. “Yes! I knew you could do it guys!” “Yeah…” Bebe said in a low, distilled voice. “You sound depressed, guys. Are you all alright?” “No, we’re not,” Cartman answered. “What’s wrong?” “Let me talk to her, guys. Wendy, what’s the other squad doing?” Bebe asked. “They’re at their location plus it’s a battlefield over there.” “Can you tell them something after they’re done with their mission?” “Sure thing. What’s that?” “Kenny is….dead.” Wendy’s stomach dropped after she heard that last sentence. “Say that again?” “Kenny is gone.” “*puts headset down and covers her mouth*.....Alright….I will.”

After Chris setted Kenny down in the back while Cartman and Tweek watch him, Bebe sits in the passenger seat and stares out the window while Chris drives them back home. Meanwhile, at Castle Rock in The Crullers’s base, The club is caught in the middle of the base in a huge firefight. Their goal is to make the enemies retreat while the leader tries to form a strategy. Pip, Craig, and Stan are firing back at the enemies while Trent and Damien try to think of a plan to move forward. “Clyde! How’s that turrent going along?!” Trent asked while in cover. “Almost there! I’m trying get the bullets out of the barrel to stop from jamming!” “Well hurry up dammit!” “I know what I’M doing! I know that!” Craig yelled as he generates a mortar with bombshells loaded inside. “Ok, I don’t know how to use this!” Craig said. “Here, let me use it! Damien, get over here!” Trent said. “Pip! Stay here and cover fire!” Damien ordered. “On it!” *walks over to Trent while in cover* Yeah?!” “Give me a spark underneath the mortar!” Damien then lights up the bombshells under the mortar while Trent angles them at the enemies. The first bomb then launches in the air and lands while it killed a group of men. “There we go! Damien, try to use this against them!” Trent ordered. “I’ll try!” “Got it! It’s ready!” Clyde warned as he sets the turrent up and turns it on making it shoot bullets automatically. After a couple more bombshells, Trent gives out the signal. “It’s working! They’re falling back! Come on, everyone! Move!” The club runs toward the enemies while they retreat. Stan grapples on top of a shed and lays down enemies with his rocket launcher. Craig teleports ahead of the club and covers Stan while Damien mind controls some of the enemies to turn on their own. “Alright, guys! Last stop! The leader’s close!” As soon as Stan can catch a glimpse of the leader, a sniper hidden in a trench shoots Stan at his shoulder which made him fall off the shed and land flat on the ground. “STAN! Pip! Damien! Go check on him!” Trent ordered.

Damien and Pip rushed over to Stan while he moans in pain. They both drag him next to a wall and checks the wound. “You’ll be alright, Stan! Damien! Go help the others! I got this!” Pip said as she takes out some bandages. “You sure?!” “Yes! Now go!” Damien then runs back to Trent to aid him. When Clyde brings the turrent to the club’s position, the sniper aims down his sights at the turrent and takes it out. “Fuck! It’s down!” Clyde yelled. “That’s fine! We’re nearly there anyways!” Trent said. But then suddenly, the sniper aims at Damien as he was running back. He shoots him dead center in the chest which brought him down in a flash. “NO! Damien! *growls* Craig! Try to find the sniper!” “Gotcha!” When Pip finished patching up Stan and saw Damien go down, them, Trent, and Clyde headed towards Damien and makes him sit up. “Ah, Jesus! Bebe’s never here when you need her!” Trent complained. “*coughs*....Guys….I’m losing blood….” Damien said as blood comes out of his mouth. “Damien! Please stay with me! Stay awake, Damien!” Pip pleaded. When Craig turns his head around the corner, he immediately gets back in cover as a sniper shot went past him but he now knows where it came from. He then generates a sniper rifle and aims at place of where the shot took place. Craig saw a little figure hiding in the trench and headshots the sniper. “Sniper’s down!” Craig warned the others. “Great!” Trent said. “Whoa! What happened to Damien?!” “He got shot in the chest and he’s losing blood very fast!” “I’m trying to hold the wound in place but it keeps leaking out!” Pip said as she uses her remaining bandages to cover up the wound. “Man, I’m glad that Damien has the power of mind control because if he didn’t, those guys would’ve pinned us down for sure,” Clyde said. “Pip….come here….” Damien said as his voice begins to get lower and lower. “What?” “I’m so glad to see you again….you think….that I’m gone….but I’ll be back….for sure….*coughs and hacks*.....I love you….and you too guys….also….Daniel too.” Shock and awe came through the minds of the club when they all heard the final words of the anti-christ. “No. No! NO! DAMIEN! Wake up! Get up!” Pip screamed while she was in tears.

“Pip….” Stan said. “Breathe! GET UP!” “Pip! You gotta let him go. He’s gone.” “No….no. *clenches fists*....those….STUPID….CUNTS!” Everyone was shocked at Pip when they heard her swore for the first time. The mind control powers made the soldiers that were under control went back to normal which then got them killed by their own teammates. But then, Pip gets out of cover, grabs an assault rifle, charges at the enemies with a vengeance. The club then followed her and attacks the remaining enemies that stand out. Jensen, the leader of the The Crullers, starts to run and heads straight to a vehicle to get away. As soon as he gets inside and turns it on, he burnt tires and drives out in the nick of time. “Fuck! He got away!” Trent yelled in defeat. Pip throws the rifle at a wall in anger and then curls in a ball while she hangs her head. “Well, we’re screwed,” Stan said obviously. “Ok, new plan. We gotta get back home as quickly as possible before that guy unleashes the whole army down on us,” Trent ordered. “Uh-huh,” Clyde agreed. “Wait. Where’s Craig?” Everyone looked at each other and around to see if Craig was with them but he wasn’t. “Those millennial asswipes don’t know who their messing with. I better warn Tommy,” Jensen said as he was driving. Suddenly, a figure rises out of the back seat with pistol in hand and aims at Jensen. But as soon as Jensen glances at the figure while using the rear view mirror, the figure then shoots Jensen in the head which made him lose control of the car and crashes in a ditch.

“Craig? Where are you?” Trent asked him through the headset. “I’m by the totaled car of where I killed the leader,” Craig answered after he teleported out of the car and reappeared next to it after it crashed. “You got him?” “Yep.” “Oh, thank god for the teleportation. Listen, cops are gonna surround the place any minute. How did you kill him?” “A headshot.” “Mmm, kay. Can you check around the car if there is gun? Cause we need to make it look like he killed himself while driving. After you’re done with that, come back to the van and we’ll get out of here.” “Ok. Got it.” “*sighs* Let’s head back to the van and leave, guys. I’ll carry Damien there.” The club then runs back to their van while Trent carries Damien with both arms. Craig, in the other hand, tries to find a gun in the vehicle. “Ah, here’s one. Always put your valuable things in the glove compartment,” Craig said as he takes out a pistol and lays it next to Jensen. He then teleports inside the van while the others are still on their way back. When they did get back, Trent lays Damien in the back of the van while Stan, Clyde, and Pip watch him. “Nice job, Craig. *holds up Too Sweet*” “*Too Sweets* Yep. Now let’s get outta here.” “Wait, I have a question that confuses me about something,” Stan said. “What?” Trent said. “Why did you say that Craig needed to find a gun in the totaled car where he can just teleport one of his own?” “Because it can dissolve from time to time. That’s why we need a gun that doesn’t do that,” Craig answered. “Ah, ok.” “What are the others gonna say when they found out that Damien is dead?” Clyde asked everyone. “I’ll tell them everything,” Trent answered. “Hello? Guys?” Wendy asked through the headsets. “Yeah?” Trent answered. “What’s the status?” “Well….we got the leader. But there’s another problem.” “Which is?” “Damien is K.I.A.” “What does that mean?” “It means “Killed In Action”.” Wendy’s eyes bulged plus her jaw dropped when she heard his answer.

She sets down the headset again and cries. “*puts headset on*....There’s something I have to tell you all,” Wendy said. “What’s that?” Trent asked. “When Bebe and her squad completed their mission, something bad happened.” “Which is what?” “....Kenny is dead.” Everyone gasped after that last sentence. Trent then slams the brakes very hard and puts his hands on face. “Are you fucking kidding me, Wendy?!” Trent asked angrily. “No. I’m not.” “Kenny….is dead?” Stan asked her. “Yes, Stan. He is. I’m sorry.” Stan didn’t say word from now on except he sheded some tears. “Ohhh my god! What the fuck, man! I can’t even drive the damn van now. *sighs* You know what? Fuck it.” “Daniel isn’t gonna like this one bit,” Clyde said. “Oh, well, thank you….Captain Obvious!” Trent then continued driving back but more upset than before. “Should I warn the others, Trent?” Wendy asked. “I don’t even care anymore.” “Kay.” Wendy then channels back to the other squad who are nearly back in South Park. “Bebe?” Wendy asked. “Yeah?” “....Can I tell you something?” “What?” “Trent and his squad killed the leader.” “Ok. Good job to them.” “But there was another tragic event that happened.” “....Please don’t tell me that one of them died. Please.” “What?” Cartman interrupted. “I’m afraid so.” “Oh, no….I shouldn’t say this but who is it?” “It was Damien.” “Huh? He’s what?” Chris asked Wendy. “Dead. Chris. Dead.” “*whines* What is Daniel gonna do if he finds out about all of this?” “I don’t know.” “Wendy, we’ll take it from here. Thanks for your help,” Bebe said. “You’re welcome.” Wendy then shuts off her computer and flops on the bed while grabbing her pillow. Meanwhile, at a street in South Park, Kyle walks Rebecca back to her house while Daniel watches them in the background. “I had a great time, Kyle. Thanks for everything,” Rebecca said. “So, can I text you tomorrow or?” “You can. I won’t be that busy anyways. Bye.” “Bye.” Kyle then watches Rebecca go back in her house and then turns his sights to Daniel. “You did it!” Daniel yelled. “Yeah, I did!” “You fucking did it! Come here! Victory hug!” “*hugs Daniel*” “Let’s take you back home, champ.” “*smirks* Now I begin to wonder how the club is handling over there.” “Me too. But the kiddos know how to take the fight to the enemy. After this, it will be the time to get the goths back and I want you to be there for that mission.” “I’ll try to attend it.” “Oh, wait a minute. Here. *hands over his phone* Put your phone number in.” “You got a phone?” “Yep.” “How did you get one?” “From the guy who kidnapped my boys.” “Well, why did he give you one if you know that he captured the goths then?” “Because I have to play his rules or else he’ll do something horrible to them.” “Oh, kinda like what you did back in the forest 2 or 3 months ago?” “Are you seriously gonna bring that up again?” “I’m kidding but it doesn’t feel good, does it?” “Shut up, Kyle. Did you put your number in?” “I did. Here. *hands back the phone*”

“So, that means that we don’t have to talk through Facebook all the time.” “That’s right.” “Well, here we are. I’ll text you when the last step is gonna take place. See ya, Kyle. I’m proud of you.” “See ya, man. Thanks for all your help.” After Daniel walks Kyle back to his house, Bebe and her squad arrived at Kenny’s house already. Chris gets out of the van, picks up Kenny from the back, sets him in front of the door, takes his dog tag, rings the doorbell, bolts back into the van, and drives off. After about a couple of blocks, Chris pulls over. “Everyone leave,” he said. “What about Daniel? Someone’s gotta explain to him,” Tweek said. “Which is why I’m telling you guys to get out and go home.” “Alright, dude. Whatever you say,” Cartman said as he and the rest gets out of the van and leaves. Chris takes a couple breathers before he was able to drive again. As soon as he arrived back at the clubhouse, he parks the van in garage and went inside where Daniel was already inside waiting. “You’re here already. How long were you standing there?” Chris asked. “Not that long. So….you guys did it?” “Yep.” “Sweet. One step closer to the goths.” “Mm-hmm.” “What’s up with that face?” Chris then puts Kenny’s dog tag as an answer to his question. Daniel takes the dog tag and looks at it very closely. “What happened? Did Kenny quit all of a sudden?” “No. Even worse.” “......No. No, don’t tell me.” “I’m sorry, Daniel but….he’s gone.” Daniel then drops the tag and sheds some tears immediately. “*pats Daniel’s back* He was a great kid. Nothing more. I’m glad I got to see him before he left or I would never hear his last words.” “This is all my fault.” “How is it your fault?” “I should’ve never accepted that invite in the first place.” “And not knowing where the goths were? Finding them was a miracle. If we didn’t, they would’ve been dead too.” “*sniffs* I suppose you’re right.” Suddenly, Trent kicks the door open with Damien in his hands while Pip cries in the background. When Daniel saw Damien lie dead in Trent’s arms, he collapses to ground and became traumatized. Trent puts Damien on the counter for everyone to see. Daniel glanced over him and had no words left in him. He then looks at Pip who is still crying.

“We tried….to save him….but the blood….kept going and going out….and there was nothing for us to do,” Trent explained. “.....Did you kill the leader?” Daniel asked in a sinister voice. “We did.” “Good. Now, Trent….” “Yeah?” “*takes dog tag off of Damien*...Bury Damien in the backyard and hang his dog tag on his tombstone. After that, go to sleep.” “On it.” “The rest of you can help him. Chris, go get some shovels.” “Ok.” “Pip….I’m very sorry.” Pip doesn’t say a word but then Daniel takes a look at his builder and it’s rising very gradually. “I need to calm down. Get to it, guys.” Daniel heads into his room, takes out the serum, fills the needle all the way, and injects making him sit down while being calm and relieved. After the club buried Damien in the backyard, Trent and Chris head back inside except Pip. “You’re coming in, Pip?” Trent asked. “Just-*sighs*....I’ll catch up in a second, Trent. Ok?” “Sure.” After a while, she heads back inside and eventually, the whole club sleeps. When the sun rises out of the horizon, Daniel and Pip never slept through the night. But then, Daniel’s phone started to vibrate and when he picked it up, it was Danielle. “Hello?” Daniel greeted in a low tone. “Hey. Did I wake you up?” “No, in fact, I didn’t get any sleep.” “You didn’t? Why? What happened?” “Have you ever became so upset that you couldn’t take a death of someone you know?” “Yes, I’ve been there. I told you before about my mother.” “Well, let’s just say that a friend and a family member that I loved died yesterday when they were doing their mission.” “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that then. At least, you killed those leaders though. That was a big step for taking down my father’s empire.” “Yeah. So, now what? After we did this, now what?” “Well….I guess there isn’t much to say but this next thing is the last thing.” “Which means we have to take your father down?” “That’s correct.” “I’ll plan something in the afternoon. Once we found a plan, I’ll call ya.” “Ok. Take it easy.” “You too.”

After Daniel hung up, his door opened suddenly. “Pip. Good morning,” Daniel greeted. “Morning. I didn’t get any sleep last night.” “Me neither. Come. Sit down.” Pip walked very slowly toward Daniel and sits next to him. “I’m sorry about Damien. I should’ve never taken that invite days ago. This was all my fault. Listen, I just got a call from Danielle that this is the moment of taking her father down. If it wasn’t for those leaders we killed, they would’ve find us while we were all sleeping. Am I upsetting you?” “Nothing you say will upset me.” “We’re gonna form a plan to take him down so I’ve decided to get the whole club back here at around 1 o’clock. If we succeed, not only we get the goths back, but we can get Damien and Kenny back to life because THEY have that power. You follow me?” “I understand.” “Come here. Gimme a hug.” Pip then wraps her arms around Daniel and rests her head on his chest. “*kisses Pip on her head* I love you, Pip. In an appropriate way, I mean.” “*smiles* I know. I love you too, Daniel.” “You wanna eat breakfast?” “Yes please.” “Alright. Let’s go wake up Trent and Chris and tell them what the next step is.” “Ok.” After waking up Trent and Chris and telling them what the plan is, they all eat their breakfast while Daniel goes into his room and calls Kyle about the next club meeting. “Hello?” Kyle greeted. “Kyle.” “Who’s this?” “It’s Daniel. You gave me your number.” “Oh, yeah. I forgot. But listen, dude. There’s something I have to tell you.” “What is it?” “Is Kenny really dead?” “How did you even know if he is?” “Because Cartman called me last night and told me that Kenny was dead. I didn’t believe him so I asked Stan if he knows that he’s dead and he said yeah. That really irritated me so I tried calling Kenny but he didn’t pick up. To me, I think they’re pulling a prank on me. So, now I’m asking you if he really is dead. Just so I can clear the air about this.” “I don’t want to make you feel angry at me or become against me or anything like that.” “I understand that but I wanna know if it’s true.” “Yes. It’s true.” Kyle then tosses his phone on his bed and covers his face. After a moment of thinking, he picks the phone back up. “Hello? Kyle? You there?” “I’m here still. Goddammit. I can’t believe he’s gone.” “This is all my fault. Blame everything on me.” “Why?” “Because I should have never taken that invite and get you guys into this mess.” “It’s ok, dude. I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed.” “Ok. I’m setting up a meeting here at 1 o’clock to figure out how to get the goths back because even if we do, we can get Damien and Kenny back.” “Wait. Damien’s dead too?” “Yes but I don’t wanna talk about that right now. I want all of you to be here at 1 PM sharp. You got it?” “Sure. I’ll be there. I’ll warn the others.” “Good. See you later.” “Yeah, bye.” Time then passed at around 1, everyone arrived including Kyle who happens to be very agitated of whole operation.

Daniel doesn’t even say a word to everyone since they all got here instead he stares at a wall while thinking with an angry face. “Daniel? Do you want me to take over for you?” Trent asked. Daniel didn’t say anything or even moved a muscle. “Ok then. Everyone, we need to come up with a plan to take down….what’s the guys name that you met, Daniel?” He still didn’t say a word. “*sighs* Whatever. We need a plan to take down the rich guy that Daniel met and take the goths back. So, does anyone have any ideas?” No one said a thing. Not even a mumble or a whisper. “Come on, guys. We’re not gonna go anywhere if you help us.” “We can’t go no where because of what happened last night, Trent,” Chris complained. “Oh yeah? Well, do you have an idea?” “No, I don’t.” “Then shut up.” “Ok, how about you ask them what are they thinking right now? Ask them that!” “Fine. What’s in your minds, people?” Clyde then raises his hand finally. “Yes, Clyde?” “You know what, Trent? It’s been an honor serving with you….but I think it’s time to give up.” “Give up? Are you fucking nuts? We came this far….just to give up?!” “What Clyde’s trying to say is that we can’t do things anymore since Kenny and Damien died,” Bebe answered. “You still can do things! All we need to do is bust the goths out and we can revive them back. It’s that simple!” “That’s a good point but what if we fail?” Stan asked. “Failure isn’t an option. We don’t retreat. We don’t surrender. We’re all doing this to get our friends back one way or another.” “Listen, Trenty boy. Those are good statements but you’re forgetting one thing….Daniel, mate,” Chris said. “What about Daniel?” “What the fuck you mean “what about Daniel”? Look at him! He doesn’t wanna cooperate right now because of this whole fucking shit!” “Ok, well what do you think we should do about him then, smartass?” “Him? Let’s talk about YOU, first of all.” “What are you trying to say?” “Daniel must think that we all hate him because of Kenny and Damien, which all of us are great friends to, that died in action. Look, say what you wanna know. We aren’t doing this for our survival, we are doing this for our unity to stay together.” “I just said that like a couple minutes ago.” “Good girl. Good girl.” “Chris is right in many ways. We all need to stick together and take down the enemy. Daniel right now must be think that we all hate him from a stupid decision he made which got Kenny and Damien killed. This just like what happened 2 or 3 months ago. Jimmy, Token, all of them died at his dark side’s hands. But this is totally different. He wasn’t in his dark side and we all obeyed to his orders. Now, you must all be thinking “I can’t do this no longer cause of what happened last night.” That’s not the case. The case is that we need to still be there for him even if our bestest friends die. Daniel, look at me. Look at me, dude,” Kyle said. Daniel then slowly turns his head to Kyle while still in an angry face. “Do you think we’re all mad for all of this?” Kyle asked him. Daniel nodded his head a bit. “Do you think that we’re gonna leave you just like this?” Daniel nodded again. “Look at me. I’m not mad at you. At all. I’m never mad at you for something like this. But only if the situation is stupid but this isn’t stupid. It’s normal. Just like in the military. Someone from their family dies in the war and it becomes a lifetime reminder of how brave that person is and that’s what that is. Do you all follow me? Are you all mad right now?” “I’m mad. But not at Daniel. I’m mad at the guy who got our Kenny killed. He was our childhood friend plus he loved this club of how this is set up. The powers, the clothes, everything. I’m gonna make that son of a bitch pay for what he did. Either we do this together or we all die in defeat,” Cartman said. “You see that, Daniel? We’re here for you. The best thing I love, not like, LOVE about you is your leadership. The way you give out the orders, the way you make me obey to you. That’s total loyalty right there. When give out a mission to me, I take the guys head off, put it on your desk, and I said “Here you go, boss. Another one done.” Then we talk about business which I happen to endeavor. That’s what you mean to me. What about you guys? What do you love about Daniel?” Chris asked everyone.

“What I love about Daniel….is that you have given us these powers that resemble who we are,” Clyde said. “I agree with him. Making clones of myself really helps a lot at my shop. Very much. I respect you for that,” Tweek said. “Me too. I mean teleporting stuff in my hand and myself too? Like how’s that even possible? Those things you showed me was sick, dude. You’re the best,” Craig agreed. “What I love about you Daniel is that you care about us like family. We’re one big family together and that’s what makes me happy about you. Your responsibility pays off very well,” Bebe said. “I agree. You cared about us like brothers and sisters or even sons and daughters. That’s what make me happy about you as well,” Wendy said through the monitor. “Daniel, there is something I wanna say to you every time I see you. You’re one tough motherfucker. That’s all I have to say,” Cartman said. “He’s right, dude. You’re awesome in every way. You give us strength, courage, and bravery. That’s how we came this far. There’s no turning back now. You may be heartless and crazy in the outside, but in the inside, you have a spirit that holds all of us together. That’s what I love about you,” Stan said. “*puts hand on Daniel’s shoulder* What I really love about you Daniel is that you remind me of Damien too. Sure he’s rude and ambitious. But he loves me no matter what. You do too and that makes me feel alive and cheerful in any way you put it,” Pip said. “Trent, do you have something to say?” Bebe asked him. “*sighs* Yes, I do. Daniel, you make me feel like I’m home every time I come back here from something. I’ll never forget the day you busted me out. NEVER. To my corrupt parent’s grave, you are my guardian angel forever.” Everyone then stares at Kyle same as for Daniel. “Daniel, the best thing I love about you….is everything. You touch my heart. Actually, you don’t touch my heart. You touch my soul. You helped your club and everyone to get to where they are. You helped me get a date and it worked just the way you planned it. No matter what I do, no matter where I go, I’m always hearing your name. I will always be by your side even if it’s your dark side. If the goths, Damien, and Kenny was here, they would say the same thing. Now, let’s be a team that no one will ever forget.” Kyle then holds up a Too Sweet which made everyone follow immediately. “I wish I was there but I’ll put it up to the screen,” Wendy said as she Too Sweets up close to the camera. Everyone hold up their Too Sweet except for Daniel.

But then, Daniel gets up and said, “This is for the record. History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives and we die, his truth becomes written and ours is lost. Tommy will be a hero. ‘Cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He’s about to complete the greatest trick a liar has ever played on history. His truth will be the truth. But only if he lives, and we die.” “Amen to that,” Cartman agreed. “So, you guys want revenge? Retribution? Redemption? Reminisce? Then let’s give it to him because….*holds up Too Sweet*....Brasher Club is WHAT?!” “FOR LIFE!” everyone followed. “For Damien and Kenny, everyone.” “For Damien and Kenny!” everyone followed again. Suddenly, Daniel’s phone began to ring. He picks it up and it was Tommy that is calling. “You got a phone?” Stan asked. “Shh. Everyone, be quiet. Let me do this.” Daniel then answers the call and puts it on speaker for everyone to hear.

“Hello?” Daniel greeted. “Hello, Yellow Jacket. I would like to make a trade. Some friends of mine came from other cities for something. Something very valuable,” Tommy said as he puts the phone up to Pete’s ear while also putting a pistol aimed at his head. Pete also watches Michael get beat up by 4 other men. “Dude, help us. Please,” he begged. Trent’s anger became sudden after he heard the frightened voice of his brother-in-arms. “Do we understand each other now?” Tommy asked as he takes the pistol off of Pete. “What do you want?” Daniel asked. “Swap meet. You and your best soldier will meet me alone tonight. If I see your partners or any other cops, the cubs die.” “Where?” “The place where we first met. Midnight. Don’t be late.” After Tommy hung up, everyone looked at each other in shock but some in anger. “Well, I guess we have a plan,” Cartman said. “We do. Wendy, what’s the total perimeter of Tommy’s mansion?” Daniel asked. “Hold on one second.” “It’s a big place.” “Yeah, you’re right. It’s pretty big. At least 10 acres.” “Goddamn. Well, what are you thinking right now, Daniel?” Stan asked. “What I’m thinking is that I’m doing this swap meet but we’re gonna take the whole place over with it too. We can split up into groups and take the place in a certain area.” “I know what you’re thinking, Daniel. We can have a group go through the huge car lot, one go up to the rooftop, and one through the backyard,” Wendy observed. “Great idea. But by taking the place over, I mean blowing it up. While I’m by myself with one of you, I’ll distract Tommy while you guys take action.” “I like that idea,” Trent agreed. “So, the group the will go through the car lot. Stan, Tweek, and Clyde. You guys will place sticky bombs on one car in every row and column. The group that will go on the roof will be….Craig, Kyle, and Pip. You guys will flush out anyone that’s up there and you can all work your way inside. Bebe, Chris, and Cartman. You three will go through the garden. Wendy, you’re our overwatch as usual. Trent, you’re gonna be with me in the swap meet.” “Got it,” Trent agreed. “Does anyone wanna a rerun?” Everyone shook their heads plus few “no’s” were involved. “Great. We all leave at 11 PM. You guys get home and prepare for this thing.” Everyone then starts to leave but then Daniel grabs Kyle by the shoulder, twists him around, and hugs him. “Thanks again, Kyle,” Daniel said.

“No problem. We’ll get through this. You can count on us.” As soon everyone left, they all practiced very hard for this mission throughout their day. From Kyle doing flips and somersaults to Bebe doing angle shots with her pistol to Pip doing laps in training grounds mastering her skill at every gun she gets her hands on. After the time passed at around 11, everyone went to the vans while a couple others head inside Daniel’s Camaro and they all headed straight to Denver. “Alright, guys. Let’s start with roll call to see if everyone’s here: Fale,” Daniel said as he calls off the names through his headset. “Here,” Trent said. “Cole.” “Here,” Craig said. “Tonga.” “Here,” Tweek said. “Bayley.” “Here,” Pip said. “Hall.” “Here,” Stan said. “Page.” “Here,” Cartman said. “Takahashi.” “Here,” Clyde said. “Rhodes.” “Here,” Chris said. “Young Bucks.” “Here,” Bebe and Wendy said simultaneously. “Wait. Should we call Wendy by her name instead so we don’t have to mix around who is who? We did that before at Millenium’s base,” Bebe suggested. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Styles? Are you here?” “I’m always here,” Kyle said. “Awesome. So, is everyone locked and loaded for this? Anyone feel nervous?” “I’m ready,” Cartman said with determination. “We all are,” Chris said. “Everyone has their own job. Good luck the best of all of you and god bless.” “Godspeed to you as well,” Pip said. But then, Daniel’s phone ringed again. It was from Danielle this time. “Yeah?” Daniel picked up. “Daniel, are you coming to the swap meet?” “Yes. I’m on my way right now along with my team.” “Did you guys come up with a plan?” “Yes, we have.” “Well good cause there is dozens of men outside the mansion. Some are my father’s men and some are the remaining soldiers from The Crullers and Millenium.” “Are they all over the place? Including the backyard and the lot?” “Yes.” “Are they aware?” “They are. There is more in the courtyard possibly waiting for you.” “Ok. What are you doing?” “I’m gonna follow what my dad tells me to do. I can’t do anything other than that.” “Are you serious?” “I have to or else I’ll share the same fate as my mom. I’m sorry. But I’ll try to find a way to prevent you guys from disaster.” “Alrighty then.” “Good luck.” “Thanks a lot, Danielle. *hangs up*” “What’s going on?” Kyle asked. “There will be a lot of guys in there that are waiting for me.” “How many?” Chris asked while driving. “Uh, I would say the entire chapter of the whole mafia plus the remaining soldiers from The Crullers and Millenium.” “Oh, shit. That IS a lot,” Trent said while driving. “We’ll get through this. You just gotta believe,” Kyle said to Daniel. “We need more than believing, Kyle. We need hope and luck.”

After 30 minutes of driving to Denver, they all arrive at the mansion. Daniel parks the Camaro a couple blocks away from the gates while Trent and Chris drive their vans to the back of the mansion. “Ok, Kyle. This is it. Get with your group and get to it,” Daniel said. “Daniel?” “Yeah?” “You’re the best.” “I bring much more.” “Heh. That’s true.” After everyone got into their positions, Daniel and Trent started walking up to the gates. Craig then teleports on top of the mansion while Kyle lifts Pip off the ground with his flight suit and flies to the top as well. Stan, Tweek, and Clyde then hops over the fence into the lot while Stan carries two big black duffel bags full of sticky bombs. Bebe, Cartman, and Chris went over the fence as well but in the backyard where there is a lot of guards patrolling the area. “Wendy, I see security cameras all over the lot. Could you deactivate them?” Stan asked. “I could but only for 5 minutes.” “That’s plenty of time. Ok, guys. Start planting some already.” Clyde grabs a whole lot of bombs and went to a section of the lot while Tweek, on the other hand, clones himself for each sticky bomb. “Ok, Trent. Nice and easy. Just like we planned,” Daniel said with Lorraine in hand. “I know.” They both reach the gate where a couple of guards opened it. As soon as they step in, a whole group surrounds Daniel and Trent and escorts them to the center of the courtyard where Tommy is standing outside in front of the door with Pete and Michael on their knees with their hands tied back while Danielle stares out a window watching the whole thing.

“Welcome, Yellow! Back from the brink, I see?” Tommy greeted. “Out of the frying pan is more like it. What are we doing here?” Daniel asked. “Didn’t hear what I said in the phone call. Swap meet, you dumbass.” “What is a swap meet?” “A swap meet is when two big armies like ourselves trade for their best man. You give me him and I’ll give you your men back. Sound like a deal?” “Do you really need this much men with you?” “Well, of course. Since you guys killed Charlie and Jensen, they decide to come to me to aid for situations like this.” “How do you know that we did it?” “From my daughter who happens to be betraying me. But since she told the truth, I forgave her. So, let your soldier come to me and while he’s doing that, I’ll let your men slowly walk to you. Agree with me?” “I’m not gonna agree to someone who captured my men and then decides to get another just from asking them.” “Well, what do you think we should do then? Are we gonna stand here and argue all night? I can do that but I have better things to do.” “Listen, when Trent here, that’s his name by the way, found out that you kidnapped my men, he wants to bash your face inside your skull. But overall, he thinks that you should die like many other twisted fucks like you that went the wrong way.” “I should die? You think I’m that fucking stupid? What happened to your buddies that died while killing Charlie and Jensen which Danielle said as well? I’m REALLY good at taking things under my control.” “If you were really good at taking things under your control, you wouldn’t need this many guards with you. In fact, if you were really good at taking things under your control, I wouldn’t bother going this meet at all.” “So, you would rather see your men die in front of your eyes instead?” “At least they will die with honor because I took them under my wing. Unlike you who happens to kill his own wife and treat his daughter like total shit.” “Who the hell told you that?” “Your daughter, Danielle.” “Oh, you-you just crossed the line.” “Oh, only one?” “Shut up! Let’s see how much of a smartass you are when I’m done with your little boys here.” “I can’t wait to see what you got in store.”

Meanwhile, in the lot, Stan and his team got done placing the sticky bombs and are now moving into the mansion itself. Bebe and her squad are almost at the mansion after taking down many soldiers. Kyle and his squad are inside the mansion but heading downstairs to take out any enemies that are in their way. “Wait a minute. I know what you’re trying to do,” Tommy said to Daniel. “What do you mean?” “You’re stalling me, aren’t you?” “What makes you think that?” “*snaps fingers* Find anyone inside that are not allowed to be here,” Tommy said to a guard which made a whole lot of others follow him inside the mansion. “I’m not retarded. I have a mind,” Tommy said. “So you send your men in your house for no reason?” Daniel questioned. “I know you have your whole team here.” “Oh, you think so, eh?” “Let’s wait and see.” “Wait. You hear that?” Craig asked. “That’s sounds like a whole lot of guards coming up here,” Pip answered. “Hide in the rooms. Go!” Kyle ordered as he and the others hide in the rooms while hidden in darkness. “Go check the rooms,” a guard ordered. As soon as one of the guards head inside one of the rooms and turns on the lights, Craig jumps on the guard and stabs him in the back which made the other guards realize and attack Craig. Kyle and Pip then jumps out of cover and tries to help Craig. But then, a guard gets Pip from behind while the rest restrain her same as for Kyle and Craig which they can’t keep up. After holding them back, the guards pick them up and takes them to the courtyard which made them get on their knees. “See? What did I tell you?” Tommy said to Daniel which made him make a sniveling face same as for Trent. But then, the rest of club show up while being restrained by the guards and they were on their knees as well. “Wendy? Is there any way to get out of here?” Daniel whispered through his headset. “I….don’t see an opening anywhere. I’m sorry.” “Shit.” “Don’t worry, dude. I can get us outta here,” Craig said as he teleported out of the guards’ hold and fights back. But then, a gunshot to his foot brought him down and he gets pinned by at least 6 others. “Craig, stop!” Tweek begged. “Ok. Don’t EVER do that again. If you do, I’ll send you straight to heaven, boy. Same for all of you. Yellow, Yellow, Yellow. You never cease to amaze me. First, you killed Johnny then Charlie and Julius now me? There’s no stopping you. Danielle, bring me my katana,” Tommy ordered as she brings him the sharpest sword in the world.

As soon as he pulls the sword out, he hands it to Danielle and said, “Hold this. *looks at Daniel* You two bit backstabbing piece of eggplant shit!” Daniel didn’t say a word but as for Kyle, he felt like he was in deja vu back in the forest months ago. “You’re dead! Your friends are dead! Your family is dead! I’m gonna fuck you up! Your children and your grandchildren. Danielle! Do the honors.” Tommy puts his hand to the goths as Danielle now knew what he was talking about. The club couldn’t believe their eyes to think that Tommy is wishing Danielle to kill them. Michael and Pete started to become terrified. Without the goths, Kenny and Damien will be gone forever. Danielle grasped the sword tightly but her body doesn’t wanna let her do it. But then she threw the sword down and said, “No. I can’t. You tortured me for so long that I wanna see you rot in hell. Daniel and his club will screw you and you deserve it!” “Fine! How about you join them?!” A couple of guards then restrains Danielle down to her knees while Daniel’s anger starts to rise. “I’ll do it myself then,” Tommy said as he picks up the sword and holds it up for the whole club to see. Trent looked at Daniel as he is staring at the goths while they look back at him with tears running down their faces.

Tommy then goes behind Michael and impales him through his chest with his sword. “NO!” Daniel yelled as got onto his knees. Tommy then takes the sword out which made Michael fall face first in the ground. Pete breathed in and out very heavily while his eyes were streaming. The whole club even Danielle stared at Daniel while he was begging and pleading. “Please! Don’t do this, Tommy! Please!” Tommy ignored him as he went behind Pete. The innocent eyes of the red haired goth to the soul of Daniel made Kyle burst out into tears finally even for Wendy when she was watching the entire thing unfold while putting her hand on her mouth through a security camera. As soon as Tommy shines the sword up, he impales Pete through his chest as well and takes it out which made him drop too. Daniel dropped to all fours and cried even harder. “So, now you know what it feel like to lose someone you love. Well, good for you cause this is your last night anyways. Put some guns to their heads!” Tommy ordered. “NO!” Daniel screamed out as guards pointed their guns behind all of the kids heads even Danielle’s. “Wendy, if this is a goodbye. I love you in all my heart forever,” Stan whispered while in tears. Wendy then broke out crying and falls to the floor. “Clyde, what do we do?” Bebe asked him. Clyde then holds her hand and stares at her. Bebe stared back at Clyde and hugs him like it’s the last time same as for Craig and Tweek. Pip’s tears fell to the soil in pure defeat. For Cartman, Trent, and Chris, they filled up every ounce of anger they build inside their bodies. As soon as a group of 8 guards surrounded Trent and Daniel with guns at point blank, Kyle and Daniel stared down at each other. “I’m sorry, Kyle,” Daniel whispered. Kyle shook his head in disbelief while crying in a total meltdown.

As soon as the fingers are on the triggers and ready to shoot, the lights inside Tommy’s mansion and all around it turned red all of a sudden which made everyone became confused. “What the hell?” What the hell happened to the lights?!” Tommy asked. But then, there were heartbeats and noises speaking to each other in an indescribable language which could be heard in everyone’s eardrums even Wendy’s. Suddenly, smoke starts coming out of the ground in the center of the courtyard which made everyone stare at. Bebe felt like she had seen this before. “Heartbeats, voices, red lights, smoke coming out of the ground. This looks familiar,” Bebe said suspiciously. The smoke became darker and now flames burst out of the ground which then a black figure rises out of it. “What is that thing?!” Pip asked the club. “I don’t know what it is,” Daniel answered. “Me neither,” Kyle said. When the black figure lands on the Earth’s soil, he turns the red lights back to normal and makes them point at the figure. The reaction of the whole club was mind-blown. “Is that….That cannot be him,” Wendy said.

It was none other than the son of Satan himself, Damien Thorn who happens to be almost completely naked. He was wearing black tights and black boots with even more scarier body paint than before. There was the huge dragon eye on his back also the big mouth on his chest but now he has words written all over himself such as: despair, hate, and kill. Damien opens his eyes very wide which fire came out of it and turns his sights to Tommy. “That is the scariest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” Tommy said while being frightened. But then, Damien uses his mind control powers on half of Tommy’s army to turn against him. Tommy ran inside the building while half of the army shoots their own teammates which made the club fight back too. Kyle does a Pele kick to the guy behind him to Pip who Bullhammer elbows the guy and knocks him out cold. Daniel’s builder reached to 300 which made his body boil. He picks up Lorraine and shoots all of the enemies while screaming in a battle war cry. Some bullets hit Daniel but he was immune to it. Danielle watches the entire table being turned right in front of her eyes. Kyle stares at Daniel as he obliterates his enemies apart with his pure rage. When all the soldiers are dead, Daniel and Damien locked eyes on each other. “Oh shit, dude,” Stan said. “Are they gonna fight?” Tweek asked everyone. “Daniel! Don’t do it!” Kyle yelled. “Wait! Let’s see what happens,” Trent said as he backs away from the two. Daniel and Damien started to get closer to each other and as soon as they’re looking dead into each other souls, Damien holds his hand out to him trying to give him a handshake. Daniel looked at Damien’s hand and then back to his fiery, red eyes. He held his hand out to him as well and they both shook hands while staring at each other.

Suddenly, Daniel shook his head in a fraction of second which made him return to normal. “Wha-What happened?” Daniel asked everyone while putting his hand on his head. “We fucking won! That’s what!” Chris said cheerfully. “And Damien’s back!” Pip yelled as she ran toward him with her arms out and gives him a big hug. “I cannot begin to describe what I just saw,” Bebe said while speechless. “I told you I would be back. Now, I’m even stronger, faster, better, and harder than before,” Damien said. “How did you do that?” Pip asked him. “By Satan himself. He gave me another chance.” “That’s awesome,” Cartman agreed. “Wait. The goths!” Daniel realized as he rushed towards them with the whole club following him even Danielle herself. “Michael?! Pete?! Are you still there?!” Daniel yelled while he tried to shake them awake. “Daniel….” Pete said while laying in a pool of blood. “We’re here. Please stay with us.” When Bebe tried to patch up the wound, Pete puts his hand on her and said, “Don’t…. It’s…. not worth it anymore.” “What are you talking about?” Trent asked. “I lost a lot of blood….Michael’s….already dead.” “No, he isn’t. He passed out, right?” Daniel asked while worried. Bebe tries to feel Michael’s pulse to see if there was a heartbeat but there wasn’t. “No, he’s gone. He’s dead,” Bebe said while she shook her head. “No! Pete! Please you have to stay awake!” Daniel yelled. “I can’t anymore….*coughs*....at least….I got to see you all again….I love you, Daniel….and I’m sure….Michael does too….”

Pete’s last words drove everyone into tears. “*cries* No. NO! We tried to save you! God!” “So, that’s it. Kenny’s gone….forever,” Stan said. “*growls* Chris, Kyle, Craig, and Damien. Find him and bring him to me,” Daniel ordered in a dark voice. “With pleasure,” Damien obliged as he and the others ran inside the mansion to hunt down Tommy. Daniel grabs Pete and Michael’s dog tags and puts them in his pocket. He then kissed them both on the forehead as a last goodbye. “*puts hand on Daniel’s shoulder* I’m sorry, Daniel,” Danielle said. “Thanks. I’m sorry, Cartman and Stan. For not getting Kenny back as planned.” “It’s alright, dude. At least we’re all alive,” Stan said. “Yeah. Kenny will still be in our hearts,” Wendy said. “That’s right. Kenny died with a good heart and I hope God lets him in his kingdom,” Cartman said. But then, Chris and the others dragged Tommy out of the house and in front of the whole club. “Bring him up,” Daniel commanded. Damien and Chris then brought Tommy on his knees. “Danielle, how long have you been waiting for this moment?” Daniel asked. “For 15 years. Why?” “*hands Lorraine to her* Do the honors.” “Oh….I would love to do the honors.” “You can shoot him or you can bash his skull in with the metal stock.” “You’re one fucking sadistic bastard,” Tommy insulted. “Maybe he is but he’s not like what YOU ARE!” Danielle yelled as she swinged Lorraine at Tommy and then repeatedly bashes his head.

“Jesus. She’s just like you, dude,” Kyle said. “I know and that’s what I love about her,” Daniel whispered. After Danielle slaughtered her father, she turned to Daniel while covered in blood and said, “I feel….reborn. I’m free! Thank you! *hugs Daniel*” “*hugs back* You’re welcome.” “So, what’s next?” Clyde asked curiously. “Do we have any more bombs?” Daniel asked everyone. “We have a little bit more in the van. Why?” Stan answered. “Good. Danielle, pack up as much stuff as you can. You’re leaving this place and staying with us.” “Ok.” “Trent, Chris. Pick up Pete and Michael and carry them into one of the vans. Cops are gonna sprawl all over the place. Stan, go get the remaining bombs in the van and place them inside the mansion. Let’s go, people. We need to get you guys back home.” After doing all of that, they all headed into the vehicles and drove off back to South Park. “Stan, you got that detonator ready?” Daniel asked. “Yep.” “Turn the key.” After Stan sets off the detonator, the mansion plus all of the cars in the lot blew up at least 20 feet in the air. “Jeez. I heard the explosion in here,” Craig said. “All of us did. So, Danielle….what’s your plan since all of this happened?” Daniel asked. “I don’t know yet. I’ll think of something.” “Kyle, thanks for everything. All of you guys, thanks for all the help.” “No problem, Daniel. Even though we didn’t get Pete and Michael back but at least we got one of their last words also Kenny too,” Bebe said. “That was probably the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen back there,” Kyle said. “Best amazing thing BY FAR. Now, once we get back home, we’re all gonna take a nap and keep a low profile.” “That’s right,” Cartman agreed. Lots of things have changed for Brasher Club since the downfall of Tommy and his army.

Brasher Club is now the biggest gang in all of Colorado plus people are pleased to hear that they brought down the Windigos, The Crullers, and Millenium even the mayor himself. After attending Kenny’s and the goths’ funeral, Danielle has finally came up with a plan. 2 weeks past after the funerals, Daniel brought Danielle to the Denver Airport. “What are you doing?” Daniel asked her. “I’m gonna follow my dream. To be a singer. Which means I have to leave.” “Leave? As in leaving the state?” “Yes. I have to.” “Why? You can become famous here.” “That’s true but I’ve killed people before I met you and the police are trying to find me even to this day.” “Where are you going?” “New York City. The land of opportunity.” “Can we still keep in touch while you’re there at least?” “I’m afraid not. The police might trace our calls and find out where I am. You gotta delete my number.” “*sighs* I heard New York is very expensive to live.” “I have my father’s credit card. I’ll be fine.” “I’m gonna miss you.” “Don’t worry. *puts hand on Daniel’s shoulder* I’ll still remember you. I’ll never forget what you did to get me out.” “There is something I wanna tell you.” “What is it?” “When I first saw you, I was very nervous to talk to you.” “Why?” “Because you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Now, I don’t want to point fingers or anything but I’m gonna say it right now; I love you….so much.” “*smiles* I was hoping you would say that. *kisses Daniel* I love you too. It’s tragic that we can’t see each other no more. But your love will be with me. I won’t anyone take it over.” “*grins* Great. So, this is a goodbye then. I wish you luck to fulfill your dream.” “Thank you. I wish you luck with your club and whatever future it holds.” “Thanks. Goodbye, Danielle.” “Goodbye to you too, Daniel.” She then walks away while wearing a backpack. Daniel stares at her as she disappears into the crowd. Danielle then turns around and waves same as for Daniel.

By the time Daniel can no longer see Danielle, he exits the airport and went to his car. When he gets inside, he took out his phone and deletes her number which made him feel depressed. But then, he decided to cheer himself up by buying a gift for Damien. After doing that, he puts the gift inside the garage and until later at night, he went to go talk to him. “Damien?” Daniel said while peeking inside the room. “Yeah?” “Can you come out here, please?” “Ok. Pip, I’ll be back.” “Ok.” “*leaves room* What’s going on?” “When is your birthday?” “I don’t remember to be honest.” “You don’t? You don’t know how old you are?” “I am. I’m 10. But I don’t know when I was born.” “How do you even know that you’re 10 if you don’t know when you’re born.” “I would say that….every New Year’s, I get older.” “So, next New Year’s, you’re gonna be 11?” “Technically, yes. Why do you ask?” “Because I got a gift for you and I’m not sure if you’re old enough to have it.” “You do?” “Yeah.” “Well, what is it? It don’t matter if I’m still a child.” “Ok. It’s in the garage. It’s covered with blue tarp.” “Ok.” Damien then went to the garage outside. As soon as he opens the door, he sees a big object that’s covered with blue tarp. He went over to it and takes the tarp off. “No way. You can’t be serious,” Damien said as he covered his mouth with both hands. It was a motorcycle with black and red flame livery on it. He then ran back inside the clubhouse and as soon as he saw Daniel, he ran to him and gave him a big hug. “*laughs* I’m guessing that you love your gift?” “I do. I really do!” “Go try it out if you want. Don’t wreck it.” “Are you serious?” “I’m serious.” “Sweet.” Damien then ran back to the garage and opens it. When he got onto his new motorcycle, he sees a name on it called “Nightblade”. “That’s what I’m gonna call you,” Damien smiled.

He turns it on, gives it a couple revs, and takes off. He went out of the driveway and went on the streets where he picks up speed. “That boy is gonna give me at least another hug when he comes back,” Daniel predicted as he watched Damien drove off. A month and a half had passed since Damien got his gift. It was Kyle’s birthday and he is making a party at his house which he invited all of his friends even the club too but only Trent, Chris, and Pip went. Kyle got his phone out and calls Daniel. “Hey, where are you and Damien at, man. I only see Trent, Chris, and Pip here.” “We would love to be at your party but what is your parents gonna say when they see us?” “That’s actually a good point. I guess you’re right. Sorry, dude.” “It’s ok. At least I got you a gift.” “Oh, that’s great! When are you dropping it off or what?” “You’re gonna have to wait.” “Aww. Alright, dude. I’m gonna be desperate since you’re making me wait.” “Desperate? You’re spoiled is what you are.” “Ooh. I’m scared.” “*giggles* Well, happy birthday, Kyle. Love you and have fun.” “Thanks and love you too.” After Kyle hung up, Trent was going to the bathroom but Chris said something at him which made him confused. “Hey, Trent! Otario! Otario! Otario!” Trent shook his head and kept going. “What does that mean?” Cartman asked. “Pussy. *laughs*” “Hahaha! You’re so funny, dude,” Stan complimented. After the party, the time passed at around 6:45 which was a great time for Daniel to text Kyle about his birthday gift. “ _Hey,_ ” Daniel greeted. “ _Hey, dude. What’s up?_ ” “ _Did you have a great day?_ ” “ _Yeah. Why?”_ “ _Cause I have your gift right here._ ” “ _Oh, are you outside my house right now?_ ” “ _I’m outside but not at your house._ ” “ _Well, where are you?_ ” “ _I’m at the top of the tallest building in Denver right now. Get your flight suit on and meet me here so I can give it to you._ ” “ _What? Really?_ ” “ _Yeah. I am. Hurry up. You’re gonna miss it._ ” “ _Alright. Fine._ ”

Kyle then puts on his flight suit, opens the window, and flies out. Meanwhile in Denver, Daniel stands on top of the Republic Plaza which is the tallest building in the city and waits for Kyle. After a couple of minutes, Daniel sees Kyle in the sky. Daniel waves at him to know that he’s there. Kyle then sets down on top of the building and said, “Hey. Happy birthday again, Kyle.” “Thanks. So, where’s the gift?” Daniel walked towards Kyle and turns his head to the sunset. “There,” Daniel smiled. “Oh my god.” “Now, look. You see the buildings that are turning on their lights under this purple-reddish beauty?” “Yeah….” “*sits down* I wanna watch sunset with you on top of this building. That’s my gift to you.” “*sits down next to Daniel* I love it. It’s beautiful. Thank you. *hugs Daniel*” “*hugs back* Kyle, I don’t think our friendship will ever be broken. At all.” “You think so?” “Well, I mean I wanted to this together some time so here we are. You and me watching the sunset. THE sunset.” “How did you plan this perfectly?” “I was in the Four Seasons hotel during my trip here. When I open the curtains, I saw this. I thought to myself, “I wonder if Kyle would love this on his birthday”.” “Wow.” “I’m sorry about Kenny. I thought we could bring him back but I was wrong.” “It’s alright, dude. Kenny was a great friend. At least you tried. Also, I’m sorry about Pete and Michael.” “Thanks, man. At least you got Stan, Cartman, and the rest of those little guys. I don’t want your friendships broken with them. You and me both have a lot in common, y’know?” “You know what, Daniel? We may be similar in a lot of ways. But there is one big difference between the both of us; our friendship. Me, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny are my childhood friends till the end. But this friendship between you and I is very different. It’s like a friend that acts like a brother to me. One who takes care of me more than all of my friends. I never been in this type of ship before but I sure as hell love it. I love you, Daniel. I really do. I don’t care what my friends think about us. I had an incredible journey you put me through and I wanna stay like this forever. *rests head on Daniel*” “Kyle….there is something I wanna tell you every time I get to see you.” “And what is that?”

Daniel went up to Kyle’s ear but as soon as he gets to say something, he kisses Kyle on the cheek making him surprised and blush so quickly. “Sorry if I did that. I just wanted to do that before this relationship started. I just love you so much that I just can’t hold back anymore.” But then, Kyle grabs Daniel’s arm, pull him in, and kisses him on the cheek as well. “Don’t say sorry. I wanted to do that too. *giggles*” They both embraced very hard while both of them gave every bit of love to each other. “Where’s Danielle by the way?” Kyle asked. “She went to New York.” “New York? Why?” “Because she wanted to be a singer.” “Oh. What was her last words to you?” “She loved me too.” “Really? Dude, that’s wonderful! Congrats!” “Yep. She said that my love will be with her and she’ll never let anyone take it.” “Aww, that’s cute.” “Mm-hmm. Well, there goes another similarity. You got a girl and I got a girl.” “Heh. That’s right. Can you still talk to her?” “No. Police would trace our calls and they would find her.” “Oh. That’s a bummer. At least she loves you.” “Yeah.” “.....So….what’s next for the great Yellow Jacket?” “.....I don’t know, Kyle. I don’t know.”

To be continued....


	3. The Third Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking control of the state of Colorado, new problems begin to exist after a serious number of faults from Brasher Club in which led to different division factions from Brasher Club to fight against each other.

It was the beginning of summer break where all the kids could do whatever they want without any consequences which gave Brasher Club numerous invitations to kids, even low-life adults to make them become super soldiers. Seventy percent of Colorado love Brasher Club but the rest despise them. The club renovated their clubhouse to make it bigger and better. Chris, the sergeant-at-arms of Brasher Club, trained new recruits in the newly developed training grounds. There was an octagon ring plus a battle simulator. Also, they expanded their land to make a runway for planes and a helipad to go with it. Whenever Chris ordered some of the recruits to fight each other and he picked the one who wanted to win, it didn’t go his way. “AHH, fuckin- Stay on your fucking feet! *throws box of cigarettes* Stay on your fucking feet. *picks them up* Fuck’s sake.”

Pip, the enforcer, went to a small pub in Aurora and talked with a friend of hers while drinking tea. But then, there was a little group called the Switchblade Conspiracy which was established in North Park and they happen to abhor any Brasher Club affiliations. So, 3 people from that group went to that pub and started making a scene which drove Pip to a point where she can’t tolerate it any longer. She went to the doors and locked them so they couldn’t get out. She then went behind one of them, tapped him on his shoulder, and knocked the guy out with a Bullhammer elbow. When the two others charged after her, Pip grabbed one of them and tossed him to the other which they both went across a table and stayed down. “Anyway, wanna go get some crumpets?” Pip asked her friend which she was surprised by. “Y-Yes, please. How did you do that?” “*shows dog tag*” “You’re a Brasher Club member?” “Not just A member. Just one of the best.”

Over at a party in Aspen, Trent, the road captain, went to a fighting alley where he saw two men beating the living hell out of each other. By the time one of the guys won, Trent took his shirt off and stepped in front of the crowd as his next challenger while exposing his dog tag. “Oh, he’s a Brasher Club member!” one person yelled out as everyone else roared and cheered for Trent. When the bell rang, the guy that won the last match charged at Trent but then he picked the guy up like a feather and gave him an F5 which damaged his hip very badly. “Finish him! Finish him! Finish him!” the crowd chanted. Trent smirked when he heard that. He then puts the guy in a Kimura lock which is an armbar that bends the elbow. When he broke the guy’s arm, everyone was shocked which made Trent laugh. “Brasher Club! Brasher Club! Brasher Club!” everyone chanted as Trent lifted his arms up in victory. 

Meanwhile on a highway in Boulder, Damien, the vice president, is riding his Nightblade motorcycle with three other soldiers behind him that are driving modified vehicles. Two were driving ramp buggies and one was driving a semi-truck with a sharp battering ram in the front. They all approached a convoy of the Switchblades where there were a couple of jeeps and two SUVs with turrets on top. Damien does a wheelie with his motorcycle while grinding a chainsaw on the concrete that he’s holding to make it flaming hot. After the chainsaw was on fire, he threw it at one of the jeeps which exploded on impact. After it exploded, it got the guys that were manning the turrets some attention. But as soon as they pointed their guns at the BC members, the ramp buggies launched the SUV’s in the air and landed upside down. The semi finished the other jeep by impaling through it with the ram which then crashed off to the side. Damien laughed demonically after they completed their job. 

Everything in Colorado was Brasher Club territory. It even got the news across the nation that they became stronger and richer every day and night. In fact, they became so powerful that the police decided to ask them favors to take down criminals instead of taking justice because the club has their own justice. Also they don’t kill people or steal anything as they please, they only do when provoked. They took care of communities or went to elementary schools and said hi to the little kids that are big fans of them. Back in South Park, there were a lot of changes that happened before the club became super famous. Kyle quitted the Brasher Club because he had better things to do such as family and whatnot but he still kept in touch with Daniel. Cartman made a division team based off of Brasher Club called the Golden Brashers where he had the majority of the roster. Same as for Craig, Tweek, and Clyde. Craig and Tweek both made one called The Guerrillas. Also for Clyde who made another called the 5-11’s. Bebe went on vacation for the entire summer in New Jersey with her family while also trying to get away from the gang attacks back home. Stan and Wendy are still in the club but they don’t bother helping them that much anymore. 

Meanwhile, Daniel, the founder and president of Brasher Club, went to a memorial room in the clubhouse where the plaques and dog tags of Kenny, Pete, and Michael were displayed. He stared at them for a while until Chris came in to check on him. “Sup?” Chris greeted. “Nothing much.” “Still staring at the fallen?” “Yep.” “They were great kids. Some of the new recruits wanted to be like them.” “That’s cool. How are you doing training them?” “Oh, I’m doing fine. Few stumble blocks but everything’s all good.” “Awesome. We’re not mercenaries anymore.” “We’re not?” “We’re warriors now.” “Oh. Hehe. You’re damn right.” 

After a couple days later, Daniel decided to spread the word of Brasher Club. He sent Cartman, Trent and Stan over to Canada to spread the word by robbing the biggest bank in the country which is the Royal Bank of Canada in Montreal. By the time they are prepared and ready, they burst through the front doors with assault rifles in hand while wearing bandanas and shoots the security guards. “Get down there!” Cartman said as he pushes someone down the ground which made the rest of the people did the same thing. “Alright, everyone pays attention, no one gets hurt,” Stan said. “Argh! Open the door, or they’ll get worse than hurt!” Cartman yelled at the teller while Cartman and Stan got crowd control. As soon as the teller opens the door, Trent kicks the door open and knocks him to his knees with the gun boot. “Guys, let’s go! Everyone, shut up! Shut the fuck up!” Cartman ordered as Stan grabs the teller and said, “Hands behind your back.” “C’mon, mister. We’re giving you everything you want,” the teller said unconsciously. “Don’t even think about it,” Stan said while he pointed his gun at the rest of the people behind the desks. Trent grabs the civilians and puts them next along with the employees. “Get in there,” Trent ordered them but then he heads downstairs to open the cell. “You go ahead. I’ll handle the plastic,” Cartman said to Stan. “Come on. Let’s go!” Stan ordered the people as he pointed them towards the security room. As soon as everyone gets in, Cartman seals the security room door with plastic strings and tightens them. Trent then uses his super strength to pull open the cell. It broke open as it cutted through the wall. “It’s open!” Trent warned to his team which made them come down. “*pants* Alright, we’re gonna do this?” Trent asked. “*laughs* Show me the money!” Cartman said evilly. “Slow and steady, Page. Slow and steady,” Stan said as he and the others began loading the money in the bags. “Oh….there’s enough here for all of us to enjoy!” Cartman said happily. “Depends on how you look at it,” Stan agreed. After they got their score, Cartman immediately rushed out of the vault and said, “What’s the hold up? Come out, Fale!” Cartman said desperately. 

But as soon as Stan leaves the vault, a security guard comes out of the corner, grabs Stan as human shield, takes the bandana off, and points the gun to his head which made the others point their guns at them. “I saw your face! I’ll remember you!” the guard said. “You forget about a thousand things a day. How bout you make sure this is one of them?” Stan doubted. Cartman then points his gun at the guard while trying not to shoot Stan and gets a clear shot as his face. “Fuck! You didn’t have to do that!” Stan said. “Let’s get going. There’ll be time for grieving later,” Trent ordered. “Yeah, you got that right.” The team then rushes to the back doors of the loading dock and when they got there, they got into cover already. “I’m setting the charges. They’re on a timer, so brace yourselves!” Stan said as he plants the charges on the doors. When Stan got back into cover, the doors exploded which made them move. “Oh, fuck. You hear that? Sirens,” Stan said. “Fuck the cops. Page, hit the shutter switch,” Trent ordered. When the final doors open, police began arriving at the scene. “What’s this? Local resistance?” Cartman asked. “It ain’t supposed to go down like this,” Stan said fearfully. “It never is. Come on. Go.” Stan, Cartman, and Trent went outside while fighting through a wholesome of cops. “What the fuck is this?!” Stan asked worryingly. “Don’t be as dumb as you look,” Cartman answered while shooting. “I ain’t layin’ down for them,” Trent said as he went up to a police car and flips it with ease while it took out a couple more cars. 

After taking down several of cops, the team began heading down an alley to reach their getaway car. “We got a window. Let’s move,” Stan ordered. “Can’t be anymore cops in this town,” Cartman relieved. “Bring them!” Trent taunted as more cops began coming into the alley. “This thing’s fucked, man! The thing’s blown!” Stan yelled. “I got my share. It’s still wide open!” Cartman said confidently. After going through another wave of cops, they reached the getaway car. “Now, I hope we don’t hit any speed bumps,” Trent said as he hopped in the driver seat. “Shut the fuck up and drive!” Cartman yelled. “But did you see that? I put that bitch’s face in the glass.” “Yeah, you’re a real stallion,” Stan agreed as they began to drove off. “Bahbahbahbahbahbahbah!” Cartman mimicked. But after they left, more squad cars came up behind them. “Ahh, fuck. How did that happen?” Trent asked. Cartman then breaks his window and shoots out from it while the cops fired back as well. A couple of windows was shattered from the cops’ shooting but then Trent rammed a squad car which made the others crash into it. “Fuck you too! Woo!” Trent cheered along with the others. They then drove to their helicopter pickup point where they will make their final escape. “We move quick, we can beat the train,” Cartman planned. “Cops. Coming our way,” Stan warned. “Be cool….they didn’t make this car yet.” “Ah, fuck, fuck! Roadblock!” Trent yelled. “Go right! Beat the train, man!” Cartman ordered. 

As soon as Trent went down the rural road which their pickup point is, the train approaches the road. When the team got past the train just a little bit, their bumper got hit which made them spin and crash into a pole but they at least got away from the cops for now. “*groans* You guys alright?” Stan asked while trying to debuff the pain. “Ow! Fuck! Ditch the car, alright! We can go this way to the chopper,” Cartman said as he went his way. “No, hey. Stick to the plan,” Stan halted him. “What?” “Stick to the fucking plan! Come on.” He and the others went to their designated route while trying to find the chopper they placed. “Where the fuck’s the chopper? Fuck me. Fuck, fuck! I’m gonna check around back,” Trent said. But suddenly, a sniper rises out of some bushes and aims at Trent. He takes the shot which then hits his throat and makes him collapse. “Oh, fuck! It’s the fucking feds! Someone must’ve talked!” Cartman yelled as he ran into cover. “*checks Trent* Alright. Trent’s gonna be fine but we gotta get the fuck outta here.” Stan said as Trent loses blood throughout his wound while breathing unusually. The sniper then aimed at Stan and shot him in the chest making him fall next to Trent. “Ah, fuck! I’m hit! Ah, Jesus! *moans*....Cartman, you gotta get outta here!” Stan yelled. “Ain’t gonna leave you, Stan!” “Go! I’m not gonna make it! Fucking gonna bleed out….aw….go.” “Nooo!” But then more cop cars came in which made Cartman hold them off while in pure anger but there were too many of them. So, he then decided to bail while taking his score.

Police acquired Trent and Stan but the rest went chasing down Cartman where he ran off into a field of fog. The police tried shooting through the fog but didn't get a hit. The cops then decided to forget him and take Trent and Stan away. They both landed in a prison/ hospital where they both began to heal from the gunshots while being locked up in high security. Two days later after their heist, it was around midnight where Stan reads a book while in a medical bed with a lamp on while Trent was right next to him sleeping. “God, what have I got myself into? Why did I agree to do this?” Stan asked himself. Suddenly, a door mysteriously opens which makes Stan cover his eyes from the brightness. “Hello?” Stan asked if anyone’s there. But then, a figure went toward Stan which made him back away. But as soon as the figure reveals himself in the lamp, Stan couldn’t believe his eyes. “Cartman?” “Stan! You’re alright.” “How did you….get here?” “I used Kenny’s dog tag to sneak my way in here.” “Oh….well. What are you doing here?” “I came here to get you out.” “Get me out? Really?” “Yeah, can you walk?” “I can, yeah.” “Alright then. I got your clothes in the bag they hid inside one of the offices. Let’s go. I’ll lead the way.” “Wait. What about Trent?” “Screw Trent. He can die here for all I care.” “We need him to come with us, dude. What about Daniel?” “Who cares about Daniel?” “Cartman….come on.” “*sighs* Listen, dude. You need to follow my instructions.” “Why should I?” “Because I put you down as Trent’s name and I put yours in Trent’s.” “You did what?” “I used your name for Trent’s. The doctors think that you’re Trent and he’s Stan.” “....But why? Why though?” “Do you wanna see your parents cry when they find out you’re behind bars? I’m faking your death. You can start something new. That’s why I came here to get you out and leave Trent behind…. by ending him.” “But what about Kyle and the rest?” “They’ll think you’re dead but it will be Trent who will be in that coffin.” “What if Daniel finds out that I’m alive and he’s dead?” “He won’t. But if he does, say that he’s in prison.” “I don’t think this is a good idea.” “Suit yourself.” Cartman then goes next to Trent and unplugs the monitor which is connected to him. The screen showed a flatline indicating that he’s dead but then Stan had no choice but to follow Cartman. “You ready?” Cartman asked him. “Yeah, let’s go. Jesus, we should’ve never done this.” “Don’t be a baby. Besides, I’ll change your last name to Mulligan when we get back to America. Also, I’ll get you a place to stay off the grid.” “You can do that? How?” “I took some of the money at that mansion we all did to get the goths back but didn’t.” “Oh, that place. Wait. What place am I staying in?” “You’ll be in Colorado still but you’ll live in Denver from now on in a nice house.” “Gosh, thanks.” “Don’t thank me yet. Also, I need your dog tag to get Daniel to confirm that you’re dead and for him to know that Trent is in prison.” “Ok.” 

After Cartman got Stan out of the hospital, three days later was “Stan’s” funeral. Excluding Bebe due to vacation and Damien because of holy problems, his family and friends including Cartman and Daniel attended it while still in Canada. Stan’s mom, Wendy, and Kyle were crying uncontrollably when the coffin was set at the bottom. Daniel felt completely ashamed but as for Cartman, he remained neutral. “YOU DID THIS!” Stan’s dad, Randy, screamed as he went up to Daniel and punched him in the face. “Randy! Stop!” Stan’s mom begged. “You murdered him! You!” Daniel took the punch like he deserved it. As some of the people try to restrain Randy, Cartman sees a black figure in the distance which was Stan who was hiding behind a tree. Cartman doesn’t say a word when he sees him but then Stan walks away from the funeral while crying. After the funeral, everyone will have a dark cloud over their head for the next couple of weeks. Cartman changed Stan’s last name when he went back to America and stayed in a house in Denver bought by Cartman himself with maids and housekeepers. Cartman then hired Tweek to write letters to Daniel to look like it was from Trent in prison. Also, he hired a mailman to send him that only letter to Daniel once or twice a day. Kyle and Daniel didn’t speak to each other after the funeral which made Daniel go crazy from time to time. Wendy couldn’t accept her boyfriend’s death. She couldn’t sleep, eat, or bathe. Cartman himself just minded his own business and pretended like nothing happened. Pip, Chris, and Damien were disappointed in Daniel after that tragic incident. He stayed in his room the entire time and barely talked to anybody. 

Couple of days later, Damien went to his door and knocked on it gently. “Go away,” Daniel said sadly. “*peeks through door* Hey. Can I talk to you?” “Oh, Damien, please….go fuck yourself.” “Right….Listen, I just wanna talk to you for a few minutes. Please?” “.....Fine. What is it?” “*opens door and closes behind him* Daniel, you need to get out. It’s been a couple weeks.” “I don’t wanna.” “Come on. I need you. WE need you.” “I’m sure you do.” “When are you gonna let it go?” “Let it go?! I got Stan killed and Trent in jail again!” “I know but it’s sometimes a price we have to pay.” “Just go away. Just go back to drinking human blood or eating household pets. Just go.” Suddenly, the doorbell rang which made Damien leave the room and check out who’s there through a camera. “State your business,” Damien addressed through the speaker. “I have a letter for Daniel from Trent,” the mailman answered. “Where is the letter sent from?” “Canada.” After Damien thought about it for a while, he opened a small passageway for letters or packages. After the mailman puts the letter in, Damien takes a hard look at it and said, “Thank you.” “No problem.” Damien then takes the letter to Daniel by tossing it on his desk. “Look,” Damien said as Daniel glances at the letter for a second. “Are you happy that Trent can write to us?” “....Maybe.” “*tsk* You’re out of your damn mind.” After Damien left the room, Daniel takes the letter, opens it up, and reads it as it says, “ _ Hey, dude. Well, you really fucked me sideways. Now, I’m expecting a visit from you guys anytime soon before my ass gets raped or even killed. But, I heard that Stan passed away in that heist we did. Tough break for every one of you. I’m glad that the authorities have given us the right to send letters to people. I miss you guys already. Please help me. Love, Trent. _ ” Daniel smiled at the letter plus he was a bit relieved. He wrote back saying, “ _ I’m happy to hear from you, buddy. It’s all my fault that I did this to you guys. I thought we could conquer and divide but it turns out that it was all a dream. I’ll try and come up with a plan to get you out. You’re gonna have to wait for a long while though but I’ll tell you when the time is right. Love always, Daniel. _ ” “Ok….*smirks*....I….need a mailbox,” Daniel said to himself. 

Meanwhile in Denver, Cartman went over to Stan’s house to check on him. Cartman went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Stan answered it and when he saw Cartman, he was not impressed. “Hey, dude!” Cartman greeted first. “Oh….hey.” “So, what do you think of your place?” “It’s not bad. But there’s just one problem.” “What’s that?” “I wanna see my friends again. I’m tired of sitting in this house with nothing to do.” “You do know that I cannot help you with that.” “Can it just be one friend? Just one.” “Nope. Sorry.” “Well, did you even have a plan for Daniel about Trent?” “I did and it’s working.” “What did you do?” “I hired someone to write letters to him that’s supposed to be Trent in prison.” “Who would that be?” “Why would you like to know?” “Because I wanna get out of the house and hang out with my friends again! It’s been too long now.” “Stan, listen carefully. You are one of my bestest friends ever and I’m trying to keep you safe. If you even try to go off and expose yourself while Daniel comes up to you with that crazy look in his eyes, you be my guest….because I’m doing this for your own good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. Good day.” After Cartman left, Stan went to his room, got on his computer, and logged on to Facebook with his old profile. He went to Kyle’s profile which he’s online miraculously and sent a message saying, “ _ Hello? _ ” Kyle saw the message which made him surprised and confused at the same time. 

He replied back saying, “ _ Hi….who’s this? _ ” “ _ It’s me. Stan. _ ” “ _ Yeah, right. He’s dead. You’re probably some kind of dude who hacked his account. _ ” “ _ No. It’s really me! _ ” “ _ Really? What’s my favorite color? _ ” “ _ Green. _ ” “ _ Why? _ ” “ _ Because it’s the color of your hat you always wear. _ ” Kyle thought that it was an obvious answer so he tried a harder question. “ _ Ok. When and where did I see Stan in Brasher Club for the first time? _ ” “ _ Last winter break. Inside a warehouse. _ ” But then Kyle tried to outsmart him by typing, “ _ Where was the warehouse located exactly? _ ” “ _ In South Park. Between one of the neighborhoods and the park itself. _ ” Kyle couldn’t believe that he got the entire thing right. But there was one more question up his sleeve and Stan is the only one that knows the answer. “ _ What is our highest score in Guitar Hero? _ ” Stan tries to remember what the score was. It’s been a year since he hasn't played Guitar Hero. But he knows that it’s in the ten million range. After five minutes of thinking back, he gave an estimated guess. “ _ If I could remember, it’s 10,743,817 or around that number. But please, dude. We can play 21 questions all day but it’s truly me. If you still think it’s not me, put this conversation in video chat then. _ ” Kyle was satisfied when Stan almost knew the correct score so he decided to start a video chat. As soon as the chat started, Kyle’s reaction was priceless. “Oh my god! It’s really you!” “Yeah, that’s what I’ve been telling you.” “Well sorry, I thought it was a hacker.” “I know that but-” “Dude, where are you right now? How did you even….I can’t speak. It’s REALLY you! I thought you were dead!” “Listen, dude. I need your help.” “What is it?” “I need to get back in the game. Like I wanna get back outside and be myself again. I miss you guys. I wanna see you all again.” “I missed you too but where are you?” “In a house in Denver.” “Why there?” “Cartman sent me here to hide from everything.” “Wait. He put you there all this time?” “Yes.” “That fucking fatass.” “Can you please help me?” “Sure, dude. What’s your address?” “It’s 1296 Lacefield Drive.” “Lace….field….Drive. Ok. I’ll get my suit on and I’ll come see you.” “Alright.” *hangs up chat* God, I cannot believe it! He’s alive!” 

After Kyle puts on his flight suit, he opens his window and flies toward Stan’s location. Stan waited outside for Kyle but after a couple of minutes, he arrived. “Stan!” “Kyle.” They then both hugged like they have never hugged before. “Come inside. I need to have a serious talk with you,” Stan said. “Me too.” After they both went inside, they both sat in the living room. “Jesus, nice place,” Kyle complimented. “Thanks. I need to come clean with you on something.” “What?” “....You wanna know why I’m not dead?” “Yes.” “Cartman made me start a new life but it’s a new life that I can’t see.” “What do you mean?” “The heist that we did….it didn’t work out as planned. When Cartman bailed while me and Trent were in a prison hospital, he came into my room that night, told me to leave Trent behind, and be free from all of this. I told him that I wanna see you guys again but he said no. I need to go out and see you all again. I didn’t have friends or anyone to talk to after he faked my death except the maids and the housekeepers that work in here. I wanna start getting back in the game and I don’t know where to start so I called you because you’re the one that helps me every time I stumble an obstacle like this.” “.....Is Trent really in prison? Because if you’re alive, who’s buried in your grave?” “Trent is in there.” “What?” “He’s in my grave. Leaving him behind was actually killing him.” “He killed him?” “He pulled the plug and that was the last time I’ve seen him.” “....My god….I….I don’t know what to say.” “You better promise me that you never tell any of this to anyone.” “Why?” “Because if you do, Daniel will find Trent and he’ll be hell walking on Earth. So, please….don’t tell ANYBODY especially Cartman too.” “....Alright.” “Good. Now, I need to find a place to make a move. Somewhere to start climbing the ladder.” “What do you really wanna do exactly?” “I don’t know. Terrorize some places. Like doing something to get the Brasher Club’s attention. So, can you help me?” “I will always help you. But the way I see it right now, the least I can do is help you get back on your feet.” “It’s a death sentence, Kyle.” “Man, I’m not trying to hear all of that shit. If Cartman wants to hide something from all of us, he’s just gonna be another guy that will spill the beans. I’m not letting any of my friends becoming a let-down. Fuck that.” “Thanks, Kyle. This really means alot to me. Do you have an idea of where I can start?” “Um….well, if you wanna do something that will tick the club off, how about an outpost?” “An outpost? That could work.” “Try the one near you. I saw one when I was coming here. You may need another person to help you out. Also, the equipment needed for the job because it’s heavily guarded.” “How about….Wendy? We need her to get into the thing.” “Yeah, about Wendy. Um, she’s….been super depressed after you died. She can’t eat or sleep, dude.” “Uh-huh. I was wondering if she would be like that. But, if we need her to cooperate, I guess I need to see her in person. For the equipment, I need my gear. My dog tag, my grappling device, and some charges.” “They’re at the clubhouse back home. I’ll get them for ya.” “Thanks, dude. Now, go and take off. Make sure no one follows you when you get back.” “Ok.” “See you later, Kyle.” “See ya, dude.” 

After Kyle left the house, he flew over to the clubhouse back in South Park. He landed in front of the thick gates they installed a while ago and buzzed. “Kyle?” Damien answered. “Yep?” “I’m sorry. We don’t let outsiders in AND people who are FORMER Brasher Club members.” “Come on. Please.” “I don’t care. Beat it.” “Who’s that?” Pip asked Damien in the background. “It’s Kyle.” “What does he want?” “He wants to come in.” “Well, let him in then.” “You do know that we don’t let anyone in here if they’re not with BC anymore.” “I know that but he’s our friend. Well, here. Let me talk to him. *walks over* Kyle?” “Yeah?” “What do you need exactly?” “I wanna get some stuff for….an experiment I’m doing.” “Oh, what experiment?” “*stammers* A weather experiment.” “Weather experiment? Hmm….ok. Just get what you need.” “Thanks, Pip.” After Pip lets Kyle in, Damien stares at Kyle which makes him frightened a little. “I’m watching you,” Damien said. “....ok. Where’s Daniel?” “He went with Chris to get a mailbox,” Pip answered. “A mailbox? Why?” “Because there was a mailman that keeps coming here with a letter from Trent in prison.”

Kyle became totally confused when she said that Trent was in prison writing letters. He wanted to question her about it but he made a promise to Stan to not tell anybody what he told him. So, he pouted, grabbed a plastic bag in the kitchen, and headed towards the memorial room where the fallen’s gear is kept. He sees a plaque of Stan with his grappling device and dog tag on display. After he got them, he went over to the armory and grabbed several of C4 charges along with a detonator. He tied the bag up so that Pip or Damien couldn’t see what he was carrying. “Bye, Kyle,” Pip waved. “Bye-bye.” “I have a feeling that he’s messing with us right now,” Damien predicted. “What makes you think that?” “It’s not normal for someone like him to get stuff in here for an experiment and that’s really suspicious.” “Oh, well. If there’s anything important he got from here, we know where to find him.” After Kyle left the clubhouse, he flew back to Stan’s house. As soon as he arrived, he went up to the door and rang the doorbell which got Stan’s attention. “*opens door* Hey, dude.” “Hey. I got the stuff. *hands over the bag*” “Great. Thank you.” “I have a question. When I was over there, Pip said that Trent was writing letters to Daniel in prison.” “Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Cartman hired someone to write letters to Daniel to look like Trent is in prison but he isn’t. I don’t know who it is that’s doing it.” “Wow. He thought of everything. But anyway, when are you gonna make your move?” “Probably tomorrow. I gotta see Wendy first.” “You want me to tell her about all of this?” “No, I’ll do it. Just go back home, dude. Thanks for everything.” “No problem.” “Now, don’t talk to anyone about today. If your parents ask you where you been, just say that you were in the mood of flying.” “Yeah, sure thing.” “Just to say this Kyle but I’m working with fucking Cartman.” “I can see that.” “See ya, Kyle. Thanks again.” “Bye, dude. You’re welcome.”

After Kyle left, the time then passed at around midnight. Wendy was in bed but wasn’t sleeping. Instead, she stared at the ceiling with a hollow heart. But then, a taxi car pulls up in front of her house. Stan gets out of the car, went over to the driver window, and said, “Come back in 5 minutes, ok?” “Ok then,” the driver answered as he drove away. Stan went to the side of the house and looked around for any rocks to throw at her window to get her attention. After he did and threw some, Wendy looked at her window for a couple of seconds but then she ignored it and stared back at the ceiling. Stan tried again but this time it made Wendy get out of the bed and look outside. When she saw Stan outside waving his arms over his head, she thought to herself and said, “I’m not imagining that, am I? There’s no way that’s him.” Stan then tried again once more which made Wendy finally came to her senses that her boyfriend is still alive. She rushed downstairs, opened the front door, ran outside, and gave Stan the biggest hug she would ever give to him. When Stan hugged back, Wendy kissed him repeatedly on the forehead and on the lips. “Stan….You’re alive! Where were you this entire time?” “Let me explain. Actually, there’s too much. Let me summarize. Cartman faked my death to keep me out of trouble and he had a plan on how to prevent Daniel knowing that Trent is dead.” “What?” “I know. It’s ironic. But listen, I need your help.” “Anything.” “I need you to look into the outpost in Denver. I wanna get back in the game but I want to take baby steps all the way to the top.” “Let’s take a look then.” Wendy grabs Stan’s hand, takes him inside, and up to her room. “What are gonna do with the outpost exactly?” Wendy asked as she turned on her computer. “I’m gonna blow it up.” “Blow it up? Well, let’s see here…….if you wanted to blow the thing up to smithereens, there are a couple of weak points. You can plant bombs all over the lot where the convoy trucks come in. Also, inside that small building too. If you could do all of this, that place will be history.” “Great.” “Is that all you need?” “Yeah. That’s it.” “*sighs* I couldn’t take your death after the funeral. *hugs Stan* I’m so happy that you’re not dead. I missed you.” “*hugs back* I miss you too. Can you promise me something?” “Of course. What?” “You must not tell anybody about this.” “I won’t.” “I told Kyle about this too but I promised him the same thing.” “Ok.” “*looks outside* My cab’s here. I gotta run. Love you, Wendy. *kisses*” “Love you too.”

As soon as Stan went outside and got into the cab, Wendy watched him drive away while smiling. She then turned the computer off and headed back to bed with a big smile. When the morning sun rises over the capital, Stan waits for a convoy truck to hide in to get into the outpost. When there was one that passed him, he grappled onto the bumper and got inside the truck. As soon as the truck went inside the outpost and parks in the lot, Stan peeks outside to see if there is anyone around and gets out. He plants the first set of bombs on a few trucks. After that, he turns his sights on the small building. Luckily, there are not many soldiers in the outpost in the mornings. Stan ran from cover to cover while hiding away from the soldiers that patrol the place and eventually reached the building. When he opened the door and went inside, there was a soldier sitting down while taking calls through a radio. Stan then sneaked up behind him, takes out his grappling wire, and strangles him with it from behind. After a few tosses and turns, the soldier’s neck cracks while killing him instantly. With no time to hide the body, Stan quickly plants the remaining bombs inside the building. As soon as Stan got done planting the bombs, he headed for the door but then the door knob turned which made Stan hide behind the door as it opened. When a soldier comes in and sees one of his teammates dead on the floor, Stan goes behind him with the wire and strangles him as well. After a couple of pulls, the soldier’s neck cracked. Stan didn’t hide the bodies so instead he just closed the door. He tries to come up with a plan to get out and get a safe distance from the area but then he sees a sniper on a lookout tower. He went towards the tower undetected and as soon as he grappled on the top of the tower, he knocked out the sniper with a superman punch. Stan grappled down the tower and left the area. When he got a great distance to watch the thing unfold, he pulled out the detonator and turned the key while smiling. The explosion was devastating when all of the convoy trucks and the building blew up all at once with a thirty foot mushroom cloud.

“*laughs* Yeah!” Stan yelled victoriously. After Stan’s job was complete, he went back home and kept his head down. Brasher Club soldiers rushed toward the destroyed outpost in a matter of minutes. Hours later, Stan heads to his computer, gets on Facebook, and sends a video chat invite to Kyle. Kyle accepted it immediately and said, “Dude, did you do it?” “Yeah, I did.” “Oh, nice job, man. You’re working way back.” “Hey, get a drink. I wanna make a toast.” “Alright. Be right back.” After they both got a glass, they raised their glasses up high and took a drink. “I guess, that’s that then,” Kyle said. “Yeah, but now I have to keep my head down for a while. Heavily guarded, Kyle? More like barely guarded.” “Well, I don’t know what the accurate status is. Don’t blame me.” Suddenly, the doorbell rang. A maid went over to the door and answers it. “Yes?” the maid said. “Is Stan there?” the person asked. “He is. He’s in his room upstairs.” “Can I come in?” “Sure.” As soon as the person walks inside, he went upstairs and as soon as he sees Stan on the computer, he said, “The whole job. Everything about it. Anyone who knows about your file…. What’s wrong with you?” “Who’s that, Stan?” Kyle asked. “Tweek! Long time no see,” Stan greeted. “Tweek? Are you serious?” “Yeah, dude. How did you know I was here, Tweek?” “Cartman told me that you were here and everything that he said about you.” “Oh, yeah? Is the news going to spread?” Stan asked. “And what about Daniel? If that fruitcake realizes, no, no, finds out you’re alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked!” “Don’t worry. Daniel won’t find out that it was me. He’ll think the guy would probably be some kind of saboteur from the Switchblades. Besides, I didn’t have nothing to do with it. Whatever the hell it is you’re talking about.” “Really?” Tweek then grabs the remote for the TV and turns it on to the news channel.

A news reporter was interrogating the sniper that was knocked out while the outpost behind them was blown up. “You said you saw a glimpse of the person who did this?” the news reporter said. “Yeah, I was just watching over the entire thing and then all of a sudden, there was this little kid with a blue and red hat that knocked me out in an instant,” the soldier answered. Stan then took the remote from Tweek and turned it off. “I don’t know anything about that. Do you, Kyle?” “No, I don’t.” “Whatever. Hell’s coming for you, Stan,” Tweek warned. “Well, tell Hell that I’m gonna be laying back and playing it off real nice.” Meanwhile at the clubhouse, Daniel was watching the news channel as well with a raised eyebrow. He then turned the TV off and went to the memorial room. He sees that the dog tag and grappling device of Stan was gone which made him agitated. He then went to the training grounds where Chris, Pip, and Damien are. “Mount his ass! Mount! Mount!” Chris yelled at the recruits while they’re fighting. “Chris, Damien. I need you guys,” Daniel said. “Fine. Pip, keep watch of them,” Damien said. “Ok.” Daniel, Damien, and Chris went to the armory to talk in private. “What is it?” Damien asked Daniel. “Guys. This ghost I saw. His name is Stan Marsh. Sounds like he’s living in Colorado. Find him.” “What about the Switchblades that we’re going to see?” Chris asked. “That’s why I want you to find him. Me, Damien, and Pip will handle it.” “What can Pip do? She can only-” “You think it’s clever to disrespect women?” “Disrespect? What? I wasn’t disrespecting. I was just saying that Pip shouldn’t do it. It’s a man’s thing.” “Ain’t you got a mother?” “Everyone has mothers. *looks at Damien* At least one.” “Go and find him, Chris! Look through the yellow pages if you have to.” “Ok. Alright.” “Damien, you wanna go now?” “Sure, let’s go.” “Grab your gun and let’s roll then.” “Ok.” “Pip! Let’s go!” “Be right there!” 

As soon as Daniel got out of the clubhouse and went into his car, Damien and Pip went to the car with their guns. Daniel then opens the gates with an automatic gate opener and drives to North Park. “Are we in a hurry?” Pip asked. “We are in a hurry but not that kind of a hurry,” Daniel answered. After a few miles, they reach a gas station where there were a couple of motorcycles and a van with people that are wearing red, white, and black colors of the Switchblades. “Well, speak of the devil….” a Switchblade member said. “How are you crazy kids doing today?” Daniel asked the group of four. “We’re doing just fine. Is it my birthday today? Because my present is right in front of my eyes. The president, the vice president, and the enforcer of Brasher Club are here. I welcome this opportunity.” The four members then pulled out their guns which made Damien and Pip shoot two of them. The other two bailed and headed in their van. “Hey, where are you guys going?” Daniel asked as they drove off. He, Damien, and Pip went back in the car and followed the van. “Alrighty-roo. Let’s see where they’re going,” Daniel said. “We really scared them,” Damien said. “Yeah. Thank fuck they didn’t pull the trigger on you poor souls. *rubs Damien’s hair*” “I can’t see us taking out all of the Switchblades this time, Daniel. I mean there will be some out of the city, and some over you know….by that….” “If not today, their time will soon be upon them, Pip.” “Do we know where they’re going yet?” Damien asked. “I got a feeling, yeah, but we gotta make sure.” “You know you could send a division after them instead of us three doing it ourselves,” Pip said. “We do this now, Pip! All of us! Besides, I got a taste for Switchblade blood.” After following the van for a couple of miles, the van pulls into a trailer park. “Oh look look, they’re pulling up! You did it, Daniel. They’re stopping,” Pip said. After the van parked in the center of the park which got the whole residence their attention, Daniel stopped the Camaro on a road and got out along with Damien and Pip. “You guys hold the perimeter. Daddy’s going to work,” Daniel ordered as he ran into the park with Lorraine. “Do you think he needs our help?” Pip asked Damien. “Not really. I’m thinking that he needs to get his anger out.” “Oh.” 

As soon as Daniel sees the first batch of the Switchblades, he takes them all out separately. A couple of bullets struck Daniel on his shoulder but he shakes it off. While he worked his way to the center of the park, Daniel got flanked from behind. When the bullets hit Daniel, his builder rose to three hundred which made him turn into his dark side. He became invincible to all gunfire plus his bullets that shoot out of Lorraine became stronger which made the enemies lose their arms and legs when they got hit by him. “I don’t like conspiracies!!! *shoots* Step right up. Step right up!” After about five minutes of killing Switchblades, it got suddenly quiet. “Hey, come on! I’m just getting started! *shakes head* Huh? What did I just do? Did I do all of this?” Daniel then gets out of the park and regroups with Damien and Pip. “We killed some that were fleeing,” Damien said. “Great,” Daniel said satisfyingly. “Dear god. You have blood all over you,” Pip said. “Yeah, I know. Listen, you two. I don’t know what these naysayers are talking about. Look at me. I’m cranked on flesh and blood most of the time, but I’m productively personified.” “You sure achieved a lot today,” Damien agreed. “It was time to put my affairs in order.” “You going somewhere?” Pip asked. “Soon as I find that specter on the TV. Stan Marsh.” “He was one of our best men who got shot, right?” “Yeah that’s him. One of my bestest pals….” “I thought he was dead,” Damien said. “You’re catching on fast. Yeah. The fucking ghost I been talking about.” “He’s alive?” “He’s walking, and he’s talking, and he’s blowing up joints, so I guess, yeah, that makes him alive, don’t it?” “And how do you know it’s him?” “It’s his MO, and it’s the same corny shit he was spewing when I gave the power to him.” “This could be a trap, Daniel. What if someone wants you to think he’s alive?” Pip asked. “I was fooled when I thought he was dead. I ain’t fooled now. Stan Marsh lives and breathes. He’s in Colorado, and he’s got some explaining to do.” “They could be trying to draw you out into the open.” “That’s a conspiracy theory too far, even for you, Pip.” “E-Exactly. The Switchblades could be behind this. You’ll never know.” “We’ll see where it leads. Now, can you guys do me a favor?” “What?” Damien asked. “*opens arms out* I’m all hurt today. Gimme some X, please?” “Aww, of course,” Pip said as she and Damien gave Daniel a hug. “Now, let’s go back home,” Daniel said as he gets in the car. 

They all headed back to clubhouse but as soon as they came back and entered inside, Daniel sees Chris and tries to stop him while speed walking away. “Hey, hey, hey. You little shit. Come here. Stan fucking Marsh, right? Red and blue hat. Five foot four. Twelve years old. Find him?” “Colorado is a big, big place, Daniel. There’s lots of people.” “You are fucking useless. Huh? Find out who did that fucking sabotage, alright? And if Stan Marsh lives here, or anyone matching his description, or I’m gonna kill you and your fucking best friend you recruited! Am I being clear now?” “Yes, Daniel.” “Thank you, Chris. Now, smile.” “*smiles*” “*rubs Chris’s hair* Yeah….alright, that’s better. Run along now.” “Ok.” “*turns to Damien and Pip* So, who wants dinner?” After they had dinner and Daniel writing back to “Trent”, his cell phone went off. “Hello?” “Daniel.” “Wendy. What’s up?” “Nothing good. There is a band of Switchblades that are coming after you.” “What? Really?” “Yeah, I went through some of their security footage and they just left their hideout with a plan to kill you.” “Ah, fuck. Ok. Thanks for warning me. I’ll get my team ready for them.” After he hung up, he got his loudspeaker microphone out and said, “Uh, attention all BC. There is a bloodthirsty mob of angry Switchblades that are coming for our clubhouse after what we did to them today. So, I would advise all of you to get your asses into position!” Daniel then grabs Lorraine and heads up to the second floor where there were the lookout windows along with several others of BC members that joined him including Pip, Chris, and Damien. “If I really knew I had visitors, I would’ve done a little spring cleaning,” Daniel said as Switchblade vehicles rolled up at the clubhouse and started shooting. “You’ve gone and made this personal!” a BC member said while shooting.

Pip and Damien killed several of the men already but then even more vehicles showed up. “Hey! Does anybody wanna use this?!” a BC member yelled while holding a grenade launcher. “I’ll take it!” Daniel volunteers as the member tosses him the launcher. Every shot blew up every time it landed in which the vehicles exploded very rapidly. “Out you cocksuckers!” another BC member shouted. “Look at it! They’re leaving!” Pip pointed. “Yeah! Fuck with us, huh?! Fuck with us, yeah?!” Chris yelled. “Nice going, everybody! That was one for the books!” Daniel said. “Um, sir? We got some men down,” one BC member said while a couple more were injured. “Get them in the medical room please,” Daniel commanded. “What about all of this chaos we’ve done?” Damien asked. “I guess we should clean it up but if the police come by, they can help us.” “That’s fine. That’s what we’re geared up for,” Chris said. After doing all of that which took them the entire night, the sun rose from the horizon. Daniel woke up early with a smile on his face and left his room but then he saw Chris awake already which then he tried to hide from Daniel. “Get back here! You’re not even hidden! Have you got it?” Daniel asked. “I-I've been trying, Daniel. I've been trying.” “Come over here, will ya? I ain’t gonna hit ya.” “I've been trying.” “I know. I know.” Daniel then suddenly punches Chris in the face in which he fell backwards. “....I thought you said you wasn’t gonna hit me?” “I thought you said you were gonna find fucking Stan Marsh.” “There’s no one that has the name Stan Marsh. I tried to do the first name but with the last name initial. There are five Stan M’s living in Colorado: One’s seventy four, one’s twenty six, another one is married, and the other is in first grade. I tried reaching out the one in first grade. I asked the teacher to put him on the phone just to be safe. She threatened to call the cops on me. I ain’t no molester, Daniel.” “Shut up before I molest you, alright? Now, what’s the fifth one?” “The fifth one’s name is Stan….Mulligan. About the right age, right height, and has the same appearance.” “Does he wear a hat?” “Yeah.” “What color?” “Red and Blue.” “Red and blue? Where’s he located?” “Denver.” “Denver? What address?” “I gotta look back again but I know it’s in Denver.” “Chris, you’re a genius! Come here!” 

As soon as Daniel helps Chris back up to his feet, he punches him again. “Don’t you ever not tell me things I wanna know!” “Sorry, Daniel.” “Damien! Pip! We’re going on a road trip!” “*opens door* Are we?” Pip asked. “Not you. Me and Damien. You and Chris stay here and watch over the fort while we’re gone. Now, Damien! Go eat some breakfast so we can go!” “Fine.” After everyone ate their breakfast and lunch, also getting a bag of sticky bombs, Damien and Daniel set off on their trip but Daniel wanted to do something before he went to Denver. “So, we’re just gonna go to Denver, then?” Damien asked. “Soon. I gotta make a stop.” “Does it involve the sticky bombs in the bag?” “Yep.” “Ah, ok. Because I was confused about why we are bringing them along. So, what’s the stop anyway?” “Family’s important, Damien. Not as important as the man that raised you, mentored you, and loved you, but it’s important. We gotta pay Stan a visit.” “Yes, that’s all true. But where are stopping exactly?” “For fuck’s sakes! Another chapter of the Switchblades have descended on this fine town, looking to mourn and maybe revenge their dead. I was thinking, me and you could pay our respects.” “Mmm, ok. I like where this is going.” After going into North Park and heading back to the trailer park that the team found earlier, Daniel parks his car behind a hill and says, “Camp’s up there. We gotta wait until it’s sundown before we can drop in again.” “It’s starting to rain.” “Which is perfect for a downfall scenario like this one.” “That’s true.” “So, for the remainder of the time. Let’s set our seats back and watch the rain fall.” “*adjusts seat* This is actually peaceful.” “I know it is. But do you know what’s even more peaceful?” “What?” “*adjusts seat* Watching the rain drop with you.” “*blushes* Your words always flatter me.” “Come here. Let’s cuddle.” “*scoots next to Daniel* What if someone finds us here?” “This part of the park is abandoned anyway so we’re fine.” “Ok. *sigh*” “*kisses Damien on the forehead* I love you.” “I love you too.” 

The time passed at around seven thirty along with the weather which turned into a thunderstorm. Daniel opens his door and scans the area left and right same as for Damien. “Alright. You take half of the bombs in the bag and I take the other half. You might have to go to the other side of the park so we can get it done faster,” Daniel said as they both get out of the car. Daniel went to the left side of the park while Damien went to the right while being hidden in a dark thunderstorm. Daniel plants the first bomb while Damien sets two already. When Daniel tried to plant his second bomb, Switchblades were around the corner talking to one another which made him hide behind cover and peek. “Where’s the rest of the shit at?” a Switchblade member told another. “It was gone.” “What do you mean it was gone? This was a two man job.” “The guy was weird when he decided to do it.” “It’s not weird enough if you did your job and hid the shit somewhere.” “He was the one that took it! I swear!” “Yeah, but now we’re gonna beat you until you tell us where it is.” “I don’t know!” The Switchblades then beat up one of their teammates for punishment which gave Daniel an opening to move forward and plant the rest of the bombs. After about 15 minutes of planting the bombs while taking out a couple of enemies, Daniel went back into his car while soaking wet in the rain. “Damien, you’re here already?” “Yeah.” “How long did you sit in here?” “Not that long. You got the bombs ready?” “Yep. But….do you want to do it?” “You want me to blow it up?” “Well, you love fire. So why not?” “Pft. Give it to me.” As soon as Daniel hands the detonator to Damien, he presses it immediately. The trailer park went up in flames in mere seconds. Not a single person could’ve survived the blasts. “Arrgh! Woo!” Damien yelled. “Ha, ha, yeah! Now, we don’t have to think about the Switchblades no more. Let’s go find my old buddy,” Daniel said as he drove away from the inferno.

“Stan Marsh must have pissed you off real bad for you to want to find him so much.” “He didn’t piss me off. The guys that killed him. The Canadian Feds. They pissed me off.” “But, if he’s dead, who’s this….” “Now you’re starting to grasp the pertinent questions. Who is this guy using my dead friend’s tired-ass movie quotes? With my dead friend’s alias? And my dead friend’s family? In a house that must have been paid for with my dead friend’s stashed millions?” “That just made my mind blow.” “Yeah, I’ll show you a fucking mind blow. I’m gonna stick my boy in your eye, it’s gonna come out your ear! Huh!” “I-I-I didn’t mean anything like that, Daniel. What’s wrong with you?” “Lube up your eye hole, fucker, ‘cause I’m gonna blow your tiny mind, eh. I’m about ready to turn you into roadkill. *grabs Damien’s shoulder*” “Stop it! Seriously! Why are you acting so psychotic?” “*exhales* Sorry, Damien. I’m just….overwhelmed with the fact that I’m gonna see Stan when we get there.” “So, then you decided to attempt to….”blow” my mind?” “I just went crazy there. I’m sorry, Damien, for doing that.” “Apology accepted. Just don’t do that again.” “Right.” After about a couple of hours of driving, they both can see the tall skyscrapers of Denver. “Here we are again. The Mile High City.” “I still remember being raised out of the ground after that last mission we did with all of us.” “Yeah, that was a great surprise appearance. Tell the devil I say thank you very much.” “Oh, I will and don’t expect me to save you again.” “Save me? I just want a miracle to happen and it did.” “So, do you know exactly where Stan is located?” “I do. It’s….in my pocket. *reaches inside* There we go. Here. You’re the keeper of that. What’s it say?” “1296 Lacefield Drive.” “Yes siree. That’s where he is.” “Great.” “Are you nervous or excited at least?” “Not at all. Are you?” “Me? I’m excited. Why aren’t you though?” “It’s just another friend reunion. I’m not too surprised.” “You’re a total buzzkill, Damien.” “Well, I’m sorry. The only people I care about are you and Pip. That’s all.” “What about Stan or Chris or anyone in our club?” “I don’t mind them too much.” “Whatever.”

After a moment of searching through houses, they found their house. “This is the place right here,” Daniel said calmly. “Alright, let’s go meet him then.” “Actually, can you wait in the car? I wanna do this myself.” “What? What if something happens to you in there?” “Nothing will happen. Just stay in here.” “....Ok. Don’t be long.” Daniel then gets out of the car and steps into the driveway. As soon as he rang the doorbell, Stan looked at the door with an eyebrow raised. He slowly walked toward the door and opened it. By the time he saw Daniel right in front of him, his heart raced out of control and couldn’t speak. “.....Daniel?” “Stan….” “......Hey….it’s good to see you man.” “Hmm, yeah. Course, I’m not the one that’s been….resurrected……….Ain’t this grand?” “Yeah, well….I got in a bit of an awkward situation.” “Hmm, you’re telling me, bro. Yeah….one of those, fake your own deaths to your best buddies, and then run off with the dough, and then live in a big mansion, awkward situations.” “That’s one way of looking at it.” “Yeah? Do you have any other ways of looking at it? Cause I’m all out.” “It was a long while, man. I’ve been in protection. I still am.” “That’s great….that’s great. Wait. I’m sorry. Where are my manners, right? Can I come in, please?” “Um, sure.” “Thank you.” “*closes door* So, how did you find out that I was here?” “I saw something on the news about an outpost being blown up. So, I was thinking it was you.” “Did you think it could’ve been someone else? Like someone from the Switchblades?” “Could have but the guy that was interviewed said that the person who blew up had a red and blue hat on plus your dog tag and your hook went missing.” “Oh….well….I guess you caught me.” “Mm-hmm.” “So….um….” “*sigh* Listen….I’m very happy now that I found you. I want you to come back home to us.” “You want me….to come back?” “Yeah. You can meet Kyle and all of your friends again.” “Are-Are you sure you want me to?” “Well, what was the reason you blew up that outpost?” “Because I was tired of being alone and left out. So, I wanted to get back in the game.” “Exactly. I can get you back into the club. No problem. What’s stopping you?” “What’s stopping me is that I don’t want to see my friends just yet. I wanna see the club again but just not my friends right now.” “That’s fine. You could stay at the clubhouse for a little while and until you feel confident, you can make your surprise return. Does that work?” “Yeah, that can work.” “Were you going to sleep before I came here?” “I was. Why?” “Because I was wondering if you would like to come back now but it’s getting pretty late.” “Yeah, you’re right.” “Should we go in the morning?” “Um, yeah. In the morning I could do it.” “I don’t have a room in a hotel right now but is it possible if I could crash here for the night or do you have any extra bedrooms?” “I do. But, y-yeah. You could stay here for the night.” “Good. I’m gonna go get something from the car. Be right back.” 

After Daniel went back to his car, Stan became very afraid that Daniel might do something very horrible. By the time Daniel came back in the house, Stan’s eyes widened. “Dude, you brought Damien along with you?!” Stan worried. “Shh, he’s so graceful,” Daniel whispered while holding Damien while he’s sleeping. He then went to the living room and set Damien on the couch. “And yes, I did bring him along. Because we did something before we came here. *lays blanket on Damien* Now, go get some sleep. We’re leaving at the crack of dawn.” “Why that early?” “Cause of traffic and I wanna get you back as quickly as possible. Now, go. Good night.” “Yeah. Night.” When Stan went up the stairs and saw Daniel kiss Damien lightly on the forehead, he went to bed with a frightened face. “ _ This is bad. This is very bad. I cannot believe that Daniel would find me that easily. Tweek was right. Now, I’m going back to South Park. I’m glad that Kyle and Wendy knew that I’m alive already. But if Cartman sees me or my parents or any of my friends do, my cover will be blown. But when I get back, I hope it will be another step up to exposing myself to everyone. _ ” As Stan thought about his future for a while, he fell asleep. The time passed at around seven in the morning. Daniel went into Stan’s room to wake him up. “Hey. Hey, Stan. Wake up.” “*grunts* Is it time already?” “It’s the crack of dawn so yeah. Pack up the things you need and we’ll be waiting outside.” “Ok….fine.” 

After Stan woke up, packed up his things, and went to Daniel’s car, they began heading back to South Park. “Hey, Damien. Are you happy to see Stan again?” “Oh, yeah. I’m really happy.” “Was that sarcasm?” “No, I’m serious. I’m glad to see Stan that he’s alive.” “What about you, Stan? Are you happy that you’re going back to your hometown?” “Yeah, dude. I am. Are we gonna eat breakfast?” “We will. Would McDonald’s do it?” “I don’t care.” “Alright.” “You know, I can probably handle this myself. What do guys say that I buy breakfast for you guys- catch up properly?” “Thanks, but you don’t have to, homie.” “Well, I’m trying to do you a favor.” “Pfft. Judging by past behavior, and the state of the rest of your family….fuck only knows what that means.” “Hey, fuck you!” “Yeah. You’re a model boyfriend and a wonderful soldier. I can just tell.” “You walk into my home and try to tell me how to run my life? It doesn't work like that, amigo. It’s nice to see you guys and all, but Daniel, you smell like piss. Damien, you got blood under your nails and both of you look like you’ve been up for, what, a week? Who the fuck are you to tell me anything?” “I’m someone who knows you, you fucking slippery snake. I know the second we leave you, you’ll just go home. We’re gonna get you back in the club. You’re not abandoning us just like what you did with Cartman and Trent.” “Yeah….Trent.” “Poor motherfucker must have woken up handcuffed to a hospital gurney after that stunt of yours. He still writes to me from the joint, you know.” “Really?” “Yeah.” “Okay. So….how you been doing?” “Oh, I’m getting by. Aside from the loneliness and heartbreak, of course.” “How’s the clubhouse holding up?” “We’re getting new soldiers. Plus a brand new elite that Chris remembered back in the day he was with. Also, it’s been totally renovated.” “I saw a couple of renovations before. Is it luxurious?” “If you wanna call it that. I mean, we ain’t got tennis courts, golf links, and all the pumped-up plastic sluts you’re used to in this city, but, well you know….it’ll do.” “Yeah, well you know you’d ask me if I could go back, but….” “Yeah, don’t worry, alright? I got someone to crash while we work things out. With actual friends.” “We got things to work out?” “Yes siree.” 

Meanwhile at Kyle’s house, Kyle was eating his breakfast until the doorbell had rung. “I’m like, “Bitch, you ain’t no more of a man than me,” Chris said. “I hear that,” Chris’s friend said. *door opens* “Gangsta shit, dude. Guess who’s back!” Chris greeted Kyle. “What’s up, man,” Kyle greeted back. “Nuttin’ much.” “Who’s this?” “Kyle, I want you to meet our newest Brasher Club elite recruit and bestest friend of mine, Gregory Yardale AKA Kazarian.” “*Too Sweets* Brasher Club for life!” Gregory said. “Damn, dude. I gotta spend my day with another kid that tries to be known?” “What did this kid say?” “It’s nice to meet you, dude.” “You’re Styles, right? One of the best?” “Yeah. Used to be. My name’s Kyle, by the way. Also, in the next couple of days, you will be gone for good. So, the club will fuck your family, steal everything they get from you, and no one will ever think about you for years.” “Heh. You got jokes now, huh? Hey, but I see you doing well for yourself, check that on out.” “Well, I’m doing just fine.” “That’s what I hear. But I know some sweet boys up in the club that got bigger balls than you.” “Oh, you been doing your training by looking at sweet boy balls? Yeah, it’s good to have confirmation.” “This funny fuck….Why you keep hanging around with this clown, Chris? Shake this fool.” “We’re from the same set, Gregory. Why, Why can’t you guys get along? We've been doing this shit for a long time.” “You know what, man? *Too Sweets* Nice to meet you. Great job of becoming an elite. Thanks for choosing the best. But you definitely got hit up inside.” “*pushes Kyle* Hit up? Look, motherfucker, I know people like you that have turned out on the daily. Talking about being hit up, dude, I swear, man. You ain’t got no motherfucking respect.” “Motherfucker, I got respect for reality.” “Reality? Alright, alright, you keep thinking that. Just keep thinking that, man. And hell, you’re gonna get yours.” “Fuck you.” “I swear, man.” “Kazarian, chill out,” Chris said. “No, this motherfucker is getting on my goddamn nerves.” “He’s getting on my nerves too. Part of the club charm. Kyle, come on, let’s just bust a move. You wanna go with us or what?” “Go where?” “.....Pick up this heat, dude.” “Why?” “Business, dude,” Chris and Gregory said together. “You do know that the dirty cops befriended you guys. But the rest of the police, they don’t care about savages like you two.” “Are you coming with us or not? You’re acting like a girl now,” Chris asked irritatingly. “Ugh, fine. Let me just dress properly. *closes door*”

After Kyle dressed up in his street clothes, they started walking back to the clubhouse. “Let’s head to the clubhouse so we can get some guns,” Chris commanded. “I’m not allowed in there anymore,” Kyle said negatively. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you some. Man, look at this fly ass motherfucker for a minute. Check him out!” “Ha, ha! He got his swag on, right? I hope he doesn’t think he gonna fuck us. ‘Cause he looks pretty, but I ain’t goin’ the distance, man,” Gregory said. “*rolls eyes* Gregory, you got your nerves given your resignation. Dude, you’re the creepiest kid around here, man.” “You know, when you guys became big, you were the kings, and I wanna be a king too.” “Soon as we do this shit, soon as we get paid,” Chris said. “Soon as we get incarcerated is more like it,” Kyle said. “Don’t be a pussy.” After a couple of minutes of walking, they reach the clubhouse. “Wait, out here, Kyle. We’ll get you something,” Chris ordered as he and Gregory scan their dog tags. “Dog tag scanners? That’s new,” Kyle said. A couple more minutes later, they come out with guns. “Here. Would this do it?” Chris asked as he hands Kyle a sweeper shotgun. “Um, yeah. This should be good.” “Got mine, too,” Gregory said while holding a pistol. “Man, we got some recycling to do. Come on,” Chris said. “Where are we going exactly?” Kyle asked. “A warehouse in North Park.” “Oh, of course. North Park. But do you guys get some shit I don’t know about?” “Nah, dude. We got ourselves a drug deal.” “Since when did you guys start doing drug deals? And why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be like one of those deals gone wrong type situations?” “Now, see, that’s that negative attitude Chris was telling me about, man. You ain’t getting nowhere thinking like that,” Gregory said. “The power of positive bullshit. You oughta be clenching your vagina muscles with a prostitute.” “After this bit, it probably needs tightening up,” Chris said. “This new age shit, it's a fact. You get what you give,” Gregory said. “You’ve been getting dick, but you ain’t giving it, huh?” Kyle asked threateningly. “Some mark talk like that to an elite? Brasher Club has changed, man. No wonder we couldn’t get any enemies to get us.” “Speaking of change. Chris’s been meaning to talk to you, man.” After walking for several minutes, they arrive at the warehouse. “Eh, we meeting him here,” Chris pointed. “How did you guys find this place?” Kyle asked. “The dude set it up.” “This is the kind of spot where we ain’t gonna be disturbed,” Gregory said.

After climbing up some stairs, they opened the door where the dealer is waiting. “Hey! What’s up!” Chris greeted. “Nothin’ much! How you people doing?” the dealer said. “We’re fine. Where the paper at?” “I just got into the club. Now, I’m crossing lines and did some time with some of your folk,” Gregory said. “Uh….hey, hey. Look, look, look. This ain’t about you, man,” the dealer said. “What?” “You know these guys done fucked up!” “What the fuck this trick talkin’ about man?” Suddenly, a couple of vans pulled up in front of the warehouse. Kyle look through the window to see what it was. “What’s that? Someone creeping on us? Is that the heat?” “That’s not the police! It’s the 5-11’s! We were set up!” “That’s some bullshit!” Gregory then pulls out his pistol and shoots the dealer a couple times in the head. “Bitch ass 5-11’s!” Gregory yelled. “Let’s go through the other way!” Chris ordered as he and the others get their guns ready for a firefight. The first hallway they went in had a couple of enemies which Chris already took out. “The guy set us up,” Chris said. “Fuck! I said lay low after you got clocked,” Kyle said. “You lay low, motherfucker. That ain’t me.” “I can see that.” “You always say you knew better, bitch. *shoots* But you always end up in the same fucked up situations!” “I’m gonna learn to trust my own goddamn instincts!” “Cover me! I’m gonna get through this!” Just as Chris was about to open the door, the doors blew up in front of Chris making him fall backwards while more enemies came in. “Ah, shit!” Kyle yelled as he sprayed his shotgun all over the enemies that came by. “Thanks, dude. You’re going in first next time.” “Shit, then we will all be dead.” “Not me, man,” Gregory said. 

As they entered the second hallway, multiple enemies came in. Kyle went for the guy that hid in the cover the closest. He hurdled over the cover and knocked the guy out with his forearm while he sprayed the following men that came out to get him. Gregory gets the last guy and they move forward. “Man, I don’t want any of your clumsy asses falling down these stairs. They were a safety hazard before blood got spilled all over the place,” Chris said as he killed one of the guys that ran up the stairs. “You never fucking learn,” Kyle said as the three approached the next hallway. “God, more people?!” Gregory complained. “Man, just kill me and get it over with,” Kyle said as he shoots one more. By the time they reached the processing room, it was flooded with enemies with assault rifles. “We ain’t gonna run from this! Get down!” Chris yelled as the three got into cover while the enemies opened fire. “How many of these guys are there?!” Kyle yelled as he fired back. “Wait a minute! I got a plan! I’m gonna go and bolt through these assholes and while I’m doing that, you guys finish them off!” “Alright! On your count!” “.....Go!” When Chris darted at the enemies to make them distracted, Kyle and Gregory charged forward and killed the men who were aiming for Chris. “*shoots* Alright! That’s gotta be all of them! You should’ve counted before we were getting ready!” Kyle said. “I just wanna get the fuck out of here!” Chris said. “Did you think to work out an exit while you set up this meet?” “There’s always a way out! We just gotta find it!” “I see it!” Gregory pointed out. When they all rushed out through the exit, a police chopper was waiting for them. “A chopper, dude!” Kyle yelled. “An all-seeing eye gonna cause us some trouble. Clap them, guys!” Chris ordered as they all fired at the chopper which was later brought down and exploded. “Through the junkyard! Come on!” Chris ordered. “Let me drive!” Gregory volunteered. “You know how to drive?!” Kyle questioned him. “Not just knowing how to drive! I hold a power like you guys do!” “Yeah, he has the power of a street racer and a pro racer so he could pretty much know how to get away from the cops or a tail catcher!” Chris said. “Oh, well, thank fuck for that!” Kyle said as they got into one of the 5-11 vans and drove away. 

Gregory then sees a couple of squad cars coming up behind them in his rear view mirror. “Hang on!” Gregory yelled as he took a sharp turn into an alley and stopped the car which then the cops went past them and didn't see them. “That’s it! That’s it! We lost them! Let’s head back now,” Chris ordered. “Take me back home. You guys almost got my ass killed back there,” Kyle said disgustingly. After a couple of minutes of waiting to make sure there aren’t any cops nearby, they head back to Kyle’s house. “Here we are. Go hang with Rebecca sometime so you could lie down,” Chris said. “Shut the fuck up,” Kyle said angrily. “Hell nah, dude. You sound more and more like a sni-i-itch every day.” “No, I sound like somebody that’s trying to live life and not get killed.” “He’s a hook ass kid. I told you,” Gregory said to Chris. “Dude, go toss a salad! Fucking bitch,” Kyle insulted as Gregory gave him the middle finger while he drove away. When Kyle heads back inside his house, Daniel, Damien, and Stan arrive in South Park. “Recognize this place, Stan?” Daniel questioned. “Yeah….very much.” “Let’s go see how the club’s holding up.” 

As soon as they all reach the clubhouse, Daniel sees Chris and Gregory getting out of a 5-11 van inside a garage. When Daniel parked his car, he got out and said, “What’s this?” “Oh, Daniel! You’re back! How’s the trip?” Chris asked. “Just fine. What are you doing here with a 5-11 van?” “Oh, we’ve went to a deal and we used this to get away from everything.” “What deal?” “The one in North Park.” “And you went to it?” “Yeah.” “Why?” “So, we could get some stuff, y’know?” “You two almost got yourselves killed is what you could’ve gotten from that deal.” “Not just us. We brought Kyle along,” Gregory said but then Chris backhands him. “You what?! You brought Kyle along with you guys?!” Daniel panicked. “Yeah….we did,” Chris admitted. “Gregory, Damien, Stan. Go inside.” “I cannot believe you’re alive, Stan.” “....Yeah.” As soon as they went inside, Daniel stared at Chris with a sinister look. “Why did you bring Kyle with you?” Daniel asked. “Because we need some support.” “You do know that he is not with Brasher Club anymore.” “I know but he’s still a great kid to have by our side if something goes down.” “But did you listen to my words? DO NOT invite anyone to your little….plan if they aren’t affiliated with us.” “Well what about you?” “What do you mean?” “You still talk to him.” “Yeah, I do but not recently because of Stan’s death but they see each other, we will be talking back and forth again.” “Ok, but let’s change the subject a bit. What do you think happened to the grappling hook and the dog tag of Stan in the memorial room?” “How am I supposed to know?” “Talk to Stan. See if he knows.” “*tsk* You always endanger me. No matter what you do.” “I’m sorry.” “NOW, you’re sorry. Thank god you didn’t get him killed out there. Unbelievable.” Daniel went back inside while Chris stood still and hanged his head in shame. “Hey, Daniel,” Pip said. “Yeah?” “There is something that mystifies me.” “What?” “If we all have a separate power in our dog tags, what are Pete and Michael’s powers?” “It’s resurrection, right?” “That was before they got the dog tags actually. Remember in the forest with Tweek?” Damien asked. “Oh….um….I don’t know.” “Should we try and find out?” Pip asked. “Go ahead. While you guys are doing that, me and Stan will be in my room.”

When Damien and Pip go to the memorial room to get the goths’ dog tags, Daniel brings Stan in his room and says, “Stan….” “Yeah?” “Do you know where your hook and tag is?” “Yeah.” “Where?” “I actually brought it in my bag here.” “Show it to me.” “*opens bag and pulls out the hook and tag*” “Where on Earth did you get those?” “From here?” “Ok….how did you get those from here BEFORE I got to see you?” “Someone helped me?” “Who?” “*mumbles*” “I didn’t hear you. Say that again.” “....Kyle.” “Kyle? How did you get Kyle to get your stuff?” “Through Facebook.” “Are you shitting me?” “No.” “Because I began to wonder how you pulled that sabotage off like that without your hook and tag. Kyle? Are. You. Serious?” “Well, he didn’t believe it was me when I tried to reach him.” “So? He took something…. that belongs here….in which he’s not supposed to be anymore.” “What are you gonna do?” “I was gonna go in and bust in his house with guns armed but since you have it in front me in which you brought back in here, I won’t.” “....Ok.” “*injects serum* Ahh. Now, let’s put this behind us and go see the others.” “Indeed.” Daniel and Stan went to the training grounds to see what Pip and Damien found out about the goths’ dog tags. “Hey, guys. Did you find anything?” Daniel asked. “Find anything? It’s telekinesis,” Damien answered. “What?” “Yeah. Watch. Watch me and Pip pick some bullets up.”

Damien and Pip put their hands out and magically gravitate the bullets in the air. “That’s incredible,” Stan said. “I wish that I would’ve told the goths that they had this. If I did, they would be still here with us right now,” Daniel said. “You’re right. But we know that these things could come in handy,” Damien said. But then, Stan’s phone went off. “Hello?” “Stan. It’s Tweek. We need to talk.” “I was about to tell you the same thing.” “Ok. Meet me at the park as soon as you can get there.” “Alright. *hangs up and looks at Daniel* Can I go and get some fresh air? I wanna see the town again.” “By yourself?” “Yeah.” “Mm-ok. Just don’t run into any of your friends out there.” “I know, I know.” Stan then leaves the clubhouse and starts heading to the city park. When he reaches the park, he sees Tweek leaning forward on the kiddy jungle gym waiting. “Tweek! How are you doing?” Stan asked. “You’re here so quickly. I thought you were at Denver still so I would wait here for at least an hour or two. But I’m about as good as can be expected. But, the news is not good.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “I know you did that fucking outpost sabotage.” “Tweek, seriously, you’re imagining things.” “Fuck. You.” “Alright! I did it! Take me in! You know what? You guys will be saving my life. Because Cartman called it, motherfucker.” “What?” “He called it.” “Daniel….” “Last night. But we really haven’t talked about anything either.” “But if, no, when….he starts asking questions why you’re not feeding worms on Canadian soil….Oh, we got problems.” “Yeah, no shit.” “We’re in it.” “Together.” “So….If your problems are….my problems. Then I guess that means that….my problems, are sort of….your problems?” “*chuckles* Uh-uh. Nope.” “What if I lose my rank? Someday someone from the club decides to come into my house or my shop, and starts looking through my stuff. They’ll see the things I did. I know a lot of stuff; I can cop a plea, get five years. But you?” “Fuck you. You ungrateful prick. The club made your career.” “Well….then we better go about saving it together, because….you and I both know we can’t let it go to shit now.” “What do you need then?” “Faction problem.” “Ok? And?” “The Guerrillas, the Golden Brashers, and the 5-11’s. Also, if you wanna count Brasher Club in this as well, we’ve got a little bit of a problem of sticking together and running the whole thing. Cartman said that his faction is better than all of us. And I say that’s BS.” “So, what is it that you want me to do about it?” “Cartman’s right hand man, William Hammerstein, needs to be taken down. By taken down, I mean ending his life.” “Why can’t you do it?” “Because I’m in a meeting with Cartman and him tonight at 8 PM.” “Oh….ok. Where exactly?” “Behind the school.” “Hmm. Alright. Just kill his guy.” “Yes. But make sure that I’m not involved in this. Because when you take that shot to his head, I’m just gonna run out of there.” “....Ok. Sounds easy.” “It is. But he will have more men with him too.” “So, that’s it then?” “Pretty much yeah.” “Ok. Thanks a bunch.” “You’re welcome.” 

After Stan left the park, he headed back to the clubhouse and waited there until the time was near 8 PM. Tweek looks around to see if there was anyone spying on him and goes behind the school. “Tweek,” Cartman greeted. “Hi.” “Did you know why I called this meet?” “Yes. I do.” “What’s that?” “That your faction is better than all of ours.” “Exactly. So, pay up.” “Ok.” Meanwhile, Stan hides behind some bushes and aims his sights on the meet. When Tweek was about to give a suitcase to Cartman, he aimed at his right hand man and took him out. “Whoa! What the fuck?!” Cartman yelled as his men searched left and right to see where the shooter was. But then, Tweek bailed which made Cartman chase after him. “This isn’t over, Tweek! My faction’s better than yours!” Stan, however, sprinted back to the clubhouse without being spotted. When Stan ran inside, he closed the door shut and stood there while exerting. “Stan. How did it go?” Daniel asked. “It went very well. Very easy.” “Well good. Is that a step to your return?” “More or less, yeah.” “Alright. Get some rest.” “I will.” “See you in the morning.” “Yep. See ya.” “*sighs and opens fridge* The fuck is this shit? *pulls out human heart*” “Is that yours?” Pip asked. “Course not. It’s probably Damien’s or something.” “I don’t wanna know what he’s going to do with that.” “Me neither.” But then, Damien comes in and tries to get the heart in the fridge. “Ahh. There you are, you little shit. Looking for this?” Daniel asked as Damien tried to grab it from him. “Ah-ah-ah. No.” “Very funny.” “What were you gonna do with this?” “Why does it concern you?” “Because I have the right to know.” “You don’t have to know anything.” While Stan hears Daniel and Damien arguing, he tries to fall asleep. But then, his cell phone rumbled. When he checked out his phone, it was a text from Tweek saying, “ _Nice job back there. I want you to meet me at my shop in the morning. You’re gonna meet my “boss” there too._ _Good night._ ” Stan replied back by saying, “ _I can’t wait to meet him._ ” 

When the morning sun shines across the town, Stan snuck out of the clubhouse when everyone was still sleeping and headed straight to Tweek’s coffee shop. By the time he arrives, he sees Tweek, Craig, and another individual sitting altogether. “Hey, Stan,” Tweek greeted. “Tweek. Well, isn’t this nice. You didn’t tell me you were double dating. Sorry, guys….*points at Tweek*....This burning hunk of love is all mine.” “*chuckles* Brilliant. Craig Tucker, amigo but you already know who I am.” “Sorry, your name tag must have fallen off.” “*laughs* Cold! I love it. I-I gotta remember to write that down….and to shoot you in the head, you annoying dick. Thomas, taking notes? This stuff, whoa, pure magic! They should put it on my show. Have you seen my show?” “Is it “How to Become a Deadbeat Nerd Who Flips Off People Like He Doesn’t Give a Damn”?” “*smirks and leans closer*” “So….*points Stan to his seat*....Well done with our….friend, Mr. Cartman,” Tweek said as Stan sat down. “My pleasure. I love helping our faction wage war, especially with itself.” “But you made a mistake….” Thomas doubted. “Did I, cupcake?” “*stands up* Why don’t you keep your fucking voice down before I close your fucking windpipe? The jokes stop now, pal. You will show me and my team some respect.” “Maybe you could define “team” for me. Is that just the three of you? Or the greater Guerrillas? Or the entire faction? Because I’m attempted to argue that, thus far….*stands up*....we haven’t shown a lot of your colleagues a whole lot of respect.” “*grabs Stan’s throat* Then why don’t you start with me, genius?” “You got it, pal.” Craig then lets go of Stan as he sits back down with upset satisfaction. “*sits down* We received intel that Cartman is making a move to ship goods at a local factory near here,” Craig said. “I just dealt with that kid,” Stan complained. “The Golden Brashers are stepping up their questioning because of your moronic move to assassinate their vice president. We need to get in there and stop the whole thing.” “I did what Tonga said.” “Then I guess you will be with a clapped out old Brasher Club member who’s been living off of past glories was your first mistake. You’re my soldier now, amigo. My career depends on this and that’s very important to me. So seeing as we’re all boys now, that makes it important to you.” Stan pouted while he agreed. “Now run along, kids,” Craig ordered as Tweek and Stan got up and left the shop. 

“The Guerrillas own a lot across the street off the factory so we can get the supplies,” Tweek said. “Yeah, sure. Sounds nice and secluded. Kind of place you’d run an off the books operation, huh?” “So what?” “So, I bet “Guerrilla” ain’t on the deed, that’s so. And we all like our faction open and transparent.” “Except when closed and opaque suits you better.” “Hey, I’m just a puppet. You’re the one pulling the strings.” “Right. Anyway, I need you to make a couple of calls….get some people on board. First guy is Kyle.” “He’s no longer in a faction nor does he want to join one or better yet, he doesn’t want favors for kids like us.” “Call him or we’ll send some G-men to his house.” “Ok. Ok.” Stan then picks up his phone and calls Kyle. “Stan, this isn’t the best time. I’m kind of busy.” “Hey, sorry about that. Listen, you remember when Tweek came into my house and told me about favors I’m gonna do for him? It’s happening. I need you to come to a lot near the factory in town.” “Well, that’s fine then. I’m almost done with whatever I’m doing anyway. *hangs up*” “Now….Daniel,” Tweek said. “Oh, you’re crazy. I ain’t calling him.” “I thought you might say that, so we had him picked up.” “That’s a dumb move, Tweek. Real fucking dumb.” “Just worry about the plan, ok? Destroy anything that’s about to be shipped in the factory. Kyle is gonna be positioned on a roof, keeping an eye on the proceedings. While you and Daniel go into the factory and do what you do best.” “And I’m the best guy you got for this?” ‘With you, you got great bomb skills.” “Great! And you brought Daniel in? We’re telling him that I’m all cozy with the Guerrillas.” When Stan and Tweek arrive at the lot, they see Daniel waiting already. “You know what, you better keep a low profile,” Stan said. “Yeah, I think I will. See you later,” Tweek said as he leaves the area. “Stan! Where were you?” Daniel asked. “I was just walking around town.” “Are you sure there were any Guerrillas that saw you and told you to come here?” “As a matter of fact, yes.” “Well, shit. They went to my clubhouse and did a task for them. I want to bring the club in this too but they said I’m alone on this.” “Yeah, I wonder why we can't get any additional help.” A couple of minutes later, Kyle arrives which made Daniel over dramatic. “Hey. Whoa! Look! Who’s that cagey motherfucker?! Huh?! Who’s that?!” “Daniel, stop with the faux political bullshit,” Stan said. “What are you talking about, Stan?! It’s Kyle! Why aren’t you excited right now?! You too, Kyle! Why aren’t you- Oh wait. Now I remember.” “What?” “Kyle helped you blow up that outpost by taking some stuff in our clubhouse.” “Oh, you knew that, huh?” Kyle asked.

“Yep. Now….am I detecting some kind of….love triangle here? Kyle, are you happy to see me again?” “No.” “No? Well that hurts my feelings very deeply.” “I’m kidding, dude. I’m very happy to see you and Stan too.” “That’s better. Now, I guess that makes Stan one of my bestest friends and Kyle the son that I’ve always wanted.” “*laughs* Alright, you guys, this is the shot. I'm gonna do all the heavy lifting here, ok? Daniel, you’re gonna cover my back when I’m trying to destroy the stuff that’s inside. Kyle, you’re gonna cover us from across the street. We’re gonna make these assholes happy and we’re gonna walk away from this clean. Got it?” “I got you,” Kyle agreed. “Alright and we do this, and they help us spring Trent, right?” Daniel asked. “*looks at Kyle* Yeah, we’ll talk about Trent later, alright? Let’s get the guns,” Stan said. “I guess I better do my part,” Kyle said as he climbs the ladder on the rooftop. “Alright, rifle or shotgun?” Stan asked Daniel. “Rifle, definitely.” “*tosses rifle and headset* Ok, let’s do this thing.” “Are you gonna destroy it by blowing it up as usual?” “Of course. That’s what I've been doing since the beginning.” Daniel and Stan started heading to the entrance of the factory where there were Golden Brashers guarding the place while Kyle set up his sniper rifle and set his sights on the two. “Kyle? Can you hear me?” Stan asked while peeking. “I hear you loud and clear.” “Alright, we’re gonna start making our move on the count of three. Three….Two….One….Go!” 

Stan and Daniel then ran out of cover and blasted their guns. As soon as the enemies fired back, they both ran inside while Kyle picked off heads. Stan threw a couple of grenades and exploded a group while fighting their way to the loading docks of where the stuff is kept. “*gets shot* Ah!” “Daniel! You alright?!” “*growls* I’m fine for now! I gotta stay here until I brush it off!” “We’ll cover you!” Stan then uses his grappling hook to carry himself to another room to fend off some more enemies. Kyle sees Daniel sitting down while behind cover and takes out any enemies that are coming for him. “Alright! I’m good. Let’s move forward,” Daniel said as Stan followed him. “Stan! You got those charges ready?” Daniel asked. “I do.” “Throw some now if you have to. Because I’m gonna cover you….with my dark self.” “What?” Daniel then runs out into the open which every guard shoots at him but as every bullet hits him, his rage becomes destructive which then he turns to his dark side. He became invincible to gunfire and tears apart enemies with his rifle. Stan and Kyle were in the background watching him do this with their jaws open. When Daniel clears out the final enemies, his rage starts to die down. “Helloooo?! Who wants some now?! *shakes head* Whoa….what just happened?” “That was completely insane,” Stan said speechlessly. “I would say the same thing too,” Kyle agreed. “Well, since they’re gone, let’s finish this.” After planting the charges all over the factory, Daniel and Stan head across the lot and hide while Stan detonates it. The explosion wasn’t big but it blew up the whole interior of it. “Jeez. Is that what you did at that outpost?” Daniel asked Stan. “Shut up.” “Ha ha! In bed with the Guerrillas! And an awesome reunion with the both of us and Kyle!” “You know I don’t do favors for you guys anymore,” Kyle said as he climbed down the ladder. “But you still do them.” “Yeah, because I don’t wanna be a coward.” “If you wanna join back, just give me a call.” “I rather pass. Thanks though.” “Look at this, guys! New objectives, new set of problems, but the idiots, aah, they stay the same.” “Yep. I guess. See you later, Daniel,” Stan waved. “Ah! You better believe it, buddy. Kyle, give me a hug, for crying out loud. It’s been forever.” “*shrugs* You’re right. *hugs*” “*hugs back* Alright, see you all later.” “Bye, dude. Bye, Stan.” “See ya, Kyle.” 

As Kyle and Daniel leave, Stan’s phone rumbles and he picks up. “Hello?” “It’s Tweek. I heard the explosion.” “Did you?” “Yeah. Come into my shop again. I’ll be in the back.” “Alright.” After Stan hung up, he went to Tweek’s coffee shop while police rushed towards the explosion and went into the back where he saw all of his clones doing all of his work for him and Cartman and Craig were there too. “The hell is all this?” Stan said as he stepped in. “Stan! How’s it going?” Cartman asked. “Fine. Just about thrilled since you’re here. Tweek, you didn’t say anything about these two being here.” “Well, I’m sorry. They told me that I’m alone.” “Uh-huh. Great job. *hangs phone up* That was Daniel. I told him that he did good,” Craig said. “Ok. So, what’s this about?” Stan asked. “I got a job for you, bro. Five top quality scores. Big ticket cars. Major payday, bro,” Cartman offered. “Sounds great. I got just the guy for you. I’ll put you in touch.” “N-N-N-No. I don’t want just some dude. I want you, I want your crew. I want pros on this, man. Like the jew and and the maniac.” “Yeah, I don’t give a fuck what you want, fatass. I’ll let them know you’re interested. Besides, why are you here? We just blew up a factory of your shipments and you’re not mad about that? Like what the fuck?” “That’s just a shipment. It’s gonna go horrible anyway.” “Yeah, right.” “I guess I just got you figured out wrong, man.” “Hey, what’s to figure?” “Tell me something. You like football? I got a stake in a sports investment venture. You like the market? I got some funds you can manage. Name your poison, man!” “I just wanna see my family again.” “Ah, there we go! You wanna step out of your comfort zone and get yourself killed by your parents? Ok, how bout I make you a surprise return for them?” “Are you serious? I’m gonna see my family again?” “You will. I will set up a meeting with them sometime when I got the perfect date….just as long as you get….*whistles*....the cars. Craig, tell the others if this douche can’t.” “I will.” “I can’t believe it! I’m gonna see my family again!” “Good for you, dude. I’m gonna take off. Tweek, I want you at my house tonight,” Craig said as he leaves the shop along with Cartman.

“Alright. See ya.” “Wow. That made my day infinitely better now,” Stan said happily. “I hope it did.” “Why was Cartman here though?” “He came here because of Craig.” “I thought he hates you guys because I killed his assistant and now I blew up a factory with his stuff inside.” “He hates ME. Not Craig.” “Yeah, the more I see of your “boss”, the more I like him.” “I was you, I wouldn’t be so critical of who others associate with.” “So, is he gonna be a problem?” “For sure. But there is nothing we can do about it. If something happens to him right now, I’d be right under a microscope, an electron microscope of guerilla-cratic shit and that would make it very difficult to keep old secrets.” “Oh, well, boo-hoo for you. You know who else is having trouble keeping secrets, asshole? Me. After you brought Daniel in on this.” “I only brought him in after you’d put out your press release. “Marsh is coming back to the club!” The Colorado reboot. If we didn’t control the situation, and he’d unearthed this connection, then what?” “Then Daniel flips out, beheads me, kills my family….or raises them to be his own. I don’t know which is worse. Anyway, it could happen at any time.” “Slow down. Let’s think this through. What does he know?” “He knows I’m alive. He knows I got money. And, now he’ll find out that I’m working with Cartman.” “Will he know how long you’ve been working with Cartman?” “How long? The fuck does that matter?” “Either you were working with him before the heist- you walked your crew into an ambush, one of them was on the run, and the other landed in a prison hospital….” “Or?” “Or the Canadian Feds stumbled upon the heist, Trent went down, you went down, Cartman got away. Then, he came to get you, faked your death, and you end up here.” “Who’s to say one of those is true?” “That there’s any doubt probably accounts for you being alive.” “Back there, Daniel found out that Kyle helped me get stuff for the outpost. Which made him real confused.” “Well, he didn’t tell him about the whole thing so that’s good.” “Yeah, thank god for that. So, how are you and Craig getting along?” “It’s still a productive relationship.” “Well, he’s got his uses.” “As you can see, I’m trying to take full advantage of them.” “Then what?” “This thing with the faction gets put to rest and we don’t need you anymore.” “Right, and what about Daniel?” “What about him?” “I need some resolution, Tweek. You let him walk. You said that Cartman would clean this whole thing up back in Canada.” “And then he told me it was a clean job- no casualties. There were more eyes in this town than there needed to be.” “Yeah, well according to my eyes, Daniel is your problem now, as much as he is mine.” “He’s not a problem at all. We’re monitoring him. Has he said anything about Trent?” “Fuck yeah. He has. Plenty. I keep changing the subject. You know he thinks we are all gonna commute Trent’s sentence when this is all over.” “That’s good. Fine work. I’ll send another letter. It’s about time, anyway.” “Oh, so that’s YOU who’s been sending those fucking letters to Daniel, huh?” “Yeah. He thinks they’re from Trent- who he thinks is locked up in high security, and not, well not six feet under in a grave marked Stan Marsh. It’s a good exercise.” “What the fuck? How’d that get started?” “When you were at home in Denver, Cartman came to me to write letters to him once or twice a day. Then, a mailman he hired comes to get my letter, sends it to Daniel, and we play back and forth like it’s real.” “Does he even recognize his handwriting?” “Who even remembers someone’s handwriting these days? Of course not, but if he did somehow, then this thing would fall apart very easily.” “Daniel is a time bomb, Tweek. You know that.” “I do know that and I will keep watch of him.” “Anyway, I gotta run. Thanks for the feedback, Tweek.” “You’re welcome. See ya.” After Stan went back to the clubhouse, the time passed at around 6:30. Daniel got his letter by saying, “ _ How could Stan be alive? That kid’s gotta be an imposter. Why don’t you come see me? I mean seriously, someone must have stole his identity. Love, Trent. _ ” He wrote back by saying, “ _ Now, it’s not the time for visits. I’m still working on getting you out. Don’t worry. Love always, Daniel. _ ” 

An hour later, Tweek texted Stan while he was in the shower. After he was done, he took a look and it said, “ _ We got a problem. Please meet us in the park. It’s important. _ ” Stan then leaves the bathroom and goes to Daniel’s room. “*opens door* Dude, the Guerrillas are after me,” Stan said. “Me too. They just texted me to meet at the park.” “Should we go then?” “Well, we got nothing better to do. So, yeah. Let’s move. *grabs jacket*” Stan and Daniel then left the clubhouse, got inside Daniel’s car, and drove to the park. By the time they arrived, they saw that Craig, Tweek, and Thomas were there. “Alright, what the fuck is this bullshit? We handled your little immigration problem or whatever the fuck it was. We’re straight,” Stan questioned as he walked toward the crew. “Oh absolutely, yeah, yeah. You killed people, you tortured people, committed a litany of other crimes….Oh we’re so straight you and me, we’re arrows,” Craig answered sarcastically. “Tweek, you can’t do anything about this fucking turd?” “Yeah, Tweek, what can you do about me?” “And here’s Daniel,” Tweek noticed. “Great! Looky looky huh, bunch of Guerrilla shitbags and their favorite stoolie. What’s he been telling you?” Daniel asked Craig about Stan. “Oh, he just said how you guys were happy to help the faction in any way you can.” “Oh really? Huh? Because I was told that if we helped out with that thing, which we did, then our past indiscretions would be….forgotten in a haze of patriotic fervor.” “Who told you that? Did I tell you that? I’m in charge here, fruity. Me! You understand?” Craig asked Kyle as he arrived as well. “Not quite. But….can you explain that again?” “What I was saying…….Oh, oh you’re good. The three cunts.” “Listen. We need help with something else. Some of the faction….some of it is pretty corrupt,” Tweek said as Daniel, Stan, and Kyle looked away and rolled their eyes in disgust. “Not uh, not your bit, right?” Daniel asked. “Yes, but we’re corrupt in a good way,” Tweek answered calmly. “But the Guerrillas….they want to encourage panic so they can guarantee their budgets. That’s how they get paid,” Craig said. “It’s a major problem.” “And now they’ve secured some….funds that we need to use in our fight against crime. As a way of bribing corrupt officials.” “Really? And where are they getting that from?” Stan asked. “Drugs. Those bastards love to sell drugs. But we think they’re gonna use this money to finance a war on our streets and we need you boys….to requisition that money for us.” “The bonds are leaving the terminal in an armored car. It goes around this city in an hour or so,” Tweek added. “Yeah, fuck you, Tweek. We don’t have time to prepare the right way,” Stan said. “*chuckles* That’s not my concern. I cannot allocate any more resources to this,” Craig said as he started walking away. “You’ll be fine,” Tweek said happily as he and Thomas started following Craig out of the park. “Fuck you, Tweek,” Stan said angrily. “Nice work, Slick. We’re gonna be doing pat downs at the airport before those fucking clowns are done with us,” Daniel said as he sat down on bench. “Y’know, fuck you.” “Hey, hey, look, guys….it is what it is. Now, how the hell are we gonna get this done?” Kyle asked as he started thinking of a plan. “I don’t know.” They have been thinking for at least a couple minutes but then Stan has a light bulb. 

“*snaps fingers* I got it. Classic blitz play. It’ll be in a close, secluded area, right? So, I’m thinking vehicles. Something to block, another thing to sack ‘em. We get our disguises and we’re golden. We just gotta hope like hell these are the kinda Guerrillas that don’t carry a panic button with them. If they are, we deal with it. If and when….” “If and freakin’ when….But what kind of cars are gonna use though?” Kyle asked. “Wait. I just realized that we made modified vehicles. We can use the off-road flatbed to block the road and the semi-truck with the sharp ram to get them. We can have the club help us out too,” Daniel said. “We can’t. They said us three and us three only.” “Did they say we can’t have the club help us on this?” “No.” “Exactly. So, what do you think?” “I think you’re right. That’s brilliant,” Stan agreed. “So, let’s stop by at the clubhouse, get our equipment, and let’s do this thing.” Stan and Kyle went into Daniel’s car and headed back to the clubhouse to get what they needed. “*opens door* Alright, you two. Get a couple of sticky bombs and dress in black plus get me a bandana too. I’m gonna get some soldiers ready,” Daniel ordered. “Ok,” Kyle obeyed as he and Stan went to the armory. “What is going on?” Damien asked. “Tweek and Craig gave us a task to do and I’m gonna get some of our soldiers to help us.” “You need me at all?” “Not really. But thanks though.” “Ok, but why are you doing tasks for them if you rule over the whole club itself?” “Because they have their own leadership for that faction and also they’re corrupt so we gotta help a brother out.” “Well….ok.” Daniel then goes into the barracks where the other BC members are living and calls out a couple of them. After Stan and Kyle get dressed up in their Brasher Club colors, they meet Daniel outside while he waits for them. “So, we’re really gonna do this shit now?” Kyle asked as he handed Daniel a bandana. “Yep,” Stan answered. “I sent a couple of guys out there to look for the armored car because I don’t know what kind of route it’s doing. Do you guys know?” Daniel asked. “I don’t.” “Me neither,” Kyle said. “So, let’s recap. After they get hit, we blast open the doors, grab up all the cash, bonds, whatever it is, I’ll put it in Tweek’s mailbox, and we all walk away separate.” “It’s all a little hopeful, dude.” “As long as I’m not on the ground when the shit goes down. Ok?” Daniel asked. “When the shit goes down, we’ll handle it,” Stan said. 

But then, Daniel’s walkie talkie goes off. “Sir?” one of the BC members said. “Yep?” Daniel answered. “We found their location. It’s starting to enter the city through the highway.” “Alright, find an intersection it goes through and block the car with the flatbed. While the semi goes in and gets them.” “Roger.” “Alright, you guys. It’s showtime.” When Daniel, Stan, and Kyle got into the car, they drove to the location. “The flatbed is in position and so is the semi,” a BC member warned. “We’re on our way now. If it stops, go for it,” Daniel ordered. The armored car approaches the flatbed and stops in the middle of the intersection which gave the semi the cue. “You better brace yourselves, you motherfuckers!” a BC member yelled as he drove the semi towards the armored car. As soon as it hits the car, it flips over on it’s side while sliding on the pavement a bit. But then, Daniel comes to the scene and stops the car. “Just in time. Open the doors, Stan!” Daniel ordered as Stan went over to the armored car, placed the bombs, and detonated them. “What’s inside?” Kyle asked. “It’s a package,” Stan answered. “A package? That’s it?” “Yeah, that’s what’s in here. I don’t see anything else.” “Well we got what we came for. Men, get the vehicles back to base. Stan, take it to Tweek as fast as you can. Kyle, go home.” “I didn’t even do anything,” Kyle said. “I didn’t do anything either but you contributed. Now, go! Stan, I’ll see you back home!” “Got ya!” As the semi, the flatbed, and Daniel went back to the clubhouse, Kyle went back home while being totally angry and as for Stan, he grappled his way to Tweek’s house. 

By the time Stan dropped the package at his front door, he went back to the clubhouse. “*opens door* Woo!” “That was something,” Daniel said satisfyingly. “That was easy.” “It sure was. Do you think Kyle is mad because he didn’t do anything productive there?” “I think so.” “But whatever, he’ll get over it. Anyway, let’s celebrate.” “You’re right. Pop open some sodas.” As Daniel opens the fridge, he gives a soda to Stan and says, “Oh, shit, I’m sorry. I don’t have any low carb.” “Ah, fuck you. I gotta tell you something though. Cartman found out that I’m alive and he was super happy to see me.” “Is he?” “Yeah, also he gave us a job to do.” “I know. You, me, Kyle, and no Guerrillas, right?” “That’s right.” “What kind of job is it again?” “Awesome cars he wants us to get. If we get all of them, we get lots of money AND I will see my family again.” “That’s awesome. How many exactly?” “Five. I think.” “Well, only if it gets you closer to your return, I don’t see a problem in it.” “Ah, but there’s more to this gig than just going crazy all the time….killing everyone in sight.” “Just because I like life and you feel guilty about it doesn’t make you more of a man than me. And you know what? Deep down, I know you believe the bullshit. The picket fences….the fucking happy endings.” “And your street philosopher bullshit, that’s gotten you really far. Oh yeah, you’ve achieved perfect balance.” “Balance? You’ve gone….Man, three weeks in the sun….Your brain has melted. You-you say words that have no meaning. What is balance, huh? Huh? That I fucking kill only on the weekends? So, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I’m doing yoga and meditation. Tuesdays and Thursdays, hookers and sticking up joints, huh? You call me mad? Fuck, compared to you, we have the same kind of fetishes, right?” “*laughs* Ok.” “Yeah. I have a fetish for….flesh and blood. While you….have bombs. Problem solved.” “*laughs again* Right.” “Now, you gonna stop being an asshole?” “I don’t know….But I’ll try.” “Well, that, I like your honesty. Cheers.” “Cheers.”

Suddenly, Stan’s phone rings. “Who’s that?” Daniel asked. “It’s Kyle.” “Let me guess. He wants to yell at us for the thing we did.” “That’s what I think. *answers* Hello?” “Stan,” Kyle said. “Kyle, what’s up?” “What’s up? What’s up?! Why did I bother going with you guys on that thing?!” “Cause we need you?” “You don’t need me for anything. I said it clearly that I’m not gonna do any more favors for you guys. What’s wrong with you?” “Here, Stan. Let me talk to the boy. *takes phone* Kyle?” “What, Daniel?” “Did you get a call or a message from Cartman saying that he’s gonna give us a job to do which involves a lot of money?” “Yeah, why?” “Unlike you, he hears that his soldiers can’t do his missions so he prescribed them to us which is a great opportunity, right? And he has no problem asking us for help.” “So you’re ensuring that you do favors….for HIM now….by calling and inviting me for what….a little task which I told you that I’m done with everything?” “You know what? That is so fucking typical of you. So typical. You don’t even ask about the trouble. You instantly think about yourself.” “.....You’re….right….I did do that. I apologize.” “It’s not good enough. We don’t need you anymore. Me and Stan can do this ourselves. We might die. I hope you’re happy.” “Hey, I’m gonna help you guys.” “No.” “Yes I am.” “NO.” “If nothing else than to get out of my house and get some fresh air.” “You’re not going.” “Daniel, I’m sorry. I’m gonna help you guys no matter what.” “No, your words are very clear. You’re done with the club.” “*sighs* Ok, listen to me, dude. Friends do not let other friends down. You guys are my friends and I’m not gonna let anyone kill you.” “So….does this mean….Styles is back in the club?” “...Ye-Yes. He is.” “You hear that, Stan? Styles is back! Oh, it’s so great to hear from you, Styles! Long time no see!” “Screw you, Daniel.” “*laughs* Welcome back to the club. Now, go get some sleep, why don’t you?” “I don’t have to go to sleep.” “Well, I’m commanding you again so hang up and get some sleep. Good night. *hang up*” “Did you just hang up on me? Oh my god. What have I got myself into?” “Dude, why did you do that?” Stan asked. “Cause I want to. Kyle is back in Brasher Club and I’m his leader again.” “So you had to hang up on him?” “At least I told him to sleep. You should too.” “Yeah, I should. I had enough for one night. Good night.” “Just to remind you, Stan, that this is always a dream of ours….to become famous and beyond….” “The hell are you talking about?” “I’m talking about money. Enough to keep the club up and running and you in therapy. Enough so we can have Kyle become highly satisfied for his future life. Because if we do all of that, you, me, and everyone in the club will get back together as one, baby, yeah! *picks up Stan and hugs him*” “Oh! This better be good.” “*sets him down* Yeah. Now, go to sleep.” “Mm-hmm.”

When Stan went to bed along with everyone else for quite some time after, the sun rose and a new fresh day had started. When Stan woke up and headed into the kitchen, he saw Daniel playing with Damien’s hair. “Your hair is so fuzzy. I love fuzzy hair,” Daniel complimented. “I bet you do,” Damien scoffed. “Oh, I do. It’s so cute.” “Cute? That’s what Pip would say.” “Well she’s not here, is she?” “No, she’s still asleep.” “Exactly. So, I say it’s cute. Whether Pip said it or I said it.” “Ok.” “What are you doing?” Stan asked. “*turns around* Oh! Stan! Good morning!” “Morning. What are you doing?” “Playing with Damien’s hair. He likes his hair being played, don’t you Damien?” “No.” “Damien?” “Ok. Sometimes, yes.” “Much better.” “You’re nuts, Daniel,” Stan chuckled. “I know. Get something to eat, why don’t you?” “I am.” 

After the rest of the club woke up and had breakfast, Stan’s phone rumbled again. “It’s Cartman.” “Is it? Oh, I can’t wait to hear what he has to say.,” Daniel said intriguingly. “Hello?” “Stan. I got a car for you to get. Or wait as a matter of fact, there’s two of them to get.” “Awesome. Where are you located?” “In a small town of Walsenburg.” “Hmm, ok.” “Bring the maniac with you. I called the jew already.” “Alright. We’re on our way. *hangs up*” “We got our first car?” Daniel asked. “Our first two cars actually.” “Excellent. Where?” “He said he’s in a small town called Walsenburg.” “I don’t know where that is.” “Me neither.” “Luckily, my car has a GPS.” “Yeah, good thing.” “Do you wanna go now or later?” “Let’s go now so we can get the thing done already.” “Yeah, I like the sound of that. Let’s bring a soldier along just in case.” “Good call.” “Alright, guys. We’re off. Watch everything. Don’t forget to train our soldiers too. We will see you guys in a couple hours.” “Ok. Watch yourself too,” Pip warned. “Don’t worry. We are big boys. We can handle it.” “*giggles* Ok. Bye. Have fun.” “See you all later.” “Bye,” Damien waved. After Daniel and Stan set off, Kyle arrives at Cartman’s location already. “Hello,” Kyle greeted in his flight suit. “If it isn’t the flying jew. I thought you would never find me here.” “Well, that's why I looked up at the map and carried a compass just in case I get lost, fatass.” “Oh, boy….Sometimes enlightenment, can be a real bitch. This is kinda like a little hobby of mine, requisitioning the underappreciated….possessions of my contemporaries for some wealthy communists in China who will value them more.” “What?” “Robbing my so called friends, Kyle.” “Why?” “Why? Because they have things nobody else has, because they can afford it, because frankly I’m rich enough to do whatever the fuck I want, and you’re poor enough not to ask me any goddamn stupid questions. Now, I mean that as a friend, ok?” “That’s a nice fucking speech about the value of friendship,” Daniel said as he, Stan, and BC members walked toward Kyle and Cartman. “Aaah, of course! If it isn’t Stan, the deranged maniac, and a valuable soldier….” “And that’s coming from you? Please! Mmmmm….what’s going on?” “You guys are gonna dress up as traffic cops and you’re gonna rob two trust fund kids that I know and dislike intensely.” “Why?” “I can get a good price for the vehicles in Asia. Look, do the job, you’ll all be well paid.” “Oh, oh-ho-ho! Stan! You….finally get to realize your childhood dream and dress up as a cop!” “The two cars are likely to be ridden on Highway 25, ok?” “Sounds manageable,” Kyle agreed. “Yeah, and you three get going.” “Alright, let’s go, gang,” Daniel said as he, Stan, and the soldier went to go and dress up in their officer uniforms. 

“Dude, I don’t know if this shit is for me. My life’s already way the fuck out of control,” Kyle said to Cartman. “Alright, look….I’m a Darwinist, alright? Some prosper and some struggle. Now, are you out of your goddamn mind? This is your lucky break. Choose! Now, are you gonna do this? Or have you simply found your level in life?” “I guess we’ll find out.” “Yeah, I guess we will, dude. Oh and by the way, they were last seen in a gas station.” “Thanks for the info.” Cartman then gets into a limo and leaves while the three come out while wearing their officer uniforms. “Nice,” Kyle said. “Police bikes. Once we get into position, Kyle, it’s your turn.” “Right.” “Ok. Stan, you ride with Challenger. While I have my own.” “This guy's name is Challenger?” Stan asked. “Well, yeah. It’s his club name.” “Oh. Ok.” As soon as Daniel, Challenger, and Stan leave on police bikes while Kyle waits for at least 15 minutes for them to set up, they are ready.” “Ok, Kyle, we are ready,” Daniel warned. “About time. What cars am I looking for?” “A couple of pure black ones.” “Ok. Pure black ones.” Kyle then shoots out of the sky and glides over the highway to look for a gas station or a couple of black cars. But then after five minutes of searching, something caught his eye. There were two black super cars that are filling up fuel.

Kyle sets down behind them and says, “Nice cars you guys have. Can I take them for a spin?” One of the guys turned around and said, “Oh shit. Dude, it’s a Brasher Club elite!” The two guys then get inside their cars and drive off in a heartbeat while Kyle darts into the air and follows them. “Guys, I got them in my sights and they’re trying to get away from me which they can’t!” Kyle said to Daniel, Challenger, and Stan through his headset. Meanwhile on a rural road, the three wait for the cars to pass by while sitting in their police bikes. “You hear that? The horsepower of a supercar,” Daniel said. “I hear it too. Here they come,” Stan said as the two cars bolted past them. Daniel and Challenger turned on their bikes and sirens while Stan sits behind Challenger with the loudspeaker in hand. “They’re too far ahead, we have to catch up to them if we want them to stop. Suspect has entered a tunnel- Officer D maintains his pursuit,” Daniel said as both bikes try to get closer to the cars. “Stay on them, Daniel. They’ll stop eventually,” Stan said. “When I catch these assholes!” “As long as we stay on them, we’re good.” “Coming up to some huge traffic. We might gain some ground on them. Because good things come to those who wait.” After about a couple more minutes of pursuing, they both manage to get close enough to the cars finally. “Pull over to the side of the road! Find a safe place to stop, and pull over!” Stan yelled into the loudspeaker which made them slow down a bit. “They’re slowing down- this looks like our shot. Keep at it, Stan,” Daniel said. “Enough is enough- stop you vehicles on the bridge!” The cars then pulled over to the side of the bridge when Kyle landed behind them. “We got ‘em!” Daniel yelled victoriously. “Sweet,” Stan smiled as Challenger and Daniel stopped their bikes and got off from them. 

“Whoa! Hey! Stay there, homeboy. Stan, watch him just in case he wants to fly off back home. We’ll deal with you later,” Daniel said to Kyle. “*crosses arms* Yeah, fuck you too.” Challenger and Daniel then went to each one of the cars and stood next to the window. “You know how fast you were going?” Daniel said to one of the guys. “Do you see that flying bastard behind us? He wants to kill us!” “Well, I don’t see him killing you now. Besides, we got that taken care of. But you were speeding in the process so why don’t you hop outside the car for a second?” “*gets out* We were trying to run away from him!” “It seems like it but rules are rules, son.” “Officer, is this entirely necessary?” “Yes it is. Come on. Hands on the car. Let’s go.” “Get out of the fucking car!” Challenger yelled at the other man. “Now, don’t be scared. I’m just gonna check ya,” Daniel said to the guy as he touches his crotch. “Hey! Hey! What are you doing?” “I’m just making sure.” “*opens door* Get out of the fucking car, you pint sized prick!” Challenger yelled as he pulled the guy off the car and threw him away from it. “You too. Get the fuck out of here!” Daniel followed. Both men ran for their lives while Daniel and Challenger got in both cars. Kyle sat with Daniel while Stan sat with Challenger and they both took off. Kyle then dials Cartman and says, “Hey, dude. We got the cars, where are we taking them?” “I’ll be waiting at an auto shop in Colorado Springs. You won’t miss it. The garages will be open.” “Alright. *hangs up*” “Nice job back there, Kyle,” Daniel complimented. “Thanks, man.” “Sir, I always wanted to drive one of these. Would you care for a race?” Challenger asked Daniel. “A race? Hmm, ok! Just don’t mess up the ride or I’ll mess you up instead.” “I read you.” Daniel and Challenger then race each other toward the location. “What’s your angle, Stan?” Daniel asked. “What you mean, like how are we gonna beat your ass in this race? Don’t worry. We’re taking care of that.” “I mean, is it just the smell of green? Or is there some other thing with Kyle and you? It feels funky.” “Hey, I’m just trying to do what’s best for Kyle. You know, help him make the best of the chances he’s given. Right, Kyle?” “Yeah, dude. Like I’m riding in a supercar for the first time. It’s awesome.” “Well, enjoy it while it lasts because there will be more coming soon,” Daniel said. “You’re right.” 

By the time they reach their location, Cartman sees the cars park inside the garage and says, “Guys! I love you all! God, this is gonna be fantastic. A maniac, a puppet, a kid who vomits on his girlfriend and a jew. Who the fuck would have thought about it? Men! Move the vehicles! You four. It’s been forever since we’ve done this. Too Sweet me!” “Pfft. Ok,” Daniel said as everyone Too Sweets each other. “Come on, dude. You got the paper?” Kyle asked. “Abso-fucking-lutely! Look, you finish the job, you get the paper, but….the order was for five cars. If I’m not mistaken, that’s only two,” Cartman answered. “Just give me the fucking money, now!” Daniel threatened. “Oh, I’m scared. I’m so, so scared. But you know what? I’m a payment on completion of work type of guy. You don’t like the job, take a fucking walk.” “Alright. Look. What’s next then?” Kyle asked. “Well, since those two were the Lamborghini Veneno and Sesto Elemento, the next one I guess is the….if I can read this correctly….um, the Koenigsegg CCXR.” “That’s a mouthful.” “It was last seen in Aurora inside a lockup. It usually drives out at night.” “Alright, so who does what?” Stan asked. “You’re not needed for this job, Stan.” “I’m not?” “No. Kyle will be up in the sky watching over the city to look for the car while Daniel and his soldier here collects it from the ground.” “Ok, sounds like a plan,” Daniel agreed. “Stan, I’ll drop you off at your house in Denver. I’ll be in touch with your parents.” “Alright. Good.” “You three, goodbye and good luck. No, seriously. You’re gonna need it.” Stan and Cartman then went back to Denver while Daniel, Kyle, and Challenger went to Aurora in the Camaro and stayed there until night fell. 

When the time was around eight, they decided to go look for the car now. “Alright, Kyle. Let’s go hunt this beast down,” Daniel ordered. “You’re right,” Kyle agreed. “Warn us when you get a sight of the car.” “But what color is it?” “I don’t know. But you can see things very far away, right?” “I can. I have hawk vision.” “That’s the thing. If you could try and see a car that is going fast, try to get a glimpse at it and if it’s the right one, call us.” “Ok.” Kyle then darted into the sky and went around the city to look for the car. But after fifteen minutes of searching through cars that went past the speed limit and ones that were pulled over by cops, he found one that rolled down the streets with incredible speed. When the car stopped at a red light, Kyle landed on a corner of a building and looked at the car very closely. It had a gray color with a black outline and it looked very super. “Daniel, I have a suspect on my sights.” “Did you finally? Is it the right one?” “Yep, it looks like a supercar to me.” “*starts car* What’s the color and where is it?” “It’s gray with a black outline paint job. It’s at a red light at an intersection between….Garcia and 13th.” “Gotcha.” 

But then the driver looked out his window and saw Kyle on the rooftop staring at him which got him startled and screeched tires. “Ah shit. Dude, I think he may have seen me. He’s gunning it.” “Follow him. We’ll catch up to you soon.” “Alright.” “*siren noise* All units please be advised, we have a possible joy rider blazing through the streets of Aurora in a gray and black Koenigsegg.” “Hey man, are there cops coming after this too?” “Nah, dude. Thought you’d appreciate the authenticity.” “Oh, ok. Well, I freakin’ don’t.” “Are you still on the guy?” “Yeah, I’m on him. He’s drifting all over the place trying to outrun me.” Kyle followed the car for at least twenty minutes until it pulled inside a parking garage. “Daniel, the car went inside a parking garage. I need you here like right now.” “Gimme a mark or something. Shoot a laser to give me your location.” Kyle then shoots a laser up in the sky which gives Daniel and Challenger his location. By the time they reached the entrance of the parking garage, Kyle landed next to the car and said, “He went in here.” “I can see that. Try and look through floor after floor to see where it parked.” “Got it.” Kyle again went into the sky and hovered on every floor to look for the car while Daniel entered the garage and searched through every parking space. “I see a car pulling up to a space on the third floor on the far left of where I am,” Kyle pointed out. “Copy,” Daniel answered. As soon as Daniel entered the third floor and went to the far right of the lot, he saw the supercar which made him stop the car and pull out a gun same as for Challenger. 

“That’s him. That’s the motherfucker. Thank you, Kyle. Get out of the car with your hands up!” Daniel yelled at the driver which made him open his door and get out with his hands in the air. “Look, I know this car may be valuable but please….” the driver said. “Walk toward us with hands up,” Daniel ordered. As soon as the driver gets closer to them, he pulls out his gun but within a second, Challenger drops him. “Target neutralized,” Daniel said to Kyle. “Awesome. I’m gonna call Cartman and see where he wants it. *dials Cartman*” “Kyle,” Cartman answered with a smug tone. “Hey, Cartman. We got the car for you.” “The Koenigsegg? I was really glad you called me cause I was about to take off to another state. I’m at my personal hangar at Denver International. I’ll tell the guys to expect you at the gate.” “Alright. *hangs up* Denver International, Daniel.” “Sweet. Challenger, be careful of driving that.” “I won’t disappoint, sir.” When Challenger gets inside the Koenigsegg and Daniel back inside his car, Kyle then flies to the airport. As soon as he arrived at the gates, he went up to the security guard and said, “Me and a couple of others are supposed to meet Cartman here.” “Cartman’s hangar will be on the left.” “Thanks.” When Kyle flew to the hangar, Cartman saw him and said, “Well, here comes the flying jew.” “*lands* They’re coming.” “I bet they are because I need to leave in thirty minutes.” Kyle and Cartman then waited for Daniel and Challenger to arrive. 

After about twenty five minutes, the Koenigsegg came into the vision of Cartman. “Oh, there she IS! You know, if this beauty was a woman, I had to break my twenty and under rule.” “You know, I’ll just stick to the job, ok?” Kyle said. “Hey, tell me something, you know how many of these things they made?” “I don’t know. Like….fifty?” “No, not like fifty. Exactly fifty!” “Oh, wow, man.” “Tell me something. How’d you like to drive a car like this one day, man? For real.” “Like this? Or this?” “Oh, man. Right back at me, dude. Really nice. Hey, y’know something? You’re not like those, uh, snowbird retiree pals of yours, Kyle. You are sharp. No offense, Daniel.” “Yeah, yeah. Come on, Challenger. Let’s go home. See ya, Kyle.” “See ya, Daniel. But dude, I’m just looking for a paycheck for my services,” Kyle said confidently. “N-n-no, don’t worry, it’ll come, that’ll come. But right now, it is life lesson time. You have got to wake up to what is real in this situation. Take me, right? I am opportunity. I’m security. I’m fast cars and blowjobs. I got the world on a plate. Those two clowns….Daniel and Stan? Oh, they are the worst kind of disaster that can ever come down. They are a full core meltdown and you’re just standing there soaking up major radiation. You have got to take stock, man. Make that call before it’s too late.” “Yeah, alright, man, I will.” “Before it’s too late, man.” “Yeah, I know.” Kyle launched into the sky and headed straight home while Cartman got into a jet and took off. When Kyle got back home, he got a message from Cartman. “ _ Oh, dude. I forgot about the next car you’re getting. It’ll be at a discreet location in Alamosa where people are shooting a movie with the car but it will be there in the morning. Now you must be thinking right about now like how do I know this? I have spies. That’s how I know it’s there. It’s a Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero. Daniel and Stan are not needed for this job so it’s all you, dude. _ ” Kyle replied back by saying, “ _ Thanks for the heads up. _ ” Kyle then phones Daniel about the next car.

“Hello?” Daniel greeted. “Hey, dude. Um, Cartman’s got the next car in line.” “Already? I’m beat. I’m done for the day.” “Well not for you or Stan, it’ll be for me.” “Only for you? That’s a little odd but whatever.” “Yeah, but I need someone to drive it. I can’t drive. You know that.” “Mmm, ok. I’ll send one of my men to its location to help you out. Where is it?” “It’s in Alamosa but it will show up there in the morning.” “Ah, ok. I’ll send one of them there when I get home.” “Ok. Thanks a lot, man.” “You’re welcome. Good night, Kyle. Love you as well.” “Heh. Love you too, dude. Good night. *hangs up*” When Kyle dressed up in his night clothes and headed to bed, Daniel arrived at the clubhouse an hour later. “Challenger, you did good back there,” Daniel said. “Thank you, sir.” “Go get some sleep and while you’re at it, tell Bloody Ruckus that I need to speak to him.” “Will do. Good night, sir.” “Mm-hmm.” After Daniel spoke to one of his soldiers about the car mission in the morning, the soldier went toward the location and slept inside the van for the night. But when the morning sun rose out of the horizon, Kyle ate his breakfast immediately, looked up where the town is located, put his flight suit on, and flew to his destination. When he arrived at the city, he landed on a building and phoned Daniel to see if his soldier was anywhere in the city. “Hello?” Daniel greeted. “Hey, dude. Um, is there anyone you sent here cause I’m at the city now.” “Oh, yeah. I did. He was driving one of the black and white vans so keep an eye on that.” “Alright. Thank you.” After Kyle hung up, he glided across the city to look for the van or the car at least. But a couple of minutes later, he found the Mercedes. It was making drifts and turns while being recorded. “Well, I found the car but no soldier of Daniel’s anywhere.” But then, he sees a black and white van parked behind a building. He went to go check it out and once he looked inside, someone scared him from behind while holding a knife.

“You picked the wrong van, pal!” “WOAH! Hey! Dude! I work with Daniel, dude!” “Who?” “Daniel! Or Yellow Jacket rather.” “So, you’re the kid that Yellow Jacket talked about. Styles, right?” “Yeah.” “Oh, then sorry, man. I thought it was some kid that wanted to take the van.” “It’s fine. Jesus, you scared the living shit out of me.” “Like I said. I’m sorry. So, about that car we’re gonna take, right?” “Yeah. I found it already. It’s a couple blocks down from here.” “Good. Now let’s not waste any time and get that beauty.” “Wait. Can I at least know who I’m talking to?” “Oh, right. The name’s Bloody Ruckus.” “Bloody Ruckus? Is that your club name or something?” “Yep.” “I don’t know how Daniel comes up with these names.” “Who’s Daniel?” “Daniel? Your leader?” “You mean Yellow Jacket?” “Yes, but his real name is Daniel.” “Really? Oh, well….I like Yellow Jacket better.” “I can see why.” Kyle and Bloody Ruckus then went toward the car’s location but as soon as they could get a glimpse of the car, a man in a suit rehearsed his lines in an alley which made the two hide behind cover. “I got an idea. I’m gonna take his clothes and use them to get in the car,” Bloody Ruckus said. “Good thinking,” Kyle agreed. Bloody Ruckus then sneaked behind the man while reading his lines. He chops him on the neck which killed him instantly. “Wow. Just like that?” Kyle said surprisingly. “Yep. Now, keep watch while I change.” After Kyle scanned up and down the street a couple of times, Ruckus dressed up in the suit in which he looked way different than in his uniform. “How do I look?” Ruckus asked. “....Different.” “In a good way?” “Yeah totally.” “Thank you.” “I’m shocked at how people dress up in their uniforms until they changed to something else.” “I know what you're talking about.” “Now, how are we gonna get the car?” “Woah. Look. That guy has the same suit as me. I’m guessing I’m the stunt double.” “So does that mean that the director is gonna call you to make a stunt but as soon as you get in the car, you drive out of there?” “You just read my mind.” “Ok. I’m gonna call Cartman, who is the guy that wants the car so he can tell us where to take it.” “Go ahead then.” Ruckus then walked towards the scene while Kyle phones Cartman. “Yello?” “I found the car but where am I taking it when I got it?” “Just take it to the storage garages back home. I just got back from my trip anyway.” “Alright. Sounds cool. *hangs up*” When Ruckus gets called on to be inside the car and as soon as he gets inside, he puts the gear on drive and floors it. 

But after he got out of the scene, he stopped the car for Kyle to get in and floors it again. “Where am I taking the car?” Ruckus asked. “Back home at the storage garages.” “Ok then. Am I being followed?” “Um, yeah. You are.” “Really? Ok. Here. *hands over pistol* You know how to use that?” “I sure do.” “Then get them off my back.” “That’s easy.” Kyle then rolls the window down, flies out of it, and shoots the people that were following him while flying. After he did that, he flew back inside the car while it was still going and gave the pistol back to him. “That was fast.” “Well, they don’t call me the Human Kite for nothing.” “Awesome. *sighs* It’s a shame that I can’t keep this car.” “You can get one yourself if you want.” “Yeah but where am I gonna see another one of these cars in my life?” “By ordering them online or hunting one down?” “You’re always full of answers.” “Am I ever? You sound just like Daniel now.” “Oh really? What does he do?” “He says the same stuff as you said but with more enthusiasm.” “Pfft. Whatever.” “But overall, thank you for helping me out. Tell Daniel I said thanks.” “I will and you’re welcome.” “Also, when we get back, you might wanna run back to the clubhouse so Cartman won’t see you because he said he wants me to do this but you know I’m a kid right?” “Yeah, I know what you’re saying.” “Alrighty then.” By the time they got back to South Park and headed to the storage garages, Kyle told Ruckus to park the car outside the lot so he could check if Cartman was there. When Kyle checked all over the lot for Cartman, he went back to Ruckus and told him to park it inside. After he did, he went back to the clubhouse on foot.

After about five minutes of waiting, Cartman arrives. “Woo! You’re developing quite the rep’ there, Kyle. How did you even drive this thing here?” “Um, well. I had to. There was no alternative.” “You, Kyle, are a natural. Insurance companies hate these kinds of claims. They don’t like cats with the edge sorting them either. But do you know what the irony is? I own that deserted town. So what we just did is practically legal….yeah, practically.” “Ohhh! Look at this motherfucker! You’re doing it big, Cartman and Kyle! On the set!” Chris said suddenly. “Chris, what the hell are you doing here?” Kyle asked. “Oh, chirped my boy Daniel. It’s fucked up when you got a GPS location on your home boys through a speed freak.” “True dat, brotha. Too Sweet me!” Cartman said. “Yeah, sure, mate. *Too Sweets*” “He was just leaving,” Kyle argued. “Hey, not on my account. You looking for gainful employment, dude?” “Hell yeah, I’m always trying to get some paper,” Chris said. “Just the type of guy I like to work with. Predictable. *looks at Kyle* Hey, we could bring the Mole here in on the last part of the shipment.” “Oh yeah, that’s exactly what you could do.” “Hey, if you want him in, then you get him to boost the rest of the shit you got. Bring me my money and I can go on with my life,” Kyle said. “Oh no! Am I sensing tension here? He’s the spirit….but you’re the brains. Am I wrong? I can see it. Look, I need you on point when we move this stuff outta town.” “Yeah, whatever, dude. Call me when it’s done and after this, make sure we get our freaking check, alright?” “Ciao, baby!” “It is what it is,” Chris said as Kyle leaves the place. “Yeah….whatever. But hey, let me tell you what the real world works, dude….”

After Cartman discussed business with Chris, time passed at around six. Daniel talked with Damien about when they will bust out Trent. “Why can’t we go on that day? It’s a perfect day,” Damien asked. “I know but listen to what I’m saying. We have some chores to do here first before we move one to Trent, ok?” “Why can’t we just get it over with instead?” “Because we need the whole team on this and things between me with Craig, for example, aren’t going well. So we need to gain his trust and everyone else’s before we get Trent. You follow me?” “Then let’s do it. I won’t need to wait any longer for this to happen.” “It’ll come.” But then Pip came to Daniel and said, “Daniel. I need to talk to you.” “What is it?” “There has been some serious errors in judgement.” “If you’re gonna give me a sob story, I'll rip your fucking throat out and shove a turn down the hole.” “Daniel!” Damien warned. “It’s not a sob story. It’s just not quite come good yet. But I heard about something….to do with the Golden Brashers.” “Those assholes again….” Daniel said intriguingly. “BIG cache of weapons they got coming in. So I was wondering if you would like to uh….capture it.” “Fan-tastic! Let’s go!” “I’m in,” Damien volunteered. “Me too,” Pip agreed. “Woah. No, you stay here with the club while you’re in the control center, ok?” Daniel ordered. “Oh, right. Ok.” “Where’s Chris at?” “He went out,” Damien answered. “What the hell is that kid doing leaving continuously like this? But let’s get a couple of soldiers from the barracks then. Now, come on! Let’s go!” “Wait. What are you guys gonna do?” Pip asked as they all walked to the barracks. “We….are not gonna take a greedy army on the ground, Pip. We’re gonna meet them in the air.” “Uh….um….ok. Well, I know that you’re mad that Cartman chose Kyle to do the job for him all by himself with extended help from our men.” “That was bullshit.” “Right, right. So, I’ve been monitoring chatter, tapping into Golden Brasher networks….” “Feels good to be back in the company of a professional.” “I gotta say, I gotta, I was expecting something a little more impressive- “the late, great, Stan Marsh.” “Not so late and not so great, right? And no longer called Marsh. The time had not been terribly kind.” “What’s the endgame? We had a good thing going without him.” “He helped me get my club and everything also he was the first soldier of mine since all of this happened. Since the superheroes, Chaos, Tommy, and now this, alright?” “I can see that.” 

After Daniel gets two of the soldiers from the barracks, Pip went to the control room while Daniel, Damien, and two others went to a helicopter from the helipad. “That’s the one we’re taking. The Valkyrie,” Daniel pointed out. “She’s quite interesting,” Damien agreed. “Right on. Damien, you’re in the passenger seat with me. While you two man the turrets.” When everyone gets inside the helicopter, Pip tunes the radio to the channel and says, “Come in. The Golden Brasher hideout is in a city called Del Norte which is located to the west of town. But try and stay low, they have a control tower in that city and they are right now monitoring air traffic.” “So, do we just go in after we’re clear then?” Damien asked. “Yes. That’s correct.” Daniel and the club then took off and stayed close to the ground while heading towards the designated location. “I’m under way right now,” Daniel said. “They’re gonna use those weapons for no good. They’d be better in our hands. But are we forcing them to give it to us?” Pip asked. “Didn’t I say we had to take them in the air, if we’re to have any kind shot at this? I thought I said that,” Daniel answered. “You did, it’s just, I don’t see how you’re going to….” “Uh, uh, uh. You’ll see.” “Ok, but anyways, about the hideout. It has six lookout towers, a couple of SAM turrets….” “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, and I’m in a short armored helicopter with two fifty caliber turrets. This is something I’m acutely aware of. Enough. But I can be myself out here. Bullying, reckless, totally selfish. Do the things that make me, me.” “Like destroying a factory full of goodies, stealing overpowered, high-priced cars, and now flying toward an army base loaded with mercenaries which could potentially kill you.” “Exactly. Everyone’s so hung up on appearances in Colorado, you start to forget who you are. And if you ain’t who you are, who the fuck are you?” “You’re the most honest, principled man I know aside from Damien who is my perfect soulmate, Daniel. A man of integrity. But the thing that concerns me the most is that are you sure about doing this, Daniel?” “Most certainly. These pricks. Golden Brashers. They’re, what, using these guns for a coup out of the country? Protecting some mineral rich warlord? Confiscating the weapons is practically a public service. Karmically, I’m….we’re golden. What’s not to be sure about?” But then, Daniel catches a glimpse of the hideout which makes him feel confident. “Alright. You’re out of enemy airspace. Clear to gain altitude,” Pip warned. “Here we go! Men, get the turrets ready! And make sure you do know how to use it. Damien, you keep watch if there is any bad influence that’s gonna take us down,” Daniel ordered. “Got it.” 

As soon as Daniel gets closer to the base, the person at the control tower gets inside their channel and says, “Come in, light aircraft. Identify yourself and state your intent.” “This is President Yellow Jacket along with three others in a Valkyrie helicopter. Just enjoying the beautiful lights of the city.” “Unidentified aircraft, divert your course or we will be forced to shoot you down.” “Shoot me down? Now, that’s not very sociable.” “Final warning, divert or you will be grounded.” “I’m gonna take my chances, pal.” As soon as the helicopter approached the base, the person in the control tower said something which made the SAM turrets fire rockets at him. “We are clear to engage!” “You’re firing rockets at Valkyrie? What’s wrong with you?” Daniel asked as the two soldiers laid fire on the SAM turrets and destroyed them. Other enemies tried to shoot him down with rocket launchers and assault rifles but failed. “Someone get the control tower! We don’t want any reinforcements showing up!” Damien yelled out. One of the soldiers obeyed and they applied fire on the control tower and exploded. “*laughs* Nice! Ok, Pip. What do the weapons look like?” Daniel asked. “They are green crates!” “Wait a minute. I see them. Damien, I want you to get them and load them onto the Valkyrie.” “Ok! But if I die, I’m gonna haunt you forever.” As soon as Daniel sets the Valkyrie inside the base next to the crates which makes Damien run towards them and loads them onto the helicopter while the soldiers defend him. After clearing a bunch of enemies, Damien hopped on board and said, “That’s everything! Let’s get out of here!” 

When Daniel returns to the air and flies back to base, Daniel celebrates along with everyone else. “We did it! Everyone! Too Sweet me! *Too Sweets* Woo! Pip! The crates are now in Brasher Club hands. Can you order the whole party to come out and unload this stuff?” Daniel asked. “Sure I will. Fly safe now.” “Wait. Who are those guys?” Damien asked when two fighter jets fly past and around them. “Attention alienized aircraft- we are under orders to escort you to base. Change course or we will engage,” one of the pilots said. “OR you could just diddle yourself! Men, hold your fire! Do not engage yet. Um, Pip. I got the fucking Air Force on me.” “They deployed jets? Dammit! Try and watch their maneuvers, Daniel. If they do anything drastic, open fire.” “That’s what I was thinking as well.” “Comply immediately,” a pilot ordered. “Maybe I’ll give you ten percent of what’s in the hold- then we’re all happy. Right, Damien?” “Right.” “We do not ask twice,” the pilot said. “This is President Yellow Jacket telling you to stroke it, pal. *whistles*” “Take down is authorized. Change bearing or we will engage.” “I don’t think you understand the effort I’ve gone to be here, pal.” “This is your final warning- divert now or be engaged.” “Hey, you wouldn’t be shooting me down anyway. Think of the ground casualties.” “Authorization process complete. Clear to engage. Eagle one, fox two.” “Eagle two, fox two,” the pilot agreed as they both shot a couple of missiles at the helicopter which made Daniel lose control and the men at the turrets get injured from the blasts. “I’m hit!!! I’m hit!!! Chopper’s done, Pip! Pip, are you reading?!” Daniel screamed. “Daniel! Damien! Get out of there! I don’t wanna lose you two!” “Controls are useless! It’s heading straight for the dirt!” “I got the parachutes, Daniel! *hands one over* Let’s go!” Damien yelled. “Clip onto one of the soldiers!” Daniel and Damien wrapped their cords around the injured soldiers and jumped out of the heli as it went down. “You spoiled it for everyone!”

Daniel yelled as he was free-falling along while holding onto one of his soldiers. As soon as Daniel and Damien parachuted to safety, they checked on the conditions of their soldiers while Daniel’s phone rumbled. “How is he?” Daniel asked. “He’ll live. What about him?” “He’ll live too. *answers phone* Hello?” “Daniel. Are you guys ok? The channel to the helicopter went static.” “We all survived and a greedy army didn’t so well, so that’s something.” “Oh, thank God! Where are you guys located?” “We are….I don't know where we are. But we’ll steal a car to get back home plus both of our soldiers were injured but they’ll live.” “Ok. Look, I gotta ask, are you in with the Guerrillas? A boy named Thomas was around here saying you, Stan, and Kyle had to meet his supervisor near a river by a town called Gunnison in the morning.” “Fuck, I gotta do this, ok? But I’m using them, alright? The-the-they aren’t using me. Let’s make that clear.” “Ok then. See you back home.”

After Pip hung up and got back to the clubhouse with a stolen car, Daniel slept through the night and when the sun rose, he ate his breakfast very fast and headed to the location in which Stan and Kyle arrived an hour later. “Hey, Stan,” Kyle greeted as he arrived in his flight suit. “Hey, how are you?” “Fine. I was wondering if you have ever heard from your family lately.” “Yeah, sure…….Nah, it’s a lie. I haven’t heard a thing.” “Dude, that’s messed up. I thought Cartman was gonna take care of that.” “Yeah, well….not gonna matter, we’re all gonna be dead in about a half hour anyway.” “What’s going on, ladies?” Daniel greeted. “Hello, Daniel. What kept ya?” “Business, Stan. Business. Alright? I’m the President of a big gang, it’s very time consuming. Nothing, of course, you’d understand, being a gentleman of leisure. You know, you know, Kyle. If there is one thing that you’re gonna learn from being around us….” “Plead fucking insanity. Then they can’t fry you.” “If you want something done, go to the busy man. *points at Stan* This rich fuck is useless.” “*holds back Stan* Ho-ho-hold on, man. Can you all knock that shit off?” Kyle asked. “Oh, look! Boys, your boys, it’s the Guerrillas.” “Hey. Where’s the other three?” Craig asked while Tweek followed him. “What other three?” Stan questioned. “We told you to bring along six. This is a six man job.” “No, you didn’t.” “*stammers* Tweek did.” “No, Tweek didn’t.” “You said you’d do it,” Tweek said to Craig. “That is a freakin’ lie! I do not get things wrong.” “Alright, great. Then we’re out of here,” Stan said as he started leaving. “Nah-ah-ah-ah. You three can do it alone.” “And die? Fuck you! You do your own dirty work!” “Hey, I do my dirty work every day! Keeping the state safe from scum like you!” “And you’re doing a great job, sir,” Kyle clapped sarcastically. “Hey. You want this job done? Then come with us, huh? Come on. Come on, Mr. Leisure Wear! Mr. Addicted Coffee Maker! Let’s go save Colorado!” Daniel yelled. “Who the fuck are we saving it from this time?” Kyle asked. “This is the real deal. My sources are convinced there’s a plot in the 5-11’s, y’know ‘The Faction’, and they are using airplanes to distribute their “products” across Colorado or even farther from here.” “Bullshit!” Daniel doubted. “Yeah. Which they plan in their mind blowing insanity, to let a major drug cartel release on a metropolitan area, so they can continue to get funding. Nothing increases funding for fighting cartels more than successful acts of the cartel.” “So-So, alright. So, let me get this straight, then….” “No-No-No-No-No-No. No. There is no getting this straight, that’s the point. Now, we’re doing this! The planes are at a field in a city called Delta. *points at Daniel and Kyle* You two are on getaway. Which means we have a chopper for you guys a couple miles from here. Fuck off and make it happen. Stan! You’re with us! What size flipper do you wear?” 

After everyone got to their positions, Craig, Tweek, and Stan then went into the river with scuba diving gear on and swam westward. “Listen to me, Craig. No wisecracks, got it? No fucking clichés. We are fighting for the freedom of people today, ” Stan said through his headset. “Don’t lecture me on patriotism. You’ve been living outside the system for too long. Social responsibility is a joke to you.” “So maybe I redeem myself, get killed in the process, huh? That old bullshit.” “No one is dying on my watch. Not even for the burnt out Brasher Club member with temper issues and nothing to live for,” Tweek said. “You sure this river comes out where you think it does?” “The intel is good. We’re a hundred yards out,” Craig answered. “Ah, it feels like I’m giving a colonoscopy to the Rocky Mountains.” “Nice change from being up Daniel’s ass all day.” “You feel that? Water’s getting warmer,” Tweek warned. “You wet your pants, Tweek?” Stan asked. “This is the bacterial water from the cartel that kept dropping their products throughout the rivers. Of course it’s getting warmer. No one urinated,” Craig said. “Uhh….I know for a fact that that ain’t true.” “The problem with this job is that I get to know criminals who are dumb enough to make a name for themselves.” “Only I wasn’t making a name for myself. Remember, I wanted to make a return.” “He makes a point,” Tweek said. “That makes you doubly dumb,” Craig insulted. “Look, you guys. The final turn. Take it up to the surface now.” After the three boys reached their location, they got out of the water, released the weight of their scuba gear, and got their silenced guns out but for Craig, he generated his own. “Huh? How are we? Are we ready?” Tweek asked. “I was born ready,” Craig answered. “What’s the plan?” Stan asked. “Hey, hey, hey. We locate the planes and action our escape strategy.” “Good. Lead the way.”

They all went into the dense forest and after about five minutes, they found an open field/ runway where 5-11 members were unloading their supplies from the planes. “I guess we found it,” Stan pointed out. “Well, how do you wanna play this out? We can go through guns blazing or we could stay here and pick them off with snipers I can generate for you guys,” Craig asked. “Guns blazing.” “Alright. Well, since this is an open airfield and there’s no cover, I’ll summon some. You guys are lucky to have me.” “How about I clone myself to a whole lot of others to outnumber them?” Tweek suggested. “That’s another great idea.” “Can I have an RPG?” Stan asked. “Uh, sure. Hold on. *generates RPG*” “Awesome. Thanks, dude.” “Don’t thank me yet. Now, without further or due, let’s introduce ourselves.” The three boys then ran out of the forest and went into the open which got the 5-11 their attention. Craig summoned cover on the runway while Tweek clones himself at least over ten times and as for Stan, he shot rockets at the enemies and at the planes too. The clones charged at the enemies while they fired at them but their numbers were too great. “That’s it! Push them back!” Craig ordered as he and the gang got closer to the enemies. “Is that all of them?!” Stan asked. “Pretty much! Destroy any product that you see! I’m gonna call Daniel and Kyle to get us!” Tweek said as they all cleaned up the rest of the products and more of the planes that were destroyed. “Daniel is on his way,” Tweek warned. “I’m a couple clicks out. Are you guys done over there?” Daniel asked through his headset while flying a helicopter with Kyle in the passenger seat. “We’re done. Get over here, man,” Stan answered. “I can’t believe you guys would get through that so quickly. No wonder superpowers existed.” “Yeah, thanks to you.” But as soon as Daniel set down the helicopter, Craig yelled out and said, “We missed the window! 5-11 reinforcements are already in the vicinity!” “It’s never too late! We’re going! Let’s go!” Stan argued. “It’s too risky, bandito! If that bird blows up, we’ll be surrounded and tortured in the next couple of hours!” “You know what, if you’re done puking up excuses, how about we come up a solution?” “Ok! Ok! Alright, you go! I’ll stay and cover!” “Fuck it. Fine by me.” “And the dead bodies?” Tweek asked. “I’m lucky I’m not one of them!” “Come on! Let’s go!” 

Stan yelled as he and Tweek headed into the heli. Craig then shoots himself in the leg to look like he was shot by his teammates. “Ow! Guerrillas! I got this covered!” Craig yelled as 5-11 members pointed their guns at him. “Detain this kid!” one of them ordered. “Fuck you! I should have detained you! I just took a bullet for my state!” “Go! Go! Go! Pull us up!” Stan ordered Daniel as he took off the ground and away from the site. “What happened back there? Where’s Craig? Don’t tell me we suffered casualties,” Daniel asked. “Only self-inflicted ones. Fucking kid shot himself so he could pass as a double member,” Stan answered. “Maybe they’ll debrief him with a twelve inch aluminum flashlight.” “Craig took the easy way out. We’re the only ones hoping we’ll outrun the faction garrison,” Tweek said. “I think Kyle’s the one taking the easy way. Kid’s got his feet up in an aircraft hangar.” “Look, let’s just get to the airport so we can finish this bullshit,” Stan said. “When you drop us off, we go back home separately. Daniel, can I trust you on disposing the chopper?” Tweek asked. “I got more important things to worry about than messing around with this stupid chopper. Like, things that actually mean something. Not made up wars with made up enemies. Matters of the heart.” “Is he fucking with me?” Tweek asked Stan. “Probably not.” After Daniel goes to the Denver International Airport and drops Stan and Tweek off, he gets out of the chopper, throws a grenade inside, and blows it up. “Dude, could you just take it somewhere else than here?” Kyle asked Daniel. “What? Tweek didn’t specify where. Don’t blame me.” “Whatever. Alright. We’re good?” “Yep,” Tweek answered. “Where’s Craig?” “I’ll handle Craig. You guys get home safe.” “I’m glad I’m near my house so then I won’t have to walk for an entire day,” Stan said. “You’re right. See ya, Stan,” Kyle waved. “See ya. Man, I can’t wait no longer to see my family again.” By the time everyone gets back home, Daniel, however, calls Wendy in a payphone.

“Hello?” Wendy answered. “Wendy! It’s Daniel!” “Oh, hey, Daniel. How you been?” “I’m good.” “So, what’s up?” “I want to talk about the conversation that we saved a while ago.” “Oh, the one that you mentioned about a job before- something I can help you with.” “I ain’t even talked to Stan about it yet, but he’s gonna be on board, he’s obligated.” “.....What is it then?” “Ain’t it obvious? Busting Trent outta the clink.” “Why don’t you talk to Stan about it?” “Ah, fine, shit, I was gonna pay you, man. When there ain’t an obvious profit in something, you’re a hard person to motivate.” “So, is that everything you have for me?” “Yes. Just that. What do you say?” “Talk to Stan first. Then I’ll decide.” “Ok then. Have a good day, Wendy.” “You too.” Daniel then waits in Denver until nightfall while in the meantime, Stan watches TV in the living room while laying back and enjoying life. Daniel went up to his door and knocked. The maid went over and answered the door. “Yes?” she said. “Is Stan home?” “Yes, he’s in the living room.” “Thank you.” Daniel then walked inside, headed to the living room, and whistled to get his attention.

“*whistles* Hey, man.” “*glances* Fuck….what do you want?” “I’m your friend. I don’t want anything, man. Come on, your faction’s good enough, huh? Same as always. *sits next to Stan*” “Yeah….Thanks, I really appreciate that.” “So! Still didn’t see your family yet, huh?” “Nope.” “Cartman’s a goddamn fool, man.” “Despite all the chaos of these last few weeks, I think I finally figured it out. I now know how to make myself return to my family without getting in trouble. I know, sounds ridiculous.” “No, actually, it does not sound ridiculous, y’know. Because you, you’re a killer. Y’know? You are a boy of action! You do not sit on couches, you take over enemies and crush them with your might! You’re back, man! WE are back! Alright? All we got to do is bust out Trent and then we’re golden, man! Kyle, he makes the club multicultural. Wendy makes it cyber. We’re like modern America. We just get ourselves a gay friend. Bam!” “No. It’s not it. I got money. It just makes you miserable. I wanna go to school and learn instead of frying my brain by doing stuff that a normal human being can’t do.” “Great, that’s great….and uh….so where exactly does this leave me in this second act of your life?” “We’re gonna finish up whatever we have in the club and then we’re gonna dissolve the partnership.” “This is not a game to me! Alright? This is a fucking way of life.” “I got a fucking family!” “Yeah, well I got nothin’! No one gives a fuck about me!” “....The club does. Kyle does. And I do too.” “Oh….*stands up*....FUCK you. I saw your grave. I mourned you. And then it turns out that everything I fucking thought about you was wrong. Everything! You’re not dead and you’re not a man.” “*stands up* Well, what the fuck are you?!” “I’m your fucking nightmare!” “Yeah, enough with your goddamn threats!” As soon as Daniel turned around and started thinking, Stan sat back down which made Daniel turn back around with a questioned face. “Let me….Let me ask you something, alright? Something I’ve been thinking about for a while, ok? Up in Canada….exactly….who was buried in your place?” When Stan heard that question, his heart went out of control but he laid back and tried to keep calm. “I never gave it any thought,” Stan answered calmly. “....You know what I’m thinking?” Daniel asked suspiciously. “I have no clue.” “You treacherous piece of shit! You’re fucking dead. YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!” Daniel then ran out of the house, went into his car, and drove away. “Oh, fuck. Daniel! *exits house and sees Daniel leaving* Oh great.” “*screams* FUCK!”

Daniel floored it and drove his way back to the clubhouse while Stan heads back inside his house, grabs a pistol, puts on his grappling device, and goes to the airport. Stan tries to phone Daniel but as soon as he picked up, his response wasn’t the usual type. “Fuck you.” “Hey, come on. Where are you going?” “You know where I’m going. Fuck you!” “You don’t need to go all the way to Canada to find out what I can tell you over a couple sodas back at my house. Come on, we’ll order pizza.” “Fuck….you! Fuck your pizza! Fuck everything it stands for!” “This is insanity.” “Ho, no. No, it’s clear and reasoned thought. Finally.” “Come on. Come back. We’ll talk.” “I’m….not gonna listen….to another one of your lies!” “Hey, I’ll lay it all out for you. Everything. Turn around.” “I’m going up there to see it for myself.” “You’ll be disappointed.” “Ah-ho-ho. Oh, it’ll be something.” “It’ll be an anti-climax. The grave’s empty. Just a bag of….sand, something like that. Just smoke and mirrors.” “*growls* The lies! How do you do it, man? The game is up!” “I’m trying to save you a trip.” “You’ve done me enough favors, buddy, alright? Save your fucking breath!” “Daniel. Come on.” “Fuck you, Stan. Soon enough, I will. *hangs up*” “Shit!” When Stan arrived at the airport, he called Tweek. “Guerrillas. Tonga speaking,” Tweek answered. “Shit. Tweek. Shit, he knows. I think he knows.” “What? Who?” “Think.” “.....Shit….Shit! How?!” “I don’t know how. He used his head.” “But….does he know….does he know it all?” “Hey, he’s on his way up to Montreal to confirm his suspicions.” “Shit! Then what?” “Then who fucking knows what?! I don’t know! I’m gonna go- see if I can reason with him.” “I’d come but I-I-I….” “Yeah, don’t worry about it. This is between me and him. Besides, if it goes wrong up there, I’m sure you ain’t far down his list.” “That’s good to know.” 

After Stan hung up, he went inside and tried to book a flight to Montreal. “There are no flights to Montreal at this time but there is a flight to Winnipeg if you’re interested in that instead,” the lady behind the counter said. “Fine. I’ll take Winnipeg then.” “Ok and….are you a Brasher Club member?” “Why do you ask?” “Because right now they are our biggest team of heroes in this state and they can get in for free.” “Oh, well….then yes, I am.” “ID please?” “*shows dog tag*” “You’re an elite too?” “Yes, now I have to go. It’s important.” “Alright, one ticket to Winnipeg.” “Thank you.” “His boyfriend has arrived at the airport. We’ll have people on whatever plane he boards,” someone said as Stan went into his plane. Meanwhile on a highway, Daniel phones Pip. “Daniel. Hi,” Pip answered. “Pip, is there a plane I can use? Get me across country?” “Yes, we have one fueled up for the trip to bust out Trent when the time comes.” “....I’m taking it.” “Is everything ok, Daniel?” “Everything’s not ok. Nothing has ever been ok. But I gotta see it for myself. I’m going to see an old friend, alright? If you’re where I think you are, buddy….I don’t know why I didn’t see it. I guess….I guess I didn’t want to. Fuck! Maybe I knew all along. I’m gonna find out for sure and I’m gonna….do something about it. There was always something wrong with that heist. With what went down after. I guess I….I guess I wanted to believe. Fucking….fucking flea circus! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!” “.......I’m sorry, Daniel.” “You don’t have to be. You know why you don’t? Because when I come back from whatever I went to, I want every goddamn one of you to show up for the biggest news you will ever hear in your life.” “.....Ok.”

After Daniel came back to the clubhouse, he went to the hangar, got inside the plane, and flew to Canada without speaking a word to anyone. But then after he took flight for about fifteen minutes, Daniel got a text from Pip that said, “ _ Um, Daniel. There were some people that were looking for you, asking where you’re flying to. I think it was the 5-11’s. I didn’t tell them where you were going. I swear I didn’t! _ ” Daniel shook his head in disbelief and ignored the text. Three and a half hours later when Daniel arrived in Montreal first, He went to the church where Stan’s grave was. When he found his grave, he picked up a pickaxe and went over it. “Who do you get in here, huh? As if I need to ask….” Daniel then plummets his pickaxe into the ground, rips open a hole, grabs a shovel, and starts digging. By the time Stan makes it to Montreal, he took a cab to the church and as he was on his way there, he stared at the window and began to think back to the time when Stan talked to Wendy before the heist happened and times when he was doing the heist. “ _ Listen, Wendy. We’re going to start over. I’m doing a heist. After this, the slate will be totally wiped clean.  _ **_Alright, everybody pays attention, no one gets hurt!_ ** _ Trust me, darling, look at me, Wendy. This is the only thing I could do. Either everyone dies or one guy gets out. I’m that guy!  _ **_Slow and steady, Page. Slow and steady._ ** _ Daniel is a nice guy- realist. He gives people the glory. I get out. It’s not even a decision. Wendy, I don’t have a choice. Do you wanna die here where the club is always kept killing each other or do you wanna go and live peacefully with no harm coming to us?” “ _ **_Alright, you wanna live? Tell me you wanna live. We’ll work this out,_ ** _ ”  _ Trent said inside his conscious all of a sudden. “ _ Some bank in Canada, you don’t need to know. Trust me, nothing is gonna go wrong. Nothing.  _ **_Yeah, I hear ya! We gotta follow the plan- everything’ll work out._ ** _ I made the decision, Wendy. It will be over. Baby….we’ll get out. Be happy. Be normal!  _ **_It ain’t supposed to go down like this._ ** _ I’m gonna do it. Baby, we’ll be home free. It’s gonna be over.  _ **_This is fucked, man! The thing is blown!_ ** _ Just this one job and everything is done. _ ” When Stan hears the final words echo in his mind, the taxi driver shakes him back to reality. “Hey, we’re here.” “Oh….here. *hands over money* Keep the change.” “Thanks. Good day.” 

When the taxi drove away, Stan stared at the front of the church for a while with a depressed face. Soon after, he went around the back to find Daniel. When he saw Daniel digging up almost to the point where he could see the coffin, he went up to him very slowly and said, “Hey, you’re wasting your time.” “Is that why you flew out here? Huh? Tell me I’m wasting my time?” “Go ahead, dig it up. I don’t give a shit.” “Yeah, if that’s what you look like, a guy who doesn’t give a shit.” “Ah, this is ridiculous.” “How long are you gonna keep lying for, Stanley, huh? When’s it going to stop? What happens in the dark….comes out in the light.” “Give it a rest, Daniel.” “*plummets pickaxe in coffin*” “There’s nothing there!” “*grabs shovel* This is it, moment of truth.” When Daniel takes one last look at Stan as he looks into the coffin, he sticks the shovel into the opening and rips out a hole but after he cleared some debris, Daniel expected the worst to come when he saw his “adopted son” in the coffin with his eyes sank into his head. Stan was completely shocked after Daniel’s reaction. “*screams* As if I didn’t know….Trent.” “Look….we do what we gotta do to survive. This….thing. It didn’t work out the way it was supposed to.” “*picks up Trent’s dog tag* Oh, and how was that, huh? With Trent in the can and you in the ground? Or-Or-Or both of you guys in the coffin?” “Trent got shot. I saw it! He didn’t make it.” “I got shot and I did. That’s….that’s it!” “*climbs out of grave* I think the only thing….that didn’t go as PLANNED was me showing up on your doorstep three weeks later. Stanley. I mourned YOU.” “And I missed you guys, but I got a fucking family, Daniel. We were all gonna die. He did die. Cartman pulled the plug on him while he was coming to get me. If he didn’t, Trent would’ve died either way.” “And you listened to him? You reptilian mother….*pulls gun out*...FUCKER!” “*pulls gun out* I didn’t want it to come to this.” “Yes you did, you just don’t have the fucking balls to do it, but I do.” “I’ve got more to lose than you guys.” “Never a truer word has been spoken, brother. Now pull the fucking trigger…………….You ain’t got the guts.” “.........Take the fucking shot!” Suddenly, someone came up the steps with a pistol in his hand. “Who’s that?” Daniel asked Stan but then he threw his pistol at Stan’s face which made him fire back.

But as soon as Daniel bailed out of the cemetery, Stan took cover behind a tombstone. “Mr. Jacket? Mr. Donovan has requested a word!” The man said. “Hey, ho! I’m not the guy you’re looking for!” Stan answered. “Hey! He’s here! Get the boyfriend!” “Boyfriend? Motherfucker….” Suddenly, more people with more guns came up the steps and started shooting at Stan. “Who are your pals, Daniel?” Stan asked as he fired back and killed a couple of people. He tried grappling all over the place plus he even also caught a few of the enemies and flings them. “How many guys do you need to kill one guy?!” Stan asked the enemies. But as soon as he saw the exit, he grappled at the gate but then an enemy shot his device which made him cover his arm and hide in cover. “Ah! Fuck. Shit.” “There he is! Don’t move!” a man said as a group surrounded him. “*holds hands up* Ok. Alright.” “You’re coming with us, you son of a bitch.” Hours later after Stan got captured, Daniel was flying back to Colorado until his phone rang which was calling from an unknown number.

“Brasher Club. This is President Yellow Jacket speaking,” Daniel answered. “Daniel! It’s Clyde!” “Oh, it is you, Takahashi. The leader of the 5-11’s. It’s been awhile since we last spoke. How are you?” “I’m fine, thank you. My friends missed you in Canada. I was hoping we could talk.” “*laughs* Was that your people? Oh, of course, sorry I had to cut out.” “Your faction causes problems for me. I want to expand further than Colorado but your club and your temperament prevent me from making inroads.” “Ah, well, too bad. I don’t know what you can do about that.” “I’ve already done something. We have your lover.” “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. My lover?” “Stan Marsh. You lived in his house together….with the maid….and then you guys were in that big clubhouse. Well, you are clearly very close. But, how much would you give up for his safety?” “*chuckles evilly* My lover? Yeah, right. That’s a tough break. I’d never wanna double cross a friend or put him in danger but you gotta do what you gotta do. My club isn’t going anywhere.” “I’m serious about this. He will die.” “Tell him….I love him dearly. But as soon as you’re done with him, send me his hook and his dog tag.” After he hung up, he landed safely at the clubhouse while the sky was pure black. 

After he taxied the plane into the hangar, he went inside and went into his room to inject some cloud serum. Damien was woken up by the noises. But he slowly got out of the bed and got his knife out. Daniel went into the kitchen to drink something just to get him to calm down even more. Damien tip-toed his way to the kitchen where he saw someone getting something in the fridge. But as soon as Damien raised his knife, Daniel popped his head which then made him jump back a bit. “Daniel?” Damien asked. “Yeah?” “*lowers knife down* You’re back.” “I know.” “Where did you go?” “I’ll tell you once you wake everyone up.” “Can you just tell me now?” “That’s an order, Damien!” “Ok, ok.” After Damien wakes everyone up, they all head to the kitchen where Daniel will tell his news. “Where’s Chris?” Daniel asked everyone. “He….He went out,” Damien answered. “Are you- Are you fu-You know what? I’ll tell him myself after this is done.” “What’s the news, Daniel? Where did you go? ” Pip asked. “*pulls out Trent’s dog tag* This….is where I went.” “A dog tag? Just that?” Damien asked. “Take a closer look.” Daniel tosses the dog tag to Damien which then he showed it up for everyone to see. “Fale? Wait. This is….Is this Trent’s?” Damien asked again. “Mm-hmm,” Daniel answered with a sad face. “How did you get this?” “From Stan’s grave.” “Stan’s grave? Isn’t he in prison?” Pip asked. “He was never in prison.” “He wasn’t?!” “He was Stan’s replacement in his grave.” “Did ....Did Stan kill him?!” “No, but he was involved. Cartman ultimately killed him.” “After all this time….Trent was dead?!” “Well, what else do you think I have his dog tag for?! Fuck yes, he’s dead!” Everyone was shocked plus a couple of people even Pip cried. But for Damien, his rage became more and more vicious. “Those kids will die in my hands,” Damien said with a dark voice. “We’re not killing Cartman just yet. Besides, when I was over there, I saw some people that worked for Clyde and they captured him. We still have some duties left to do.” “Captured?” “Well, if Stan dies, it’s not my problem,” Damien said. “Yeah, same here,” Daniel agreed. “Well….I suppose you’re all right. He was involved in this. Now….*sniff* I begin to wonder who sent those letters to you, Daniel,” Pip said. “Me too. Once I do though, I’m gonna rip him apart. Now, I hope you all understand everything now. Make a new plaque and hang Trent’s dog tag with it.” 

Daniel went back inside his room with total distraught while half of everyone got breakfast and the other half went back to bed. But as soon as the sun shines across the city, Kyle was already awake and eating his breakfast. But then as he was eating, his phone rang. “Hello?” Kyle answered. “Hey, Kyle. It’s the Mole. I jacked the last ride on the list. You ready to go?” “Dude, I’m ready to get paid.” “Daniel’s got the other ones. Come meet me at the storage garages so we can do the damn thing.” “I’m on my way.” After Kyle hung up and ate his breakfast, he went upstairs to put on his flight suit and flew to where Chris is. But as soon as Kyle lands, he sees Chris leaning on an Aston Martin. “We gangsta’s movin’! Get in,” Chris said as he hopped into the driving seat while Kyle was in the passenger. “Where’s Daniel at?” Kyle asked. “He’s over at North Park with all of the cars.” “Nice. So, how did it go? Any problems while you were stealing the car?” “You know me, dude.” “Yes, I do know you, DUDE.” “So, what you think? Smooth as silk.” “I’m thinking, where are the blood stains and bullet holes and whatnot?” “Man, fuck. That amateur shit is behind me. I’m a professional now. Like you, Daniel and Stan.” “So, tell me what happened.” “I saw the ride and I took the ride. No drama.” “No security? No one is saying, “Who the hell is this Brasher Club motherfucker doing in my car”?” “Nuttin’.” “That’s worth worrying, man. That’s some shady shit.” “There he is. I’m lining it up on the carrier. You might as well get out.” “Yeah. *gets out of car* Daniel!” “Sup, my Kyle! Boss man’s happy, then we’ll get moving!” “Yeah, dude.” “Now, come on. Let’s get in,” Daniel ordered as he, Chris, and Kyle went inside the semi. “Let’s get truckin’. Fort Collins. By the actual fort itself Cartman said,” Chris ordered as Daniel starts driving the packer.

“It’s, uh, cozy in here,” Chris said. “Scooch up, dude,” Kyle said. “Yeah, scooch over here,” Daniel smiled. “Scooch near you, mate? Hell no, you stink,” Chris neglected. “Get over here. I don’t bite.” “That’s ain’t what I heard. All murderous and shit.” “Kyle, what have you been telling him?” “I say what I see, dude. You kill people for fun.” “Ahh, rumor and hearsay. We have a long way to go, I’d get comfortable.” “Alright, dude. But don’t try nuttin’,” Chris said suspiciously. “How far is it?” Kyle asked. “In this thing? About four hours,” Daniel answered. “Shit.” “It’s your operation, Slick.” “Well, if you’re alright driving, I’m gonna catch up on some sleep.” “Sleep? Didn’t you already do that?” “I was with Rebecca very late last night. I’m still tired.” “Well, go for it, then.” “It’s alright being the boss. Meant to be running things but this kid is asleep,” Chris said. “Yeah, I’ll be asleep when you stop running your mouth, dude,” Kyle said. “Some boss. But hey, Daniel. Where’s the exploding kid? Isn’t he supposed to be here?” “Stan? His exploding days are done.” “What you mean? He stopped exploding?” “No more exploding for him.” “He like retired now? From exploding?” “From everything.” “That’s funny cause like Kyle here didn’t mention anything about that. And as a matter of fact, I don’t even know where he is now but considering the mutual friends we got. I would have liked an invite to the retirement party.” “There weren’t no party.” “Aw, no party?” “I use the term retirement….euphemistically.” “Mate, for a man that kills others, eats others, and possibly fuck others, you talk fruity.” “It’s unconfirmed.” “What’s unconfirmed? The fact that you talk stupid? Or the fact that you do some messed up shit? Or where is Stan at? Like, maybe he’s dead.” “The last one.” “Ah, are you serious, man? Shit. Fuck. Does Kyle know about this?” “I don’t know if Kyle knows. But let’s just let him sleep.” “Man….shit.” “Yeah. Bummer. But you know. He wasn’t the good guy he made out.” “The kid was a killer, a thief, a liar, and irritable as shit.” “Yeah. A liar. Above all else, a fucking liar.” “Mate, you sound like some bitch he ain’t called. Like, “Ooohh, he lied to me.”” “I am some bitch he didn’t call! For three weeks!” “Fuck, man. He fucked you. The fucker got fucked. Damn! He fucked the fucker himself.” “Shut up.” “Man, the first time’s always special. I hope he was gentle with you.” “Enough of that! And enough about me fucking. I don’t do that….as a rule. Maybe when Kyle stopped talking to me after all of us thought that Stan was dead, I went….crazy. I got a little out of control but that ain’t exactly who I am….for the most part.” “But Stan fucked you?” “Yeah, Stan fucked me. And Stan fucked Trent. And Stan ran off with Cartman.” “Trent?! How did- Isn’t he supposed to be in prison?!” “Maybe if you were at the clubhouse last night then you would’ve found out earlier.” “Dude, I had to do the job. Cartman’s got cash with my name on it. I’m sorry if I wasn’t there.” “You’re not sorry at all. You don’t give a shit.” “I do! Trent was our mate! Sure he was a bit of an asshole and I hate him a lot but I never said I want him dead.” “*grunts* Fine. But if you back out like that one more time, I swear to god that I will throw you out of the club faster than you could ever imagine.” “I promise I won’t miss a thing again.” “You better.” “But did Stan kill Trent?” “Stan got him killed by Cartman. He died when Stan faked his death. I thought Stan died and Trent was in the pen. When actually, Trent was in the ground and Stan was in hiding.” “And now Stan’s dead and it’s all ok?” “Stan’s current condition is unconfirmed. I said that.” “But if he was dead, you’d be cool because Trent died whenever?” “*sigh* Yes.” “Man, I thought you and Stan were tight.” “So did I.” “Ok. That made a lot of fucking sense. But I still cannot believe that Trent’s dead. I, or I mean, WE didn’t say goodbye to him.” “Yeah and that made my heart crack.” “I’m sorry, Daniel again.” “It’s ok. At least you’re the replacement for him.” “*tsk* Yeah, you got that right.” “.................It’s a lonely old road, isn’t it?” “Lonely? Uh, I couldn’t say. I mean, not really. A road’s a road. It ain’t got abandonment issues.” “Truckers on the blacktop, making do.” “I don’t need to make do. I need to make snaps on these rides.” “Sure, yeah, the time will come. It’s what happens before we get paid is what. Kyle’s asleep. It’s just me….and you.” “What? What are you trying to say? You want me to jack you off or something?” “Jesus. No. God no. Of course not. Unless….” “Man, you’re a sick friend.” “Just fiending for some friendship.” “Friendship? Right. Whatever, man.” “It’s just….Truckers are a symbol of this country. Part of it’s mythology. Like cowboys, gangsters, hobos, gangbangers.” “Truckers are about the unsexiest myth I ever heard, apart from hobos. Maybe tied with hobos.” “Freedom. Loners in the night. You know what truckers do?” “Cut up women and get other dudes to jack them off? Come to think about it, aside from not lugging freight around the country, you got about all the necessary prerequisites for a fine career in haulage.” “No shame in that.” “If you don’t wanna get paid or enjoy human contact.” “Money’s bullshit and so is friendship.” “Alright, alright, alright. I see you still touchy.” “*sigh* How’s Kyle doing over there anyway?” “Dude’s getting paid to sleep. Don’t even worry about him.” “The sleep of innocents.” “So, he, like, in charge on this one? You work for him?” “He was with the club before but now he’s kind of a figurehead. A puppet, if you like.” “With Cartman’s hand up his ass.” “Right up to the elbow.” “That dude is real shady.” “Oh, he’s repulsive, but, well, once he’s paid us, he can be whatever we want him to be.” “What you want him to be?” “I want him to be someone who understands that all the money in the world can’t save him from a nasty guy who thinks he’s an asshole.” “Now, that’s something I wanna see.” Suddenly, police sirens came out of nowhere which made Kyle wake up. “Oh, shit. What’s happening?” Kyle asked. “Wake up, you dozy motherfucker! One time was on the ride!” Chris said. “This is what happens when you fall asleep on the job. What are you gonna do?” Daniel asked Kyle. “Ok, shit! I got an idea. I’m gonna fly out and get rid of the tail.” “Here, take this headset!” Chris said as Kyle opened his window and flew out. “We have reason to believe you are transporting stolen vehicles. Pull over to the side of the road,” an officer ordered through his speaker. “They must have waited until we’re out of the cities,” Chris predicted. “Yeah, it looks like, don’t it?” Kyle agreed as he flew past the squad cars while shooting lasers at the drivers. “Dammit, dude. We cannot lose these rides!” Chris said. “I thought you said that the coast was clear when you stole it, Chris?” Kyle questioned. “It was! They sneaky bastards. Them police, mate.”

After Kyle clears out the remaining cops, he flies over the packer to protect anything that comes to get it. “Looks like they’re all outta cops,” Chris pointed out as Kyle began to call Cartman. “Hello?” Cartman answered. “We got the shipment. Where are you located at?” “At the fort. Please get here soon. *hangs up*” “He’s still at the fort, guys.” As soon as they all see the fort, Daniel parks the semi in front and gets out same as for Chris. “Hey, I’m gonna speak to Cartman, get us paid,” Kyle said. “Yeah, me and Daniel are gonna get out of here and head back home anyways so make sure it’s fair salaries for the workforce, motherfucker,” Chris said as he and Daniel went inside the camaro and drove off. “Hello, Kyle,” Cartman greeted while leaning on his limo. “Nice place to pick a spot to drop off the cars. Where’s the money?” “*sigh* I’m probably one of the most brilliant investors that the world has ever known. I’m…. obviously a maverick but I’m rigorous in my research.” “Yeah, you may be brilliant….Look, let me be the first to tell you, no girl is ever gonna fall in love with your fatass again. Now, where the fuck is my money?” “Look, I’m gonna hold your money, invest it in my alpha fund and make the funds available to you at a time as the transfer will not induce any undue attention. *gets inside limo*” “Which is a polite way of saying I’m getting robbed? Are you fucking kidding me?” “That’s a short sighted and frankly immature way of seeing things, Kyle. *closes door* Let’s go!” “I stole cars! And killed people! But maturity is not really my fucking thing.” Kyle then flew back home in deep frustration and as soon as he got back, he phoned Wendy about something he was thinking about. “Kyle,” Wendy answered. “Hey, Wendy. Uh, look, have you seen Stan? The contact he set me up is holding out on the payment.” “Huh. Uh, let’s see, his phone is offline, his credit card isn’t active. This is aberrant behavior. The last usage is for a flight to Canada, I don’t know why. Then there was a signal from his cell back in Colorado but now nothing.” “Damn. Is he in the state? Shit, he could be in trouble.” “I don’t know. But it’s worth speaking to Daniel. Most likely he was with him up there. I’ll get him to come see you.” “Alright. Send him to my house, ok?” “You got it.” 

After Kyle ate his lunch and changed back to his street clothes, he waited for at least a couple of hours until he saw Daniel out of his window which made head downstairs and meet him outside. “Oh, well if it isn’t my favorite jew in the world! Wassup, dude?” Daniel greeted but then he lost his footing and fell to the ground which made Kyle laugh. “What? Is that how you act, huh? When a friend makes a mistake, huh? *gets up*” “No man, no.” “Oh, so what, it’s just me getting hurt? Is that funny?” “No, dude.” “Well, fuck you! I’m gonna put you in the fucking ground if you laugh at me again!” “Dude, calm down.” “I have met a lot of assholes in my life, but you….Oh, you’re not long for this world if this is the way you fucking act. You little jumped-up motherfucker!” “.....Look, how about this, man? Calm down. It was funny at first. I made a mistake. Unfortunately, dude, you fell. It was funny, alright? I apologize.” “.....I accept….your apology. Ok? Alright, so….let’s hug it out.” “Sure thing.” As soon as Kyle went to hug Daniel, Daniel tried to punch Kyle but he faked it which made him flinch and step back. “Ah-ha! Ha, ha! Right? Yeah, I fucking got ya,” Daniel smiled. “Oh, so you’re funny, huh?” Kyle asked. “Ah, fuck no. I’m not funny. I’m a fucking asshole. Fuck, I….I had a difficult childhood. You know that.” “Yeah, I know. Damn, man. You alright?" "I’m just….I’m just fucking on edge, you know? Look, I love you, right, but….I would’ve….I would’ve just fucking….” “Look, look, look, look, dude. Wendy said you had some information for us about Stan.” “Stan? Fuck Stan! I hope he’s dead.” “Dude, I know you two. But come on. You two had beef before but what the fuck happened in Canada? Somebody caught him, dude. Who?” “Pip sent me a text while I was flying to Canada saying that there were some 5-11 members who were trying to look for me. Which I found out later that Clyde called me as I was going back. They mistakenly thought Stan was a human being and kidnapped him.” “Yeah and now it looks like they’re holding him somewhere in the state.” “I guess.” “Come on, dude.” “Well go fuck yourself. You want that piece of shit, that’s your fucking business, alright? He’s dead to me, alright? And chances are, if and when I see him, he’s going to be dead to everyone else as well.” “Hey, come on, dude. Don’t be like that!” “You’re pushing your luck, pal.” 

As Daniel began to leave, he went past someone that was walking by which made him turn around and get into his face. “What was that?” Daniel asked the man. “Huh?” “What was that?” “Uh, nothing.” Daniel then knocks the guy out cold which he then stood on top of him and said, “Arrgh! Asshole! Everybody! *looks at Kyle* Assholes! I need to inject some more.” As Daniel began to leave, Kyle went back inside, headed up to his room, and called Wendy. “Hello?” Wendy answered. “Hey, it’s me.” “What did Daniel say?” “Stan’s being held by the 5-11’s….because of Daniel.” “The irony isn’t lost. I’m sending you an app for your phone. Stan’s cell just came back online. This’ll track his signal. It’ll work better the closer you get. And be careful plus if you manage to save him, tell him to call me so he’ll be alright.” “Sure.” Over at a slaughterhouse, Stan was dangling upside down while Clyde tried to interrogate him. “I told you, Clyde! I’m not his lover!” Stan answered while in pain. “Don’t try to persuade me you’re not lovers.” “He’s laughing at you! You fucking idiot! You’re making a mistake!” “It cost a lot of money to track you down. I had to call every favor I could in the whole state. And then you killed several good men. Good day, huh?” “Good day, good fucking day to you!” “Kill him. Daniel isn’t coming.” “Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, hey, hey. Hey!” As Stan was moments away from being sliced into a machine, Kyle flew out of his house while tracking Stan down with his phone. After about five minutes, the signal got closer and closer until he found the slaughterhouse with a couple of 5-11 members outside guarding the entrance. He kills them with his lazers and heads inside. “You got a poor kid that doesn't belong to you!” Kyle yelled at anyone that was in his way. When Kyle was running down hallways and saw an upcoming enemy, he jumped on the wall and roundhouse kicked him in mid air which knocked him out. “Hey, it’s Kyle, Stan! Where they kept you?!” 

Two more enemies flanked him in the front and back but Kyle backflipped kicked the guy in front while he followed up a Pele kick to the guy from behind. After going around a couple of corners, Stan sees Kyle in the distance. “Oh, hey! The machine’s stuck, man! Get over here before it comes back and eats me! Come on!” When Kyle kills the men who were trying to keep Kyle from reaching Stan, Kyle gives him a pistol and covers him while more people show up. “Man, I’m so glad you’re not minced!” Kyle was relieved. “Yeah, it turns out that they really want Daniel dead. Go figure,” Stan said as he shot some enemies in the head while upside down. As Kyle went down a meat locker to clear out some of the remaining enemies, another one jumped on Kyle and tried to thrust the knife into Kyle’s chest while Kyle tried to prevent it. “You wanna bleed?” the guy asked evilly. But then Stan kills the guy from a distance and saves Kyle. He then shoots the chain that was tied onto and falls flat on his back. “Hey, we escape through here!” Kyle navigated as Stan followed him toward the exit. When they found the night sky, Stan tried to grapple but his device was broken. “Ah, fuck. It doesn’t work!” Stan said. “That’s ok. Grab on to me!” Kyle ordered as Stan grabs Kyle’s ankles and lifts him off the ground while heading back to safety. 

“Send me back to my house in Denver,” Stan ordered. “Sure thing.” “Is that it? “We’re clear?” “Yeah, we’re clear, dude.” “Fuck me, man! What a scene that was.” “That’s about the size of it.” “Yeah, whew! Back there on the meat hook, I thought it was over.” “When the dude had the knife on me, man. I thought it was the same thing.” “Kyle. Thank you, bro. You didn’t have to….” “Yeah, bro. Of course I did. If this shit means anything, the second I knew….” “Hey, how’d you even find me?” “Wendy sent me this app that tracked your cell signal.” “Ah, Wendy. Thank god I’m in love with her. But how’d you even know I got snatched up?” “Daniel told me, kinda. I asked him what he knew about you disappearing in Canada.” “Yeah, I bet he wasn't that forthcoming. Was he?” “Well he told me in the end. How’d they catch you anyway?” “Ah, shit. We’re up there and Daniel freaks the fuck out. He was about to kill me, Kyle, and then these 5-11 bastards show up. They take me, he fucks off.” “For real?” “Too real.” “Ok, well, if you don’t wanna talk about that, how about Cartman?” “Cartman? What about him?” “We delivered the last of the cars, only he ain’t paid us yet. Says he’s gonna invest the fucking money.” “Well, he’s a clever kid. You know, that might not be such a bad idea.” “Are you fucking serious?” “Look, Kyle, you’re gonna get your money. Ok? From the sounds of it, you’ll even get some interest too. And I got this other deal with Cartman with my family. So, we gotta wait for that to play out before I got any leverage over your deal.” “For real?” “Come on, Kyle. I’ve had my feet chained to a meat hook for the last few hours. Gimme some time and I’ll figure this out. I promise.” “Yeah, whatever.” After Kyle approaches Stan’s house, they both land and hug it out. “Alright then I’ll see you,” Stan said. “Yep.” “Hey, sure you don’t wanna come in?” “What? Your big empty house? Dude, I’m depressed enough already.” “Alright, well listen, thanks.” “Look, dude, before you go….What the hell happened up there?” “I told you. Daniel went crazy, tried to kill me, and I got jumped by the 5-11’s.” “No, I mean he knows that Trent is dead now.” “I know what you meant……….Alright, look, I made a promise to Wendy that we will leave Brasher Club and start somewhere fresh when I come out with the score. I was running with a crew of crazy motherfuckers with a goal in my mind. But Cartman made me see an out, a new life which turned to be shit. But I took it.” “You took it? Dude, you burned out everyone that you’ve ever known.” “It was that or die inside a prison. Look, I know it sounds cold. I don’t expect you to understand it, not yet, but you will, when you get ties of your own. Look, you wake up one day and your legs, they just give, and you just can’t run anymore.” “Alright, dude. Watch your back, alright? When Daniel finds out that you’re still alive, I don’t know what the fuck he’s gonna do.” “Don’t worry about Daniel. He’s not gonna get near me. Hey, you watch your back. You hear me?” “Dude, he ain’t me that he’s coming for. We’re straight, it’s just you, dude. It’s you.” “I’m just saying.” “Look, Wendy told me to tell you to call her as soon as you're free.” “Ok.” Kyle then stepped backwards while looking at Stan as he was beaten up but then he turned around and flew away. Stan then phones Wendy and as soon as she sees Stan calling, she picks up immediately. “Stan?! Are you ok?!” “I’m still breathing.” “Oh, thank god. I was so worried about you.” “Thank you so much for getting Kyle to rescue me.” “Well, what are girlfriends and boyfriends for?” “Listen, don’t tell Daniel anything about this.” “I won’t. Never, ever.” “Ok, I gotta get some sleep. Love you, baby.” “Love you too, babe.” 

After a relaxing night for Stan, his phone rumbled which made him wake up. It was from Wendy and it said, “ _ Please go to the print works in Golden. The Guerrillas picked me up and set up a mission for you. And I guess they need my help too. So, please arrive at your earliest convenience. _ ” Stan wrote back by saying, “ _ Are you kidding me? Why did they bring you into this now? But whatever, I’m coming. _ ” After Stan ate his breakfast and took a taxi to the place, he went inside and saw Wendy leaning on a machine while holding an IPad. “Hey,” Stan greeted. “Hi. *kisses*” “How are you?” “Oh, just enjoying a little labor dispute. See, we are about to do something really, really, bad. So, I need to present myself as a proper textile magnate, so….” “So, then you decided to do some work for the Guerrillas?” “I’m….adaptable. But nothing looks more suspicious in Colorado than someone who’s actually prepared to make something.” “*chuckles* Jesus.” “What about you?” “Oh….fucking Daniel. We’re having some problems.” “Trent?” “Yeah, what else?” “Anyway, the issue between every faction is now towards each other which could cause some catastrophic problems and I bet Daniel knows about that situation.” “Thank god you guys are here. You alone?” Tweek interrupted while holding his phone. “Tweek, where’s your boyfriend Craig?” Stan asked. “He’s on his way. *gets on his phone* Yeah, they’re up here. *hangs up* Listen, the shit’s about to hit the fan.” “Our entire lives together had been nothing but a series of fans and shits.” “Sort this problem out for me and I will get Mr. Leisurewear off your back.” “And if we don’t?” “Then I will go to jail and you will get shot.” “Ah, fuck you, Tweek. I’ve heard it all before.” “Not like this, you haven’t.” “Has he briefed you?” Craig asked Wendy as he came inside. “Oh, why, yes, he has. He told us that if we do what we say, then together we can take down the big bad wolf that is faction corruption.” “Yeah, and if you don’t, we’re all gonna fry. Because the 5-11’s are onto us. I’ve even got some fools in our own faction that are questioning my methods. They think I’m….a liar….a cheater….some kind of killer and a thief.” “So?” Stan ignored. “So, there’s some uh….”evidence.” And I need you guys to find out what they know.” “Alright, so what? You want Wendy here to hack into the system and wipe it all clean?” “No, no, no. That will not work. The only way to access it is through your buildings,” Wendy answered. “Aw, fuck me.” “Heh, heh. Stan. You’d be doing me a very big favor. And if you do this, I’ll make sure that all your past will be gone. I promise you. *starts leaving*” “Hey. This is the last thing we do, and we’re done, period.” “Of course, I’m a man of my word. Tweek, let’s go!” 

As they all began to leave the print works, Wendy and Stan called a taxi to the Guerrilla base in Boulder. “So, where are we going exactly?” Stan asked. “A Guerrilla base in Boulder.” “Alright, so do you have any idea how we’ll do this?” “Not really, but I thought we’d start by finding a way into the building.” “We’re going through the parking lot?” “No, no, no. we’re waiting for someone to come out of it- a janitor.” “Ok. How’s that gonna get us in?” “Well, the janitors are all on temp contracts- they get replaced when their backs go, or they ask for a day off, so we find one of these guys, we turn him and that’s our in.” “Ok. There a particular guy?” “I’m in the temp base’s database right now. Found a kid about to clock off. Got the file here….lemme see….Terry Krauser….smooth, dirty blonde hair. We’ll follow him and see what we think.” By the time they reached their destination, they waited for their target to come out. “So, what do you think about this whole messed up situation?” “I think they’ll either kill you after this is done, or keep you doing these stupid jobs until they don’t have to kill you, because someone else has done it for them.” “Yeah, that sounds about right.” “Woah. Is that him?......Nope.” “So what do we do?” “What can we do? We do the job. Maybe you can erase your memory of bad stuff that has happened to you when you’re inside doing whatever else you’re doing. That might be a way out.” “Yeah, well, a way out is exactly what I need.” “Ooh, what’s this?.......Not our guy. It’s hard to get motivated on a job without financial incentive.” “You can’t put a price on freedom.” “Well, that spur named Daniel won’t be there for the crew. I’m gonna ask Craig for a budget. Wait…….that’s the one. Driver, stay behind him, but let him see you.” The driver obliged and followed Terry wherever he went. “So, what’s gonna happen when this guy gets wherever he’s going?” Stan asked. “He’s gonna get his severance package,” Wendy answered. “I can’t tell if that’s some creepy euphemism or a plain statement of facts.” “It’s whatever you want it to be.” “....Ok.” “Driver, take a right.” “Hey, you mind? Put away the pad or whatever the hell that is for a minute. No surfing while we’re trying to tail this kid.” “It’s work related.” “Yeah, well, I’d prefer all hands on deck right now, if it’s ok with you. God, you’re worse than my sister.” “*tsk* You wanna break into the Guerrilla of Destiny’s headquarters, you’re going to need more than a janitor’s appearance. Let me work on some angles while this car keeps behind him and between these white lines.” “That’s it. I mean, other than a few missing expletives and terms of health abuse, that was my sister, in spades.” “*texts back* I just spoke with Craig. We’ve got the budget to pull this off.” “Good. But come on, what do we do when he gets home? What do we need from him?” “We need cooperation. And maybe his overalls and an ID.” “And if he doesn’t cooperate?” “You know what it’s like to clean up shit for Craig? He’ll cooperate.” Suddenly, Terry went up into an apartment complex. “Woah, woah. Stop. Stan. Get in there,” Wendy ordered as Stan got out of the car and followed Terry into his apartment room.

When Stan entered the room, he said, “You got another one of those, Terry?” “Who are you?” “A guy with your best interests at heart. I’ll fill your pockets with money and all you gotta do is take a little vacation.” “Hey, I work two jobs, man. I’ll take any break I can get.” “Good.” “Hey, you want the soda?” “Nah, I’ll just take the overalls. Oh, and your ID.” “It’s in there.” “Oh, and Terry, I probably don’t need to say this, but if you don’t play ball, I’ll be forced to do something I really don’t wanna do. Enjoy your soda.” As soon as Stan left the apartment, he went back into the cab and drove back to the print works. “Successful?” Wendy asked. “Oh, yeah,” Stan answered casually. “We got to go back to the printworks, driver, please. That was easy.” “Guess you were right. Craig is a shitty boss.” “Hey, I called Kyle while you were in there. He’s coming to meet us.” “Yeah, uh-huh. What do we need him for?” “Grunt work. Information gathering.” “What information?” “The plans to the office. There aren’t any digital copies, or if there are, I’m not clever enough to find them. The architect is CO based, so I thought Kyle could tail him, take a hard copy.” “Sounds complicated. You sure you need these plans?” “Yeah, I do, if I’m going to find a way to bypass a couple hundred million dollars worth of Guerrilla security.” “Millions? They blew that much?” “Government contracts, license to steal.” As they both arrive at the printworks while Wendy pays off the driver, they both head inside and go into the office where Kyle is waiting. “*opens door* Fuck….arrgh….” Stan said with disgust. “Hey, what’s the problem, dude?” Kyle asked. “Craig fucking Tucker.” “Of course it’s Craig fucking Tucker. It’s always Craig Tucker.” “That is not strictly true. It’s either Craig or Daniel or Stan’s family, it’s always one of them,” Wendy said. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s always one of them. I’m a stupid fuck with a horrible family and even worse friends. I told you, Kyle. I ain’t a good role model, period.” “Yeah, whatever. It’s either this or dealing dime bags. The bullets come cracking at you either way,” Kyle said. “Yeah, thanks.” “We need to find something about this Guerrilla building. A weakness or a way in. Next time I meet a morally destitute, totally delusional, highly corrupt Guerrilla, I hope he’s a nice one,” Wendy said.

“I’m not going in that place all by myself,” Kyle rejected. “No, no, no, no. Nobody’s going in. We need to do some recon, we need a little more information.” “Ok.” “I need the architectural plans but they’re not online anywhere. So I’m gonna need paper copies. Now, the architect’s name is Brandon Jukes. This was his first big commission and the office is down in Denver.” “Alright, Kyle. You go tail him for a little while and then we’ll talk,” Stan said. “Alright, I got you. *starts leaving*” “ When Kyle left the printworks, he flew to the architect’s office, he snuck his way inside by going into the back window and saw the architect sitting behind his desk. Kyle then lifted up the window very slowly, climbed inside, killed the architect with a chop to the neck which made him drop very fast. “Sorry I had to do that, dude,” Kyle said as he picks up the architect and puts him on his chair like he’s sleeping. He then grabbed the briefcase full of files, got out, pulled the window down, and flew back to the printworks. “Ah. That was fast,” Wendy said surprisingly. “Yeah. Fast is my middle name,” Kyle smiled. “Oh, Kyle. Hi. You got them already?” Stan questioned while looking at his phone. “Of course I do, dude. Here. *hands the briefcase to Wendy*” “Thank you.” “So, all good?’ Stan asked. “I guess. So, is this for real? We’re just gonna rob the Guerrillas and be allowed to walk by the guys like that?” Kyle asked as well. “Yeah, I don’t really know. Probably not. So, Wendy, what have you got?” “Uh, I don’t know. Gimme a minute. I’m not a fucking computer…….Oh….Oh….Oh, maybe I am. *smirks* Here’s what I think….We have two options. The new security software goes into containment mode in case of emergency, you know uh, earthquakes, mudslides, acts of God. So, we can plant some fire bombs. They go bang! The emergency call goes out. We hijack it. Show up as firemen and then we grab the containment drive. Or….We could hack the system on site. We’ll go in by….by air. Hope we don’t run into too much physical resistance.” “Sounds relaxing….Either bombing an office run by a division of Brasher Club or defeating one of the region’s most complex security systems using our worthless ninja skills, huh?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah….Eenie meenie miney mo,” Stan agreed. “If you favor the fire bomb, containment drive option, you’ll go in with that janitor’s ID you picked up. It’ll be at night when most of the workers are off. Stan, You mop the place and plant the bombs where we need them,” Wendy said. “Seriously? I gotta mop?” “Yeah, yeah- you really do. They’ll clock you on the cameras if you’re play acting. You also need a fire truck to show up when the bombs go off and a getaway car stashed near the base. The car shouldn’t be anything special, there shouldn’t be any heat.” “What about the other way….with the, uh, ninja skills?” “You choose that route, you won’t be using the janitor’s gear, but we had to cover all the bases. Your Guerrilla paymasters will have to provide you with a chopper and a pilot. You fly way above the building, parachute in, and gain access through the roof here. You’ll need to be armed to the teeth mind you, just in case the shit goes down.” “Mopping or parachuting. Wow, you’re making this choice really difficult.” “Craig has given us the money to pull this off, the crew will be paid out of that. We keep the change. So, what’s it gonna be?” Kyle and Stan thought about the options for a while until Stan made a decision in the end. “*giggles* So, you do wanna mop? Ok, well, you’ll need a couple of gunmen. They’ll go in as firemen. Everything goes to plan, they won’t fire a single bullet….but you will be running into a burning high rise with them, so consider that,” Wendy said as they both now choose a gunman for their heist. “I remember this guy. His name was Challenger. He helped us get the cars that Cartman wanted plus he can drive to the scene for us,” Stan suggested. “Huh. Challenger?” Wendy said confusingly. “It’s his club name.” “Oh, ok. Now I got you. Isn’t he in the clubhouse back in South Park if I’m correct?” “I’m afraid so.” “Well, since he is, I’ll phone Pip then. She’s the nicest in the group plus I’m also going to tell her to have Challenger to steal a fire truck, the gear, and a getaway car.” “Thank you.” “How about this kid here?” Kyle pointed out. “Gary Harrison. He’s got some scores in him. Ok, that all looks good to you? You are robbing the Guerrillas here.” Stan and Kyle then both nodded in agreement.

“And we have a winner. I’ll call up the arrangements when we’re ready.” “Alright, awesome,” Kyle said as he started to leave. “Y’know, Stan….I wanna make the Brasher Club as one big faction again instead of four but I don’t know if we can do it without you-know-who,” Wendy said. “Ah, well….As long as he can’t do it without us.” “Ok.” “Try not to hurt yourself. *kisses*” “Alright, ok, ok, ok.” After Wendy made the preparations of the heist, it was now nightfall and everyone was in position. But for Stan, he went to the printworks and talked to Wendy. “Hey, how are you?” Wendy asked him. “Ah, pretty good under the circumstances. About to knock off a Guerrilla government building. Oh, and meanwhile my psychotic former best friend is trying to figure out a way to kill me….But hey, the meds are kicking in, so life’s good.” “Well, exactly. Kyle got us what we need. *tosses janitor outfit* Put those on.” “Then what?” “Then….head in there and uh….Rig up a slightly more sophisticated fire trap than we’ve got here.” Wendy then plugs a toaster with a fork in it and turns it on while they both grab a gasoline jug and pour it all over the place. “So….I’m guessing drapes and a scented candle aren’t gonna do the trick, huh?” Stan asked jokingly. “Oh, no, no, no. You’ll have incendiaries and a remote device. Now, they need to be strategically placed. So we can ensure that we still have access to the server and that structure maintains its integrity. Now, once you get out, trigger the bombs, meet up with Kyle and the crew, then we’ll intercept the emergency call, and you all go in as firemen. Got it?” “Ok. Yeah, I got it. Sounds a little idiotic….” “Well, under the circumstances, it was the best I could do. And if you’ll remember, you were the one who chose to do it like this.” “Ah, come on.” “Y’know, Daniel has a point about you. You whine too much.” “*gives middle finger* Ah, fuck you.” “Oh, don’t even try it.” “Don’t worry. *starts to leave*” “Oh, and uh, Stan?” “Yeah?” “Be careful and stop by at my house when you’re done and alive.” “I will. I haven’t died yet.” “Well, don’t be stupid to risk your life for me again just like what you did in Canada.” “*fake laughs*” 

After Stan left the printworks, he called a taxi, started heading to the Guerrilla headquarters, and called Kyle. “Stan, are you ready for me at the Guerrillas?” Kyle asked. “It’s almost that time, Kyle. Link up with Gary and Challenger, get the fire truck, and be ready to go as soon as I say so.” “We’ll be good to go. Me and Challenger will, at least. Gary- I don’t know.” By the time Stan arrives at the building, he pays the driver, goes inside, and goes through a turnstile while a Guerrilla member looks at his ID. “They keep changing the contractors,” a Guerrilla member said. “Yeah, because kids like me keep losing their jobs and agreeing to this for less,” Stan said. “*hands back ID* Alright, head up.” As soon as Stan went inside one of the elevators and got to his floor, he went into the maintenance room, grabbed a bucket of water with a mop, and headed into a locker room to start off. After cleaning up a section in the room, he plants the first bomb inside one of the lockers. Stan then picks up the bucket and heads into one of the office hallways for the next stop. After cleaning a couple of hallways, he heads into the bathroom and plants the next bomb behind a toilet. He then went back to pick up the bucket, went back into the maintenance room to put the stuff back, headed back down to ground level, left the building, walked down four blocks away from the building, and called Kyle. “Yeah?” Kyle answered. “Charges are set. I’m out of the building.” “We’re right around the corner. We got your gear in here with us. *hangs up* Everybody cool, right? Cause once we pick him up, it’s all go, ok?” “In and out, man. Let’s do it,” Gary agreed. As soon as Challenger drove the fire truck to Stan’s location and picked him up, Stan went inside and said, “Alright, trigger the bombs, Kyle. I’m gonna get my turnout gear on.” Kyle then takes out the detonator and presses the key which made the bombs explode along with a couple other floors blow up as well. “Whoa. Alright. We're the first response. Let’s go,” Stan ordered. “So, Wendy hijacked the emergency signal, right?” Kyle asked. “Yep. We’ll be the only idiots running into that burning, so don’t worry.” Challenger then parked the truck in front of the building which made everyone get out and headed inside the building. “Come on. Let’s go. Wendy said that these elevators should still be fine,” Stan said as he presses the button. “Was she on some industrial strength painkillers or the hallucinatory weed at the time?” Kyle asked. “Yeah, probably a little bit of both.” “Cool. Thanks for clearing that up.” When the doors opened, they all began to head to the top floor while the air was filled with smoke. “We’re going across to the far stairwell and up to the top floor,” Stan commanded as they all followed him wherever he went. “We take this up six stories. The server rooms on twenty seven.” By the time they reached the top floor, they all began to approach the room where the drive is located. “Doors locked. Kyle, I need you to fit a bomb and open it up,” Stan said as Kyle obeyed.

“We’re live. Stand back. *detonates bomb*” “Silver drive- middle stack- far wall.” When Kyle got the drive, they all started to head back down. “Come on, people. Whoa. Shit. *staircase cracks* Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jesus! So much for structural integrity. Fuck! This way! Come on!” Stan said as they all went into another floor to reroute their escape. But then they have encountered some doors that won’t budge. “I gotta bust this thing open!” Stan said as he tried to take an axe off of a glass case from a wall but when he took the axe out, the doors exploded which blew Gary away from it but as the rest, they just got knocked back a bit. “*coughs* Kyle, check if Gary if he’s still breathing,” Stan ordered as Kyle went to Gary and checked his pulse. “Shit. He’s dead, dude,” Kyle said negatively. “Ah. We can’t take a corpse through this inferno, we gotta leave him, let’s go.” Stan, Kyle, and Challenger began running again while the structure started to fall apart. But after going through several more hallways, a room blew open the door and knocked out Kyle but the others didn’t notice and still kept moving. When Stan and Challenger went ahead for a while, they both checked to see if Kyle was behind them but he wasn’t. “Where’s Kyle? Kyle! Kyle! You alive?!” Stan asked worryingly through his headset. “*wakes up* Oh, man. That explosion must have knocked me out, dude.” “Oh, thank god. Listen, we’re down a floor from you, but look out. There is a team of Guerrillas heading your way. They know that we ain’t firemen.” “Gee, thanks, dude.” When Kyle starts running again and sees some enemies, he takes out the first one with an enziguri and takes his gun to finish off the rest. “Can’t you see the building’s burning?! You guys should be at home!” Kyle asked the enemies while shooting at them. 

After fighting through more of the enemies and heading down a stairwell, Kyle regrouped with the others. “There he is. Let’s continue. There is an elevator shaft around here. We can use it to rappel down it,” Stan said as they all followed him to the elevator shafts. Challenger strapped on the elevator first and heads down while Stan prepares to go next. “I’ll see you at street level!” Stan said to Kyle. “I fucking hope so!” When Stan rappelled down to the basement, Kyle went last and while he was rappelling down, some huge debris flew over and passed Kyle. “Holy shit! That was close!” But when Kyle got down to the basement safely, they all ran back up to the first floor and exited the building. “More fire trucks will be here any minute. We tried our best!” Stan warned the people watching. When all three of them got into their fire truck, Challenger started driving towards the location of where he stashed the getaway car. “Alright, we’re going,” Kyle said. “Now, we all gotta change before we get to the getaway. At some point soon, a group of Guerrillas will go out looking for firemen, we cannot be playin’ dress up when that happens. But as soon as we got there, we got to torch this truck,” Stan ordered. By the time they arrive at the getaway car, they all exit the fire truck while Kyle uses his last bomb to plant on it and they all get in the getaway car while Kyle detonates the bomb. Everyone changed back to their street clothes while Challenger drove away from the blown up fire truck. “Cool. I feel much better now. Drive us back to South Park, Challenger,” Stan ordered. “You got it.” “Tell Pip I said thanks and don’t tell Daniel or Yellow Jacket about this,” Kyle said. “I will and I won’t.” “Now that we’re clear, I can probably tell you people, I didn’t think we were gonna make it outta there,” Stan said. “Uh, one of us didn’t. We lost a dude,” Kyle pointed out. “Oh, yeah. Shit.” “I don’t like speaking ill of the departed, you know what I’m saying, but the dude was in over his head,” Challenger said. “He wasn’t top draw, but I thought we could carry him through it. I guess I thought wrong. But anyway, we made it out, so we got that to be thankful for. Gary’s people will get his paycheck and the standard expenses,” Stan said. “But unfortunately, Gary wasn’t really cut out for the heist work, his mind was on other things,” Kyle said. “Why do you say that?” “He told me he was trying to fit into a greaser gang.” “Did he tell you who was he joining? I’d like to invite them into a faction.” “Why?” “You forget? I’m in the club. This kid gets killed in a raid on the Guerrillas and we can add some more people into the club or somewhere. They call that uh….pre-awareness.” “Yeah, sure. How very Denver.” 

By the time they reached South Park, Challenger dropped off Stan and Kyle by Wendy’s house and headed back to the clubhouse. Stan opened the front door, both went upstairs, went to Wendy’s room, and saw her sitting in her chair with her arms crossed while Stan chuckled victoriously as he walked in. “Well….” Wendy said in a disappointed tone. “What?” Stan asked confusingly. “I never thought I would see you idiots again.” Stan and Kyle looked at each other in shame but then suddenly, Wendy smiled and got out of her chair. “We did it!” “*laughs* Fucking A right, we did!” Stan cheered. “*high fives Kyle* How was it?” “For a suicidally dangerous mission impersonating emergency services, while working a high security government facility, it was surprisingly uplifting.” “*laughs*” “Come here. Gimme some of that! *hugs and kisses Wendy*” “*hugs and kisses back* Hey, let’s get drunk. Kyle, fill up the glasses. Got some real vintage fruit punch. Murderer type shit. We’re gonna be seeing triple and committing incest in minutes.” “Just the shit to make a person forget his or her troubles,” Kyle said. “Exactly. I’m just gonna get drunk as a skunk. And then I’m gonna reverse engineer a webcam and spy on those sorority boys again.” “What you say?” Stan asked. “Nothing. That was the punch talking before. I’m crazy, ok? Gimme a break. Cheers!” “*coughs out punch* Dude, this tastes awful,” Kyle said as Wendy laughed. “*finishes drink* Alright, you guys. I hate to break up the ritual but I’ve got to go square things up with Tweek and the dickwad,” Stan said. “Aw, for serious?” Wendy whined. “Hey, I just want them to know that now we did this thing for them and we have the evidence that we did this thing for them, we can all go our own separate ways, you know?” “Well, do you want me to go with you, dude?” Kyle asked. “No, stay, have fun. I gotta do this alone.” “Right now?” Wendy asked. “The sooner the better.” “That’s one way of looking at it.” “Right. Besides, I wanna put this shit to bed. Then I can figure out Daniel, you know? Get my life back. Go back to being bored and miserable and loving every motherfucking minute of it. *gives Wendy the whole jug of punch* Here, enjoy the incest juice. Love you, Wendy. Thanks for helping us.” “You’re welcome and I love you too, Stan.” “You two sure know how to put the fun back in mid-life crisis,” Kyle said. 

After Stan leaves the house, he calls Tweek. “Hello?” Tweek answered. “We hit the Guerrillas for you, Tweek. I’m done.” “Yes, I saw that. Meet me at the Monroe Memorial in the morning and I’ll debrief you.” “I’m out, Tweek. From now on. Done.” “I appreciate that. I’m trying my best for you but….but you and Daniel attacking the Golden Brashers….repeatedly….it doesn’t help.” “First off, you told us to attack the Golden Brashers in the first place. Second, I wasn’t with Daniel when he decided to do whatever he wanted to do with them. And third, that’s Daniel’s thing.” “Well, whoever’s thing it is, it’s unauthorized and it’s dumb. My associates have been telling others about this. We really need to talk.” “Really? Alright, alright. I’ll come to Monroe Memorial. Fuck.” After Stan called a taxi to pick him up and drop him off to his house back in Denver, he slept through the night with frustration, wakes up with disbelief, eats his breakfast, walks to the Monroe Memorial which was a two story huge building with a lot of statues and plaques written on the walls, and sees Tweek standing next to a balcony while looking at his phone. “Ah….see? Tweek, that’s why we’re such great friends, huh? Because we’re like old school, we like old fashioned things; newspapers, celluloid….Good guys, bad guys.” “*puts phone away* We’re friends?” Tweek questioned. “Well I don’t know. You tell me. We did what you said, right? Got those people off your back? Now, you’re gonna do like what you said and cut me loose. Right?” “Things aren’t gonna work out that way. There’s a bit of a problem.” “That’s right, Tweekers! You could say that!” Craig interrupts as he walks towards Tweek and Stan while Thomas follows him.

“Craig, I told you I would handle this!” “Oh! Because you handled everything so fucking well so far, haven’t you?” “Alright, I admit things have been a little unorthodox….” “Un-fucking-orthodox?! You’ve ruined my career. Thomas, take these boys in. Both of them.” “Oh, Craig. Come on, please.” “Whoa, whoa! You fucking kidding me? Taking me in for what?” Stan asked. “For multiple counts of every crime you’ve committed right under the fucking sun,” Craig answered. “Oh, well then let me rephrase. Why?” “Why? Because….*pulls gun out*” “*pulls gun out* Because you don’t want me to testify! About our various faction dealings, right?” “Thomas, apprehend the suspects!” “*pulls gun out* Thomas, you will do no such thing. Now Craig, we agreed to speak to Stan. To try and explain things to him. Not this! This causes problems for us all!” Tweek said. “Ok! Ok! Then put your gun down and we’ll talk.” “After you, buddy,” Stan said. “Come on, where’s the trust?” “You can do better than that.” “My soldiers know or think they know that I’m the one that was behind the incident.” “Uh-huh and now you want me to clean up your mess again? Right? Before I end up at the bottom of the ocean. Fucking good luck with that.” 

Suddenly, a group of 5-11 members came up behind them with guns loaded. “Put your weapons down, boys! Fun time is over. We got you. Brasher Club scum.” “Put your weapons down! All of you!” a Guerrilla assault team member shouted with a group following behind him. “Who the fuck are you with?” Craig asked the assault team. “With me!” Thomas answered which made Craig point his gun at him. “You fucking rat. I knew you didn’t have the balls for this. For the record! I’m a patriot! I love my state!” “Put the weapons down….” a 5-11 member said. “Fuck you. We all know you gangbangers are balls deep in a plot to drive up your funding by any means necessary.” But then, a helicopter with mounted machine guns and rockets comes out of nowhere and aims at everyone. “Put the guns down, gentlemen!” the pilot ordered. “Who the fuck are they?” Thomas asked. “Fucking Golden Brashers! What are they doing here?!” Craig answered. “Craig, put your gun down,” Tweek begged. 

But then, a Guerrilla shoots Craig in the leg. “Ah! Same goddamn leg!” Craig then shoots Thomas in the head and teleports which makes everyone scramble including the heli and fight each other except for Tweek and Stan which instead they team up. “Stan, is this your frequency? Let’s RV at the end of the stairs at the far end,” Tweek said as bullets went flying over him. “I ain’t going anywhere, Tweek, until some more of these guys kill each other.” As Tweek and Stan split up, they both battled through an onslaught of enemies. As Stan rushes toward another balcony and sees the heli coming for him, he goes into cover but as soon as the pilot starts shooting his machine guns, a stray bullet comes out of nowhere and takes down the pilot along with the heli too. “The fuck?” Stan said confusingly. “Hey! *waves* If anyone’s gonna kill you, old friend, it’s gonna be me!” “Oh! You’re here to finish the job, Daniel?!” “Nah, nah, nah. I’m just here for the opportunity! Now run!” “Touching reunion and all but I’m about to get jumped by a team of rogue soldiers. You know how much attention you’ll get if I go down today!” Tweek said through his headset as Daniel shoots a bunch of Guerrillas with Lorraine. As Stan gets closer to the stairs and clears out some more Guerrillas which then leads to another heli that’s coming for him but Daniel takes it out. “Once you get down here, Stan, we can go!” Tweek said as he made it to the ground level. “Don’t remind me,” Stan said. “Without me, the Guerrillas will be onto you twenty four hours a day.” “More Golden Brashers? Are you kidding me?” “Don’t be too excited cause I see some more 5-11’s coming your way, Tweek. Oh and what happens to Craig? Is Tweek gonna pop him at the water cooler the next day?” Daniel asked. I’m not popping, Craig. Jesus! I’ll get close to him and I’ll try to control him. That’s if we get out of here alive.” “What are the Golden Brashers doing at this party? *shoots*” “You tell me! You were the one shooting on their trucks and planes or whatever with or without Stan’s help.” “I’m just trying to earn a dime.” “Well, your dime puts us on their radar. And I don’t know how to get off of it!” When Stan regrouped with Tweek and fended off the last remaining enemies, Daniel ran out of ammo and decided to bail. “That should be good enough. I got to go before someone clocks my Camaro.” “Hey, thanks Daniel!” Stan said. “This is our shot! We clear out the lot and we’ll talk!” Tweek said as he and Stan rushed into the parking lot where more Golden Brashers were waiting for them.

When they both cleared the ambush, Tweek and Stan splitted up again. “Put as much dirt between you and the place as you can. And do not contact me until you’re absolutely sure you’re clear,” Tweek said as he went over the fence and ran away from the building. “Stan, before you disappear, we need to have a conversation,” Daniel said. “So conversate.” “Not here. Meet me in the alley of a local restaurant seven blocks away from where you are.” “Alright.” When Stan looks all around him to see if there are any more enemies, he leaves the area and heads towards where Daniel is. When Stan ran out of breath from sprinting, he met up with Daniel. “What are you doing? Breathing heavily for? Come on. *slaps Stan lightly* No, no, no. Don’t be like that. You’re in the clear, man,” Daniel said. “Yeah well, maybe it’s got a little something to do with being caught in the middle of a three way firefight between a group of gangbangers, a group of gun stealers, and a turncoat army. Y’know, it gets me a little stressed out.” “Ok, but we still need you, Stanley. I mean, y’know at least for now. Unless of course you have another surprise for me? Huh? Maybe something to do with another inappropriate friendship?” “Yeah, that wasn’t exactly Tweek’s fault….” “No, no. He’s just the friendly face of a corrupt division of Brasher Club looking to further his career by dealing with an equally corrupt and full to the fucking brim with bullshit low rent hood.” “Listen, Daniel. I’ve been meaning to thank….” “*mimics voice* “Oh y’know I’ve been meaning….Yeah I’ve been meaning to tell ya, y’know….” What, man? What have you been meaning to tell me? Huh? That you stabbed me in the back? Or that you were, and always will be, a worthless wretch who deserves to be put under?” “Yeah? Then why the fuck did you come back for?” “Oh, you know why….” “*thinks* No, I don’t know why.” “One….last….takeover. Mm-hmm.” “Oh, no. No, no.” “Oh, yes, yes, yes. And if it goes good, guess what? I don’t have to put a little bullet in your head. But! If it goes bad….oh well, that’s ok too, because then you and I get to go to hell. And I get to spend the rest of eternity with you, tormenting you.” “Well, I guess it’s on then?” “Yeah, I guess it is then. Call Wendy. Let’s go. On speaker phone!” “*dials Wendy*” “Hello?” Wendy answered. “Hey, it’s me.” “I know. How did your little arrangement with the Guerrillas go?” “Just fabulous. Ran into an old friend. Matter of fact he saved my ass.” “Ooh, we’re all friends now? I suppose a group hug’s out of the question?” “He wants to uh….go on with the final victory tour.” “Alright. When it looks like it’s a go, I’ll contact you. And remember this, boys….If we pull this off, we will be making history….again. Sordid, nasty, depraved history, but history nonetheless.” “Good. See ya. *hangs up* There. You happy?” “Fucking thrilled….Don’t forget, amigo. I’m keeping my eye on you,” Daniel said as he started leaving. “Yeah….” 

When Stan starts heading back home on foot while being hidden from anyone that tries to look for him, he calls Tweek. “Stan. You made it. Good,” Tweek answered. “I saved you again, Tweek. Again. So, what are you gonna do for me about Craig, the rest of the Guerrillas, and everyone else, huh?” “History’s written by the living, ok? We can pin most of it on Thomas. I get that story right, the Guerrillas will back off. The problem we need to deal with is Daniel.” “Daniel? Why?” “Try Golden Brashers, 5-11’s, general insanity, and so on. I can spin Craig that you’re controllable, but not Daniel.” “Craig?” “He’s our wounded hero right now. I gotta cozy up to him, calm him down.” “Just get me out.” After Stan hung up, he got home safely and kept his head down.

Meanwhile, Kyle was left alone in his house when his parents and his little brother went to go and see a movie he saw before. He was just watching TV in his living room minding his own business until he heard a couple of knocks on his door which made him turn off the TV, went towards the door, and opened it very slowly. “Rebecca,” Kyle said surprisingly. “Hey.” “Hi. What are you doing here? I mean, I’m real glad you came here….” “I can’t take this any longer.” “Take what any longer? Come in.” “*walks inside* It’s Chris.” “*closes door* What does he want now?” “He’s your friend, he’s one of your best fucking friends.” “For real? One of my best friends? Right? Man, fuck you….not like that, man, but he isn’t. He’s just another low life from the club….him, Gregory, and all of those guys. All they wanna do is drag some kid down and live in the past.” “And this is the future? A big empty house with nobody gives a fuck about you.” “Actually, my parents and my baby brother are out to see a movie but sometime in the future, yeah, if it works out for me, it can work for you.” “I wanna be with a boy with a beautiful mind, not one who acts like a murderer.” “Then what the hell are you doing here, Rebecca?” “I’m worried about Chris. You gotta help him, Kyle.” “Dude, that shit’s over….” “Oh….I’m a legitimate businessman now….I’m a smartass who thinks everything and everyone is wrong. You’re a phony is what you are.” “What?” “I’m not saying you have to marry the kid. He’s about to get killed from a deal that he went to and….Gregory has set him up.” “Fuck, dude. This part of my life I’ve been looking after this dumbass and paying the price afterwards.” “Well, at least do it one more time, Kyle, for me.” “For you? For you and the club?” “I love you and Chris, I’ve seen you guys push each other around a lot, and you know that. You’re not changing. I don’t care how many times you don’t wanna go out with him and do whatever you guys do these days, how many excuses you make, or even tear up someone’s property with him, it’s not for me, not done bad or done good.” “Look, I’ll change then.” “No, you won’t….and that’s fair enough, but at least respect what you do, who you are. If you let him die, you’re a bigger asshole than I thought. Look, he’s over at some place in Texas Creek. You do what you gotta do.” 

After Rebecca left, Kyle ran up to his room and put on his flight suit like he’s got no other choice but to save Chris. While he tries to look where Texas Creek is on his computer, he calls Wendy. “Kyle, what’s up?” Wendy answered. “Hey, Wendy. I’m in a bit of a bad situation. Chris got set up. I think he’s somewhere near or in Texas Creek with some bad guys. Could you do some like computer magic and look into it? Is that possible at all?” “Uh, it should be. Gimme a second here…….hold on…….yes….” “So, what does it say?” “Hmm….there are older reports of a weed operation being run by the 5-11’s. The files got buried so I’m guessing they have paid off the cops.” “They’re growing weed up there?” “Growing it in the hills, most likely. But they might be packing and shipping it out of a lodge. I’d expect a fair few more of them up there.” “Shit. Then I’m gonna need some help. Can you tell Stan and Daniel to meet me up there?” “They still aren’t getting along that well.” “Tell them it’s for me and it’s serious. Thanks a lot.” After Kyle hung up and found out where Texas Creek is, he flew out of the window and headed towards the location. By the time Kyle arrived, he looked at the lodge and around it from a distance with his hawk vision to see if he could spot Chris but he couldn’t find him. Kyle then waited for Daniel for at least a half an hour but for Stan, it took him at least twenty five minutes to get to where Kyle is. “Stan. You’re here very quickly. How?” Kyle asked surprisingly. “Oh, it’s a couple of things; One, my grappling hook is brand new thanks to Tweek for pleading Craig for a new one and two, I got a sticky bomb launcher that makes me immune from it which I got from Craig again. Also, it can make me fly across the sky and get to places way faster than calling a taxi again.” “That’s awesome.” “Hey, hey. Why did you invite this stoolie, huh? I want my Chris to be rescued, not sold to the Guerrillas,” Daniel asked. “Give it a rest, asswipe,” Stan said. “Would you two shut the hell up? Let me take one more look at this place. Wendy said that this was some type of big weed storage spot,” Kyle said as he looked at the lodge again with his hawk vision. “The place is crawling with 5-11’s, you know? Now, me and you, we don’t mind the old gang warfare, but suede bucks over there….” Daniel said to Kyle about Stan. “Hey, tell Daniel I said “bite me”,” Stan said to Kyle. “Dude, I said shut up….Now, I see the weed but where the hell is Chris? Oh, wait. There he is. He’s being held captive.” “Tell Daniel I’ll be at the other side of that site with my contingency plan. I don’t wanna be anywhere near around him when he fucks this whole thing up,” Stan said as he walks away.

“Classic, classic. He’s planning his escape. Oh, fuck. I’m gonna find a way in,” Daniel said as he began making his assault position. “I saw a few possible entry points when I got here. One- the front entrance in the middle there. It’s the most direct way in and most likely the heaviest,” Stan suggested through his headset. “I’m meeting them head on- direct assault.” “I’m gonna get in position,” Kyle said as he flew over the site and took position in the back. “I got a good vantage- I’ll see what I can do up here before the time comes,” Stan said. “We can stand a better chance when all of us are at different angles,” Daniel said. “Alright, Kyle. On your attack,” Stan said. “Let’s do this.” “Brasher Club for life, motherfuckers!” Daniel yelled as he charged into the open and laid down fire on the enemies. “Chris better not be dead, assholes!” Kyle yelled as he flew over the enemies and shot his lasers at them. Meanwhile, Stan snuck up behind the enemies while they were busy focusing on Daniel or Kyle. After flanking the enemies from all directions, Kyle can see a person inside a red cabin with a green tank top on which happens to be Chris. “Hey, I see Chris!” Kyle and the others went inside to help Chris on his feet. “Chris, it’s us! We’re getting you outta here!” Kyle said. “Oh, it’s fancy seeing you here, motherfucker,” Chris said while his face was badly beat up. “Can you still run?” “I think so.” “Let’s get back home. Meet you at the storage garages.” “Alright.” “Thanks for helping me, guys. Now, go before more show up.” “I’m gonna pull out anyways,” Stan said as he plants some sticky bombs on the ground and detonates under him without any harm while he flies across the sky. “That’s new. Chris, when you’re in the clear, I’m gonna talk to you. Now go!” Daniel said as he ran back to his Camaro.

Kyle and Chris raced each other back to South Park very fast and as soon as they got back, Kyle checked on him to see if he’s alright. “Shit, dude. You alright?” Kyle asked. “I’m straight, dude. Bitches got the jump on me though.” “How did they get you to come there anyway?” “I wasn’t fitting to let a little drive stand in the way of a money making opportunity.” “Or a get killed opportunity.” “Man, you’re always a pessimist.” “Nah, dude. A realist. Because in reality, all of those guys want to kill you.” “Mate, where the trust at? I peeped out that indian place after we were done with Cartman’s car lick which I still ain’t been paid for, incidentally- all secluded and shit. Gregory hits me up, I’m like yeah, that’s the perfect place to buy kush by the bizale.” “Dude, that’s a perfect place to kill someone you were hanging out with.” “Man, I don’t even know at the time. I just thought we was going to parley.” “Parley? Dude, please. Every time you leave the house, people are trying to kill you. Every time you meet up, guys there for the express purpose of killing you.” “Are you sure? Because I’m sure there’s been a few times….” “No, I’m completely a hundred percent sure. Every time, dude. Whether you’re buying guns, selling guns or discussing guns. Talking about the weather or whatever.” “Man, these streets are hard. This the club you’re talking about. Maybe you forgot because you been uh….bettering yourself. Sitting in your parent’s house, looking down on people when they pass by and shit.” “Dude, you know it ain’t like that.” “Do I, mate? Because that’s the way it looks to me. I’m making the best out of what I’ve been given, you know what I’m talking about? I’m not into some type of mentorship program. Only mentor I got is Daniel.” “And we’re gonna do something about that, dude. Trust me.” “Man, I don’t have people teaching me that normal citizen shit. That didn’t change for me and you ain’t helping.” “Ain’t helping? What the fuck do you call this then?” “......I don’t know.” “Look, me, Stan, and Daniel- we all came there to help you.” “The unholy fucking trinity. 5-11’s or anybody better beware when those guys are rolling together.” “You jealous of Stan and Daniel?” “What happened to me and you fucking shit up? Forum club mates, dude?” “So, I shouldn’t have called them, right? Dude, I was doing everything in my power to make sure you weren’t dead.” “I can make sure I’m not dead.” “Clearly, you can’t.” “Next time, mate, don’t come. And matter of fact, if you do come, don’t bring those two.” “Dude, look, let’s not talk next time. Next time, don’t get yourself in a situation. Alright?” “It’s the club, Kyle. That’s what happens in the club.” “No the fuck it don’t. Not for everyone.” “Well, I’m one of the dudes that happens to.” “Well….are you gonna tell me what was going on back there?” “Club shit, dude. That’s the shit that’s different from the fancy shit your overpaid parents are presently accustomed to.” “Man, Gregory put us on this shit. We’re gonna get on his ass.” “Man, fuck that kid. Look like I give a shit?” “Dude, I give a shit.” “Gregory does what he does. People want me dead, be dead themselves. I’m not gonna overreact to shit.” “Overreact? Dude, that kid Gregory tried to get you killed!” “Mate, that’s the club. I’m still here, ain’t I?” “Just.” “You sure Gregory knew they were gonna close the book on me?” “Yeah, dude. Gregory knew. Everybody knew Gregory knew. Rebecca knew Gregory knew and she doesn’t wanna even bother with us no more.” “Damn, that kid Gregory janky like that?” “Dude, you don’t see this? Gregory has been screwing us from the start.” “Like from back in the day?” “From like the other day, dude. Since we went to that factory place and that dealer and all of those 5-11’s tried to take us down.” “But Gregory put the work on that dealer.” “Yeah, man, that’s survival. Remember how angry he got? Especially with you bringing him into this shit.” “Alright, alright, but tell me this though, if Gregory was fucking with your boy Chris, why he set us up with the deal for the brick in the first place? He goes off and makes peace with the 5-11’s, comes back, and then puts us in a lick on South Park streets.” “I think the next time he sees you, he won’t be so nice to you.” “Damn, you think so?” “It makes sense, don’t it?” “I don’t even know. Maybe.” “Gregory got in with the 5-11’s when he was inside, played us as marks, dude, but a bunch of them got booked. So now they gotta come back at us. So Gregory sends you out there when they are doing a kush deal….” “Then you showed up and saved the day.” “Yeah, thankfully.” “Mate, it wouldn’t even be the same if your boy Chris wasn’t out there getting into shit. And Kyle wasn’t getting him out of it. Know what I’m talking about?” “I don’t know, dude.” “Woo-hoo. So, I guess what we learned is you don’t think it’s no fun that you had to be fucking with your friends. You feel me, man?” “Heh. I guess you could look at it like that.” “So, thank you for helping me. Now, I guess my victory dinner would be eating a forty ounce and a bucket of chicken on the way to the clubhouse, huh?” “Dude, don’t be like that. Because number one, I never got paid for the cars. Number two, I saved your ass. No matter how many times you and that tiny fucking brain of yours tried to get us killed, I saved you, dude.” “Mate, you are supposed to. I thought we were friends.” “Me too! But I thought we were trying to get out of this bullshit? You live in a fantasy, dude. The best thing you can hope for is a big turnout for your fucking funeral.” “Man, ain’t nobody coming to your funeral!” “What? What about all the times I saved your life, dude? What about that?” “Oh, thank you, dude. Thanks for leaving your friend in the back field.” “You know what? If you could just act civilized, you would get some work. But instead you wanna be this relentless mad dogging asshole.” “Oh, my bad Mr. Know It All. Excuse me, sir. Thank you for helping out a poor street kid like me, sir. You can go now, sir. Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya. Mate, who do you even think I am?” “Well fuck you, Chris.” “Nah, fuck you, Kyle. I thought we were friends. But that some shit that just got past you.” “You know what, man? If something good comes up, I hit my friends up. Chill out, alright?” “Yeah, whatever. You just hit me when you find out what the true concept of friendship is. We are supposed to be the brains and the brawn together.” “I know that. I got you, dude. If something good comes up, I got you.” “Yeah, whatever. I’m in the club, mate. If you remember what that is.”

As Kyle began to leave, Craig and Tweek came around the corner and stopped Kyle. “Whoa! What’s up, dude?” Craig greeted. “Hello, Kyle,” Tweek greeted as well. “I don’t know you two. We’re done,” Kyle said. “Hey, we’re not done yet, dude. Not yet,” Craig said. “Nearly,” Tweek followed up. “Man, what the fuck you want me to do now? Kill the governor? Fuck his wife or something? Or invade some fucking state?” “No. No. Something more sensible,” Craig answered. “Something that’s gotta be done,” Tweek agreed. “Hey. When the time is right, you’re gonna take old Daniel and put him out to pasture.” “See, Stan will be sensible but Daniel, Daniel won’t be.” “.....Daniel saved you. He saved both of your asses,” Kyle argued. “And it’s unfortunate.” “Hey, when we give you the word, you’re gonna do this thing,” Craig said as he pushes Kyle and leaves. “Man, get Stan to do it. Me and Daniel are cool,” Kyle said. “Stan can’t do it. Daniel won’t let him near,” Tweek said as he followed Craig. “That’s why it’s up to you, dude,” Craig said. “Oh, fuck!” Kyle shouted with rage. “Hey, who was that?” Chris asked. “Nobody. Don’t worry about it, dude.” “Hey! Look at you….” Kyle then flew back home and as soon as he went back into his room through his window, he takes off his flight suit, puts his street clothes on, flops on the bed, and screamed in his pillow. 

Meanwhile at a town near South Park, Stan was eating his lunch at a local restaurant until his phone rang. “Hello?” Stan answered. “Hey, Stan,” Wendy greeted. “Oh, Wendy. Hi.” “Did you rescue Chris?” “We sure did. Now that kid better watch wherever he’s going.” “Good. What are you doing now?” “Eating. In a restaurant.” “Oh, ok. I wanna do something together again cause it’s been forever since we’ve gone out.” “Really? I would love to. I’m not gonna be busy all day. What do you wanna do?” “I was just thinking that if you wanna see that new Phillip and Terrance movie tonight?” “There’s a new one already? Tonight? Of course I would love to see it.” “Awesome. The movie starts at eight. Sound good?” “Yeah. That’s fine.” “Sweet. I’ll see you there. Love you.” “Love you too.” After Stan ate his food, he grapples onto a streetlight and stays still while he puts sticky bombs under him and detonates them. The speed from the explosion made Stan jump towards the streetlight and when he got past the streetlight, he ungrapples to make him go even faster. Time passed at around eight and Wendy was in front of the theater waiting for Stan. While Wendy tries to text Stan, she could hear the distinctive sound of a grappling hook and that’s when Stan arrived. “Am I late?” Stan asked her. “Nope. Just in time actually. But you came here with your hook though?” “Well, what else was I supposed to do? Take a taxi which would take at least an hour or longer to get here?” “That’s a good point. You should pay for everything cause you’re rich anyways.” “Pfft. Ok. Alright.” “Hey! I hope I’m not too late. I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Cartman interrupted. “Cartman! The fuck are you doing here?” Stan asked angrily. “Hey, it’s our favorite comedians of all time. Philip and Terrence. It’s such a great pleasure working with you, dude. You see, I was here. Unlike your parents, seems to be stuck at home. *laughs evilly and enters inside*” “You twisted fuck! You’re dead!” “What’s happening? What’s he talking about?” Wendy asked. “My parents are in trouble! I gotta save them!” Stan then grapples to his parents house very quickly but when he arrives, he sees a couple of cars in front of the house. 

When Stan busts through the front door, he sees his dad getting beat up and his mom almost being shot while she tries to prevent herself from death. Stan grappled onto the guy who was beating up his dad and flings him to the guys that were trying to kill her mom. When Stan’s parents see their son in their vision, they can't believe their eyes. “Stan?! Is that you?!” his mom asked surprisingly. “Yes. Now, get upstairs. Both of you. There will be more coming soon. Where’s Shelly?” “In her room. But thank God, you’ve come back from the dead,” his dad said as he went upstairs and hid in the bedroom along with his mom. Stan takes the gun from one of the knocked out and takes cover in the kitchen while more Golden Brasher members try to come inside the house. Stan clears the first couple of enemies but then there were more coming from the backyard. Stan turns to the backyard, grapples on one of the enemies, and uses him for a meat shield. By the time the shield wasn’t bulletproof anymore, he grappled the guy that was still firing, flung him into a wall, and used him for a meat shield as well. More enemies came in with assault rifles this time but Stan got the better advantage. When there were no more enemies that came in, he flung the shield outside to lure some out but there wasn’t. He even went outside and scanned left to right but there was nobody there. Stan then went upstairs to check on his parents but then, an enemy came out of a corner and gun boots Stan on the head. “Got you, you dick,” the Golden Brasher member said while aiming his gun at him. “Oh, no!” Stan’s mom shouted while crying. “It’s gonna be alright!” Stan promised. “*chuckles* No, it’s not,” the enemy said but suddenly, Shelly opens her door, jumps on the enemy, and bites the flesh off of his neck like a zombie which killed him. “Are you alright, Stan?” Shelly asked as she offered her hand to him. “I’m fine. *takes hand* Thanks. Now, you all stay in there. I gotta make a quick phone call.” 

It became a long night for Stan but at least his family is surprised to see him again plus he can stay in his normal house again. After clearing the whole mess up, the sky went blue and as for Stan, he called Wendy at the park more pissed off than before. “They came into the house, Wendy. *punches fence* My house! So I asked my parents and Shelly to move out for a few days.” “I hate to say it but, Golden Brashers isn’t short on excuses to come and kill you, nor is Cartman.” “I ain’t looking for perspective, Wendy. They came after my family.” “Alright, alright. I don’t know what to say. Does this change where you stand on the final takeover?” “Hell no, we move onto that right away. Before it gets any hotter.” “That’s smart. I’ll try and find the best date to set up as soon as possible.” “Alright.” After Stan hung up, he decided to take a walk to calm down but while he was walking, his phone rang. “Hello?” Stan answered. “Stan. Did you find them?” his mom asked. “Who?” “The person who sent those people to our house.” “I’m working on it.” “Are we safe? You said we would be safe.” “He’s not gonna try that again. I’m on top of this, mom. Trust me.” “Really? You sure?” “I’m positive. Look, I love you guys. I’m going to take care of this.” “Ok. Please be careful.” “Don’t you worry about me.”

Meanwhile, Kyle watches the police enter inside and investigate Stan’s house through his window but then suddenly, his doorbell rang. He decided to answer it but it was probably an officer but when he opened the door, he was absolutely wrong. “Hey, jew! It’s me! You see that house over there! Wow! Wonder what happened,” Cartman said. “What the fuck do you want now? You got my money, fatass?” “Hey, you got some coconut water or something like that? I need some electrolytes. *sniffs himself* Damn, it’s kinda warm, isn’t it?” “Man, you got a death wish or something. Am I supposed to kill you now?” “Oh, no, dude. Not ME.” “.........NO.” “Oh, yeah!” Cartman and Kyle then went inside the house while Cartman shut the door. “Dude, he’s my best friend. HE’S your best friend too,” Kyle pleaded. “*mimics voice* “He’s your best friend too.” He has betrayed everyone he has ever known. He’s got you involved in Brasher Club again and he has messed up several business ventures of mine. He has got to go. And you know what? I’d like to say that this isn’t personal but it is personal.” “But the Guerrillas have told me to kill Daniel and I obviously can’t kill them both.” “The Guerrillas. Craig Tucker. Tweek Tweak. I own shopping malls and I would not employ those two fags in. I made one phone call, their careers? They are over. So, are you gonna A. Listen to some worthless bunch of gun stealers, or B. A billionaire? Who even the governor lets me finger his wife. Or C? Try and be really stupid and save those two so called friends of yours and have everybody in the goddamn state crawling up your ass. Which is it? A, B, or C. Time’s ticking, dude. Beep, beep, beep and your answer is?” “.....You know what? *opens door* Fuck you.” “*exits house* Genius answer, dude. Total genius but time is running. You think about it. Me? I got some expensive trash that needs taken care of. Bye-bye!” “Fuck you!” After Kyle slams the door shut, he runs up to his room and cries under his pillow. “What am I gonna do? This is fucked up! What am I supposed to do?” Kyle thought about the decision for a long while but then, he picks up his phone and makes his choice by killing Daniel, killing Stan, or gets his own death wish by saving them both.

  
  


To be continued….


End file.
